El poder para destruirlo era él
by Quisso-Hp
Summary: Después de la muerte de Sírius, Harry recibe una visita inesperada. Muchas cosas empezaran a cambiar a raíz de eso. Harry descubrirá que no todos son lo que parecen y se hará con nuevos aliados pero, habrá tomado la decison correcta.SLASH H/D
1. Prólogo

Buenas! Empecé esta historia hace bastante tiempo, pero la dejé a la mitad aunque en papel ya la tenía casi acabada. Hace poco encontré el cuaderno done la había escrito y me animé a volverla a subir. Y esta vez, si es que gusta, pienso acabarla!

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertencen a J., yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Advertencias: esta es una historia SLASH/YAOI, es decir, relaciones CHICO-CHICO. La historia está basada en el sexto libro, por lo que contendrá SPOILERS!

Pairing: pareja principal Harry/Draco; Severus/Remus, Narcisa/Lucius, Pansy/Blasie, Hermione/Ron.

-diáologo- ; -"pársel"-; -#pensaminetos#; - _hechizos-_

Bien, pues aquí está. Espero que la disfruten!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Un chico de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro azabache rebelde caminaba por las calles de un solitario barrio de Surrey. Iba seguro, pues bajo su capa de invisibilidad nadie lo vería. Aunque ahora, eso poco le importaba, pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y, la verdad, nadie podría recriminárselo después de lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Aunque eso tampoco era tan raro, pues él sospechaba que tenía un imán para los problemas desde que nació. Y era normal que pensase eso, pues estamos hablando de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, aquél que fue perseguido por un mago Oscuro lunático desde el momento en que llegó a este mundo, y ahora, después de haber vuelto, era incapaz de dejarle disfrutar ni si quiera de las vacaciones. Pero volviendo al presente, la cabeza del chico era una sucesión de imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez mientras Harry intentaba concienciarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

**Flash Back**  
Harry se encontraba tirado sobre su cama. No podía creer su suerte. No podía siquiera pensar en alguien que a su edad, 15 años, pudiese sentirse tan desdichado como él. Ya no aguantaba más. Estaba harto del dolor, aquel dolor que se había ido haciendo paso poco a poco en su corazón y que ahora parecía haberse alojado ahí completamente. Aquél dolor que le oprimía el pecho y hacía que le costase respirar. Aquél mismo dolor que le hacía pasarse las noches en vela y los días como alma en pena. Había visto como la última columna que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie en esa batalla era derruida por su culpa. Sírius había muerto. Se había ido. No iba a volver. Nunca. Sus ojos ya no podían sacar más lágrimas, estaban secos, rojos e hinchados. Ya no tenían aquel brillo que siempre le había caracterizado. Aquél brillo de inocencia e ilusión cada vez que descubría algo nuevo. Aquél brillo que se convertía en decisión y determinación cuando se trataba afrontar situaciones difíciles. Aquél brillo que se convertía en ira contenida cuando insultaban a sus amigos o seres queridos. Aquél brillito de emoción ante una nueva aventura o algo desconocido. No, ya no había nada en ellos. Estaban vacíos. Sin vida. El único brillo que podía apreciarse era el de las lágrimas retenidas. Se sentía morir y no le importaba. Quería que todo acabase de una vez, ya no podía seguir luchando, no quería perder a nadie más. Sabía que si volvía a ver morir a alguien más no lo resistiría. Se sentía mal porque sabía que todos habían visto el fin de sus días por su culpa. Por estar con él. Por ser él Harry Potter. Se odiaba a si mismo. Y se daba asco, porque lo único que hacía era quedarse ahí tirado, esperando que le dejasen morir, sin luchar por la memoria de todos los que le habían dejado. Pero es que ya no podía, necesitaba algo que volviese a hacerle sentir vivo. Algo que llenase aquél gran agujero que había dejado Síruis en su corazón.

Estaba a punto de volverse a poner a llorar, aun cuando pensaba que era imposible que su cuerpo todavía tuviese lágrimas suficientes, cuando oyó algo, como un siseo al otro lado de la puerta. Temeroso se levantó y se quedó parado en el centro de la habitación, sopesando las posibilidades de lo que podía encontrar. Con pasos inseguros, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y tomó el picaporte con su mano. Lo hizo girar suavemente, como si quisiera evitar que el que estuviera al otro lado se diese cuenta de sus intenciones. La puerta se abrió lentamente y rechinó al hacer girar las oxidadas bisagras. Todo estaba oscuro y un silencio pesado reinaba sobre la casa. Los Dursley hacía rato ya que dormían. Desde que Harry había vuelto de Hogwarts y había entrado en ese estado letárgico, los Dursley le habían ignorado completamente, ni obligaciones, ni broncas, nada. Simplemente hacían como si no existiese, lo que les gustaría realmente sería que se muriese y les dejase tranquilos.

Esperó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que reinaba en la planta, y cuando lo hizo, revisó cada rincón del lugar en busca del intruso. Contrariado al no topar con nadie, bajó su vista al suelo. Su sangre se heló al momento, sus ojos se abrieron hasta límites insospechados, su respiración se hizo más pesada y sentía como su corazón había empezado a bombear frenéticamente. No pudo evitar retroceder un paso. Una gran serpiente estaba allí, parada como si nada sucediese y como si estuviese esperando para empezar una conversación con el chico. Harry no se habría asustado normalmente, pues gracias al don que tenía al ser Parselmouth podía hablar con ellas y evitar daños mayores. Pero aquella no era una serpiente normal. No era como las que se perdían, o las que entraban en la casa en busca de comida. La serpiente que tenía enfrente tenía nombre y dueño, y él conocía a ambos demasiado bien para su gusto. Aún no atinaba a entender que pintaba Nagini en la puerta de su habitación. No entendía como Dumbledore le había dicho todo eso de que su casa era el lugar más seguro que había y que allí no le podía pasar nada, si ahora tenía frente a sí la serpiente del peor mago oscuro del momento, justo ese que le quería más muerto y enterrado que vivo.

Él sabía que aquella serpiente no era una simple viborita de nada. El año pasado había podido estar en su propio cuerpo y sabía de lo que era capaz porque lo había sentido. Arthur Weasley, el padre de su mejor amigo, había estado cerca de la muerte ese año por culpa de una mordedura de esa serpiente. Sabía que si no se trataba de inmediato no había nada que hacer, y era de sobras consciente que si esa serpiente le mordía ahora, nadie se enteraría hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando él ya estuviese muerto o agonizando. Al caer en la cuenta de eso no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de pánico. Pánico que no reflejó ni su cara ni sus ojos. Durante todo el año pasado había aprendido a esconder sus emociones bajo una máscara, y aunque a final de curso aún tenía complicaciones al respecto, durante las vacaciones de verano había aprendido a perfeccionarlo. Una cosa era que los Dursley se dieran cuenta que algo le pasaba al no relacionarse con el mundo de más allá de su propia habitación, y otra que les diese el gusto de ir por la casa reflejando en su rostro todo el dolor y sufrimiento que realmente sentía. Así pues, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, Harry recuperó el control de su cuerpo y miró interrogativamente a la serpiente frente a él.

-" Buenas noches Harry Potter"

-" ¿Qué haces aquí?" – no estaba como para andarse con formalidades con ese réptil.

-" Esa educación, Potter. Vengo de parte del Lord. Digamos que… tiene una oferta interesante para ti. Obviamente él no puede entrar aquí. Te espera unas calles más abajo, en un parque, aquél donde solías ir de pequeño."

-"Y,¿ porqué debería ir? Digo, hasta ahora, lo único que él me ha ofrecido han sido billetes para la otra vida. La verdad no sé si tengo ganas de salir a buscar a alguien que lleva deseando mi muerte desde que nací"- dijo Harry, sarcástico.

- "Deberías, por el bien de los que amas."

Esas palabras hicieron quedarse al chico pensativo. Había sufrido ya mucho dolor y no quería más, pero había sido ese hombre el causante de todo ese dolor.

- " ¿Quién me garantiza que no me matará?"

- " El hecho que esta zona está protegida por aurores y tu por la antigua magia de tu madre"

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Era de sobras sabido que la paciencia del mago oscuro no era muy grade. Además, él nunca había sido de pensar mucho las cosas, solía actuar por impulsos sin reparar en las consecuencias. Pero eso ya le había traído muchos problemas. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a su silla sobre la que se dejo caer. Sabía que Voldemort no podía matarle, al menos no ahora. Por otro lado, si quisiese hacerle daño, Nagini ya le habría dejado inconsciente y arrastrado hasta su amo. Además, tal vez podría sacarle provecho a lo que le propusiese.

Llevaba todo el tiempo haciendo lo que otros magos decidían por él, quizás era el momento de empezar a mover los hilos de su propio plan. Consciente de todo lo malo que podía pasarle aquella noche, se levantó y avanzó hacia la serpiente que pacientemente le esperaba en el mismo sitio.

- " Esta bien, llévame con él, pero iré con la Capa de invisibilidad, hay muchos magos rondando por aquí y no quiero que me vean."

Dicho esto, se agachó hacia su baúl, lo abrió y cogió la capa. Se la puso sobre su cuerpo y volvió junto a la serpiente.

- " Te sigo"

Al oírlo, la serpiente empezó a deslizarse sigilosamente por la casa hasta llegar a fuera. Allí bajaron por unas cuantas calles hacia el parque que le había dicho Nagini.

- " Mi señor, ya está aquí"

- " Bien, bien. Has hecho bien tu trabajo" – Harry vio como en la oscuridad se iba formando un cuerpo. Unos segundos más y frente a él se encontraba Voldemort. Nagini se fue hasta el Lord y se enroscó en su cuerpo. Harry, intentando demostrar una fortaleza y seguridad que no sentía, se quitó la capa. – Bienvenido, Harry. Me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

- No sé si es la correcta, pero ya está tomada. Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres de mí?

- Tengo una oferta que hacerte. Has sufrido mucho, Harry, lo sé. La mayoría por mi culpa, también lo sé. – Harry observaba al mago frente él, clavando sus esmeraldas en aquellos rubíes, sin intimidarse ni mostrar lo que sentía.– Pero todo este dolor puede acabar. Solo tienes que unirte a mí, ser uno de los míos. Cuando más fiel y útil me seas, más seguros estarán aquellos que amas. ¿Qué dices?

- Que debes de estar muy desesperado o haber perdido totalmente la cabeza para haber venido hasta aquí a pedirme algo que sabes de sobra no voy a aceptar nunca.- Mientras decía eso, no había siquiera cambiado el tono de su voz o se había mostrado alterado. Esa iba a ser una buena prueba para ver si tanto esfuerzo para tener un completo autocontrol había dado su fruto.

El viejo mago paseó su mirada por el joven que tenía delante. Había madurado. Años atrás habría chillado y pataleado, seguramente habría acudido corriendo sin la capa y habría alertado a todos los aurores de alrededor con algún numerito.

- Eres buen actor Harry, lo que te permitirá ser capaz de evitar que te descubran.

- ¿Buen actor?- preguntó el más joven, desconcertado por esa afirmación.

- Llevas años fingiendo, engañando a los que te rodean, no lo niegues. Fingiendo que el trato, siempre despectivo y humillante que has recibido de tus tíos, no te ha afectado. Sonriendo cada vez que tenías que oír a tus amigos hablar de sus familias como si no te importará el saber que tú nunca tendrías lo que ellos tuvieron. Celebrando cada 31 de octubre esa fiesta en la que todos ríen y se divierten sin pensar en cómo debes sentirte tú, al recordar que esa noche perdiste a las personas que más te amaban. Aguantando que todo el mundo te infravalore y no te tenga en cuenta, decidiendo sobre tu vida como si fuera suya. Y aún así has seguido fiel a ellos, defendiéndolos sin importarte el daño que eso te causaba, solo buscando encajar y encontrar aquello que desde pequeño siempre amable con aquella gente que solo te ve como un objeto, un icono del mundo de mágico que se acercan a ti en busca de fama y dinero, si tener en cuenta que tu odias todo eso. Y dime, Harry, ahora que has perdido a la única persona con la que te pudiste mostrar como eras, alguien que se sentía igual de mal que tú en Halloween, alguien que tampoco había recibido amor de su familia, alguien que te amaba hasta el punto de arriesgar sus propia vida por ti sin temblar, ¿dónde están tus amigos? ¿Por qué estás aquí sólo en lugar de rodeado por aquellos que siempre has defendido?- Voldemort dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo.- Ves, si has podido ocultar todo esto, no te sería difícil convertirte en Death Eater y conseguir que nadie lo descubriese.

Harry sintió cómo le costaba respirar. De repente sintió frío y ganas de correr. De huír de aquellas verdades que tanto le dañaban y que por eso había ignorado. Desde que murió Sirius la única persona que había hablado con él y que parecía capaz de comprender su dolor había sido Remus. Pero aceptar eso dolía demasiado, porque significaba volver a estar solo, y eso le asustaba.

- Ellos… ellos sólo intentan protegerme. Es difícil comprender el dolor ajeno cuando no has vivido algo similar. Por eso yo nunca intenté que ellos comprendieran mi dolor, su compañía me basta. – conforme iba formando su argumentación, fue tomando fuerza al volver a sentirse seguro. – Yo los quiero y por eso voy a protegerlos, no pienso unirme a ti.

-Harry, voy a mostrarte algo, solo para evitar que tomes una decisión… equivocada.

Voldemort se acercó al chico, que no hizo ningún gesto de apartarse, y puso sus manos frente a sus ojos. De pronto Harry sintió como algo se metía en su cabeza y, de repente, unas imágenes empezaron a pasar por su mente sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Vio como su padre le gritaba a su madre para que huyese con él de bebé y como luego caía muerto; luego vio a su madre suplicar a Voldemort que la matase a ella y no a Harry, y como un haz de luz verde le traspasaba el pecho para dejarla sin vida; Ginny en la Cámara de los Secretos a punto de morir; Cedric muriendo por un Avada de Colagusano; sus amigos heridos por su culpa cuando fueron al ministerio; Sírius cayendo tras el velo para no volver, y él llamándolo para que regresara aunque sabía que era imposible. En ese momento las imágenes cambiaron, ya no eran recuerdos, eran sus miedos. Eran sus amigos torturados, Remus muerto en un charco de sangre, Hermione llorando sobre el inerte cuerpo de Ron y diciéndole que era su culpa que estuviese muerto. Y de pronto todo acabó, sintió como esa fuerza que le invadió, ahora le abandonaba, y poco a poco la realidad volvía a tomar forma frente a sus ojos. Frente a él, Voldemort tenía una sonrisa cínica en su cara y sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Harry se notó las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que no había podido retener, y, lentamente y sin apartar su vista de su oponente, levantó sus manos y se secó la cara.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- aunque su voz había perdido un poco de fuerza seguía siendo firme y calmada

- Eso, Harry, es todo lo que has logrado y lograrás oponiéndote a mí. Tú no quieres que eso pase. Ellos pueden salvarse Harry, pueden seguir viviendo. Solo tienes que unirte a mí y jurarme tu lealtad.

Harry vaciló un poco antes de responder.

- Dumbledore no dejaría que nada de eso pasase.

- Ese viejo chocho no pudo proteger a tus padres, ni a Cedric, ni a Black. Ni si quiera ha podido evitar que tu y yo nos encontrásemos. Tal vez no sea tan poderoso como crees, o tal vez para él solo seáis todos peones en una guerra en la que él es uno de los cabecillas.

Eso volvió a hacer dudar a Harry. Dumbledore era, en teoría, él único capaz de hacer frente al mago que estaba allí esa noche con él, sin embargo no había podido evitar la muerte de ninguno de sus seres queridos. Es más, al esconderle lo de la profecía, había empujado a Harry a cometer el error que había causado la muerte de su padrino.

- ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de tu palabra? Bien podrías mentirme.

- Te doy mi palabra de mago, Harry, y con eso debería bastarte.

- Está bien – suspiró – pero no quiero que les pase nada, NADA.

- Lo sé tranquilo, de eso me encargo yo.- Harry lo miró, dudando, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. – Bien. Harry, por el momento es preferible que esto no lo sepan, ni los tuyos ni los míos – Harry le lanzó una mirada que quería significar algo como " por mí no lo sabrán" – no te voy a marcar, al menos no aún. Si necesito decirte algo puedo usar nuestra conexión mental, aunque mientras estés en Privet Drive no podré así que si necesitase algo Nagini será nuestra intermediaria. – Voldemort le miró fijamente, sopesando como dar su siguiente paso- Harry, a partir de ahora eres de los míos, mi aliado, y como tal debes dar la talla. Un Death Eater necesita una formación que tú no has recibido. Todo lo que te han enseñado en Hogwarts no te servirá de nada conmigo. Eso es magia blanca, pura, y yo no uso eso, como ya sabes. No puedo darte la formación que necesitas ni puedo hacer que nadie te adiestre, pues eso revelaría nuestro pequeño secreto. – Hizo un gesto con su varita y junto a Harry aparecieron unos paquetes que eran sospechosamente parecidos a los libros. – Creo que con esto podrás formarte una base, y a medida que vayas poniéndote en acción irás cogiéndole la práctica – hizo una risita despectiva.-Será mejor que aprendas occlumency, de seguro Dumbledore hará el gran esfuerzo de revisar tus recuerdos para asegurarse que no te pasó nada – esto lo dijo con un marcado sarcasmo en su voz.- Nos vemos, Harry Potter, y procura sacar provecho a lo que te di, te será útil.

Harry no se dio cuenta realmente de cuando ni como se fue Voldemort, estaba allí quieto, con los ojos en ningún punto en concreto. Lentamente volvió a recobrar posesión de sus acciones, y de forma muy pausada recogió los paquetes, se puso bajo la capa y empezó el camino de vuelta a su habitación.  
**End Flash Back**

Y ahí estaba. Él. El chico más famoso del mundo mágico, la salvación, el Elegido, el único que había sobrevivido a la maldición de la muerte, el que derrotó a el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, la luz en la oscuridad, el que debía matar a Lord Voldemort. Era irónico. Él ahora mismo era, además, un proyecto de Death Eater. Tal vez no porque quisiese la pureza de sangre, o porque odiase a los mudblood, pero, al fin y al cabo, las misiones iban a ser las mismas para él. Qué sus razones fuesen más "nobles" que las de los demás no quitaba que iba a matar y torturar muggles, mestizos, sangresucias, traidores a la sangre y todo aquél que se opusiese a su, hasta ahora enemigo, pero ahora Señor.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo llegó a casa, pero cuando alzó la cabeza estaba frente a la puerta de la entrada. La abrió con cuidado, y sigilosamente, subió hasta su habitación. Se quitó la capa, la dobló y la guardó en su baúl. Se sentó en su cama y observó los paquetes que tenía frente a él. Temeroso, los atrajo hacia él y con manos temblorosas abrió uno. Inmediatamente, un extraño cosquilleo le invadió todo el cuerpo, pero se fue tan rápido como vino, por lo que Harry lo asoció a los nervios de ver lo desconocido. Miró hacia el interior del paquete. Como ya había supuesto eran unos cuantos libros, bueno, unos cuantos bastantes. Volcó la caja sobre la cama para poder estudiar bien su contenido. Eran libros de todo tipo, pero se sorprendió por los temas que trataban.  
Si bien era cierto, y obvio, que habían libros de Artes Oscuras, no eran los únicos. Le llamó la atención un precioso libro de color verde esmeralda que tenía una serpiente plateada grabada en la cubierta. Sabía que el título no estaba en inglés, pues parecían palabras sin coherencia alguna, pero él las entendía: " Las Artes más Oscuras. Por Salazar Slytherin.". Supuso que debía ser pársel, pues Salazar era famoso por su particular don de hablar con las serpientes, y el hecho que pudiese entender ese idioma de palabras sin sentido parecía constatar sus sospechas. Pero se fijo en que no todo lo que habían eran libros de magia y pociones ( para desgracia de Harry ), sino que habían también ¿ libros de protocolo? Y no solo eso: " Iniciación a los negocios", "Tradiciones más puras del mundo wizard", " La historia de nuestro mundo"… eso le sorprendió. No solo debía convertirse en un súper mago oscuro, sino que encima debía conocer las leyes, reglas, protocolos, la historia, en definitiva, todo, sobre un mundo que desconocía. Tenía su lógica. Representaba que estaba defendiendo la idea que la pureza de sangre en magos era lo más importante, lo que quería decir que debía tener los conocimientos básicos sobre su cultura. En ese paquete había unos diez libros, si había los mismos en los dos, tenía unos veinte libros que leer para distraerse durante las vacaciones. Sin duda ese iba a ser un verano muy entretenido.

* * *

El prólogo es bastante cortito, los próximos capitulos ya son más largos. Espero que os haya gustado! Se aceptan comentarios, que animan ;)

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 1

Bueno pues aquí está el primer capítulo! Los voy a subir todos de golpe hasta estar a la par que en las otras páginas en la que lo estoy publicando. Espero que les guste!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertencen a J., yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Advertencias: esta es una historia** SLASH/YAOI**, es decir, relaciones **CHICO-CHICO**. La historia está basada en el sexto libro, por lo que contendrá **SPOILERS**!

Pairing: pareja principal Harry/Draco; Severus/Remus, Narcisa/Lucius, Pansy/Blasie, Hermione/Ron.

-diáologo- ; -"pársel"-; -#pensaminetos#; - _hechizos-_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo absorto en los descubrimientos que cada nuevo libro le ofrecía. Nunca pensó que pudiese llegar a sentir curiosidad por esa rama de la mágia, pero lo cierto era, que ahora había empezado a conocer cosas sentía unas enormes ganas de saber más acerca de esa materia que siempre le había sido vetada. Cabe decir, que en la semana que hacía que había obtenido su nueva adquisición, ya había devorado dos libros, algo que, para alguien como él que no sentía particular gusto por la lectura, era admirable. Ahora mismo se encontraba debatiendo consigo mismo sobre cuál sería el próximo tema en el que le interesaba ahondar sus conocimientos. Había leído los dos libros del mismo tema, Artes Oscuras, pero la verdad era que sentía curiosidad por las otras variedades. Miró los títulos de los que le caían más cerca: "Magia de la mente: protégete y ataca"; "Pociones para las cosas más increíbles"; "Nuestra historia: tradiciones y costumbres". Curiosamente el que más le llamó la atención fue el de historia. Siempre había querido saber más acerca de su mundo, pues como había sido criado como un muggle, para él era casi desconocido.

Así pues, y sin perder ya más tiempo, tomó el libro, sintiendo el ya conocido cosquilleo por la anticipación, y se sumergió en ese nuevo mundo.

Sin que Harry se diese cuenta, y mientras poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un experto sobre los temas que abarcaban sus lecturas, fueron pasando los días hasta el 31 de julio, su cumpleaños y el día que por fin abandonaría la casa de sus tíos.

Harry se levantó esa mañana como si de cualquier otra se tratara. A sus 16 años, ya había aprendido que en esa casa su cumpleaños era ignorado, para los Dursley, el 31 de julio no figuraba como un día especial en el calendario.

Dumbledore le había enviado una carta durante las vacaciones para informarle que pasaría por él para llevarlo a "La Madriguera" a pasar el resto del verano. La señora Weasley se había empeñado en hacer una fiesta por su decimosexto cumpleaños, evento que podría celebrarse siempre y cuando el director no se retrasase.

Ese año no quería levantarse. Quizás habían sido sólo un par de años, pero se había acostumbrado a recibir regalos y cartas de Sirius, y sabía que este año no llegaría nada de él, ni una triste nota.

Oyó como Vernon le llamaba desde abajo y, en contra de su voluntad, se levantó para empezar a vestirse. Sobre su escritorio había dos lechuzas, pero no tenía ánimos aún de ponerse a mirar el correo, así que las ignoró y se acabó de arreglar para bajar y ver que quería su tío.

- Buenos días- saludó con un tono plano e indiferente.

- Este año te quedarás hasta el 1 de septiembre?- preguntó su tío.

- No, esta tarde vendrá el profesor Dumbledore a buscarme- informó.

- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿Cuando ya estuviese en la puerta?- le recriminó su tía, visiblemente asustada, al igual que el resto de la familia.

- Lo siento, tía, se me pasó- dijo el joven con fingido arrepentimiento mientras tomaba algo de comer y se sentaba en su sitio en la mesa.

El desayuno pasó aburrido para Harry, y en cuanto acabó se fue a su habitación para acabar de arreglar el baúl. Cuando entró en su cuarto notó que el número de lechuzas había aumentado considerablemente. Reconoció algunas al instante, mas otras no lograba identificarlas. Suspirando se sentó en su cama y decidió empezar por las que sí sabía de quien eran. Así pues, alargó su mano hacia la lechuza de Ron y empezó a leer.

Al final, resultó que le habían escrito Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos, Remus y Hagrid para felicitarle, y aún así todavía le quedaban tres lechuzas más, de las cuales reconoció dos que eran de Hogwarts. Tomó una de estas dos últimas, que resultó ser una carta del mismísimo director en la que le deseaba un Feliz Aniversario y aprovechaba para recordarle su cita. La otra del colegio era la lista de libros que necesitarían para el nuevo curso junto con todo el material.

La última lechuza se acercó a él cuando hubo dejado la última carta sobre la cama. Harry tomó el sobre y se percató que venía del Ministerio, así que, supuso, debían ser las notas de los OWL's. Sintió como los nervios se intentaban apoderar de su cuerpo, pero se obligó a si mismo a pensar con la cabeza fría. Al fin y al cabo, no le habían ido tan mal así que no tenía sentido perder los nervios. Con manos algo temblorosas pese a toda su autorelajación, empezó a desenrollar la carta:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

(Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria)

Notas de aprobado: Excelente (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

Notas de suspenso: Pobre (P)

Deficiente (D)

Troll (T)

Harry James Potter obtuvo:

Astronomía:N

CCM:E

Encantamientos:E

DCAO:E

Runas Antiguas:N

Herbologia:E

Historia de la magia:N

Pociones:E

Transformaciones:E

Dejó la carta a un lado y suspiró dejando así marchar la tensión que había acumulado. Viendo sus notas no pudo evitar recordar cómo había vivido los días anteriores a los OWL's.

FLASH BACK

Harry iba caminando a paso rápido por el corredor rumbo a su Sala Común después de sus clases de occlumency. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y se sentía frustrado porque era incapaz de cerrar su mente. Cuando por fin llegó, Ron y Hermione estaban en el sofá, discutiendo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan cotidiana imagen.

- Llegué- dijo mientras iba directo al sillón que quedaba justo frente al sofá.

- Llegas muy tarde, te has perdido el entrenamiento y Angelina se ha puesto como una moto y lo ha pagado con el equipo. Dijiste que hoy podrías entrenar, cambiamos el día por ti.- le recriminó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Eso es lo de menos, habíamos quedado para estudiar. Primero esta mañana, que no viniste porque dijiste que tenías que acabar un ensayo, y con lo tarde que es ahora, no podemos ponernos a estudiar. Te hemos estado esperando toda la tarde, pensábamos que vendrías. ¿Tanto te costaba avisar?- le regañó la chica sin ser consciente del efecto que estaban causando sus palabras en su amigo. Harry vivía actualmente un momento de estrés, y que su amiga le riñera por no dar abasto, no ayudaba para nada. – Al menos espero que las clases con Snape te estén yendo bien, para sacarle algún beneficio. ¡Quedan dos semanas para los exámenes y no estás estudiando nada! Y además-

- ¡Bueno, basta ya! ¿Os pensáis que lo hago por gusto? ¿Qué me encanta encerrarme con un profesor que me odia, durante horas, en su despacho? ¿Con alguien que ni siquiera me respeta? ¿Qué no preferiría escaparme para pasar el rato con vosotros ni que fuese estudiando? ¡Pero no! ¡No-tengo-tiempo! Angelina está constantemente agobiándome con los entrenamientos, contigo secundándola, Ron. Y tú, Hermione, me atosigas constantemente con los estudios, ¡como si no fuese consciente de lo que me juego en ellos! Y luego está el ED, porque nadie quiere que las clases se acaben, y eso son horas que yo pierdo para hacer mis tareas, y luego tengo que recuperarlas cuando pueda. Así que, lo siento mucho Hermione, pero no, no he pensado en avisaros para que pudieseis estudiar tranquilamente sin mí, ¡ya que en mi mente tenía un concepto de vosotros en el que os consideraba lo suficientemente listos como para no quedaros dos horas cruzados de brazos a esperar si llegaba en algún momento! Y estoy harto de que cada vez que discutís sea yo quien me tenga que comer los mocos y a quien usáis para desahogaros. ¡Estoy harto!

Harry aprovechó ese momento para sacar todo lo que había estado conteniendo en sí mismo durante largo tiempo. El hablar tan alto no ayudó para nada a su dolor de cabeza, y sintió como si ésta fuese a partírsele. Sin esperar a ver la reacción de sus dos amigos, se levantó y se fue a la habitación donde, sin quitarse la ropa, se tiró en su cama, cerrando las cortinas, y cayó dormido al acto.

Esa noche estaba tan agotado que no soñó nada. Y así descubrió que, cuando se forzaba mucho durante el día, llegaba tan exhausto a la hora de dormir, que parecía que su mágia creaba unas barreras propias para defenderlo. Y con esa teoría en mente, Harry empezó aplicarse como nunca en sus estudios: se levantaba antes para mirar la lección, en las clases siempre estaba atendiendo y tomando apuntes, por las tardes siempre repasaba las cosas que habían dado, el quidditch, el ED, las clases de Snape y, por último, estudiar para los OWL's.

Sin planearlo ni proponérselo, en esas dos semanas, Harry se convirtió en uno de los alumnos más eficientes del curso, y para cuando llegaron los días de las pruebas, se sentía totalmente preparado para afrontarlas. En ese momento se alegró enormemente de haber hecho caso a Hermione y cambiar Futurología por Runas Antiguas, pues, aunque la profesora Trelawney era muy fácil de engañar, sabía que con los examinadores del ministerio otro gallo cantaría.

La semana después de los OWLS, Harry vivió una época de tranquilidad y relajación total. Tras pasar la época de tensiones, el trío volvió a ser el de siempre, inseparable, y Harry pudo disfrutar de las tardes de comienzo de verano en los terrenos del castillo junto a sus amigos. Pero esa paz no duró mucho, pues, sin dominar la occlumency realmente, a Voldemort no le tomó mucho tiempo para meterse en la mente del muchacho ahora que este había bajado la guardia. A partir de este momento, todo se torció.

FIN FLAHS BACK

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar en su padrino, y la culpabilidad volvió a él al pensar que si se hubiese aplicado más en las clases de Snape, quizás todo eso se hubiese podido evitar. Desechando esos pensamientos, miró de nuevo sus notas, satisfecho por lo que había logrado obtener, y luego las dejó sobre la mesa.

Por fin había acabado de leer toda la correspondencia. Cansado, se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre la cama. Fijó su vista en el techo y se quedó ahí tirado, no dormía mucho porque se pasaba las noches leyendo, así que ahora estaba cansando. Preferiría quedarse ahí durmiendo el resto del día hasta que Dumbledore viniese por él, pero sabía que aún no había acabado de arreglar sus cosas para el viaje. Suspirando, se levantó y fue hacia su baúl.

Casi todo el contenido eran libros, todos los de Hogwarts des de su primer curso y, en el fondo, los que el Lord le había dado. El único que había dejado arriba junto los demás era el que ahora se estaba leyendo, justo el único escrito en lengua pársel. Además de todos los libros, en su baúl sólo había algunos utensilios para escribir, el caldero, el uniforme e ingredientes para pociones. En cuanto a ropa se refería, sus provisiones eran escasas. Había decidido que no pensaba llevar más esas horribles ropas de su primo. Era absurdo que siendo un mago tan rico y famoso como era en su mundo, tuviese que ir por ahí con esas pintas. Si algo había aprendido de esos libros, era que un mago debía sentirse orgulloso de lo que era y no dejarse humillar, en su caso, por sus tíos. Aún no había empezado con los libros de protocolo, pero la verdad era que cuando empezara no le disgustarían para nada.

Así que, con esa idea en mente, Harry había sacado todo el dinero muggle que tenía ahorrado desde que era chiquito, y al que nunca le había encontrado una utilidad, y se había ido a comprar una ropa nueva. Quizás no era de la más cara y buena del mercado, pero desde luego, el hecho que no le fuese tan grande, ya era un paso. Tenía pensado, en cuanto llegase al mundo wizard, de ir a Diagon Alley a Madame Malkin y renovar su vestuario, y en ese momento, sí que dispondría de fondos que le permitiesen comprarse ropas de mejor calidad.

El resto del día pasó, en opinión de Harry, muy lento hasta la hora en que su profesor llegaría. Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para la hora, se dio una última mirada en el espejo. Llevaba unos pantalones algo anchos con un polo azul turquesa que resaltaba su moreno, unos tennis blancos y llevaría una chaqueta por si más tarde hacía frío. Dándose el visto bueno, se fue al baño donde se lavó la cara y los dientes, se mojó un poco el pelo para acomodárselo y se puso colonia.

Antes de bajar volvió a revisar que no se dejase nada: llevaba la Saeta de Fuego, a Hedwig, la Capa de Invisibilidad, el Mapa del Merodeador, su varita y todo lo que estaba en el baúl. Bien, todo listo. Viendo que ya solo faltaba un minuto para la llegada del profesor, se dispuso a bajar para recibirle. Aún no había puesto un pie en el rellano cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Los Dursley asomaron la cabeza desde la cocina con el terror presente en cada rasgo de su cara. Sonriendo arrogante por ello, Harry abrió la puerta para recibir al docente.

Dumbledore se sorprendió cuando vio a su alumno. No solo había cambiado físicamente, pues se veía más alto, con el cabello algo más largo y con un poco más de peso, sino era algo en él, lo que emanaba. Todo a su alrededor era una aura distinta, no era la de tristeza que le rodeaba a finales del curso pasado, pero tampoco era la que tenía cuando lo vio cruzar por primera vez las puertas del Gran Comedor. Había algo distinto en el joven frente a él, algo que se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que años atrás se habían caracterizado por ese brillo tan peculiar y que ahora restaban vacíos. Dejando sus hipótesis para más tarde, decidió romper el hielo.

- Buenas tardes, Harry, feliz cumpleaños.

- Buena tardes, gracias señor. ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó, impaciente.

- Aún no, debo hablarte de algo. ¿Crees que a tus tíos les importara que usemos su sala?- el chico negó con la cabeza y guió al anciano hasta la salita y le instó para que se sentase en el sofá.

- ¿Y bien?- Dumbledore suspiró, sabiendo que el tema que debía tratar era delicado.

- Harry, debo hablarte sobre Sirius, y el testamento que dejó.- el profesor esperó expectante alguna reacción por parte de su alumno, pero nada, ni siquiera un atisbo de tristeza se reflejó en su rostro. Por su parte, Harry sintió un pinchazo en su interior pero se obligó a sí mismo a controlarse, sabiendo que no debía mostrar ninguna debilidad frente a otros.- Como supongo que ya debes haberte imaginado, te nombró a ti su único heredero, así que todo lo que le pertenecía, ahora es tuyo. Eso incluye la sede de la Orden, solo que por circunstancias ajenas, ya no vamos a usarla; y a Kreatcher. Dados los acontecimientos sucedidos el año anterior, creo que no estaría de más probar la lealtad del elfo, pues al no ser tú un heredero de sangre, quizás no te respete como su amo.- Harry escuchó atento todo el discurso del director hasta que llegó a esa parte. Había leído en algún lugar algo sobre eso, sabía que lo único que debía hacer era mandarle una orden. Si la acataba, bien, si no, ya podía decirle adiós.

- Kreatcher- dijo, sintiéndose algo estúpido por hablarle a la nada. Ante él se apareció de repente esa criatura sucia y roñosa que recordaba, haciendo renacer en él esos sentimientos de venganza. El pequeño ser no tardó ni dos segundos en empezar a quejarse sobre todo y todos. Harry permaneció en silencio hasta que empezó a criticarlo a él, eso sí que no lo iba a consentir.- Cállate, no voy a obligarte a ir en contra de lo que piensas, pero no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto, ¿entendido?- el elfo parecía sorprendido, pero no tardo en reaccionar.

- Claro, amo Harry Potter, Kreatcher hará lo que el amo le pida.

- Ves a Grimmauld Place y arregla completamente la casa, quiero que la dejes impoluta, ¿entendiste?

- Claro amo Harry Potter! Kreatcher está feliz de poder volver a servir a la noble familia Black como se merece. – dijo mientras hacía reverencias.

- Bien, puedes retirarte- dijo, y girándose hacia el director preguntó- ¿algo más, señor?- Albus estaba sorprendido por lo bien que se había manejado Harry, sin que él hubiese tenido que ayudarlo en ningún momento. Además que mientras había hablado al elfo, había oído en la voz de Harry una autoridad que no había reconocido nunca antes.

- Nada- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Harry se alzó con un toque de elegancia que antes de ese verano no había tenido y se dirigió escaleras arriba para tomar sus cosas y así poder marcharse. Cuando bajó, el director hizo un hechizo reduciéndolo todo para que Harry se lo guardase en los bolsillos. – Despídete de tus tíos, Harry, no volverás hasta el verano que viene.

Harry vio a su profesor con una ceja alzada, pero supo que no sacaría nada de discutir, así que se giró hacia sus tíos y dijo ,con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios:

- Adiós tíos, adiós Dudley. Nos vemos para las vacaciones de verano – e hizo un gesto con su mano parecido a un saludo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta donde le esperaba el director: - Podemos irnos.

Se dirigieron hacia un parque cerca de la casa y entonces Albus habló:

- Antes que vayamos a la Madriguera debo pedirte que me acompañes a un sitio, por favor.

- Claro profesor – realmente no quería, pero no podía llegar a casa de Ron de ningún otro modo.

- Nos desplazaremos por aparición conjunta, puede que sea un poco molesto para ti. Ven, tómame del brazo. – Harry vio entonces que su profesor tenía una mano negra, muerta, y levantó la mirada, interrogante. – En otro momento, Harry – le sonrío con dulzura. Harry asintió y tomó el brazo que el anciano le ofrecía. De repente sintió como si se elevara y tuviese que pasar por un pequeño agujero que le impedía respirar. Y entonces todo pasó, y sintió el suelo bajo sus pies de nuevo. El mayor le miró con una sonrisa conciliadora y dijo – Tranquilo, sé que es un poco molesto pero se pasa rápido.

- " ¿Pero qué le pasa al viejo este? Un poco molesto dice…"- pensó Harry, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo – " Tsk, ¿a qué vino eso? Dumbledore siempre me ha tratado bien, así que a callar, Harry."

Profesor y alumno empezaron a caminar por un senderito hasta llegar a una casa. Albus dio unos golpecitos y un hombre rechonchito, medio calvo y bajito abrió la puerta.

- Horace, cuanto me alegro de verte – dijo el director con una sonrisa. Harry vio como el otro hombre hacia un gruñido.

- " Pues parece que él no" – pensó divertido el muchacho.

- Albus fui muy claro cuando te dije que no pensaba volver a dar clases en Hogwarts.

- Lo sé, solo te he traído a alguien que creo te gustará conocer. – entonces Horace se fijó en Harry por primera vez. Mientras lo repasaba de arriba abajo con la mirada iba abriendo más los ojos hasta clavarlos en los verde esmeralda del chico. – Te presento a Harry Potter, el hijo de James y Lily.

Después de que el profesor dijera el nombre del chico, el hombre se apartó poco a poco de la puerta para permitirles entrar en la casa. Fueron hasta la salita, donde Albus empezó una conversación que, aunque podía parecer trivial, Harry pudo ver la verdadera intención del viejo director.

- Él es Horace Slughorn, era el profesor de pociones en la época de tus padres. Apreciaba mucho a tu madre, ¿verdad Horace?

- Eres igual que tu padre – dijo el ex-profesor, que parecía no salir de la sorpresa – excepto por…

- Excepto los ojos, lo sé. Profesor, ¿podría decirme para que hemos venido? Digo, me alegro de conocer al señor Slughorn, porque conoció a mis padres y podría hablarme mucho de ellos, pero tengo ganas de ver a Ron. Además, él tampoco parece muy contento de nuestra visita. – De todo lo que había dicho, lo único que era verdad era lo último. No era que no quisiera ver a Ron, sino que empezaba a entender el motivo por el que estaba él allí, y no le gustaba que la gente lo usara.

- Está bien, Harry, entiendo. Aunque antes de marchar, me pregunto si serías tan amable de dejarme usar tu baño, Horace. – cuando recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte del anfitrión, el director desapareció de la salita.

Harry clavó su mirada en la del otro hombre, que se encogió ante la dureza que reflejaban esas esmeraldas que él recordaba siempre cálidas.

- El profesor Dumbledore me ha traído aquí para que le convenza de que vuelva a dar clases, pero no pienso pasarme el día de mi cumpleaños en un caso perdido. Así que, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que usted vuelva a Hogwarts?

- No lo sé – suspiró el mayor – Sé que si vuelvo a Hogwarts estaré en el punto de mira, y mi apoyo hacia ese vejete chiflado hará que los Death Eather vayan en mi contra, y a mi edad, me apetece ya una vida tranquila.

- La otra vez, en la primera guerra, usted luchó del lado de Dumbledore?

- Sí

- Pues entonces permítame decirle, que ya está en su punto de mira y, en ese caso, el lugar más seguro que encontrará es Hogwarts, de eso no hay duda.

El hombre se quedó mirando fijamente al chico, evaluándolo:

- Eres astuto chico, usas la lógica, la cabeza, y no las emociones. Un perfecto Slytherin, sin duda, aunque dudo que vistas los colores verde y plata, ¿cierto?

- Cierto – respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado – no soy miembro de su casa.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que soy una serpiente?

- La mentalidad de Slytherin es hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir aquello que queremos, incluso si eso es protegerse a uno mismo de un peligro obvio e inminente.

Ese fue el momento que el director escogió para entrar de nuevo en la sala.

- Bueno Harry, creo que llegó el momento de irnos.

- Albus, he reconsiderado tu oferta, y creo que estaría bien volver este año, si es posible

- Claro, Horace, sabes que eso es lo que yo quería, pero, ¿a qué se debe el cambio?

- Digamos que el Señor Potter ha tenido algo que ver.

- Bien pues entonces nos vemos en Hogwarts, será un placer tenerte de nuevo entre mis profesores.

- Adiós profesor Slughorn - se despidió cortésmente Harry.

- Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Harry – le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Harry salió al exterior y fue hasta donde el director le esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Vaya Harry, debo decir que esta visita salió más productiva de lo planeada. Te traje porque Horace, además de adorar todos los alumnos famosos o que pueden llegar a serlo, tenía especial aprecio a tu madre y su muerte le afectó mucho. Pensé que se alegraría de conocerte y, mira por donde, has conseguido convencerlo para que aceptase una propuesta que ya daba por perdida. Creo que debo agradecerte eso, Harry.

- " ¡Pero será hipócrita! ¡¿ Cómo tiene la barra de decirme eso? ¡Pero si desde el principio me ha traído aquí para eso! ¡Me ha utilizado a su antojo, y aún se piensa que me tragaré ese rollo de abuelito sorprendido!" -Harry estaba realmente sorprendido y no podía evitar pensar cuantas otras veces el profesor le abría usado de la misma forma y él no se habría dado ni cuenta.

Aún con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, le sonrió falsamente y cogió su brazo, listo para sentir esa horrible sensación de agobio con el aparecimiento conjunto (n/a: no sé realmente como es en castellano, en catalán es _aparetre_, pero no creo que en castellano sea aparetraje, o sí?). Cuando aterrizaron, se despidió de su profesor y se fue hacia la Madriguera, aún con esa sensación de odio que se le había despertado al ver la verdadera cara del que hasta hacia poco había sido como un abuelo para él.

Se paró antes de llegar y miró de frente la casa. Realmente Malfoy tenía algo de razón cuando decía que, ciertamente, eso no era una casa. No que antes no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero como el siempre había vivido en una alacena, al menos hasta que se supo que era mago, pues no podía críticar. Pero es que… ¿La Madriguera? ¿A quién se le ocurría poner un nombre así a una casa? Normal que se riesen de ellos. Viendo la casa por fuera, y sabiendo cómo era por dentro, era muy evidente que los Weasley eran pobres. Harry paró en seco de pensar cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus ideas. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Los Weasley siempre le habían tratado estupendamente.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – susurró mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- ¿Harry?- oyó a alguien preguntar delante de él. Levantó la cabeza y vio como la señora Weasley recorría los pasos que faltaban y lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

- Buenas noches, señora Weasley – dijo Harry, más educado y frío que normalmente, cosa que hizo a Molly separarse y fijarse en la expresión seria y mirada vacía del joven.

- Ven, entra, debes tener hambre. Nos hemos reunido unos cuantos para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Empezábamos a preocuparnos porque no llegabas. – mientras hablaban, caminaban hacia la casa. Cuando Harry entró en la habitación, pudo ver como un espeso y tenso silencio era roto por suspiros de alivio al ver que estaba bien.

- Buenas noches, siento haberlos preocupado, pero el profesor Dumbledore me llevó a conocer a un nuevo profesor. – dijo el muchacho a manera de disculpa y con una sonrisa que satisfizo a todos los presentes.

Poco a poco la gente se fue acercando para felicitarle y darle la bienvenida. Al final sólo quedaron Hermione, Ron y Lupin. La chica fue la primera en darle la bienvenida, y lo hizo tirándose sobre Harry y envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso. Harry, no obstante, se sentía incómodo ante el gesto y sólo pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica mientras ponía lo otra mano en el bolsillo y giraba la cabeza hacia un lado. Cuando la chica se separó, Lupin pudo ver como Harry veía asqueado a los dos chicos que ahora se abrazaban, pues Ron intentaba calmar los sollozos de Hermione con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

En cuanto Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida del licántropo, le ofreció una sonrisa que hizo al ex-profesor olvidar sus preocupaciones. Cuando este le hubo devuelto la sonrisa, Harry desvió su mirada hacia el oscuro jardín y, suspirando, no pudo evitar pensar que esos días se le iban a hacer realmente largos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! SE aceptan reviews! :)


	3. Chapter 2

****Aquí está el segundo capítulo, es bastante cortito! Espero que lo disfruten!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertencen a J., yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Advertencias: esta es una historia SLASH/YAOI, es decir, relaciones CHICO-CHICO. La historia está basada en el sexto libro, por lo que contendrá SPOILERS!

Pairing: pareja principal Harry/Draco; Severus/Remus, Narcisa/Lucius, Pansy/Blasie, Hermione/Ron.

-diáologo- ; -"pársel"-; -#pensaminetos#; - _hechizos-_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Draco's POV

Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por su habitación. Había tomado una decisión, pero no sabía como afrontarla. Pronto cumpliría 16 años, y sabía lo que eso significaba: pronto tendría que unirse a las filas de Voldemort como Death Eather. Pero él no quería, hacía tiempo que tenía claro que él no quería seguir el camino de su padre. No iba a seguir a ese loco demente cuya única misión en la vida parecía ser la de matar a todo aquél que tuviese la mala suerte de no ser de su agrado. Además, él tampoco odiaba tanto a los muggles ni a los mudbloods como para matarlos: él no era un asesino. Lo tenía muy claro, pero también tenía miedo. No sabía si sus padres lo iban a aceptar, ni Severus.

Siempre había hecho todo lo posible para contentaros a los tres, para ser el hombre que ellos querían, pero por una vez quería hacer lo que le hiciese feliz a él. Con paso tembloroso bajó al salón, donde sabía estaban sus padres y su padrino. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar invitación. Miró a los tres adultos frente a él e intentó mostrar una seguridad que no sentía.

- ¿Puedo… puedo hablar con vosotros?- el rubio se reprendió mentalmente por el titubeo.

Los demás ocupantes de la sala se sorprendieron al ver lo nervioso que estaba el joven, algo que notaron al ver que evitaba mirarles a la cara y no paraba de juguetear con sus manos.

-Claro hijo. Ven, siéntate aquí con nosotros- Narcisa le hizo una seña para que se sentase junto a ella en el sofá. El rubio más joven asintió y se sentó junto a su madre. Luego empezó a hablar, un poco más calmado pero aún con la voz floja, con miedo por lo que iba a rebelar.

-Yo no quiero ser un Death Eather, no comparto los ideales del Lord y no quiero matar a ningún muggle o mago sólo porque se opuso a él o no sea de su agrado.

El silencio se instauró en la elegante sala. Aunque Draco no levantó la vista del suelo era consciente que los tres adultos tenían su mirada fija en él.

-Nos lo imaginábamos-dijo su padre- somos conscientes que siempre has hecho lo que te hemos pedido sin rechistar, pero esta no es una decisión cualquiera, y suponíamos que no ibas a querer dar este paso, algo que nos alegra enormemente- esto último sorprendió al joven heredero, que levantó su cabeza y miró fijo a su padre.

-A decir verdad nosotros tampoco estamos ya muy felices siguiendo al Lord, creeemos que se le ha ido de las manos. Por eso estamos buscando nuevas opciones- nunca había oído a su madre hablar tan seriamente. Frente al mundo, ella sería una mujer fría que vivía sólo para exhibirse en ostentosas fiestas de la alta sociedad, siempre perfecta y bella; pero entre esas paredes, frente a aquellos tres hombre que eran su verdadera familia, ella era una mujer dulce y cálida, una madre siempre dispuesta a colmar de amor a su hijo y esposo.

-Draco- el chico miró a su padrino- hemos estado pensándolo mucho. Mira, yo soy un espía de Dumbledore y le llevo sirviendo muchos años, pero yo no lo tuve muy difícil ya que soy mestizo y Snape no es un apellido conocido. Pero Malfoy es un apellido legendario, siempre relacionado con la riqueza y las Artes Oscuras. Sería muy difícil plantarnos ahora y decir que os habéis vuelto del lado de la luz. Además el Lord lleva esperando que te unas a sus filas desde que volvió, y sería muy peligrosos para ti y tu familia negarte a ello. – Severus buscó a su compañero con la mirada, y Lucius asintió a la muda pregunta – Nosotros ya hemos buscado una posible alternativa para ti. Draco, vas a marcarte – el joven abrió los ojos como platos y se dispuso a empezar una pelea, pero Snape no le dejo.- Escúchame primero. He dicho que te marcaras, per también debes intentar ganarte la confianza de Potter. Dile que no querías marcarte, que no querías ser un Death Eather, pero que no tuviste alternativa. Dile que estás dispuesto a servirle de espía par acompensar. Cuando acabe la guerra y Potter haya ganado, porque ganará créeme, él podrá testificar por ti para que no te encierren por llevar la marca, tal como Dumbledore lo hizo por mi. Y puedo asegurarte que en ese tiempo la palabra de Potter valdrá mucho.

Draco estuvo unos momentos en silencio, pensando en lo que le acababan de decir.

-Osea, voy a marcarme y a hacerle creer que soy un seguidor suyo, fiel a sus ideales.- dijo con algo de escepticismo.- Al llegar al colegio, voy a Potter, con el que llevo pegándome y maldici´ñendome cada vez que nos vemos desde que nos conocimos, el que es mi eterno rival y que la único que desea es que yo desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, y le digo que quiero ser amigo suyo, que soy un Death Eather pero que seré su espía, y que luego me defiendo en los tribunales. Sí, seguro que me recibe con los brazos abiertos- acabó con ironía el más joven.

-Potter es un Gryffindor, lleva en la sangre eso de ayuda a los más necesitados.

-¡Menos cuando soy yo!-se levantó y enfrentó a los adultos- Potter no es un santo, y no es idiota. Me odia. No confiaría en mi ni aunque esa fuese su única oportunidad de ganar la guerra. Y eso de Gryffindor es algo cuestionable, a veces parece más una serpiente que un león.

-Potter no es tan listo, Draco. Si lo fuese su vida no correría peligro cada año. Además ahora acaba de perder a su padrino y estarámás vulnerable. No es que me alegre de la muerte del chucho, pero a vamos a darle algo de sentido a su sacrificio.- intentó convencerle Severus.

- Está bien, como queráis. Sólo espero que cuando esto acabe podamos tener al fin una vida tranquila. – dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá de nuevo.

Se quedó callado mientras escuchaba como los mayores acaban de retocar el plan y hablaban sobre lo tranquilo que había estado el Lord desde final de curso.

-¿Qué día es la ceremonia?- interrumpió Draco

-El 31 de Agosto, la noche antes de volver a Hogwarts. El Lord cree que como todos los profesores y gran parte de los integrantes de la Orden estarán ocupados preparando la vuelta al colegio, habrá menos riesgo de ser descubiertos.

-¿Sabéis quién más recibirá la marca?- Draco quería saber si sus amigos iban a salvarse de ese marrón.

-Seréis pocos, el Lord dice que primer quiere probar con los de mayor confianza para ver si magos tan jóvenes son útiles en sus filas. Junto a ti serán Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Montangue y Flint.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Ni Blaise ni Pansy iban a ser marcados. Ellos eran los únicos amigos verdaderos que tenía, Greg y Vince le repetaban por ser un Malfoy, porque en el círculo interno su padre era respetado y ellos pensaban que él sería igual. Ellos eran seguidores del Lord desde siempre y soñaban con el día en que por fin se unirían a sus filas, pero él no.

En cuanto entró en Hogwarts y estuvo lejos de su padre y sus influencias, pudo empezar a pensar por sí mismo, y a medida que iba creciendo se iba dando cuenta que él no ansiaba seguir los pasos de Lucius. Fue en tercero, cuando hubo todo ese lío de Black, que empezó a hablar con Blaise y Pansy. Al principio ellos le trataban como el resto, siempre con respeto y manteniendo las distancias, pero a lo largo del curso fueron cogiéndose confianza. Durante el verano, habían ido a su casa y habían estado allí cerca de un mes. Fue en ese tiempo que descubrieron que los tres tenían una cosa en común: los tres eran hijos de Death Eather pero ninguno quería seguir ese camino. Desde ese momento su amistad aún se hizo más fuerte y ahora eran inseparables. En el colegio, Draco seguía yendo con Crabbe y Goyle, pero cada vez empezaron a separarse más y Draco empezó a ir con Blaise y Pansy, eso sí, siempre guardando las apariencias, pues eran Slytherins.

En el momento en que los tres se enteraron de la idea del Lord de marcarlos a los 16, los tres sintieron el pánico invadirlos al pensar que tendrían que seguir a ese enjendro. Tal vez él no había podido escapar de su destino, pero se alegraba que sus amigos sí hubiesen podido.

- Bueno pues me voy a la cama, si no hay más que hablar. Que descanséis.

Ni siquiera se giró para mirarlos a la cara. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable, veía su futuro oscuro, hecho trizas. Todos sus sueños se reducían a Potter, y él no confiaba en que ese héroe desvalido fuese a ayudarle, a él y a su familia. Aún quedaba tiempo hasta empezar el nuevo curso, tenía tiempo para mentalizarse de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Un poquito de Draco para ver como lo está pasando el rubio. Espero que les haya gustado! Reviews¿ :)


	4. Chapter 3

****Otro capítulo, este más larguito que el anterior! Espero que lo disfruten!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertencen a J., yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Advertencias: esta es una historia SLASH/YAOI, es decir, relaciones CHICO-CHICO. La historia está basada en el sexto libro, por lo que contendrá SPOILERS!

Pairing: pareja principal Harry/Draco; Severus/Remus, Narcisa/Lucius, Pansy/Blasie, Hermione/Ron.

-diáologo- ; -"pársel"-; -#pensaminetos#; - _hechizos-_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al cabo de un rato todos se sentaron listos para cenar y comer algo de tarta en honor a Harry. Luego se acomodaron en la salita para hablar de como les había ido el verano.

- Oye Harry, ¿qué tal te fueron los OWL's?- preguntó Ron

- Oh, pues… bien, bastante bien –respondió

- Puedo verlos? - preguntó Hermione, emocinada

- Eh, sí claro. ¿Y cómo os fueron a vosotrso? -preguntó mientras se iba hacia su baúl para buscar su boletín. El resto del trio de oro también se levantó para buscar los suyos y poder mostrárselos a su amigo.

Pues Hermione sacó casi todo excelentes menos un notable, pero, obviamente, es no es suficiente para ella – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sarcástica y sacando un tenue sonrojo a su chica. -Y yo, pues por ahí voy, me ha quedado una que otra pero no está mal.

Para ese entonces los chicos ya estaban sentados de nuevo e hicieron un intercambio con sus boletines. Hermione leyó en voz alta las notas de Harry, pues las suyas y la de Ron ya habían pasado por las manos de todos los presentes. Cuando Hermione hubo acabado de leérlas, hubo un silencio incómodo mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en el cuerpo de Harry, que fingía no darse cuenta y segui leyendo las notas de sus amigos.

Vaya- Harry rompió el silencio con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona adornando sus labios- Hermione tus notas están muy bien.

¡Las tuyas también! ¡Y eso que empezaste a estudiar sólo dos semanas antes de los exámenes mientras que yo llevaba desde principio de curso! Es alucinante, Harry- dijo la castaña. Harry se limitó a enarcar una ceja y a tomar el boletín de las manos de su amiga para guardarlo de nuevo.

¿Ya sabéis con qué asignaturas vais a seguir?- cuestióno el ojiverde

Pues yo no tengo muchas opciones, así que tomaré encantamientos, transfiguración, herbología y DCAO. - respondió el pelirojo.

Yo voy a tomar las necesarias para ser sanadora, siempre me ha apasionado la medicina. Aunque tal vez coja también alguna para derecho, las leyes también me llaman mucho. ¿y tú?Podrás cursar las necesarías para ser auror

Cierto, aunque aún no sé muy bien cuáles coger, no me lo he planteado. ¿Cuándo iremos a Diagon Alley a comprar las cosas?- la última pregunta iba dirigida hacia los mayores, que se habían mantenido en silencio escuchando la conversación de los más jóvenes.

Habíamos pensado ir en tres días, cuando te hayas asentado un poco- respondió el senyor Weasley, tan afable como siempre.

Oh, está bien. Entonces, si no es molestia, me gustaría retirarme, estoy cansado. - por alguna razón que no acababa de entender, Harry no se sentía muy cómodo entre ellos.

Claro, cariño- dijo Molly- mañana podrás dormir hasta bien tarde si quieres, tienes que descansar. Ron acompáñalo al cuarto. Buenas noches, cielo.

Buenas noches a todos, y gracias por la fiesta- todos se despidieron de Harry y este tomó su baúl para seguir a su compañero de habitación.

Con Ron delante, los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto donde Harry había dormido desde su segundo año. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, Harry se alegró de ir detrás, así el pelirrojo no vería la cara de asco que puso cuando vió esa... bueno esa.. oh, por Merlín, ¡eso no era una habitación! ¿Quién podía dormir allí dentro y no morir de asco?

Siento el desorden, ahora lo arreglaré un poco. Como mi madre vea este caos le da algo – su amigo se giró, sonriente, mientras entraba y Harry se vió obligado a forzar una sonrisa.

Ron no se percató de las reacciones de Harry, ni de como, cuando el pelirrojo se giró para ordenar el cuarto, había echado una mirada de repugnancia mientras entraba procurando no tocar nada, como si fuese a contagiarse de algo. Pero Hermoine sí que lo vio.

Los había seguido para ver si Harry quería contarles algo al estar los tres a solas, y sintió un jarro de agua helada sobre su cuerpo al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo, una mueca de repulsión total. Tampoco le había pasado desapercibida la mirada de superioridad que había mantenido durante toda la noche y el hecho que había permanecido alejado de todos y sin participar de las conversaciones a su alrededor. Ya sabía que Harry cambiaría, llevaba todo el verano mentalizándose de los cambios que su mejor amigo sufriría debido al dolor de perder a Sirius. Había barajado diversas hipótesis para prepararse para ayudarlo de la mejor forma posible, pero en ninguna se había planteado esa posibilidad.

Harry había creado como un muro invisible a su alrededor, se le había hecho imposible acercarse a él durante toda la veladda, y su actitud era muy diferente. Sus ojos eran fríos y distantes, y su voz altiva pero calmada, sonando autoritario. Y la ropa... nunca había visto a Harry con ropas suyas sin contar las túnicas para el colegio, y cuando le había preguntado por ellas, le había contestado que las había comprado pero que esperaba a ir a Diagon Alley para comprarse ropa nueva y buena. En ese momento se había mostrado ostentoso, él nunca se mostraba superior e intentaba evitar el tema del dinero frente a los Weasley. Pero al decir eso, Hermione podía jurar que había burla en su voz. No había sido cariñoso con nadie, ni siquiera con Remus, se había limitado a guardar una fría cordialidad con todos los presentes.

Con un suspiro Hermione dejó sus meditaciones e ingresṕ en la habitación de sus amigos. Ron estaba recogiendo lo poco que quedaba escampado por la habitación, y Harry estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la ventana, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida en el vasto campo que se extendía en el exterior entre la oscuridad de la noche. La chica se giró un poco para llamar la atención de los dos magos, consiguendo que ambós se giraran a mirarla.

¿Ya lo has alistado todo Harry?- preguntó, intentando mantenerse calmada ante la mirada indiferente que recibía de esas esmeraldas.

Sí, aunque de todos modos casi todo mi equipaje son libros. Tiré toda la ropa vieja que me habían dado, me sentía asqueado llevando eso.- respondió, sorprendiendo a los otros jóvenes con su declaración.

¿Quieres renovar tu ropero?- le preguntó curioso su amgo, mientras guardaba un montón de trastos viejos bajo la cama. Harry nunca había mostrado interés en su aspecto, había pensado que decía en broma lo de aprovechar cuando fuesen a comprar los utensilios para el curso para comprar ropa.

Planeo hacerme un pequeño cambio de look. Ahora, si no os importa, tengo sueño, así que voy al baño y luego iré a la cama.- mientras decía eso, iba andando ya hacía la puerta.

Está algo raro, ¿verdad?- preguntó inocentemente Ron, en cuanto Harry hubo desaparecido.

Hermione no respondió, se forzó a mostrar una sonrisa para que Ron no se preocupase, y al mismo tiempo intentar ahogar el llanto que luchaba por salir. Sabía cuanto quería Ron a Harry, y no quería ser ella la causante de que su amistad se rompiese, pero no le había pasado desapercibido el desprecio en su voz cada vez que se dirigía ella, y como había evitado acercársele. No entendía porque la trataba así, ella no le había hecho nada, pero no pensaba dejarlo pasar.

No entendía que le pasaba, por qué se sentía así. Sentía un odio hacia ellos que no sabía de dónde venía. Era como ese sentimiento cuando le echas la culpa a alguien por algo, pero ellos no habían hecho nada para que se sintiera así. Además, por alguna razón el hecho que Hermione fusese una nacida de muggles le molestaba en sobre manera, igual que el hecho que los Weasley fuesen purebloods y no se sintiesen orgullosos de ellos. No quería quedarse allí. El solo hecho de pensar que tenía que estar un mes entero viviendo en esa casa y rodeado de esa gente le revolvía el estómago.

Al prepararse el baúl, había cogido todos sus utensilios de mago para, una vez terminado el curso no tener que volver con los Dursley. Había tenido dudas sobre dónde podría pasar el verano, pero esa misma tarde Dumbledore le había solucionado el problema. Iba a vivir en Grimmauld Place, por eso le había dicho a Kreatcher que limpiase la casa y la volviese habitable. Sabía que al principio sería duro, por los recuerdos que en esa casa había de su padrino, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría. No iba a dejar que lo mantuviesen encerrado y desinformado un año más. Empezaría a tomar las riendas de su propia vida. Mañana mismo pediría al licano para que lo llevase a la casa para ver cómo iba Kreatcher.

Suspiró mientras salía del baño, una vez arreglado para poder acostarse, y llegó al cuarto donde dormiría esos días. Sus amigos ya habían abierto su cama y, en un intento de mimarle, habían abierto para buscar y su pijama y dejárselo preparado. Pero al parecer se habían entretenido mirando los libros de Harry, en ese momento Hermione tenía en sus manos uno escrito en pársel, justo el que se encontraba leyendo esos días. Por suerte el resto de libros que le había regalado el Lord estaban en el fondo del baúl, bajo todos los libros de texto de sus últimos cinco años.

- Ni se te pase por la cabeza Granger- eso lo había dicho justo en el momento en que la castaña iba a abrir el libro. Su voz había sonado tan fría, casi en un susurro, que la chica no pudo evitar asemejarlo con su profesor de pociones.

- ¡Dios, Harry! ¡Qué susto!- aunque más se asustó cuando, en dos ágiles pasos el chico se plantó frente a ella y le arrebató el libro sin mucha delicadeza.

- Me parece que yo en ningún momento les di permiso para que tocaran mis cosas- guardó el libro que había sacado la chica y guardó todo de nuevo en el baúl excepto el pijama. – Ahora va a resultar que voy a tener que cerrar con llave mi baúl para evitar que me manoseen y cotilleen mis cosas- dijo, despectivo.

Los otros chicos se asustaron al ver la ira contenida en los ojos de su amigo, y entendieron que no le había hecho nada de gracias que mirasen en su equipaje. Aunque no entendían muy bien por qué se había puesto así, al fin y al cabo, Harry nunca les escondería nada, no?

- Lo sentimos, solo queríamos prepararte-

- ¿Acaso les pedí yo algo? No, verdad, pues ya está. Vamos a dejar unas cuantas cosas claras para poder llevarnos bien mientras esté aquí: lo que yo lleve en mi baúl no es de vuestra incumbencia, y como os vea husmeando en él otra vez no voy a ser tan amable; de lo que habéis visto, es mejor que no lo sepa nadie más; y lo que yo haga no tenéis porque saberlo. Si respetáis esto llegaremos a Hogwarts con nuestra amistad intacta.

Una vez dijo eso, se volteó, se cambio de ropa sin importarle que la chica aún estuviese presente, y se acostó en su cama de cara a la pared. Ron y Hermione entendieron eso como el final de la conversación y abandonaron la habitación para dejar descansar a su amigo.

-¿Qué le han hecho los Dursley para dejarlo así?- preguntó el pelirrojo, triste, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala donde se encontraban los adultos.

- No sé yo si han sido los Dursley- respondió la morocha una vez estuvieron con los mayores y tenían toda su atención – Ese libro era de magia oscura, pero eso no era ni inglés, ni latín ni runas, ni tampoco ninguna lengua que yo conozca, lo que aún es más preocupante porque no podremos saber qué lee.

- ¿Harry tiene un libro de magia oscura?- preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

- Ajá, estábamos arriba y fuimos a dejarle el pijama preparado y la ropa colgada en el armario para ahorrarle faena. Pero cuando abrimos el baúl casi todo eran libros, los de texto de estos años, excepto uno, y era obvio que era de magia oscura: las cubiertas eran de piel y negras, y bajo el título, había dibujada una serpiente ahorcando a un hombre. Lo más preocupante es de dónde lo sacó. No salió de Privet Drive, ¿verdad?

- No, pero si dices que el libro está en una lengua extraña no hay que preocuparse, no sabrá leerlo. – tranquilizó al grupo Bill, el mayor de los Weasley.- Igualmente, tal vez sería buena idea que mañana alguno hablaseis con él- esto iba dirigido hacia Remus o Arthur, los dos adultos con los que Harry tenía más confianza.

- No creo que eso sea buena idea- dijo Hermione- fue muy claro cuando dijo que lo que habíamos visto no debíamos contárselo a nadie y que si lo hacíamos no seguiríamos siendo amigos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio después de esa afirmación. Rodos habían notado a Harry algo diferente, pero que amenazara a sus mejores amigos era algo preocupante, Harry nunca habría puesto en riesgo su amistad, por nada.

En cuanto Harry oyó que la puerta se cerraba, suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Fue hasta su baúl, lo abrió y tomó el libro que momentos antes le había quitado a Hermione. Se volvió a recostar en su cama y prosiguió con su lectura.

Al principio había tenido sus dudas acerca de si entendería el pársel escrito, así que había optado por desarrollar más su habilidad hablando con culebrillas que se colaban al jardín. Cuando fue capaz de distinguir cuando hablaba inglés y cuando el idioma de las serpientes, decidió que podía probar con el libro. No le resultó tan difícil como había pensado, a veces, si se despistaba, lo escrito en las páginas pasaba a ser un montón de líneas sin sentido alguno, por eso debía estar bastante concentrado para leer el pársel.

Desde el día que había accedido a unirse a las líneas del Lord, había leído, aprendido y practicado muchas cosas. Había leído casi todos los libros, dejando para el final el escrito en pársel y alguno que otro de pociones y artes oscuras (que eran de los que más tenía). No podía realizar magia fuera del colegio, así que no podía practicar los hechizos y maldiciones que había aprendido, pero al menos ya tenía la teoría bien asimilada.

Con los de protocolo e historia, había sido capaz de entender las jerarquías de su mundo, y como debía relacionarse con magos de status superior, de igual rango, o inferior; como debían ser tratadas las criaturas mágicas; y a ser mucho más consciente de todo lo que su mundo había sufrido desde los tiempos de Merlín. Había descubierto tradiciones que se habían ido perdiendo por culpa de la influencia muggle. En parte había empezado a entender el pensamiento de los sangre limpia, pues lo único que querían era que su mundo no desapareciese bajo las nuevas costumbres que traían los nacidos de muggles.

Además, siguiendo los consejos del Lord, había estado practicando para vaciar su mente e intentar crear barreras. No estaba seguro de si había funcionado, pero él había puesto todo su empeño en alzar sólidas murallas alrededor de su mente mientras había estado con Dumbledore, y creía que había funcionado, pues este hubiese dicho algo si hubiese visto que se había encontrado con el Lord.

Como las pociones era la único que podían hacer los alumnos fuera de Hogwarts, Harry no había perdido tiempo en practicar, tanto las escolares como las que había descubierto en sus nuevos libros, aunque, debido a que no tenía muchos de los ingredientes, no pudo llegar a realizar muchas.

Estaba tan absorto en la lectura que no notó que Ron había entrado y se había acomodado ya en su cama:

- Buenas noches- fue al oír ese murmullo que Harry se percató que había alguien más en el cuarto. Levantó la cabeza para toparse con la mirada del pelirrojo. No se molestó en contestar, un leve asentimiento de cabeza y volvió al libro.

Cuando Ron se levantó, la cama de Harry estaba vacía, mas no hecha, su ropa de cama dejada sobre el baúl y este a los pies de la cama. Se desperezó y miró su reloj: eran las 8:30. ¿Desde cuando madrugaba Harry? Aún medio dormido se puso la misma ropa que el día anterior, se medio arregló el cabelo y se fue al baño donde se lavó la cara y acabó de peinarse. Cuando llegó a bajo, su madre estaba en la cocina, Hermione y Ginny desayunaban mientras hablaban algo dormidas aún, y su padre, Remus y Harry hablaban largo y tendido con el diario frente a ellos. Ron se sentó con las chicas, aún mirando hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-Cuando bajamos ya estaban así- intervino Hermione sabiendo que pensaba su mejor amigo.- Remus le explica algo sobre acciones y empresas a Harry, por lo de que la fortuna Black ahora es suya y debe hacerse cargo.

- Esa no parece una conversación que tendría Harry tan temprano – dijo Ron, sorprendido.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron a la salita donde se sentaron cómodamente para hablar. Fue en ese momento que Ron se dio cuenta que Harry no llevaba la misma ropa que ayer. Llevaba unos pantalones, también jeans aunque no tan anchos, y estaban algo desgastados; arriba llevaba una camiseta simple blanca que le quedaba algo ceñida y marcaba un poco su cuerpo, aún demasiado delgado; llevaba los mismos tennis y chaqueta que el día anterior, el pelo, aunque seguía cayendo en todas direcciones, parecía haber sido domado y hacerlo con un poco de orden; y por último ROn reconoció el olor de una colonia bastante costosa.

- Pareces un pijo ricachón- lo dijo en un susurro, pero aún así Harry lo oyó.

-¿Eso crees? - preguntó, pasándose una mano por el pelo y soltando una risita divertida. Luego se giró hacia Remus con una mirada interrogante.

Harry había hablado con el ex-profesor esa mañana para saber si habría alguna posibilidad de ir a Grimmauld Place esa mañana antes de comer. Remus entendió la mirada, suponiendo que Harry quería ir a su heredada casa. Suspiró y asintió, levantándose. Justo cuando el más joven también se paró, Molly entró en el salón:

- ¿Qué querréis para comer?

- Lo que hagas estará bien Molly, cocines lo que cocines te sale riquísimo- respondió el licano con una sonrisa. Luego añadió- Harry y yo iremos a ver como está Grimmaud Place, aunque regresaremos para la comida.

Remus le indicó para que fuese a la chimenea, irían por Flu, pero Harry le pidió que esperase.

- Le diré a Kreatcher que se llevé los libros que tengo en el baúl, no los quiero llevar a Hogwarts y no podía dejarlos en Surrey- explicó. - ¡Kreatcher!

- ¿El amo ha llamado a Kreatcher?- preguntó el elfo mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada hacia Harry.

- Sí, quiero que vayas arriba, cojas mi baúl y lo lleves a Grimmauld Place.- ordenó, señalando las escaleras.

Cuando el elfo se volteó para ver hacia donde señalaba su amo pudo apreciar el estado de la casa. Escandalizado, empezó a subir las escaleras mientras criticaba:

- Pobre amo, tener que estar entre tanta pobreza. Pero pronto el amo volverá a casa y allí estará como debe. Sin mudblood, ni mestizos ni traidores a la sangre- su voz se fue perdiendo mientras iba llegando al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Ron.

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No quería ser descortés con los Weasley, pero le había dicho a Kreatcher que no iba a prohibirle expresar lo que sintiese mientras le respetase a él. Se giró hacia Lupin, que lo miraba como si esperase que fuese a decir algo, pero simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros e ir hacia la chimenea.

Remus se sentía desconcertado, este no era el Harry que tres años atrás había conocido, ese que luchaba a capa y espada para proteger a sus amigos. Sabía que Harry debía estarlo pasando mal por lo de Sirius, y le apenaba no haber llegado a tener una mejor relación con el chico, pero ahora estaría allí para lo que necesitase.

Una vez hubieron llegado, lejos quedó aquella imagen de la casa oscura y tenebrosa. Kreatcher les dio la bienvenida en una preciosa salita muy luminosa, con unos sillones alrededor de una mesita que se encontraban junto al fuego. Había un precioso piano junto a la ventana y las paredes de color crema decoradas con algunos retratos de antiguos miembros de la familia.

El resto de la nueva casa era igual de impresionante para los dos hombres, además de que toda la casa estaba bañada con la luz del sol que entraba por los enormes ventanales, los muebles parecían nuevos, todas las paredes pintadas en tonos suaves, el suelo de mármol brillante reflejaba sus rostros.

En las habitaciones las camas y sábanas parecían nuevas, al igual que los doseles.

- Muy buen trabajo Kreatcher- felicitó Harry- ¿Has podido limpiar la biblioteca?

- Sí señor,a Kreatcher le costó, pero quería hacer bien su trabajo y compensar la amabilidad del amo Harry Potter por permitirle seguir sirviendo a la familia Black como se merece. ¿Quiere el amo Harry Potter visitar la biblioteca?

- Sí, por favor.- Harry estaba realmente impresionado que Kreatcher hubiese podido limpiar la casa en tan solo un día, se notaba la devoción del elfo por la familia Black.

AL entrar en la biblioteca, Harry no pudo evitar una mueca de asombro al ver la magnificencia de la sala. Las estanterías llegaban hasta el techo de la sala, sin embargo había como dos pisos, a media altura había como un pequeño balcón que recorría toda la sala a esa altura y desde el cual podías llegar a la parte más alta de la biblioteca. La pared del fondo era la única que no tenía estantes, pues estaba totalmente ocupada por un enorme ventanal que daba a un hermoso jardín que, Harry suponía, era una ilusión. Por la ventana entraba tanta luz que no había rincón que estuviese en penumbra. Por toda la sala había silloncitos para poderse sentar, y en el centro de la sala había una gran mesa con lamparillas y algunas sillas para poder trabajar. Era tan grande que Harry se sentía pequeñísimo, y eso le ayudó a confirmar que la casa estaba ampliada mágicamente.

Dio un paso hacia delante y resonó por toda la estancia. Miró a su alrededor y se dirigió a la primera estantería, pudo ver que los libros estaban ordenador por categorías y había un estante donde todo eran libros que hablaban acerca de la noble y ancestral nisaga de los Black. Pasó sus dedos por los lomos de los libros de manera ausente mientras su mirada se fijaba en el paisaje que mostraba el ventanal:

- El paisaje no es real, ¿cierto?

- No amo Harry Potter, es una ilusión del lugar donde se encuentra la Casa de los Black.- Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amo, Kreatcher intentó explicarse mejor- La gran Casa de los Black està en las afueras de Londres, lejos de los muggles. Nadie podía llegar a ella a no ser que fuese traído por alguien de la familia, desde ese momento podías ir siempre. La Casa está rodeada de vastos campos, tiene un hermoso estanque y un pequeño bosque que limita sus terrenos por el norte. Era, junto a la de los Malfoy, una de las mansiones más grandiosas y valoradas del mundo mágico.

- ¿Por qué se trasladaron aquí?- preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

- El amo Sirius se crió junto con mi amo Régulus en la Casa de los Black, pero al amo Sirius nunca le gustó lo ostentoso de esa casa. Esta casa era del padre de la ama Walburga, y mi ama se crió aquí. Cuando el amo Orión murió, la ama Walbuerga se trasladó aquí con los amos Sirius y Régulus porque decía que la mansión era demasiado grande para los tres.

- Vaya- Harry estaba sorprendido, Sirius nunca le había hablado de la mansión. Estaba seguro que debía ser un lugar hermoso, y ahora era suyo.- Kreatcher quiero que acomodes todo lo que llevo en mi baúl en una de las habitaciones y luego regreses mi baúl solo con la ropa a la madriguera.

- Sí, amo- hizo una reverencia y se fue a cumplir las órdenes.

Una vez el elfo se hubo marchado, Harry se dirigió hacia las butacas que tenía más cerca y sentó, ndicándole a Remus que hiciese lo mismo.

- Remus, después de ir a comprar a Diagon Alley quiero venirme a vivir aquí solo y pasar el resto de las vacaciones en mi casa. – su voz no tembló, era firme y serena, dejando claro que no era una pregunta.

- Harry no es seguro que estés solo, no sabemos si alguien puede burlar las barreras, o si Kratcher es de fiar.-argumentó el licano.

-Sabes que es no es cierto, Dumbledore no revelará la ubicación aunque ya no sea sede de la Orden, y Kreatcher ahora solo me obedece a mí. Aquí estaré seguro.

Remus miró al joven frente a él. Sabía que nadie que quisiese hacerle daño a Harry podría burlar las barreras, y el elfo había demostrado ser más sumiso con él que con Sirius, un Black, pero no creía que quedarse solo allí fuese a hacerle bien. Esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos de Sirius, y el chico ya había pasado suficiente tiempo solo ese verano comiéndose la cabeza y creyendo Merlín sabe qué.

- Solo aceptaré si me dejas quedarme contigo- intentó convencerle.

- Quiero- pero rectificó al momento, estaba con un gryffindor y lo mejor era tirar por el lado sensible- Necesito un tiempo para estar aquí, solo, y acabar de asimilarlo- puso su mejor carita de perrito abandonado y apartó la vista fingiendo estar avergonzado. Oyó como el más mayor suspiraba.

- Está bien, pero sólo si me prometes que llevarás cuidado y enviarás una carta al menos una vez a la semana para saber que estás bien. – concedió el mayor.

- Lo prometo- aceptó Harry, permitiéndose sonreír.

Harry no se sentía cómodo con Remus cerca suyo, no soportaba estar con alguien que seguro le odiaba por causar la muerte de sus mejores amigos pero que aún así tenía que hacerse cargo de él. Además, no necesitaba sentarse a llorar con ese hombre, bastante mal se sentía él solo, gracias.

Remus se fue, tenía reunión de la Orden, pero le dijo a Harry que lo pasaría a buscar antes de la hora de comer para acompañarlo a la Madriguera.

Cuando se hubo marchado llamó a Kreatcher.

- ¿Sería posible que para pasado mañana hubieses adaptado de nuevo los hechizos de protección de la mansión y haberla limpiado lo suficiente como para ir a vivir? – preguntó el ojiverde.

- Claro amo, Kreatcher puede poner los nuevos hechizos, adaptándolos como usted desee. Y Kreatcher también puede limpiar las habitaciones principales para que cuando el amo llegue esté cómodo.

Bien, quiero que los hechizos solo nos permitan el paso a nosotros: a ti y a mi, Kreatcher, a ningún elfo, mago, duende o criatura mágica más, ¿quedó claro?

- Claro amo Harry Potter, Kratcher entiende. ¿El amo Harry Potter irá a vivir a la Noble Casa de los Black?

-Sí, necesito alejarme de todos, ir donde nadie me encuentre, y la mansión es el lugar ideal. ¿Puedo contar con que lo tengas listo para pasado mañana?

- Por supuesto, amo. Kreatcher estará feliz de servirle arreglando la casa donde siempre trabajó.

- Muy bien, pues. En dos días, cuando haya terminado las comprar en Diagon Alley te llamaré para que vengas a recoger mis paquetes y me lleves a casa. – Luego se volteó hacia la Biblioteca, la miró pensativo, y volvió a mirar al elfo- ¿Encontraré estos libros allí?

- Oh, sí amo Harry Potter. La biblioteca fue transportada expresamente desde la mansión. El ama Walbuerga era una gran aficionada de la lectura. ¿Desea el ama que Kreatcher la devuelva a la mansión?

-Sí, yo también he cogido gusto de los libros, y la verdad es que esta habitación me ha encantado.

Y sin más que agregar, se volteó hacia la sala y se paseó por los estantes mirando los libros y cogiendo algunos que le interesaban. Ausentemente oyó que Kreatcher se desaparecía, pero no le prestó atención. Se fue hacia un silloncito y se sentó para empezar la lectura.

La tarde pasó lenta para Harry. Una vez Remus lo fue a buscar volvieron a la Madriguera para comer. Cuando acabaron, Arthur y Remus se despidieron y se fueron Merlín sabe donde para alguna misión. Los gemelos, Ron, Ginny y Bill jugaban un Quidditch en el jardín, Molly estaba en la cocina con Fleur y Hermione enseñándoles alguna de sus recetas, y él estaba encerrado en la habitación. Ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado todos los libros en Grimmauld Place. Tambie´n había dejado su escoba, pero eso le había servido de escusa para no tener que jugar a Quidditch con los Weasley. Lo que más lo desanimaba era el hecho de pensar que mañana tendría que pasarse todo el día allí encerrado. Suspiró. Que lento pasaba el tiempo algunas veces.

Al fin llegó el dia de ir a Diagon Alley. Harry se vistió con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y desfajada del pantalón y unos zapatos negros medio informales que se había comprado en su cuarto año y que nunca había usado. Le sabía mal no tener una túnica que ponerse, pero hoy arreglaría ese pequeño detalle.

Cuando llegó a bajo vio que ya todos estaban desayunando: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, Molly y Remus.

- Vas muy elegante- comentó Ron.

- No te ofendas- dijo Ginny, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- pero te pareces a Malfoy.

Para sorpresa de todos, Harry se limitó a encogerse hombros y sentarse para empezar a desayunar.

Cuando todos hubieron acabado se desplazaron al callejón con polvos flu. Lo primero que hicieron todos fue ir a Gringotts a buscar dinero. Después que todos retiraron lo necesario, en exceso, en opinión de todos, en el caso de Harry, se dirigieron a la zona comercial. Primero compraron los libros, las plumas, pergaminos, tinta e ingredientes para las pociones.

- ¡Dios que cansado es ir de compras! Suerte que solo quedan las túnicas

Nadie entendió porque esa simple exclamación se ganó una mirada furibunda por parte de Harry hacia Ron. Sin hacer más comentarios, todos se dirigieron hacia Madame Malkin para comprar las túnicas nuevas para Hogwarts. Sin embargo, al momento de ir a pagar para marcharse, Harry se acercó al grupo del cual todo el rato se había mantenido algo alejado.

- Yo necesito comprar algunas cosas más, ¿os parece bien si nos vemos a la hora de comer frente a Ollivander's?

Los mayores parecían bastante reacios a dejarle allí solo, pero sabían que aunque se lo prohibiesen Harry conseguiría escaparse.

- Claro- Remus forzó una sonrisa- En tres horas quedamos allí- Él era el único que sabía que hoy Harry dejaría la Madriguera, y había deseado, secretamente, poder pasar el día con él.

Se despidieron de Harry cuando hubieron pagado sus túnicas y Harry se quedó solo con la dependienta. Entonces se giró hacia ella y le regaló una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse;

- Señorita, necesito renovar totalmente mi armario, ¿Qué me ofrece?

En un momento estuvieron viendo trajes, probando túnicas, sacando y poniendo piezas de ropa. Harry se dio cuenta que la ropa de Brujo no era tan diferente. Las piezas eran las mismas, salvo que los materiales que se usaban para la confección eran bastante distintos. Además solían adornar sus conjuntos con capas. Las túnicas, para sorpresa de Harry, solo se usaban en acontecimientos formales: el colegio, graduaciones, enlaces, cenas de gala… Había descubierto un gusto insano por las botas de caña alta de piel de dragón que se ajustaban a la perfección a la medida de sus piernas.

Cuando salió de la tienda llevaba más que nunca en su vida. Fue hacia un callejón que no estaba muy concurrido y llamó a Kreatcher para que se llevase sus paquetes que le incomodaban para andar.

Su siguiente parada fue una óptica mágica donde se deshizo de sus gafas y se puso lentes de contacto, consiguiendo que le resaltasen los ojos.

El último sitio al que fue era una estética, estaba decidido a domar su pelo y lo iba a lograr costase lo que costase.

- Llega tarde.

-Qué gran observación, Ronald.

- No pagues conmigo tu mala leche, Hermione.

- Basta los dos- ambos chicos bajaron su cabeza avergonzados. El licántropo se giró hacia Arthur- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

- No lo creo, nos habríamos enterado. Hay poca gente y un revuelo que incluyese a Harry habría llamado la atención.

Frente a la tienda del fabricante de varitas se encontraban los Weasley junto a Remus y Hermione esperando a un Harry Potter que brillaba por su ausencia.

- Perdón por el retraso.

Todos se giraron hacia un chico de pelo negro azabache totalmente liso que caía de forma elegante por su frente y enmarcando su rostro y con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban con la luz del sol.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione, indecisa

- ¿Quién sino, Granger?

- Vaya cambio, te sienta muy bien. – lo elogió la matriarca pelirroja- Bien ahora que estamos todos ya podemos irnos a casa para comer- E hizo el gesto de empezar a caminar, mas una voz la detuvo.

- Yo no voy a volver. – todos le miraron entre sorprendidos y desconcertados- Ya se lo dije a Remus. Voy a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en casa de Sirius. Siento no habéroslo dicho antes. – Y antes que alguno pudiese reaccionar, llamó a Kreatcher. El elfo apareció, tomó la mano de Harry y los desapareció.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos al sentir de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies, un pequeño ¡Oh! de sorpresa escapó de sus labios. Se encontraba frente a una gran verja de metal, y al otro lado un grandioso campo verde se extendía, incapaz de ver el final, y allí, justo en el centro, se alzaba cual imponente fortaleza la mansión Black. Rodeando todos los terrenos se erigía una muralla no muy alta que servía de primera protección para evitar intrusos.

Empujó la verja y entró a los terrenos de su nueva casa. Había un pequeño caminillo que llevaba hasta la casa. Las paredes eran de color salmón y había grandes ventanales por toda la casa. Un gran balcón sobresalía de la que debía ser la habitación central en la segunda planta.

La puerta de entrada era grandiosa, de roble y tenía algunos grabados en runas antiguas en la superficies. Miró hacia la derecha y vio a lo lejos algo muy parecido a un campo de Quidditch; a la izquierda había una piscina cerca de la cual había una pequeña casita que, supuso, era un vestuario, y más lejos vio el estanque que le había mencinado Kreatcher. Centró su vista detrás de la casa y vio que, detrás de los establos, muy al fondo, había un bosque que cerraba sus terrenos.

Harry era incapaz de entender como alguien había podido abandonar eso por la casa de Grimmauld Place. Todavía seguía embobado admirando el que sería su nuevo hogar cuando oyó a Kreatcher decir:

- Bienvenido a la Mansión Black, amo Harry Potter.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Reviews? :)


	5. Chapter 4

Cuarta entrega! Que lo disfruten!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertencen a J., yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Advertencias: esta es una historia SLASH/YAOI, es decir, relaciones CHICO-CHICO. La historia está basada en el sexto libro, por lo que contendrá SPOILERS!

Pairing: pareja principal Harry/Draco; Severus/Remus, Narcisa/Lucius, Pansy/Blasie, Hermione/Ron.

-diáologo- ; -"pársel"-; -#pensaminetos#; - _hechizos-_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Todo era diferente desde que llegó. Sentía una libertad que nunca antes había pensado tener. En seguida se había enamorado de la biblioteca. Allí había encontrado un montón de libros interesantes. Había aumentado mucho sus conocimientos de la magia en general: Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Pociones, Rituales de magia Antigua, Historia… Había encontrado un libro de Runa Antiguas al que se había enganchado al instante.

Además, si a la inmensa cantidad de libros de los que disponía le sumábamos la ayuda que estaba recibiendo de Walburga y otros retratos de la Mansión, Harry ya era un perfecto heredero orgulloso de sus apellidos: el de sangre, Potter, y el que había "adoptado", Black.

Desde que se había instalado en su nueva casa, su elfo había estado muy dispuesto a enseñarle como era la forma correcta de comportarse en cada momento del día. Con los retratos había sido más difícil. Al principio se habían mostrado reacios por ser él un mestizo y, además, Gryffindor, pero con solo dos días tuvo suficiente para ganarse su confianza: sus gustos por el lado oscuro de la magia y sus habilidades más Slytherin habían conseguido opacar el hecho que era Harry Potter. Ahora tenía a muchos de los ancestros Black convirtiéndolo en un perfecto Lord.

Tuvieron que concentrar todo lo que habría aprendido desde pequeño en un mes, pero Harry era un gran alumno y supo estar a la altura de lo requerido. Si alguno de sus amigos lo viese ahora no le reconocería. En el olvido había quedado ese chiquillo flacucho, desvalido, inocente y que siempre vivía ajeno a lo que decidían sobre él, acatándolo sin rechistar. Ahora no pensaba permitir que nadie interfiriese en ellas.

Desde que había abandonado Diagon Alley se había mantenido incomunicado de sus amigos, aunque eso no había sido ningún problema, al menos para él. Sabía que allí estaba seguro y nada podría pasarle siempre que no abandonase los terrenos de su propiedad, o si lo hacía mostrando una apariencia diferente.

Había descubierto que le encantaba montar a caballo, y cada día daba un paseo por los terrenos con su caballo Sclow. Le encantaba la sensación del viento en su cara, la sensación de libertad. Era parecido a volar con escoba, pero al mismo tiempo diferente, porque con la escoba era él quien la manejaba en cambio con Sclow podía dejarlo a su aire y podía desconectar.

Desde hacía una semana había empezado a movilizar los negocios de la familia que habían quedado parados al entrar su padrino en Azkaban, y la verdad es que parecía estar haciéndolo bastante bien. No había hecho mucho, aún no se atrevía, pero poco a poco iría cogiendo confianza, total aún le quedaba un año hasta ser mayor de edad y poder acceder con total libertad a sus cuentas.

Hoy era un día más. Harry se levantó, se arregló y bajó a desayunar. Aunque no recibiese visitas y sólo saliese por las noches, siempre se arreglaba. Después de la primera comida del día se dirigió al despacho que usaba como su estudio y empezó con las tareas del día.

Sólo quedaba una semana para que empezasen las clases, lo que significaba que quedaba una semana para que se convirtiese finalmente en un Death Eather. Hacía mucho que los valores iniciales que lo habían llevado a esa decisión habían sido eclipsados por unos nuevos ideales. Después de todo, romper los esquemas que habían sido hechos para que él siguiese no le parecía tan mala idea.

Estaba relajado. Siempre le sucedía cuando tocaba el piano. En ese momento era como si todas sus preocupaciones desapareciesen con el sonido de la música. En el colegio muggle les obligaban a tocar un instrumento, y él había escogido este. A pesar de hacer ya cinco años que no lo tocaba, aún recordaba las nociones básicas. Al principio se había sentido un poco oxidado, pero al pasar los días había recuperado su agilidad. No es que fuera un gran pianista, pero tocaba bastante bien y le encantaba. Para él ya estaba bien, nadie tenía que oírle. De pronto algo rompió la harmonía que le rodeaba.

- Amo Harry Potter, Kreatcher lamenta molestarle, pero Kreatcher tiene una carta para el amo, y es urgente.

Harry se giró en el banquillo y tomó la carta de las manos del elfo. Suponía que era una carta del Lord, al fin y al cabo hoy era 30 de agosto, y no creía que nadie más hubiese encontrado la forma de burlar sus barreras para hacerle llegar una carta.

Dentro del sobre había una citación: un lugar, una hora y una contraseña. Miró el reloj y vio que le quedaban dos horas hasta el momento citado, las nueve. Pensaba que la reunión sería más tarde, pero él no era nadie para cuestionar al Lord. Se levantó del piano y subió a su habitación para arreglarse.

Se bañó y se arregló el cabello con gel. Salió del baño y se vistió. Llevaba unos pantalones de traje negros, una camiseta negra que se amoldaba perfectamente al contorno de su cuerpo. Unos zapatos, negros también, completaban su vestuario. Era verano y no hacía frío así que no iba a necesitar una capa. Vio que ya solo quedaban 10 minutos y llamó a Kreatcher para que le llevase al lugar de la cita.

Frente a él se alzaba una imponente casa. No había dudado que en otros momentos debió permanecer a alguien grandioso y poderoso, pero ahora la casa parecía abandonada y carecía de cuidados. El lugar tenía que ser ese, pues los elfos no cometían ese tipo de errores, así que avanzó con seguridad hacia la puerta. Se paró frente a ella y dijo la contraseña. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido por la falta de los uso de las bisagras. El pasillo era oscuro e intimidante, pero no se amilanó ante eso y siguió de frente. Llegó hasta una puerta y tocó educadamente. Llegó hasta una puerta y llamó educadamente.

- Adelante

Harry entró a una habitación que parecía transportarlo a otra casa. Aunque seguía sumido en la oscuridad, podía ver que ese lugar no estaba tan abandonado como el resto de la vivienda. En el centro de la sala había un gran sillón, y en él, Voldemort tenía sus ojos fijos en el joven que esperaba en el umbral de la puerta:

-buenas noches, Harry- el aludido anduvo la distancia que los separaba y se inclinó ante él.

-Buenas noches mi Señor- Voldemort puso en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la sumisión que mostraba el chico frente a él.

-Debo felicitarte, Harry. Llevo un tiempo intentando descifrar tu ubicación y la verdad, me ha sido imposible. Tuve miedo de no poder hacerte llegar la invitación a tan importante evento. ¿Debo preocuparme del hecho que estés tan bien escondido, incluso de tu Amo?

-Confiaba en su grandeza mi Señor. Sabía que usted sabría hallar el modo para localizarme si fuese necesario. – Aunque Harry no hubiese perdido el respeto hacia el Lord había algo diferente en él.

Voldemort analizó con su mirada el chico ante él. Se había convertido en su mejor proyecto. Su cara era una perfecta máscara, impasible, sus ojos, fríos y distantes, imponían respeto y temor. Su postura demostraba una gran elegancia y altivez que le daba un aire imperioso. Sus ropas, finas y con clase, marcaban su perfecta anatomía. Había intentado también entrar en su mente, pero había chocado con un gran muro. Sí, el chico iba a convertirse en el mejor plan que hubiese trazado nunca.

- He decidido que serás mi…arma secreta. De momento nadie sabrá tu identidad. Más tarde, cuando haya probado la lealtad de mis nuevos seguidores te asignaré a un compañero. Hoy te pondrás esa túnica- dijo señalando dicha prenda que se encontraba sobre una silla- y no hablarás con nadie.

Harry asintió, conforme. Él tampoco quería que el mundo supiese que era un Death Eather de golpe y ya. Quería que el descubrimiento fuese épico. Una sonrisa sádica adornó su rostro al pensar en la forma en que podría conseguir su propósito. Se dirigió hacia al silla de la esquina, tomó la túnica y se la puso. Sintió un fuerte cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero más intenso que el que había sentido las otras veces. El hormigueo empezó subiendo por los pies y se fue extendiendo hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su cabeza. Se sintió adormecido y le costaba pensar con coherencia. Tan pronto como vino, se fue. Meneó la cabeza para despejarse y volvió frente al Lord.

- La reunión empezará en unos 5 minutos- le informó el mayor- Puedes espera aquí. Verás que la puntualidad entre mis secuaces es algo de lo que SÍ puedo sentirme orgulloso.7harry se fue hasta el lado de la puerta y se quedó allí, de pie, esperando escondido bajo la capucha de su túnica negra.

Sólo habían pasado 4 minutos cuando tocaron a la puerto y, al permiso del Lord, empezaron a entrar los invitados. Todos iban vestidos con sus túnicas negras, y los chicos que iban a ser hoy iniciados se diferenciaban de los veteranos por no portar máscara y dejar su rostro totalmente descubierto, sin capucha. Cuando hubo llegado la hora de la cita ya todos estaban presentes y se colocaron formando un semicírculo para poder ver todo al Lord.

- Bienvenidos a todos. – se levantó y empezó a recorrer el espacio que habían formado sus adeptos. Harry supuso que sólo habían sido convocados los Death Eather de mayor confianza.- todos sabemos la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí hoy. Voy a ampliar mi ejército. Si he de seros sincero, no me muestro muy confiado en este proyecto. Sois muy jóvenes y yo necesito hombres capaces de jurarme lealtad sin dudas ni temores. Os he escogido a vosotros porque sois mis más fieles en Hogares. Vuestros padres me han seguido desde temprana edad, así como vosotros lo haréis. Pero antes eran otros tiempos. A mí no me importa que tengáis sólo 16 años, si debo castigaros o mataros no vacilaré. Desde el momento en que habéis cruzado esa puerta os habéis inmiscuido en esta labor. A partir del momento en que llevéis mi marca en vuestro braza, para mi seréis uno más en mis filas. Espero de vosotros lo que en su día recibí de vuestros padres. Si sabéis complacerme, cuando ganemos esta guerra y dominemos el mundo tendréis vuestro lugar y seréis recompensados.

El Lord fue paseando su mirada por todo el semicírculo y vio como el rostro de los más jóvenes se estremecía ante sus palabras. Sonrió de forma macabra ante eso.

- cuando os llame, postraos ante mí y yo os marcaré. Recordad que a partir de ahora vuestra identidad es lo más importante, debéis llevar siempre una máscara para protegerla. Seréis mis espías dentro de Hogares, esa es vuestra principal función. Nadie además de los que están aquí debe saber quién sois hasta que yo lo considere necesario. Bien pues, empecemos. – volvió hacia el sillón y, sin sentarse, llamó al primer joven.- Theodore Nott.

Un chico alto, de pelo marrón y ojos negros llenos de malicia salió del círculo y ando con paso decido y firme hasta pararse frente al Lord. Harry lo había visto por Hogwarts, a él y a todos los que estaban allí. Eran todos aquellos que él siempre había creído que acabarían allí, y no se había equivocado. Fijó su vista en Malfoy. No parecía muy contento de estar ahí, al contrario, parecía ansioso por salir. Eso era extraño, el rubio siempre había alardeado del desprecio que sentía hacia todo aquél que no fuese sangrepura y rico. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultó leer las emociones en el rostro del rubio, y se preguntó cómo era que el Lord no se había dado cuenta. Suponía que, siendo Lucius Malfoy quién era, debía haber enseñado a su hijo como ocultar sus pensamientos, sin embargo la expresión de su cara era una clara representación de la desesperación. Parecía un hombre que anda hacia la horca, no hacia el momento de ver su sueño hecho realidad.

Volvió su vista hacia el centro para ver como seguía la iniciación de Nott. De lo que Harry no era consciente era de los dos pares ojos que lo observaban detenidamente. Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy no habían pasado por alto ese nuevo integrante. Por su constitución y altura era obvio que era uno de los jóvenes que iban a iniciarse, pero el Lord no les había informado de nadie más. Además, el hecho que su rostro permaneciese oculto daba a entender que debía ser un peón importante para el Dark Lord.. por más que pensaban y repasaban los planes de los que habían sido informados, no conseguían desvelar la posible identidad del muchacho oculto. Las miradas de ambos adultos se cruzaron, solo para confirmar que los dos eran conscientes de ese hecho.

Uno a uno los muchachos fueron pasando, después de Nott, Montangue y Flint no parecieron tan felices y de acuerdo con el paso que iban a dar, y sus zancadas fueron más dudosas. Crabbe y Goyle casi habían ido dando saltitos de alegría, y en sus rostros regordetes se veía la felicidad y orgullo que les daba ser los primeros de su generación en formar parte de las filas del Lord.

- Draco Malfoy- la voz de ese ser sisó el nombre del joven rubio.

El chico se adelantó con paso decidido y mirada firme. Harry se dio cuenta, otra vez, que era solo una máscara. Y otra vez, el Lord no parecía ser consciente de ese hecho, y parecía feliz de tener a otro Malfoy a sus pies. Harry se preguntó si, al no dar por sentado que Draco debía desear aquello y no plantearse lo contrario, le imposibilitaba de ver la verdad oculta tras esa careta.

-Arrodíllate. – y Draco lo hizo- ¿Eres consciente que el paso que vas a dar te ata a mí y a mi causa?- el chico asintió.- Ahora deberás obedecerme y serme fiel. Harás hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que yo te pida. Nunca pondrás en duda mis decisiones. Yo soy tu Amo y me debes tu lealtad. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Sí, mi Señor.- "como si pudiese negarme"

- Extiende tu brazo- el brazo blanco del chico contrastó son la negra túnica. Voldemort apuntó con su varita el antebrazo y empezó a recitar palabras en pársel.

En el brazo de Draco empezaron a dibujarse unas líneas negras: la Marca iba tomando forma. Draco apretó su mandíbula por culpa del dolor, mas su expresión se mantuvo impávida. Los otros chicos se habían permitido el lujo de quejarse y jadear ante el dolor. Poco a poco el dolor fue menguando hasta desaparecer totalmente. El mago retiró su varita, el ritual ya había concluido. El rubio se levantó y la manga le cubrió el miembro descubierto. Erguido y ocultando el dolor y el cansancio que sentía, volvió a su lugar.

- Bien, debo haceros partícipe de un nuevo acontecimiento. – Se giró hacia Harry y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. El joven asintió y lo hizo aún oculto con su túnica. – Este joven también formará parte de nuestro equipo a partir de hoy. Por razones que no os incumben no conoceréis su identidad hasta que yo os la diga. ¿Está claro?- la curiosidad se abrió paso en el rostro de los jóvenes que morían por saber quién era el chico en el que el Lord había depositado tal confianza. – él es mi arma secreta y debo usarlo en el momento adecuado para que mi plan tenga éxito. Eso es todo lo que debéis saber de él: cursa sexto en Hogwarts y tiene la confianza de todos los miembros del profesorado. Por el m omento será nuestro espía en el bando de la luz. No tenéis que saber nada más de él, así que no preguntéis ni investiguéis. No quiero tener que enfadarme, estoy de muy buen humor.

Dicho esto empezó el mismo proceso que con los otros jóvenes. Mientras esto pasaba Snape no podía evitar pensar que eso le sonaba. Fue igual cuando Pettegrew se unió a las filas de Death Eahter. Al principio el Lord tampoco había revelado la identidad del nuevo y también lo había presentado como un espía de la luz. Pero entonces él no había mostrado tanto…respeto. Simplemente lo había ocultado porque Pettegrrew se lo había pedido y porque entonces había sospechado de un espía en sus filas y quería evitar que revelaran su fuente de información. Pero, esta vez, Voldemort los había amenazado para proteger la identidad del chico. Fuese quién fuese debía ser importante, y eso era, a su vez, algo preocupante. El ritual terminó y el joven se levantó y encaró al Lord. Lo único que vio de aquel rostro oculto fue una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el mago oscuro. Eso lo hizo preocuparse aun más, pero además ese acto llamó la atención de los otros Death Eather, incluso los más jóvenes parecían ser conscientes que aquello no era muy normal.

El chico dijo algo tan flojo que Severus no pudo entenderlo. El Lord se acercó al joven y ambos compartieron una conversación entre susurros de la que nadie pudo extraer nada de información. El chico asintió, hizo una reverencia y se fue con paso elegante hacia la puerta por la que desapareció silenciosamente, dejando a más de uno con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

- bien, bien. Ahora todo está mucho mejor – murmuró el hombre serpentino –mañana empezaran Hogwarts. Deberán extremar precauciones. Nadie debe verle la Marca, ya que nadie espera que reclute a gente tan joven por la razón que ellos no la harían. Practiquen barreras para su mente y ténganlas siempre preparadas. Sois todos Slytherins y por ese mero hecho siempre seréis juzgados y estaréis más vigiados que los demás. No me sorprendería que algunos profesores intentaran meterse en vuestra mente para ver si pueden encontrar algún recuerdo de vuestros padres o algo que les proporcione información sobre cuál será nuestro siguiente paso. Cuando os llame, sentiréis calor en la Marca. No podéis desaparecer desde Hogwarts, así que tendréis que ir hasta Hogsmeade. Allí os estará esperando alguien con un traslador que os traerá hasta aquí. Seré totalmente consciente que no podéis llegar al acto, como les exijo a mis más antiguos seguidores, pero tampoco os relajéis. La paciencia ano es mi mayor virtud. Habrán veces que os llamaré individualmente, cuando eso pase debéis buscar a Snape y él os sacará de la escuela vía Flu. Debo advertiros que no acepto errores. No los tolero, y si cometéis muchos empezaré a dudar de vuestra efectividad y quizás empecéis a ser prescindibles para mi causa. –Aunque no lo dijo todos eran conscientes que si para el Lord no eras útil, tu vida tenía las horas contadas. –Ya podéis iros. –Giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo sus ropas hondear, y desapareció de la habitación.

Todos fueron desfilando y ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron fuera de la casa. En la entrada todos empezaron a compartir sus opiniones acerca del joven oculto, pero no sacaron nada claro.

Severus le hizo una señal a Lucius para darle a entender que debían volver a casa ya. Draco empezaba a estar algo pálido y el sudor perlaba su frente. Los otros jóvenes tampoco estaban muy bien, pero ellos resoplaban por la incomodidad y hacían gestos que reflejaban su dolor; al contrario de Draco que mantenía su rostro impasible a pesar del ardor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

El mayor de los Malfoy entendió enseguida el significado de su mejor amigo y asintió. Tomó a si hijo por el brazo e hizo una reverencia hacia sus compañeros a modo de despedida. Acto seguido, desapareció junto a Draco y Severus los siguió. Solo cuando se encontraron protegidos por las paredes de su casa, Draco se permitió algún signo de debilidad. Emitió un gemido de dolor y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Narcisa corrió al lado de su hijo y les masajeó la espalda intentando aliviar su dolor.

-Mañana te encontrarás mejor. Es solo que tu cuerpo debe asimilar la cantidad de magia negra que el Lord ha puesto en tu cuerpo. Esta noche puede que te suba un poco de fiebre, pero mañana ya estrás recuperado. – Mientras decía esto, Lucius se iba sacando su uniforme. Snape lo imitó. Sabía que ahora su ahijado no estaba para muchas conversaciones, pero ese tema era importante.

-Draco, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser ese chico?

-¿Chico?-preguntó la mujer- ¿Qué chico?

-Uno de los nuevos del cual el Lord se ha negado a rebelarnos su identidad. –le informó su esposo- Pero por lo que ha dicho yo diría que es un espía de la luz. ¿Tú sospechas de alguien, Severus?

-Tsk, la verdad es que no. Para ser un espía tan valioso para el Lord realmente debe tener buenas fuentes, pero a los únicos que les proporciona información trascendente e importante es a los Weasley, Granger y a Potter. Los únicos de sexto son ese trío de Gryffinfor, y dudo que alguno de ellos se haya pasado a este lado. – El profesor se sentó en una silla mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios, meditando una descabelladla idea. – A no ser que esos tres les estén pasando información a alguien que ellos creen de confianza y éste les esté traicionando. –Parecía que hablase más para sí mismo, como si evaluase las posibilidades que eso pasase realmente.

-Esa es una posibilidad bastante probable.- dijo el más joven, con un suspiro de burla- El año pasado esos tres hicieron ese ejército, el ED, y les confiaron más cosas de las que deberían. No me extrañaría que alguno de esos hubiese decidido vender esa información para salvar su pellejo. Y yo diría que ser tan cercano a Harry Potter merece un puesto especial en las filas del Lord, ¿no?

- Tal vez- reflexionó el pocionista- Por ahora sólo podemos hacer suposiciones. A partir de mañana debemos estar con los ojos muy abiertos para ver si podemos encontrar a algún sospechoso. Tú, Draco, recuerda el plan: debes acercarte a Potter y ganarte su confianza. Por ahora tómate una poción revitalizante y vete a dormir.

El rubio más joven asintió y se fue a su habitación. Allí le ordenó a su elfo que le trajese la poción que le había dicho su padrino mientras él se ponía su pijama. Una vez se la tomó, se acostó en la cama y se abandonó al sueño confortante que le ofrecía el brebaje.

Los mayores aún se quedaron un rato en el salón discutiendo sobre las consecuencias que podría traerles ese joven espía. Fuese quien fuese, era una amenaza para su plan se salir del lado Oscuro. No estuvieron mucho más tiempo, pues Severus debía regresar a Hogwarts e informar a Dumbledore sobre la reunión. Antes de irse vía Flu hacia sus aposentos en la escuela, les prometió a sus amigos que les tendría informados sobre lo que descubriese durante el curso o lo que supiese Dumbledore.

Los señores Malfoy se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en las ya casi inexistentes llamas verdes que habían consumido a su antiguo compañero de clases. Sus pensamientos tenían una cosa en común: su hijo. Tenían miedo de lo que sucedería a partir de ahora. Sabían cómo eran las pruebas que Voldemort les ponía a los nuevos integrantes y no estaban seguros de si Draco podría pasarla.

Se retiraron aún con sus dudas en la cabeza. No dijeron nada, pero ambos sabían que sus preocupaciones eran comunes, y que tendrían el apoyo del otro cuando lo necesitasen.

* * *

Momento de la reunión, Harry's POV

Harry vio como Voldemort le apuntaba el brazo con la varita y empezaba a sisear el hechizo. Aunque era en pársel, tenía que concentrarse demasiado para detener el dolor y no podía prestar atención a lo que decía. Lo entendía, y lo oía, mas no escuchaba. Vio como la marca se iba formando en su brazo, al mismo tiempo que el dolor aumentaba. Y de golpe se acabó, ya no había dolor. Estaba cansado, pero al mismo tiempo excitado. Se veía la marca en su antebrazo con fascinación. Nunca había escogido qué pasos dar en su vida, siempre lo habían guiado, como a un títere. Pero esta vez no era así. Esa había sido una decisión suya, libre. Había burlado a la Orden, había burlado a Dumbledore. Había demostrado que no necesitaba que lo arrastrasen. Se levantó y enfrentó al Lord. Unas sonrisas idénticas adornaron sendos rostros.

- ~Será mejor que te vayas ya. Cuando os llame o te llame en privado, haz como el resto de los alumnos. Tendrás que ingeniártelas para no ser descubierto. Voy a poner a prueba tu habilidad. Seguramente intentarán hablar contigo en las reuniones, mantente al margen. Recuerda, tu identidad es oro.~- era un conversación de la que nadie podría sacar nada. Le hablaba en pársel para asegura la confidencialidad de sus palabras, pero habló bajo, pues sabía que las personas que poseían este don eran fácilmente reconocibles, y podía ser una pista para descubrir a su nuevo protegido.

-~Como desees. No voy a tener problemas por ausentarme. Puedo ser muy escurridizo. ~-

-~Eso me gusta. Esperaré un poco para mandar las misiones de admisión de los nuevos, pero a ti te llamaré en una semana. Quiero comprobar cómo te ha ido el verano con mis libros. Ahora vete y aléjate, daré la reunión por acabada en nada. ~-

Harry asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Él no había mostrado tanto respeto hacia Voldemort como sus otros devotos, pero es que tampoco era un dios. Tenía sus defectos, y él era capaz de verlos. Además, Harry no lo consideraba alguien superior. Sin embargo era consciente que el humor y la paciencia del mago no eran muy grandes y que si quería seguir con vida cuando ya no le fuese necesario, debería aprender a respetarlo.

Cuando ya estuvo alejado de la casa convocó a Kreatcher para que lo llevase hasta la mansión. Al sentirse protegido en su casa se relajó, lo que hizo que saliera a la luz el dolor que había mantenido a raya. Sintió como si de golpe la cabeza se le partiese, producto de continua cercanía con Voldemort y la magia de este fluyendo por su cuerpo. Con pasos lentos y pesados subió hasta su habitación y allí se dejó caer sobre la cama, quedándose dormido al acto. Ya había previsto que por la noche llegaría exhausto, así que había dejado el baúl preparado en la mañana. No quería tener que ir con prisas ni olvidarse nada. Kreatcher ya sabía que mañana debía despertarlo a las 8.30 A.M. Todo estaba dispuesto y arreglado, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, por eso Harry durmió tranquilamente a pesar de los calambres que recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando Harry se levantó aún se notaba un poco dolorido y cansado. Se sentó en la cama, aún con las sábanas cubriéndole las piernas, y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana. De repente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron para dar paso a un cauteloso elfo.

- Buenos días, Kreatcher – el elfo hizo una reverencia y fue hasta la ventana para descorrer del todo las cortinas. Los rayos del sol se colaron en la habitación, obligando a Harry a entrecerrar los ojos. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó. – Tráeme una poción para el dolor de cabeza, me está matando.

- Sí señor, ¿quiere el amo que le traiga aquí el desayuno o se lo dejo preparado en el comedor?

- No, no. Súbemelo aquí.

- Como el amo desee.- y con una reverencia desapareció.

Harry estuvo tentado de quedarse hasta Kreatcher llegase, pero desechó la idea. Tenía cosas que hacer. Pesaroso y perezoso, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Se asearía a conciencia después del desayuno, pero una primera y rápida higienización para despejarse no estaría mal. Se lavó la cara y se acomodó el pelo vagamente. Se puso sus lentes de contacto y volvió a la recámara. No le sorprendió encontrar la cama hecho y el desayuno listo ya en la mesita que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Debía reconocer la eficacia de su elfo. No comió aprisa, pero tampoco se demoró más de lo necesario.

Una vez hubo terminado, volvió al baño para acabar de asearse. Se duchó y se acomodó el pelo a consciencia. Se cepilló los dientes e hizo unas gárgaras matutinas. Volvió a la recámara y abrió el armario, la primera impresión era muy importante, escogió unos jeans azul oscuro algo holgados y un polo azul turquesa. Llevaba unos tennis del mismo color que el polo y cogió una chaqueta de estilo americana de un azul más oscuro que el polo. Se miró en el espejo y se dio el visto bueno. Ya estaba listo, se puso algo de colonia y revisó otra vez el baúl para asegurarse que no se descuidaba nada. Miró el reloj y vio que quedaba media hora hasta las 11.00.

Decidiendo que quería llegar puntual salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Ya en el hall llamó a Kreatcher y le ordenó que cogiera su equipaje. Se fue a despedir de los retratos que habían sido su compañía durante el último mes del verano, y se acercó también al establo para despedirse del que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, Sclow. También se acerco a la pequeña lechucería que había, habitada hora solo por Hedwig. Su lechuza estaba un poco enojada con él por tenerla algo abandonada, pero aún así se posó en su hombro en cuanto lo vio. Harry sonrío y le acarició la cabecita. Luego le dijo que si quería podía partir ya hacia Hogwarts, y salió para ir a la puerta principal de la casa.

Allí vio que Kreatcher estaba fuera ya listo con todos sus pertenencias. Se acercó y el elfo hizo una reverencia antes de tomarle del brazo para desaparecerse. Cuando abrió los ojos estaban ya en el andén 9 ¾. Vio que allí ya había algunos alumnos y se dio cuenta que ya solo quedaba un cuarto de hora para la salida del expreso. Le ordenó a Kreatcher que buscase un vagón vacío y dejase allí sus cosas. Harry se apoyó en la pared y se dispuso a esperar a que llegasen los Weasley y Hermione. No que quisiese estar con ellos, pero sabía que si no sería raro y lo que menos necesitaba es que sospechasen de él.

Había llegado al andén más temprano de lo usual. Le gustaba ser puntual a los sitios. Entró en un vagón y dejó allí sus pertenencias, en su compartimiento. Miró alrededor para ver si alguien había ocupado a los compartimientos contiguos aunque sabía que era una tontería. Era muy temprano y los pocos que habían llegado aún estaban por el andén. Fue por eso que se sorprendió al notar movimiento en un compartimiento cercano. Se acercó hacia allí y lo encontró ocupado por un elfo que estaba acomodando el equipaje de alguien. No sabía por qué, pero ese elfo se le hacía familiar.

- ¿A quién sirves?- preguntó. La verdad, tenía curiosidad, ni siquiera ellos, los Malfoy, llevaban a sus elfos a l'andén del expreso. El elfo se giró y al verlo le hizo una gran reverencia con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh, señorito Malfoy! Kreatcher está muy contento de verle, señor. Kreatcher echa de menos a la gran señora Narcissa. Pero ahora Kreatcher es feliz, el amo Harry Potter es bueno con Kreatcher. – Esas palabras sorprendieron al rubio. Esperaba que el elfo fuese de algún Slytherin, pero no del héroe.

- ¿Está aquí tu amo?

- Sí señorito Malfoy. ¿Quiere que Kratcher le lleve con el amo Harry? – mientras conversaban el elfo ya había dispuesto perfectamente el equipaje.

- Claro. – el elfo hizo una gran reverencia y le guió hacia donde estaba Harry.

Draco había esperado ver a un Harry Potter despeinado y con sus ropas andrajosas riendo con sus amigos. O quizás encontrarlo molesto por tener que aguantar al elfo. Pero desde luego no esperaba eso. Su rostro no pudo evitar una mueca de asombro. Sus padres, unos metros alejados, notaron eso y se acercaron para ver que había sorprendido así a su hijo. Al llegar, ellos también se sorprendieron. Harry Potter era la viva imagen de un perfecto heredero, vestido con clase y apoyado contra la pared con una elegancia innata, el chico tenía la mirada pérdida por algún punto lejano y seguía sin ser consciente del público que lo admiraba.

- Amo, señor. Ya está todo listo, Kreatcher lo puso todo en el séptimo compartimento del tercer vagón.

-Bien, puedes irte. No descuides tus faenas en la mansión. Cuando vaya por Navidad quiero que esté impecable. Puede que te necesite durante el curso así que estate atento. – el elfo asintió y con una reverencia desapareció. Entonces Harry se percató de los observadores y les saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Potter.- Lucius le miraba atentamente, observándole.

Para ningún Malfoy había pasado desapercibido el cambio del chico. ¿Dónde estaba ese inocente niño cuyos ojos eran tan cálidos y sinceros que te hacían estremecer?¿De dónde había salido ese joven que poseía esa fría e indiferente mirada que te hacía sentir un estorbo? Draco fue consciente, mientras observaba al chico frente a él, que el plan que tan afanosamente habían preparado no iba a funcionar.

- ¿No estás con Granger ni Weasley?- el tono de Draco no había sido despectivo, sino relajado. Además el hecho que no los insultase era un primer paso para ganarse su confianza.

-No. No pase el verano con ellos.

Esa respuesta sorprendió al joven rubio, que sabía de mano de Snape que Harry iba a pasar el verano en la Madriguera. Tanto Lucius como Narcissa se habían retirado para saludar a algún padre que ya iban llegado. Vio como el cuerpo del moreno se relaja un poco ante la ausencia de los mayores.

- ¿Te cansaste de tanta pobreza y suciedad?- dijo, burlón, esperando una respuesta airada y fuera de control. Pero solo recibió un gesto de indiferencia y un encogimiento de hombros. – Vaya, vaya. El año pasado esas palabras habrían hecho peligrar mi integridad física.

¿Quieres que sea así?- clavó su mirada vacía en los ojos brillantes frente a él.

- No, pero tal vez sea una señal que empiezas a usar tu cabeza.- ambos chicos compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa. Una cosa era que Draco no quisiese seguir a Voldemort y acabar con la población muggle, y otra que la comadreja y la come libros le cayesen bien. No le gustaban, y al parecer era algo en común con este nuevo Potter. Draco tendió su mano hacia Harry.- Es mejor tarde que nunca, dicen. – Harry le miró divertido, y alzó su mano para encajarla con la del otro.

- Eso dicen.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- Ron y Hermione habían entrado en ese momento. Ambos chicos, de la misma estatura, se soltaron de las manos lentamente mientras miraban al pelirrojo. -¡¿Tanto tiempo solo en esa casota te ha acabado volviendo loco, o es que no ves que el tienes delante es el hurón?- Harry enarcó una ceja y soltó una risita maliciosa. Iba a hacer un comentario muy poco amigable cuando apareció Lupin. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

- Hola, Harry.- su rostro tenía una cálida sonrisa que se apagó un poco al ver al chico. -¿Qué tal fueron el resto de las vacaciones?

- Muy bien- dijo de forma cortante. El ambiente era tenso y Harry quería irse de allí.

-No me enviaste las cartas como me prometiste- se podía notar el dolor en la voz del ex profesor.

- se me olvidó- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Colocaste nuevos hechizos de protección en la casa?- preguntó. Harry le miró con burla.

- Un poco difícil si no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela.- él y el rubio soltaron una risita despectiva al ver como el licano se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Dijiste que mi seguridad era lo más importante, y yo te tomé la palabra.

- Así no podemos protegerte si te sucede algo.

- Puedo cuidarme solito, gracias.- Hermione, dolida por el cambio que vio en su amigo y la forma despectiva en que los estaba tratando, no pudo evitar un sollozo. –Tsk, ¿tienes que llorar siempre?

- Oye, Potter- Harry se giró hacia el rubio- ¿entramos? Es que me estoy aburriendo.

- Me parece perfecto.- dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

Los dos chicos subieron al vagón y llevaron las cosas de Harry al compartimento de Draco para estar juntos. Aunque al principio fue un poco tenso y solo hablaban de temas sin importancia y los silencios incómodos aparecían con frecuencia, a lo largo del viaje fueron cogiéndose más confianza.

Harry le contó a Draco lo del profesor Slughorn y estuvieron debatiendo, pues no lo veían como profesor de DCAO, además Dumbledore le había dicho que era profesor de pociones, pero Snape no iba a dejar la escuela, ¿no? Estaban enzarzados en sus deducciones cuando llamaron a la puerta de su compartimento. Era una pequeña de cabello cobrizo, algo tímida.

- Esto… el profesor Slughorn pidió por ustedes. – sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando ambos chicos clavaron su inquisitiva mirada en su pequeña figura. – Está en el compartimento especial del primer vagón para profesores.- y se fue corriendo antes que pudiese decir nada.

- Vaya, ¿qué te parece?¿Vamos?- su sonrisa dejaba claro que quería divertirse, y Harry no iba a chafarle esa ilusión que brillaba en sus ojos. Igualó la sonrisa y ambos se levantaron la mismo tiempo y enfilaron hacia el compartimento.

La gente enmudecía al verlos pasar, los dos rivales más consagrados de Hogwarts andaban con la misma mirada maliciosa uno al lado del otro. Cuando entraron en la pequeña habitación todos se giraron hacia ellos, para toparse con la imagen de un Harry apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y la mano derecha en el bolsilla y Draco con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y su cuerpo apoyado hacia el otro lado de la puerta. Los dos juntos, allí parados, esperando para entrar parecían estar envueltos en un aura que decía a gritos que no te acercases. Pero había dos personas aún más sorprendidas. Ginny estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando Harry, su gran amor, clavó su mirada en ella y sonrió de forma burlona. Blaise Zabini miraba sorprendido hacia su mejor amigo, sopesando las posibles causas que lo habían llevado a aliarse con Potter.

- Bienvenidos chicos. Pasad por favor.- el hombre parecía no darse cuenta de la tensión que inundaba el vagón de lo entusiasmado que se veía de tenerlos allí.

-Claro, señor- respondió Harry educadamente, y ambos chicos tomaron asiento.

-Vaya Harry, has cambiado desde el día que nos vimos en casa, y para mejor, si me permites el atrevimiento.

-Gracias, señor.

-Profesor-dijo Draco- ¿qué clase dará usted?

-Pociones, hijo, eso para lo único que vivo y sirvo.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasará con el profesor Snape?- preguntó Draco alarmado, cosa que captó enseguida Draco, mas no el resto.

- Ah, eso es una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa, pero se estremeció al ver el rostro frío que pusieron ambos chicos.

-No me gustan mucho las sorpresas, profesor.- dijo con desdén el ojiverde.

-Oh bueno- se removió incómodo, pero ese par de ojos seguían fijos en él. Tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió algo en él. Luego lo dobló y se lo pasó a Harry. – Tomad.

Harry lo cogió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y tomó eso como una invitación de abandonar el lugar. Se levantó y vio como Draco había hecho lo mismo. Cruzaron la puerta y salieron al pasillo. Harry oyó agradecer y despedirse a Draco, pero él ya había empezado a andar. Jugaba con el papel entre sus dedos y pensaba en la reacción de Malfoy. Él adoraba a Snape, Harry lo sabía. Él también se había encariñado con Lupin y le había entristecido su marcha, pero lo del rubio parecía más exagerado.

-¿Qué pone en el papel?- Harry levantó sus ojos y se percató que estaban de nuevo en su compartimento. Vio el ansia brillar en los ojos grises de su compañero. Sabía que esas emociones eran difíciles de percibir para la gente, casi imposible, pero no para él, que también escondía sus emociones.

-¿Qué te pasa con Snape?

-A mi nada pero es mi profesor favorito y el jefe de mi casa, es obvio que me preocupe.

- No intentes mentirme, que no cuela. –giró su cabeza y la apoyó contra el cristal dejando vagar su mirada. – te asustaste cuando Slughorn dijo que daría pociones.

- Porque era una clase donde Slytherin siempre teníamos favoritismos.

-Slughorn es Slytherin y también tiene más simpatía a los de esa casa.

- Ya, pero no es lo mismo –giró el rostro hacia la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Le han dado un puesto para ir a enseñar pociones a la "Universidad para la maestría de Pociones" y la ha aceptado- Draco se volteó al acto y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

-¡Es mentira!- Harry centró su mirada en él, examinándolo

- No lo sabrás hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

- Si eso fuese cierto me lo habría dicho.

-Solo eres un alumno más, no tendría por qué. – sonrió triunfante- ¿o sí?

- Pues sí que has cambiado, Potter.- dijo sentándose y relajándose ante la mirada divertida del chico frente a él. – No me dirás lo que pone en el papel hasta que te cuente la verdad, ¿no?

- La curiosidad siempre ha sido lo que me ha llevado por el camino de la amargura.

- Es mi padrino. Siempre está bien tener a alguien cerca cuando estás lejos de casa.

- Sí, supongo- aceptó tendiéndole el papelito.

- ¿No lo habías leído?- preguntó, sorprendido.

- No era para mí. No es que me importe mucho, sería más feliz si desapareciese de mi vida.

-¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal?- preguntó mientras desdoblaba el papelito y lo leía- no puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Severus es el nuevo profesor de DCAO!- Harry se volteó hacia el bruscamente y endureció sus rasgos.

-Genial- dijo desalentado.

Después de la euforia inicial porque su padrino había conseguido al fin el puesto que siempre había querido, se dio cuenta que la alegría no era compartida. Se calmó y dejó el papelito por algún lugar.

-¿Qué os pasó para que os odiaseis tanto? Recuerdo que en primero ya os llevabais mal.

-Digamos que juzgó sin conocer- sabía que su mirada era retadora, así que la apartó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mis padres y Snape fueron juntos a Hogwarts, y digamos que mi padre y Sirius no eran amables con él precisamente. Así que cuando me vio dijo "mira vamos a vengarnos de Potter y Black con Harry, que no puede quejarse y seguro que es igual a ellos". Y se le metió en la cabeza y ya está. Yo llegué a Hogwarts y lo primero que hizo fue ridiculizarme, así que decidí que no me iba a caer bien. Con el tiempo fue empeorando.

Draco lo miró fijamente, sopesando lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Qué tan malos eran con él? –preguntó pensativo.

-Eran unos bastardos, creídos y prepotentes.- Draco le miró sorprendido- Pero yo no hice nada, no tengo que pagar las burradas que hacían cuando eran unos inmaduros.

- Y si pruebas a hablar ahora con él, tal vez…

- No gracias. Me gusta sacar mis nervios en pociones y ver como se esfuerza en mantener la compostura. – y soltó una risita divertida.

-Pero has cambiado, este verano. Te ves… diferente. –

Draco estaba contento de poder estar con Potter hablando tranquilamente, eso ayudaría a su plan. Pero había algo en ese Harry que no le gustaba. Hicieron ese plan porque sabían del instinto de protección hacia los demás, pero, por lo que había oído, había vivido aislado todo el verano y en el andén había dejado a sus amigos tirados. Al principio había pensado que era un plan para que él creyese que Harry quería ser su amigo para sacarle información. Pero el llanto de Granger había parecido tan real, la cara de Weasley, los ojos de Potter… ahora dudaba que el plan pudiese funcionar porque Harry parecía haber decidido alejarse de la gente, como si no quisiese ligarse a nadie. Era como si al perder a su padrino se hubiese roto por dentro y se hubiese resignado a repararse.

- Tú también has cambiado- dijo a la defensiva- ¿algún acontecimiento interesante, estos últimos días?

Draco se dio cuenta que Harry sabía algo. Esa sonrisa de complicidad le estaba diciendo que él sabía su secreto pero iba a guardarlo. Eso le sorprendió. Harry sabía que era un Death Eather y aún así estaba allí, sentado en su mismo compartimento, sonriéndole mientras le decía que sabía que se había unido a su peor enemigo, tan tranquilo. Y pensó que ese era el momento, que en esa complicidad él le creería, y le ayudaría a salir de ese marrón. Pero algo le decía que no lo hiciese, que ese no era el Potter al que debía confiarle su vida y la de su familia. Y se calló, sin saber si había hecho lo correcto y con dudas respecto de su decisión. Pero él era fiel a su instinto, y este le decía que, ahora mismo, Potter no era alguien en quien pudiese confiar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Este es el capítulo más largo de la historia! Reviews? :)


	6. Chapter 5

****Quinto capítulo! El penúltimo antes que estemos a la par! Disfútenlo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertencen a J., yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Advertencias: esta es una historia SLASH/YAOI, es decir, relaciones CHICO-CHICO. La historia está basada en el sexto libro, por lo que contendrá SPOILERS!

Pairing: pareja principal Harry/Draco; Severus/Remus, Narcisa/Lucius, Pansy/Blasie, Hermione/Ron.

-diáologo- ; -"pársel"-; -#pensaminetos#; - _hechizos-_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El ojiverde volvió su rostro a la ventana y se acomodó en su asiento, consciente de lo largo que era el viaje. Sabía que con lo que había dicho acababa de poner en riesgo su anonimato, pero también sabía que eso le daría qué pensar al rubio durante un buen rato, y de paso podría volver a armar la distancia entre ellos que había ido desapareciendo a lo largo del trayecto. No le gustaba la facilidad con la que el rubio había conectado con él, ni como él mismo había reaccionado a esa extraña comodidad que se había asentado en el ambiente. Había aceptado ir con Draco para evitar el interrogatorio al que, estaba seguro, le iban a someter los Gryffindors. Además, veía en Draco un ejemplo a seguir, ya que él había convivido desde pequeño con lo que Harry había tenido que aprender en tan poco tiempo. El rubio era un Malfoy, y desde que lo conocía, siempre había derrochado ese aire aristocrático y elegante que Harry había estado buscando ese verano.

Estaban cada uno perdido en su mundo cuando sintieron las puertas abrirse. Ambos se giraron para ver quién era el intruso y vieron a Pansy y Blaise mirándolos como si les hubiesen salido dos cabezas. Sus ojos iban de Draco a Harry y volvían a Draco y luego otra vez a Harry.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué habéis hecho con Draco y Potter?- preguntó Blaise con el asombro pintado en su rostro.

- Ja, ja. Qué gracioso. – dijo Harry con sarcasmo mientras se estiraba cuan largo era en su asiento y empezaba a leer el libro que había sacado de su baúl para distraerse durante el viaje.

- Hombre, no sé tú, Potter, pero el año pasado no podías estar a 1 metro de distancia sin lanzaros, como mínimo, un comentario de lo más mordaz. Y ahora llegamos y parecéis amigos y todo. – Mientras iba hablando, él y la chica se habían sentado junto a Draco.- ¿Por qué compartís compartimento?¿Por qué no has venido con nosotros como siempre?-preguntó al rubio, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros. Draco giró su vista hacia la ventana, apoyó el codo en el alfeizar y la cabeza en su mano. -¿Os hemos cortado el royo o qué?- increpó Blaise, que empezaba a estar molesto por la actitud pasota de su amigo.

No obtuvo respuesta y eso le molestó aún más, pero antes que dijese algo ofensivo, Pansy le dio un golpe para callarle. Enfadado, se dejó caer contra el respaldo y se dedicó a observar al chico frente a él. El cambio en Potter era observable a distancia: sus ropas habían dejado de ser holgadas y viejas convirtiéndose en unas ropas nuevas y buenas que definían a la perfección su cuerpo musculoso; esos lentes destartalados habían desaparecido revelando unos hermosos ojos verdes, aún así opacos y fríos; el nido de pájaros que adornaba su cabeza había pasado a ser un cabello lacio y brillante que, aunque conservaba su desorden, ahora parecía estar domado. Suspiró resignado e intentó sacar un tema de conversación para romper ese aburrido silencio.

- ¿Qué lees?

- _Sueño de una noche de verano._

- Mmm, es un buen libro. Yo también me lo estoy leyendo. ¿Por dónde vas? – Harry se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio sobre el asiento.

- Por la parte en que Puck ha hecho que Demetrio y Lisandro estén enamorados ambos de Helena.- Blaise se levantó emocionado y se sentó junto al Gryffindor.

- Yo también estoy por esa parte, un poco más adelante. Aunque no pude leer mucho, ¡me da una rabia! Está muy interesante. Entonces, ¿te gusta leer?- Harry cerró el libro, dándose cuenta que no podría seguir leyendo.

- Pues depende, si el libro es bueno y me gusta, enseguida me engancho. Si no es bueno o el argumento no me engancha mucho, se me hace bastante pesado.

- ¿Has leído alguna otra obra de Shakespeare?

- Sí, bastantes, aunque, ¿no es lectura muggle?- preguntó confundido por el hecho que un sangre pura como Zabini lo hubiese leído.

- Sí, pero te habrás dado cuenta que no hay muchas novelas en el mundo mágico. Además casi todas tratan de lo mismo: de Aurores que deben perseguir a un asesino muy escurridizo; de un Hombre Lobo, Vampiro, Dragón, o cualquier criatura maligna que se te ocurra que acecha un pueblo; las románticas de Veelas… Las muggles son como un soplo de aire fresco. Es interesante ver como algunas obras muestran hechos que creen ficticios y que en realidad pertenecen a nuestro mundo.

Harry pensó en lo que el italiano le decía y recordó que en la Biblioteca Black, entre las muchas novelas de magos oscuros que destruían la población muggle había visto algunas de origen muggle. Supuso que el chico tenía razón en ese aspecto.

- Pues la verdad es que he leído casi todas las obras de Shakespeare.

Y con eso ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre autores y novelas mágicas y muggles, mientras Pansy y Draco hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho ese verano. Al cabo de un rato pasó la mujer del carrito, y aunque ninguno quiso nada, eso cortó las conversaciones que estaban teniendo.

-Vaya, da gusto poder hablar con alguien que entiende del tema. – suspiró con una sonrisa el Slytherin moreno. – A esos dos no les gusta mucho leer.

- No es que no nos guste- replicó la chica- es que tu eres un come libros.

- Pues ni tanto, que Potter ha leído casi tantos libros como yo.

-Entonces será que él también es un come libros, ¿no?

- ¡Oye!- se quejó en broma el ojiverde. – Saciar la curiosidad no es un pecado.

- Ya, pero es que vosotros no leéis para saciar la curiosidad.- dijo divertido el rubio.

- La verdad es que parece que queráis más a los libros que a las personas.

- Mujeres…- suspiraron los dos a la vez, pero Harry siguió- a lo mejor es porque los libros no te atan, cometen errores, no son débiles. Las personas puedes llegar a ser un estorbo. –En cuanto lo dijo desvió la mirada e hizo como si no se percatase de las miradas que le lanzaban los otros chicos. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo, señal que pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.- Deberíamos ponernos ya los uniformes, no queda mucho.

Eso sacó del asombro a los Slytherins. La verdad es que era chocante oír decir al supuesto salvador del mundo que las personas no valían mucho. Pansy fue a cambiarse al baño y los chicos se cambiaron en el compartimento. Draco y Blaise se cambiaron de espaldas a Harry, que hizo lo mismo. Blaise vio la marca en el brazo del rubio y lo miró, interrogante, pero éste le hizo una señal para indicarle que ahora no era el momento. El moreno se dio cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo y aceptó hablarlo más tarde.

Harry se cambió rápido pero no se pudo ni la corbata ni la túnbica, de momento. Hacia calor en el vagón, así que con el suéter sobre la camisa tenía suficiente. Se dejó los dos primeros botones de la camisa sin abrochar y el cuello algo abierto, pero no se pudo abrochar.

Cuando Pansy entró no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la vista que la recibió. A un lado, Draco y Blaise con sus uniformes verdes perfectamente puestos y hablando con un Gryyfindor frente a ellos que tenía la corbata y la túnica a un lado y en una pose más relajada que los otros. Avanzó y se sentó junto a Harry.

-¿De qué hablan?

- De quidditch.

-Como no…

- Le decíamos a Potter que este año Gryffindor no tendrá tanta suerte.

-Si Slytherin pierde, es porque su buscador no me llega ni a la suela del zapato. – dijo Harry divertido.

- Nah, Potter, más quisieras.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Más quisieras tú ganarme alguna vez- Pansy y Blaise aplaudieron a Harry.

- ¡Oigan, qué amigos son!- se quejó el rubio con falso enfado.

De repente alguien tocó a la puerta y la abrió rompiendo el ambiente. Ron y Hermione estaban al otro lado, ya con sus uniformes, y una cara de cordero degollado que molestó mucho a Harry, el cual giró la cara para no verlos. Pansy y Blaise, que no habían visto antes la discusión del trío, se sorprendieron ante la reacción del ojiverde.

-Em… esto, Harry… - Granger parecía nerviosa- ¿Podemos… podemos hablar un momento, por favor?

-¿Para qué?- contestó brusco

- Pues para hablar- dijo Ron exasperado.

-Que elocuente- dijo con sarcasmo el chico, pero igualmente se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta. -¿Queréis hablar aquí o vais a moveros para dejarme pasar? – Los Slytherin se sorprendieron por la frialdad con la que les hablaba a sus mejores amigos.

Cuando los Gryffindors abandonaron el compartimento, los Slytherins vieron su oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Potter?- preguntó Pansy. Draco puso un hechizo silenciador en la puerta para poder hablar tranquilamente.

- No lo sé, cuando llegué empecé a hablar con él por ese plan pero-

- ¿Qué plan?- le cortó su amigo

-Oh, cierto, que no lo sabéis. Bueno creo que este no es el mejor lugar, ya esta noche lo hablaremos seguros en las mazmorras. La cuestión es que Potter parecía molesto con todos sus amigos, y se vino conmigo. La verdad es que no es tan idiota como pensaba.

- Yo lo encontré muy simpático, y muy guapo.

-Eso lo dices solo porqué lee tanto como tú- le replicó su chica.

- Mm, ¿estás celosa? – dijo insinuante

- Basta, ahora no es el momento para que os pongáis a coquetear, que estoy delante. – dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

De repente la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un Harry cuya mirada hizo estremecer a los chicos. Caminó con la furia contenida en sus ojos, cogió sus cosas, las redujo, tomó su túnica y su corbata y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Oye!- gritó el rubio- ¿Dónde vas?

Harry clavó sus brillantes esmeraldas en esos ojos fríos de color tormenta, haciendo que el otro quedara si aliento y sorprendido. Aunque al principio los años de insultos y peleas habían creado un muro entre ellos, cuando se habían cogido confianza se lo habían pasado muy bien, en seguida habían congeniado. No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo, se dijo mentalmente.

- Es que no pueden vivir sin mi- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de fría burla y superioridad.

Y con eso salió dando un portazo y dejando a Draco con la sensación que estaba perdiendo algo.

-¿Queréis hablar aquí o vas a molestaros en dejarme pasar?- Ron y Hermione se sintieron destrozados por el trato del que había sido su mejor amigo. Se apartaron y empezaron a andar por el pasillo hasta llegar a un sitio más ancho.

-Harry, queríamos hablar contigo porque no sabemos lo que te hemos hecho pero lo sentimos, y si nos lo cuentas evitaremos repetirlo. – casi suplicó la única chica.

-Pues entonces desapareced de mi vista y seré la persona más feliz del mundo- contestó con una fría alegría.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Ron exasperado.- Sé que lo de Sirius fue duro para ti, y sé que no habrá sido el mejor verano de tu vida, pero nosotros somos tus mejores amigos, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras, siempre hemos estado a tu lado. ¡Nosotros! ¡No Malfoy!- terminó gritando.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir es que queremos que cuentes con nosotros si te sientes mal o solo. – la chica tomó la mano de Harry, pero éste se deshizo bruscamente y tiró hacia atrás.

-No me toques, sangre sucia- esa voz fría e impersonal no se parecía nada a la del Harry que ellos conocieron. Ron se enfureció, pero más por la decepción y el dolor que sentía que por enojo.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Ahora vas del lado de Quién-tu-sabes?- ironizó el pelirrojo.

En ese momento tenía un conflicto interno. Por un lado quería gritarle y dejarle claro que sí que Voldemort le había ofrecido mucho más que cualquier otro, que ahora se sentía bien. Pero no podía hacerlo, su Señor le había dicho que de momento lo guardase en secreto, y sabía que tenía razón. Además su misión era poder traer información del bando de la luz, debía seguir teniendo su confianza, nadie debía sospechar. Se resignó, tampoco debía llamar tanto la atención. Durante toda esa lucha interior su rostro no reflejó nada, pero ahora debía poner un poco de dramatismo, así que puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

- Lo siento, es que necesito tiempo para pensar. Voy a buscar mis cosas para ir a vuestro compartimento. ¿Dónde estáis?

-En el de siempre. –Harry asintió y se volvió para ir a buscar sus cosas.

Entro donde estaban los Slytherins con furia contenida y tomó sus cosas de mala gana. No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo.

-¡Oye!-oyó gritar a Draco -¿Dónde vas?

Harry clavó sus brillantes esmeraldas en esos ojos fríos de color tormenta, haciendo que el otro quedara si aliento y sorprendido. Aunque al principio los años de insultos y peleas habían creado un muro entre ellos, cuando se habían cogido confianza se lo habían pasado muy bien, en seguida habían congeniado. No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo, se dijo mentalmente.

- Es que no pueden vivir sin mi- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de fría burla y superioridad. Y con eso salió dando un portazo y sintiendo que se dejaba algo dentro del compartimento.

Siguió andando con paso firme. No le sorprendió encontrar a Ginny, Luna y Neville con Ron y Hermione. Pasó y dejó su equipaje, se sentó junto a la ventana y se dispuso a ignorarlos durante el resto del viaje a sus acompañantes.

Se quedó viendo fijamente la puerta por donde había salido el moreno. Se sentía raro. Siempre había pensado lo peor de Potter, y si se había acercado a él había sido solamente por el plan de Severus. Pero se lo había pasado bien con él, incluso le había contado su secreto con Snape, cosa que no sabían ni sus mejores amigos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ellos también habían congeniado rápido con Harry, nunca había visto a Blaise hablar tan apasionadamente con alguien, ni a Pansy cogerle confianza tan rápido, pero allí habían estado hacía nada los cuatro riendo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Pansy y Blaise nunca se mostraban abiertamente frente a alguien que no fuera él y sus familias ni él tampoco, pero con Potter se habían mostrado totalmente libres, y eso le preocupaba. Ese era el plan principal, ganarse su confianza, pero el Potter que había visto con sus amigos (Ron y Hermione) no era el que él quería.

No pasó mucho rato cuando llegaron por fin a Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, quedaron retenidas mientras los profesores intentaban poner orden en ese caos de alumnos. Se había vuelto a separar de sus amigos y estaba apoyado contra la pared, alejado de la muchedumbre. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto cunado sintió que alguien le cubría los ojos. Eran unas manos finas y delicadas, frías, de chica.

-¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?- siseó una voz cerca de su oído.

-¿Acaso es eso posible, Pansy?- su vista se descubrió y se giró para mirar a la chica, sonriendo. Esta le devolvió una igual.

-¿Qué haces aquí apartado?¿Por qué no estás como todos los leones en medio del tumulto armando follón? – Harry se fijó en aquél montón de chicos, todos apelotonados, y justo en el medio el grupito que armaba más escándalo, los Gryffindors.

-Porque me queda algo de dignidad que me impide revolcarme como si fuese un vulgar animal. – y arrugó la nariz para enfatizar el desprecio que sentía.

- Vaya pues eso no es muy de tu casa, ¿sabes?- dijo Zabini, entrando en la conversación.

- Juju, es mi lado oscuro- dijo con sorna, causando unas suaves risitas a sus acompañantes.

-¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría charlando amigablemente con el mismísimo Harry Potter?- dijo Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Cosas de la vida.

La fila de alumnos fue avanzando y la masa de jóvenes se fue disolviendo. Draco no entendía por qué Potter se mostraba tan bien con ellos, parecía que realmente disfrutaba.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron al cuarteto que había despertado la curiosidad de los estudiantes. Al momento, el cuerpo de Harry se tensó y su rostro se ensombreció, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por las astutas serpientes.

-Em, ¿entramos, Harry?- dijo Hermione, intentando sonar como siempre.

Harry le sonrió a la chica, que suspiró con alivio. Pero era una sonrisa falsa, usada para esconder lo que realmente sentía. Draco se preguntó si Harry realmente siempre había sido así.

- Claro, descuida. – se giró hacia los Slytherins y su sonrisa se volvió más sincera.- Ya nos veremos. –les saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Pansy. Harry se giró, aún andando, y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno-dijo Draco- vamos allá.- Y el otro trío entró en el comedor y se fue hacia su mesa.

Harry se levantó temprano, ya por la costumbre adquirida del verano. Se fue al baño, se aseó, se vistió, se miró en el espejo y, tras darse el visto bueno, salió de la habitación. Bajó a la sala común, vacía por lo temprano de la hora. Como aún no tenía su horario no sabía que clase tenía, por lo que no podía prepararse la clase, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando oyó que le llamaban.

-Ey, Harry- el moreno se giró.

-Buenos días, Draco.- dijo cuando el otro joven llegó junto a él.

-Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? Pensaba que a los leones os gustaba apurar hasta el último momento de sueño. Habían empezado a caminar y se dirigían hacia el jardín.

-Mmm, parece mentira que aún no te hayas dado cuenta que no tengo no mucho de león.

-Vaya, y ¿cuál sería tu casa ideal, entonces?- preguntó con sorna.

-Pues según el sombrero seleccionador, Slytherin.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombro , como si fuese lo más normal que el chico de oro estuviese destinado a estar en la casa más oscura de Hogwarts.

Después de esa confesión que trajo unos momentos de silencio, empezaron a hablar de cosas como las clases que tendrían, el quidditch…

-Pues yo pensé que tú serías el capitán.- dijo Draco

- Lo mismo yo de ti, pero parece que Dumbledore tiene mejores planes para nosotros.

Otro silencio se formó al ver Draco el tono despectivo que había usado Potter.

-¿Qué te ha pasado este verano?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo sabes de sobra- le dijo con mirada inquisitiva.

-No, no sé de qué me hablas- dijo Harry, evitando los ojos del rubio.

-Pues de cómo tratas a tus amigos, de cómo de repente te llevas bien conmigo y mis amigos cuando antes nos pegábamos todo el día, de esa mirada fría, esa máscara que pones frente a todos-

-Bueno ya, yo no te pregunto. Todo el mundo tiene secretos.

-Yo le cuento todo a mis amigos-

-¿Seguro?- rió burlón Harry, acercando su rostro al rubio a modo de confidencia- ¿Ya les has dicho que antes de ayer te volviste mortífago?

Draco puso cara de sorpresa y luego, el pánico se apoderó de él al ver la sonrisa triunfal en la cara de su acompañante. Entonces el moreno sonrió y le miró con lo que al rubio le pareció ser comprensión.

-Sí, supongo que sí, a ti te obligaron a tomar la marca – el asombro de Draco aumentó más y Harry le sonrió- no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, sé respetar la vida privada de los demás. – se formó otro silencio entre ellos mientras Harry le daba tiempo al rubio para calmarse y Draco intentaba asimilar el hecho que Harry Potter no le hubiese frito a hechizos al saber que era un Death Eather. – Bueno, ¿vamos? Tengo hambre.

Draco asintió y juntos entratron hablando tranquilamente al comedor, sorprendiendo a todos los que ya estaban allí. Cada uno se fue a su mesa, Harry se sentó frente a Ron y Hermione y Draco junto a Pansy y frente a Blaise. El shock que había causado ver a los dos mayores rivales de Hogwarts juntos había sumido el comedor en un tenso silencio. Un silencio que solo se rompió cuando los más dormilones llegaron a desayunar y los chicos salían de su ensoñación para contarles el primer cotilleo del curso.

- Buenos días, Harry.

- Buenos días, Granger.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste? Ron me dijo que no estabas ya en la cama cuando se despertó.

- No, salí a pasear. Es que me he acostumbrado a levantarme temprano durante el verano.

-Oh.

El ambiente entre los tres chicos quedó tenso, no sabían de qué hablar con Harry, pues su actitud no animaba a conversar. Fue McGonagall la que rompió la situación al empezar a repartir los horarios, al igual que el resto de jefes de casas. Fue pasando alumno por alumno hasta llegar al trío.

- Bien, señorita Granger, déjeme ver sus notas. – la chica se las tendió y la profesora las tomó mirándolas. – Puede cursar todas las asignaturas que pidió. – Y le devolvió las notas con su horario.

Hizo lo mismo con Harry, que tomó bastantes asignaturas reduciendo mucho su tiempo libre; y con Ron, el cual se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que podía seguir tomando pociones. Al principio había sido una sorpresa para los alumnos el cambio en los profesores de DCAO y pociones, no así para Draco y Harry que ya lo sabían. Pero ahora Ron acababa de encontrarle el lado bueno, pues él no era tan malo en DCAO y Snape no podría suspenderle porque sí.

- Potter y Granger- dijo la bruja antes de irse- el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes antes de las clases.

Harry le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, se guardó el horario y se dispuso a ir a ver que quería el director.

- Granger, desayuna tranquila, estoy seguro que al profesor no le molestará que vaya yo solo y te pase el recado. – y sin darle tiempo a decir nada se fue.

Se sorprendió cuando, ya en el pasillo, vio a Draco tras él, así que lo esperó.

-Ey, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó.

- Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo y con Pansy. He dejado que ella se quede para atender a los de primero y yo voy a ver qué quiere. ¿Y tú?

- Pues lo mismo.

- Se me va a indigestar el desayuno si me dan malas noticias tan temprano.

- No te apures, seguro que Dumbledore tiene algún caramelito de limón para pasarte el mal sabor de boca- dijo con sorna.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisita cínica y se fueron hacia el despacho, guiados por Harry que ya se sabía el camino de memoria.

Cuando entraron en el comedor las miradas se clavaron en ellos, pero él no les dio importancia. Se despidió de Harry i se fue a su mesa, sentándose junto a Pansy. Al verlos, recordó lo que acababa de hablar con Harry, y a su mente vino el recuerdo de la noche anterior cuando les reveló el nuevo giro que había tomado su futuro.

**Flash Back**

Cuando acabó la cena los alumnos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que no había prefectos ese año, pero los premios anuales asignaron unos alumnos de séptimo para que se hiciesen cargo de los más pequeños.

Draco se sintió de maravilla cuando por fin estuvo en sus mazmorras, entre las frías pero elegantes paredes. Las habitaciones eran dobles, y su compañero era Blaise. Cada uno fue a su cuarto y acomodó sus cosas. A la media hora, Pansy ya estaba allí para hablar con ellos, como ya era tradición.

- Bueno, Draco – empezó el moreno – creo que tienes algo que contarnos.

- sí, cierto, ¿qué hacías con Potter?

- Yo no me refería a eso- dijo el chico clavando los ojos en Draco, que se removió incómodo.- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

Suspirando, Draco les contó todo: el plan, la reunión, como se sintió cuando le marcaron, les habló del nuevo chico misterioso, del porque habló con Harry y de cómo este había reaccionado con sus amigos, y les confesó lo extraño que se había sentido con Potter. Cuando hubo acabado, Pansy y Blaise estaban sin palabras, pero reaccionaron pronto.

- te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites, Draco, aunque tengamos que marcarnos – dijo la chica con una seriedad en la voz que pocas veces usaba.

- ¡No digas burradas! – le espetó Draco- Lo único que me consuela es el hecho que vosotros no estéis pasando esto conmigo. Me basta con poder contar con vosotros aquí.

SE hizo un silencio entre los tres, pero no era tenso, era un silencio reposado, Draco se sentía bien por haberles contado todo a sus amigos y que estos no le hubiesen rechazado.

- Bueno, y ¿cómo va con Potter?

- Es raro. Lo planeamos todo porque sabíamos que Potter tenía ese afán de protección con los demás. Pero vosotros habéis visto como trata a Weasley y Granger, y su forma de ser, tan fría, distante, con ese aire de superioridad. Además me parece que lo sabe, lo que soy. En el tren me ha lanzado una indirecta, pero preferí no darme por aludido. Me da escalofríos este Potter, siempre tan calmado, como si nada le importase o afectase.

-sí, al principio estaba un poco distante, pero cuando empezamos a hablar se abrió más y parecía más relajado.

-Eso es lo que más me sorprende, nosotros siempre le hemos hecho la vida imposible, ¿por qué parece más a gusto con nosotros?- se preguntó el rubio, algo molesto.

- No sé, Draco. Intenta acercarte a él. Tal vez si confía en ti te cuente lo que le pasa.- opinó la chica. –Pero ahora, todos a la cama, que mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

- Bien, buenas noches Pansy- despidió el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia su cama.

- Draco, recuerda que nosotros haremos lo que sea por ti. – le dijo la chica después de despedirse de su novio con un suave beso en los labios.

- Verdad que mi novia vale millones?- dijo Blaise metiéndose en la cama.

Draco sólo sonrió en la oscuridad mientras se abandonaba al sueño.

**End Flash Back**

- Buenos días- les saludó con una cálida sonrisa que fue rápidamente correspondida.

- Buenos días, ahora nos repartirán los horarios. Argh, ahora no tengo nada de ganas de hacer clase la verdad. – dijo el otro chico escondiendo un bostezo.

Snape fue hacia su mesa e hizo lo mismo que McGonagall con cada alumno. Cuando llegó a Draco estuvo un poco más.

- Señorita Parkinson, Señor Malfoy, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes en su despacho.

-Sí señor.

- Y por la tarde, al acabar las clases, ven a mi despacho.-dijo esto último refiriéndose solo a Draco.

- Muy bien. – dijo tomando el horario. Vio que Pansy aún tenía comida en el plato, mas él no era de desayunar mucho así que le dijo:- Oye Pansy, estoy seguro que al director no le molestará si solo voy yo y luego te paso el recado. Desayuna tranquila, vale?

Se paró y salió del comedor hacia el despacho en cuestión que, la verdad, no sabía exactamente donde quedaba. En el pasillo vio que por delante de él iba Harry, aceleró un poco el paso para atraparlo y el moreno al verlo frenó para esperarlo.

-Ey, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó.

- Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo y con Pansy. He dejado que ella se quede para atender a los de primero y yo voy a ver qué quiere. ¿Y tú?

- Pues lo mismo.

- Se me va a indigestar el desayuno si me dan malas noticias tan temprano.

- No te apures, seguro que Dumbledore tiene algún caramelito de limón para pasarte el mal sabor de boca- dijo con sorna.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cínica y se dirigieron hacia el despacho guiados por Harry, que ya se sabía el camino de memoria.

* * *

Y? Les gustó? Espero que sí! Reviews?


	7. Chapter 6

Ahora sí! Con este ya voy igual en todas las páginas! Actualizo cada semana, así que los capítulos suelo subirlos entre el viernes y el sábado, que es cuando estoy libre. Esta semana estoy de exámenes finales, el último lo tengo el viernes 23 (mis profesores son unos amargados sin vida social... T_T). Así que tal vez la próxima entrega se me retrase un poco, sorry. En fin, espero que disfruten de este capítulo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertencen a J., yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Advertencias: esta es una historia SLASH/YAOI, es decir, relaciones CHICO-CHICO. La historia está basada en el sexto libro, por lo que contendrá SPOILERS!

Pairing: pareja principal Harry/Draco; Severus/Remus, Narcisa/Lucius, Pansy/Blasie, Hermione/Ron.

-diáologo- ; -"pársel"-; -#pensaminetos#; - _hechizos-_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Los dos chicos se dirigían hacia el despacho hablando acerca de las clases que tendrían ese año.

¿Qué tal quedó tu horario?- preguntó el rubio.

Oh, pues la verdad es que aún no lo he ni mirado. – respondió sacándolo y mostrándoselo a Draco.

Anda, haces las mismas asignaturas que yo.

¿En serio? – Harry miró por encima del hombro el horario del otro chico y vio que tenía razón. –Vaya, pues sí. Este curso será interesante.

Por fin llegaron frente a la gárgola, pero como ninguno sabía la contraseña, se sentaron con la espalda apollada en la pared, esperando mientras hablaban acerca de su primera clase: transfiguración. No pasó mucho rato hasta que se les unieron 6 chicos más, 3 de Hufflepuff y 3 de Ravenclaw, de los cuales sólo 2 eran chicas, una de cada casa. Les saludaron con un gesto de cabeza, pero ni ellos intentaron acercarse ni Harry y Draco dejaron su conversación. Aunque ya les hubiesen visto esa mañana, ver a Malfoy y Potter sentados juntos cómodamente charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, era aún sorprendente.

La gárgola se movió sola al rato para dejar paso a los chicos, que subieron tranquilamente por la escalera hacia el despacho. El que estaba más cerca, llamó a la puerta y la abrió cuando obtuvo el permiso.

Buenos días, chicos. Pasad y sentaos. – dijo el anciano, afable.- Os he hecho llamar porque, como ya habréis visto, este año aún no tenemos prefectos ni capitanes de Quidditch. – Todos asintieron. – Bien pues ústedes van a ocupar esos cargos. En Ravenclaw, la señorita Patil y el señor Boot seran los prefectos, y el señor Goldstein el capitán de su equipo. En Hufflepuff la señorita Abbot y el señor Flintch-Fletchey, y el señor Smith ocuparán los respectivos. Para Slytherin, el señor Malfoy será el capitán y prefecto, y la señortia Parkinson prefecta. ¿Puedo saber por qué no le ha acompañado?

Pansy estaba aún desayunando, y tenía para rato. Se toma su tiempo para comer. – respondió frió el slytherin.

Perfecto. Para Gryffindor, Harry tú serás también el capitán y prefecto de tu casa, como el señor Malfoy, y Hermione, que supongo también devía estar desayunando, será tu compañera. Podeís coger las chapas de mi mesa e ir hacia vuestras clases. – Finalizó el hombre, señalando las insignias que había sobre la mesa.

Señor- interrumpió Harry- me halaga que me hayan escogido para ambos puestos, pero creo que debo rechazar alguno. Este año quiero estar centrado en los estudios y me temo que no podrá ser si acepto toda la responsabilidad que me ofrecen. Así que creo que aceptaré sólo el cargo de prefecto.

Eso fue una sorpresa para todos. Era bien sabido en todo el colegio la pasión que el Niño-que-Vivió sentía por el deporte mágico. Nadie podía imaginarse que, pudiendo escoger entre ser prefecto o capitán escogería la primera opción. Dumbledore clavó sus penetrantes ojos azules en su pupilo, intentando ver más allà. Se sorprendió cuando notó una sólida barrera que le impedía penetrar en la mente del joven. Se removió un poco en el asiento y sonrió.

Bueno, Harry, puedo asegurarte que no me esperaba eso. El año pasado cometí el error de querer dejarte al margen y darle el puesto que te tocaba al señor Weasley. Pero este verano consideramos que, con todo lo que está pasando, los prefectos debían tener más características que solo buenas notas: debían poder defender a los más pequeños. Por eso la reasignación, y por eso el retraso. Pero puedo asegurarte que el puesto como capitán era tuyo mucho antes de acabar el curso. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres reconsiderarlo? Estoy seguro que, de estar vivos, tus padres y tu padrino se sentirían muy orgullosos si fueras el capitán de tu casa.- le intentó convencer.

Estoy muy seguro que, conociendo lo aplicada que era mi madre, se sentiría mucho más orgullosa si yo fuese prefecto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ya no están aquí, voy a escoger aquello que yo crea más conveniente, y en este momento es el puesto de prefecto. Estoy seguro que Ronald Weasley aceptará el puesto de capitán encantado. – con eso, tomó sy chapa y la de Hermione y se fue. Draco no tardó en imitarle.

Una vez estuvieron en el pasillo, Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido. A él también le sorprendía en sobre manera que el chico de oro no hubiese aceptado el puesto de capitán. Harry se volteó en ese momento, sorprendiéndolo. Se despidió diciendo que debía ir a buscar los libros para hoy y a sus amigos para ir a clase.

Cuando Harry entró en su torre, todos sus amigos le asaltaron a preguntas. Eso molestó al ojiverde, que le limitó a entregarle la insignia a la chica, subió a la habitación para tomar los libros, y se marchó hacia la clase sin esperar a nadie.

En las mazmorras la situación fue parecida. Draco entró en su sala común , donde Blaise y Pansy ya le esperaban. El rubio se sentó frente a ellos y les contó lo que había pasado, mientras le pasaba la insignia de prefecta a Pansy. Luego, Draco fue a buscar sus cosas y los tres se fueron hacia el aula de transfiguración.

Cuando llegaron la profesora aún no había llegado, y fuera esperaban ya algunos alumnos de las diferentes casas. Vieron a Harry, que no estaba con los de su casa, estaba apartado apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mochila colgando de su hombro. Los slytherin iban a acercarse a él, pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, Ron y Hermione se interpusieron en su camino.

No sé lo qué prentedeis – dijo la chica – pero no os vamos a permitir que os aprovechéis de cómo está Harry.

Ah, ¿y cómo está según tú, Granger?- preguntó Draco, esperanzado de poder sacar algún provecho de esa conversación.

Pues mal. Está trsiste por la muerte de Sirius, y está confundido. Y no vamos a dejar que useis eso para liarlo en vuestros asuntos.

No es bueno acusar sin saber, Granger – dijo la otra chica.

Solo hace falta veros para saber como sois, no es necesario conoceros- intervinó el pelirojo, maliciosamente- Nada bueno hay en las mazmorras.

Draco iba a contestarle cuando una voz interfirió en la conversación.

A eso se le llaman prejuicios. – Harry ni siquiera se había movido. Giró su cabeza y clavó su fría mirada en los que hasta ahora habían sido sus mejores amigos.

No son prejuicios – defendió la chica- hablamos por la experiencia. Ellos nos han tratado fatal siempre. Además, solo con su aspecto, su apariencia fría y carente de emociones, y ese aire de superioridad que llevan, ya no invita a acercarse.

Mc Gonagall escogió ese momento para hacer acto de presencia y los alumnos empezaron a entrar, pero Harry no iba a quedarse con la palabbra en la boca. Se acercó al grupito caminando como si fuese a entrar, pero se paró junto a Hermione y le dijo en un susurro para que solo los cinco le oyesen:

Si nos fijamos en apariencias y estereotipos, yo no me habría acercado a ustedes, un pobretó y una nacida de muuggles, pero lo hice. A veces no esta de más dar un voto de confianza.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, pero no replicó nada, pues Harry ya estaba entrando en la clase, seguido de los SLyhterin, y la profesora los miraba a ella y a Ron para que enrtasen.

Harry se sentó en un pupitre a segunda fila y abrió la bolsa para sacar el libro, cuando notó que alguien se sentaba junto a él. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con la inquisitiba mirada de Draco. No supo por qué, pero esa mirada le puso nervioso, y desvío la vista hacia el libro que tenía sobre la mesa. Vio que Pansy y Blaise estaban sentados frente a ellos y que les tapaban totalmente de la vista de la maestra. Era obvio que lo habían hecho adrede.

¿A qué vino eso?- preguntó el rubio en un susurro cuando hubo empezado la clase.

¿A que vino qué?- respondió con una evasiva.

Que insultases a tus mejores amigos usando lo que sabes más les duele.

No sé de qué te quejas, tú hacías lo mismo.

¿Qué coño te pasa? Tu antes no era así, Potter.

De pronto Harry empezó a sentire mal. No sabía poque lo hacía. Ese verano las cosas habían cambiado. Pero Draco tenía razón, él no era así. Un dolor de cabeza amenazaba en conventirse en una terrible migraña antes que su mente se depejara completamente.

#Bueno, ¿y a él que le importa?¿qué sabrá él de cómo soy?¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que sabe más que yo? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar preguntándome todo?¿ Es que no conocen el término privacidad?#- pensaba Harry enfurecido.

Draco vio como el rostro de Harry se estremecía en una mueca que parecía de dolor después de haberse oscurecido por sus palabras, y como luego se iba enfureciendo. Draco no sabía qué era lo que había hecho, pero estaba seguro que no era buena idea conseguir que Harry también le odiase a él.

Lo siento- se disculpó antes que el moreno hablase – es tu vida.

Exacto, y te agradecería que no te metieras en ella, Malfoy. – contestó emfatizando el apellido.

Luego se sintió mal, el rubio solo se había preocupado por él, y había sido lo suficientemente empático para ver que eso le había molestado y se había disculpado. Estuvieron en silencio, escuchando las explicaciones de la maestra, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

Siento lo de antes, es solo que no me gusta cuando la gente cree que lo sabe todo sobre mi.

Yo no lo sé todo sobre ti, apenas si hemos dejado de pelear este año y solo llevamos un dia hablando. Aunque tienes que admitir que este verano has cambiado mucho.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior mientras apuntaba algo de lo que había dicho McGonagall y pensaba en lo dicho por el rubio.

Puede ser, solo que todavía no te has ganado mi confianza como para contártelo.- dijo clavando sus ojos en los del slytherin.

Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, quizás querrían hacer participe al resto de la clase de lo que estan hablando. – les interrumpió la mujer, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. Estos reaccionaron rápido, Draco ya iba a disculparse cuando Harry habló.

Solo le estaba comentando a Draco que este hechizo no se aprende completo en Hogwarts, o al menos no la práctica, cierto? Por lo que he leído, es un hechizo que para que funcione en humanos se requiere usar un poco de magia negra, algo controlado pero que no se puede enseñar a chicos de 17 años. Si se usara el hechizo en personas sin esa parte, podría ser muy perjudicial. ¿Estoy en lo correcto profesora?

Minerva estaba más que sorprendida. Era obvio que los chicos no habían estado hablando de eso, los había estado observando desde que entraron en la clase. Además, le sorprendía que Harry estuviese tan bien informado, ya que ella solía mostrar ese hechizo para uso exclusivo de objetos inanimados, y no había libros en Hogwarts que hablasen de la variación para humanos. Observó bien a los chicos y vio esa mirada de complicidad, típica de dos mejores amigos que acaban de librarse de un castigo. Pero era imposible, ellos habían sido enemigos desde hacía años, y solo llevaban, ¿cuánto? ¿ 20 horas juntos, como mucho? Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que se habían adaptado el uno al otro.

Sí, señor Potter, está usted en lo correcto. Para aprender esa parte hay que cursas la carrera de Auroría, la única en la que se da algo de Magia Oscura. Aún así, no deberían hablar entre ustedes, pueden distraer a sus compañeros. Por eso-

Estabamos considerando si levantar la mano para incitarle a que adviertiese a los alumnos de no usar el hechizo entre ellos. Estabamos deliberando si realmente hay alumnos tan… inventivos en esta clase para intentar transfigurarse a si mismos.- cuando dijo esa parte, lanzó una mirada intencionadamente hacia el sector de Gryffindor donde Seamus estaba picando en la cabeza de Dean con su varita. Draco y Harry volvieron a mirarse y soltaron una risita.

El resto de la clase estaba en silencio, atendiendo a la conversación de la profesora con los chicos. Finalmente Mc Gonagall recompuso su cara de facciones tibantes y asintió hacia los muchachos.

Bien como ya habrán oído, este hechizo no debe practicarse nunca en humanos si no se tienen los conociemientos básicos. No quiero verlos a ninguno de ustedes probándolo.

La clase siguió sin más altercados. Al finalizarla todos se fueron hacia la siguiente. Harry, Draco, Blaise y Pansy tenían encantamientos, luego un período de descanso. Luego de la pausa tenían Runas y Crianza de Criaturas.

Ya habían acabado la última clase del día y se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar. Harry había pasado todo el día con los Slytherins, y lo había disfrutado. Se sentía reallmente cómodo con ellos. ¿Acaso el sombrero tenía razón?

Cuando se sentó en su mesa no le extrañó ver que sus compañeros lo miraban con sorpresa, curiosidad y, en algunos casos, traición. No se molestó en dar explicaciones por su comportamiento ni en intentar entablar conversación con alguno de ellos. Se sentó apartado en una esquina y se concentró en su comida.

Estaba ya por terminar el primer plato cuando Ron y Hermione aparecieron. Ellos no tenían CCM y la última hora Ron tenía adivinación y Hermione Aritmancia. Ambos se sentaron frente a él. Na habían vuelto a hablar desde la discusión de la mañana, y Harry sabía que debía hacer algo o pronto empezarían a sospechar.

Siento lo de esta mañana, no debí decir aquello, no quería heriros. – no levantó la cabeza del plato porque temía que la castaña se diese cuenta que era todo mentira.

Oh, Harry.- suspiró Hermione. Rodeó la mesa, aprovechando que estaban en la esquina, se sentó junto al moreno y lo abrazó.A Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia aquello e intentó deshacerse del abrazo rápidamente.

Granger, suéltame.

Lo siento. No te preocupes Harry, sabemos que no lo estás pasando bien, por lo de Sirius, pero queremos que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros.

Pese a todo lo que había cambiado ese verano, si había algo que seguí igual era el agudo dolor en el pecho que sentía cada vez que hablaban de su padrino.

No quiero hablar de eso.- dijo, mordaz.

Tranquilo compañero, fue un accidente nadie te culpa. Son cosas que pasan.

Weasley, qué parte de no quiero hablar de ello no entiendes?

Harry no puedes cerrarte. Sirius fue muy importante para ti, y lo entendemos. Pero tal vez deberías hablar con alguien. Verle morir ya fue suficiente duro, si le añadimos… bueno… Tal vez hablar con Remus sería bueno para ti. – Había dejado la frase inconclusa porque veía ocmo el cuerpo de su amigo estaba cada vez más tenso.

Añadirle qué, Granger? Por qué no te dedicas a comer y me dejas tranquilo?

Oye, no hace falta que seas tan borde – defendió el pelirrojo a su novia.- Lo que Hermione quiere decir es que es normal que te sientas culpable. Siempre has sido muy impulsivo, pero hasta ahora no había pasado nada. Era cuestión de tiempo que sucediese. Hermione te lo advirtió, te dijo que podía ser una trampa. No le escuchaste, pero aún así, nosotros te acompañamos poniendo en riesgo nuestras vidas. Tal vez nos merecemos que nos trates un poco mejor. ¡Podríamos haber acabado como Sirius! – acabó enojado. Estaba harto del trato que recibían de él. Ellos siempre habían estado para ayuidarle, ¿a santo de qué ahora les trataba como mierda en el zapato? En cuanto vio como el dolor cruzaba las facciones de su amigo, rápido pero visible, se dio cuenta que tal vez se había pasado.

Realmente sois más idiotas de lo que pensaba. – se levantó, brusco. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y la mandíbula tensa.- No. Volváis.A dirigirme. La palabra.

Salió de su comedor sintomar si quiera sus cosas, con paso apurado. Sentía que se ahogaba, el pecho le dolía horrores, tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le picaban. Draco, desde su mesa, fue capaz de ver el enorme dolor que que Harry intentaba mantener a raya. Se paró sin importarle lo que pensaría la gente, y lo siguió.

Cuando ambos muchachos hubieron salido del comedor, este se llenó de murmullos que poco a poco fueron aumentando de volumen. Pansy y Blaise se miraron y decidireon ir a las mazmorras a esperar a su amigo allí. Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a Ron como si le viese por primera vez.

¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?¿Sabes lo mal que lo está pasando, y solo se te ocurre poner el dedo en la llaga para hacerla más grande?- le replicó.

Lo siento- dijo, abatido.- Es solo, que no sé por qué nos trata así, y eso me frustra. No debía decir nada de eso. Soy un idiota.

Hermione vio que realmente se sentía mal y se compadeció, al fin y al cabo Ron nunca solía pensar mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Más te vale que te disculpes con él cuanto antes.

En la mesa de los profesores, todos miraban hacia Dumbledore esperando una indicación sobre qué hacer, pues cuando se trataba del chico de oro, Dumbledore podíamover cielo y tierra si fuese necesario. Pero esta vez solo les indicó que siguiesen comiendo mientras sus ojos azules se quedaban fijos en la puerta por la que los dos chicos acababan de salir.

* * *

Draco siguió a Harry y vio como se dirigía corriendo hacia los jardines. Cuando llegó a los terrenos, él ya estaba bajo el haya que había cerca del lago. Se apresuró para alcanzarlo y, cuando estaba ya a escasos metros, vio como el moreno golpeaba el tronco con fuerza con sus puños.

¡Harry!- gritó alarmado al ver la sangre que se escurría de sus manos hasta el suelo.

El ojiverde no hizo nada, parecía que no le había oído. Se quedó con los brazos laxos, colgando a sus lados. En cuanto Draco lo alcanzó le tomó las manos para examinar la herida. La izquierda no tenía más que raspones, en cambio la derecha tenía un corte más profundo, aunque tampoco muy grave.

¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco? ¡¿A qué coño ha venido eso?- le reprochó mientras le limpiaba un poco las heridas y envolvía el corte más profundo con un pañuelo de hilo.

Levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a seguir cantándole las cuarenta por lo que había hecho, pero entonces vio que Harry tenía la cabeza agachada. Con cuidado soltó su mano, que quedó muerta junto a su cuerpo, y tomó el rostro del otro chico para poder verlo a la cara. Se asustó cuando vio tanto dolor en esas, otra vez, brillantes esmeraldas. Pero no era el brillo que solía tener antaño, era el brillo que le daban las lágrimas que intentaba retener.

Harry, ¿qué-

¿Por qué Draco?- le cortó Harry, con la voz quebrada por el llanto- ¿Por qué no me dejan olviadr?¿No se dan cuenta que eso solo hace que la culpa sea mayor?- No pudo retener más las lágrimas, y agachó el rostro para que Draco no viese como corrían libres por sus mejillas. – Yo no quería que eso pasae. Yo no quería. No fue mi culpa. – se llevó las manos tapándose los oídos mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Yo no quería que muriese. No fue mi culpa.

Draco no pudo aguantar al ver a su amigo llorar de esa manera y lo abrazó. Al acto Harry se agarró a su espalda, aprentando fuerte la túnica entre sus manos, dejando escapar los sollozos contenidos.

Yo no quería que eso pasase. Pero ellos no paran de recordármelo, no me dejan olvidarlo, siempre hablando de lo mismo. Me culpan. Pero yo no quería que se muriese. – en este momento, Harry ya era incapaz de controlar el llanto.

Harry, no se de qué me hablas. – el rubio intentaba calmarlo, pero no entendía las palabras del moreno.

De Sirius…- y con eso Draco lo comprendió todo.

Su padre le había dicho que el Señor Oscuro había engañado a Harry arrastrándole a una trampa en la que había caído de lleno. Por lo que sabía, Black había acudido a salvar a su ahijado y había encontrado la muerte en la misión. No podía creer que culparan a Harry de lo que había pasado. Supuso que Harrry no debía haber hablado con nadie de cómo se sentía. Vuando sintió que el cuerpo entre sus brqzos se calmaba, le habló clavando sus ojos en los enrojecidos de sus compañero.

Harry escúchame bien. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, y nadie tiene derecho a decirte lo contrario. Es normal que un chico de 15 años cayese en una trampa del mago oscuro más poderoso, si incluso aurores profesionales no pueden eviatrlo. Culpa a Dumbledore por ocultarte lo que el Lord quería y por lo que podría usarte; culpa a esa impulsividad tuya que os llevo a ti y tus amiguitos a una lucha con un montón de Death Eather; culpa a esa dichosa Orden que se supone debe protegerte y debería haber evitado que salieras del colegio; pero no puedes culparte de la muerte de tu padrino. Nadie le obligó a ir a ayudarte. Además, estoy seguro que se sintió muy feliz de haber muerto protegiendo a alguien a quin amaba que encerrado sin hacer nada. Eres listo Harry, sabes que tengo razón.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pensando en lo que había dicho el rubio. Aún asó, voplvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, sintiéndose por primera vez en meses cómodo con una persona.

Draco volvió a abrazar a Harry cuando este volvió a descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Aún estaba algo shockeado por el estado en el que se lo había encontrado. Le sorprendía que se hubiese abierto a él con tanta facilidad, solo hacía unas horas que habían enterrado el hacha de guerra, al fin y al cabo.

Poco a poco, Harry empezó a recobrarse y a ser consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Draco estaba pensando en que la reunión con su padrino iba a retrasarse algo, cosa que no le importaba realmente en este momento, cuando sintió que Harry se separaba de él brúscamente, empujándolo. Le observó curioso para ver a qué se debía esa reacción, y vio que Harry tenía las mejillas rojas y, aunque habían vuelto a ser inexpresivos, en sus ojos podía leerse un atisbo de pánico. El moreno dio unos pasos hacia atrás evitando mirar al otro a la cara. No entendía por qué había confiado tanto en Malfoy, no sabía como había podido dejar de lado su máscara tan fácilmente, pero era consciente que eso no debía volver a pasar. Recompuso su perfecta careta y le dirigó al rubio una mirada helada:

Más te vale que na se entere de esto nadie, Malfoy.

Y con eso empezó a andar hacia el colegio, pasando junto a un petrificada Draco que no entendía a qué venía de golpe esa reacción. Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos, se sintió mal por haberle hablado así. Se detuvo y se volteó para ver que el rubio estaba algo encorbado y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Levantó su mano derecha, bendada con el pañuelo de Draco. Suspiró:

- Draco – lo llamó. El aludido se giró y le miró expectante. Harry le miró fijo y notó como sus mejillas enrojecían.- Gracias. Por todo.- vio como el otro joven sonría, cosa que le hizo sentirse mejor, por lo que, ahora sí, se dispuso a irse a su sala común.

Draco sonrió y se dirigió el también hacia el castillo. Severus ya debía estar algo enfadado por su retraso, así que aceleró el paso para llegar más rápido. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó y esperó a escuchar el permiso para entrar.

Buenas noches, Severus.- le saludó una vez estuvo dentro y con la puerta cerrada.

Llegas tarde.- le reprochó.

Padrino, culaquiera diría que no puedes vivir sin mí. – dijo dejándose caer en la silla frente a la mesa.

¿Dónde fuiste con Potter?

¿Cómo sabes que fui con él?- preguntó, sorprendido.

Porque te vi salir detrás de él, en el gran comedor.

Ah.

¿Y bien?

No puedo contarte, no sería correcto. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Vaya, con eso debo suponer que el plan marcha mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿no?

No, hay algo en Harry… no sé, padrino, algo le ha pasdo este verano. Ha cambiado, seguramente lo verás mañana en clase. De momento, estoy acercándome a él para ver si me cuenta lo que le pasa.

Tsk, seguramente se siente culpable por la muerte de Black.- dijo el pocionista con indiferencia.

¡No fue su culpa!- Draco se levantó para encarar al mayor.

Severus se sorprendió por eso, pero solo levantó una ceja en un gesto interrogativo. El rubio se sentía molesto por el comportamiento de su padrino.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Pues porque es Potter, es así, un mártir que adora ser el centro de atención y que-

Cállate- le espetó. Le dolía que hablase así de Harry cuando ni siquier se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo. Y lo que más le molestaba, es que él antes pensaba así y no ser por el absurdo plan no se habría dado cuento que estaba equivocado.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin conocerlo? No es que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero te aseguro que en el tiempo que hace que firmamos la paz, me ha servido para ver que no se parece a la idea que tenía de él.

Ya, pero yo conocí a su padre, son iguales.

No puedes juzgarlo solo porque te llevabas mal con su padre. Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad para mostrarse. Siempre estás diciendo lo injustos que son en el colegio porque asumen que por ser slytherins seremos magos oscuros, que no nos dan oportunidad de mostrarnos, ¡pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo!Estás obcecado en odiar a Potter y no te das cuenta que es Harry a quien tienes delante.

Y con eso se giró y se fue hacia su habitaciónm. No sabía que le había impulsado a actuar así, pero le indignaba la conducta de Severus. Sabía que cuando llegase, Pansy y Blaise le estarían esperando para saber qué había pasado. Le dolía tener secretos con sus mejores amigos, pero Harry se había abierto con él y no quería traicionar su confianza.

Severus se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de su ahijado, pero más por el hecho de que supiese de sus disputas con James Potter en su tiempo de escolar. Eso solo podía saberlo del moscoso Potter. Pero por otro lado, no podía negar que Draco tenía razón en el hecho que el no le había dado ninguna oportunidad al niño de oro. Además que estaba algo intrigado por lo cambios que le había dicho. Él no había visto al chico en todo el verano ya que no había ido nunca a casa de los Weasley, pero en la orden nunca se habló sobre un extraño comportamiento. Aunque también puediese ser quye no le hubiesen dicho nada a él creyendo, correctamente, que no le interesaría. Eso, o que todos creyeran que su conducta era algo pasajero a causa de la muerte de Black. Por culpa de Draco estaba hecho un lío, pero sabiendo que no iba a sacar nada en claro hasta mañana, decidió irse a acostar.

* * *

Gracias. Por todo.- vio como el otro joven sonría, cosa que le hizo sentirse mejor, por lo que, ahora sí, se dispuso a irse a su sala común.

No quería ir a su sala común y ver a esos dos deshacerse en falsa disculpas. Pero debía ir, porque los necesitaba, eran su fuente de información con la Orden. Sabia que si Dumbledore le ocultaba algo a él pero se lo contaba a Ron y Hermione, ellos se lo contarían. Pero para eso necesitaba su amistad intacta. Se quedó un rato dando vueltas, esperando que se hiciese más tarde.

En cuanto entró en la sala común, vio que sus amigos le habían esperado despiertos.

¿Es que no pnesáis acostaros? El toque de queda pasó hace rato.

Ambos chicos saltaron asustados al romper Harry el silencio que había en la estancia.

¡Qué susto, Harry! – exclamó la chica con una mano en el pecho- Te estábamos esperando. Qeríamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió en la cena.

Yo no- contestó.- Olvidarlo. Es una caso perdido. Solo, no hablemos más del tema, ¿de acuerdo?- fue hasta una butaca y se dejó caer allí. Entonces se fijó en un libro andrajoso que Ron tenía en el regazo. -¿qué es eso?

Es mi libro de pociones- respondió el pelirrojo, contento que su mejor amigo le siguiese hablando. Le pasó el libro al moreno, que lo abrió y le echó una ojeada.- después de la cena fui a hablar con SLughorn y le comenté que como pensaba que no podría cursar pociones, no tenía libro, y él me dijo que podía usar uno de los que hay en el colegio. Estaban todos así de viejos, ni siquiera lo he mirado por dentro. Espero que las páginas estén bien.

Harry hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar. Estaba sorprendido con ese libro. Tenía apuntes en casi todas las páginas, comentario, y juraría que esas palabras sueltas eran hechizos. Sabía que esas anotaciones a pie de página eran instrucciones para las pociones, se preguntaba si las mejoraría. Sabía que algunas pociones del libro estaban mal, pues él las había hecho durante el verano y no había conseguido que saliesen bien.

si no tenía bastante con que se burlasen de mi por tenerlo todo de segunda mano, ahor encima se creerán que ni siquiera puedo pagarme mi propio material. – Harry se levantó, diciendo un simple "ahora vuelvo" y llevándose con él el libro.

Subió a la habitación y fue hacia su baúl, tomó su propio libro de pociones que, aunque nuevo, se veía que ya lo habían usado varias veces, y volvió a bajar.

Tomas el mío, a mi me da igual. Puedes quedártelo ya todo el curso.

¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- al pelirrojo parecía que le hubiesen adelantado las navidades de lo feliz que se veís.

Harry, tomamos tu mochila, te la dejaste en el comedor. ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer el ensayo de transfiguración?

No, gracias, lo haré mañana.

Y sin más, se fue otra vez hacia su habitación, esta vez con su mochila. Se puso el pijama, preparó las cosas para las clases de mañana y se acostó. Sabía que para Ron y Hermione, lo que acababa de hacer, a su parecer, había sido un acto altruista para que nadie se burlase de su mejor amigo. Para ellos era como si hubiese vuelto el Harry Gryffindor que se sacrificaba a sí mismo por los demás. Pero eso solo había sido una forma de opacar su verdadero interés. Ese libro realmente le parecía muy interesante, y con un simple hechizo glamour podría hacerlo pasar por uno nuevo. Con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, notó como poco a poco los brazos de Morfeo lo iban envolviendo en un cómodo sopor.

* * *

Y bien? Qué les pareció? Perdon si hay alguna falta (que seguro la hay) pero es que como estoy estudiando no tuve tiempo de repasarlo :S. En el próximo capítulo alguien descubrirá el verdadero secreto de Harry! Quién será?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 7

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
Perdón por el retraso, es que aquí he estado de fiesta desde el 22 hasta hoy!  
Espero que disfruten del capítulo, y gracias por sus comentarios!**

_

La historia se situa en el sexto libro, por lo que habrá algunos spoilers.  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; - _Hechizos_; -#pensamientos#.

**Capítulo 7**

Se levantó igual de temprano que la mañana anterior pese a lo tarde que se acostó. Siguiendo la misma rutina de cada día, se levantó, se aseó, se vistió y se fue a dar un paseo por los jardines. Se llevó con él el libro de pociones, quería ojearlo y confirmar sus sospechas. Fue hasta el árbol donde la noche anterior había estado con Draco, y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el ancho tronco.

Estaba leyendo una poción del capítulo de pociones que afectaban a los estados de ánimos, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él. No necesito levantar la mirada para saber de quién se trataba.

- Bueno días, Draco.

- Buenos días. La verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Pensé que lo de ayer fue solo casualidad.

- Na, que va. Ya me he acostumbrado. Este verano me levantaba cada día a las 7.00 y mi cuerpo ya funciona como un reloj biológico. – le explicó el pelinegro, dejando el libro para prestarle atención a su acompañante.

-¿Y por qué te levantabas tan pronto?- pero como lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Hablaste con Granger y Weasley?

No necesitaba especificar, Harry sabía que se refería a lo que pasó ayer por la noche.

- No- fue su brusca respuesta- sería una pérdida de tiempo. Es mejor hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Pero sí que pasó!- Draco estaba indignado por la indiferencia que mostraba el pelinegro respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior. – Bueno, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿vale?

-¿Cuándo dejaste de ser el niño rica insoportable que para lo único que vivía era para joderme?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. – No se olvida tan rápido, Draco. Me gusta guardar las distancias con las personas, y si tuviera que romperlas, no creo que lo hiciese con la persona que se regodeaba en mis desgracias, por muy bien que me caigas ahora. – Draco estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Harry, y también algo avergonzado, pues sabía que era verdad.

- Bueno, yo…

-¿Qué quieres?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

- Pues a que tu y yo, el año pasado, no tuvimos el mejor final de curso. – Respondió recordando la discusión por el encierro de Lucius en Azkaban.- El que tu vinieras a hablarme como si nada y me ofrecieses quedarme contigo, el que fuese amable y lo sigas siendo pese a tener la suficiente información como para humillarme; solo demuestra que quieres algo de mí, y, para conseguirlo, necesitas ganarte mi confianza. – Se volteó para encarar al rubio y sonreírle de manera triunfal- y bien, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Draco estaba en shock. Eso no podía estar pasándole en serio. No entendía como Harry podía -haber deducido todo eso, pero estaba en juego la vida de su familia, y no era ese el Harry en el que debía confiar. Sabía que lo primero era encontrar al antigua Harry, pero temía que cuando el héroe del mundo mágico volviese, su relación volviese a ser tan tormentosa como antes y el acercamiento que había ganado no le sirviese para nada.

Además, al principio pensó que le costaría llevarse bien con Harry, pero ahora había descubierto que le caía realmente bien. Y desde la noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que el pelinegro le había dicho, y la tristeza y soledad que había visto en sus ojos.

- No sé de que me hablas. Si empezamos a hablar fue porque tu cambiaste y por fin entendiste con quien te conviene estar. Te has ganado mi confianza, al igual que la de Pansy y la Blaise.

- Muy bien, si no me lo quieres decir. No te preocupes, no te juzgo. Todo el mundo hace lo que sea para el beneficio, verdad? – dijo levantándose y tomando la mochila. La verdad es que sentía un poco herido por saber que Draco solo hablaba con él para conseguir algo. Pero ya había descubierto que así eran las personas, y no pensaba dejar entre ver cómo le habían sentado esas palabras. El rubio se había acercado demasiado a él, y eso no debía permitirlo- ¿Vamos a desayunar? Hoy tenemos pociones a primera hora. Me pregunto cómo será el nuevo profesor – comentó mientras emepzaban a andar.

-Seguro que no son mejores que las de mi padrino – le respondió el rubio, orgulloso.

- Como si eso fuese muy difícil- dijo con burla Harry.

- ¡Oye, no te pases!

- Lo que sea. Me voy a mi mesa, saluda a esos dos de mi parte.

- Seguro.

Una vez acabaron de desayunar se dirigieron hacia el aula de pociones. Por el camino se encontraron con el trío de Gryffindor, pero prefirieron quedarse atrás para observar como interactuaban. Aunque los únicos que hablaban eran Granger y Weasley, que iban muy animados. Harry estaba algo separado e iba leyendo un libro, ignorando a los otros dos.

- ¿Harry, tú qué crees que harán los de la Orden?- preguntó Hermione intentando integrar a su amigo en la conversación.

- Creo que no deberíais hablar de esto por aquí, donde cualquiera podría oíros. – respondió sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Ambos chicos enrojecieron por su descuido. Las serpientes observaban la tensión que había entre los tres chicos. Se notaba a la legua que Ron y Hermione querían relacionarse más con el moreno que, por su parte, parecía querer simular que ambos no existían y los ignoraba todo lo políticamente posible. Aceleraron el paso para cubrir la distancia que los separaba y Pansy le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza del león.

- Auch. Pansy…

- Benos días- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla e ignorando la mirada molesta del chico.

- Buenos días, Harry – saludaron los otros dos.

- Buenos días, chicos. Qué tal descansaron?

Harry, rodeado ahora de esos tres chicos, se relajó y abandonó su lectura. Con Pansy a su derecha tomada de la mano de Blaise, y Draco a su izquierda, retomó el camino hacia el aula ignorando a los otros dos chicos que les siguieron con la vista fija en Harry.

Al entrar en el aula, Pansy y Blaise se sentaron juntos frente a Draco y Harry, que también se sentaron juntos. Pronto se llenó todo la clase y apareció el profesor.

- Bienvenidos a este nuevo curso. Bien, he preparado unas cuantas pociones para que las miréis y veáis si las conocéis. Es algo que deberíais ser capaces de hacer cuando acabéis los N.E.W.T.'s. Seguramente habréis oído hablar de ellas alguna vez aunque no las hayais preparado nunca. ¿Alguien podría decirme cuál es esta? – preguntó señalando una marmita en concreto.

Toda la clase se giró instintivamente hacia Hermione esperando que levantara la mano, mas esta tenía su mirada fija en la mesa donde Harry y Draco hablaban en susurros. Slughorn también los vio.

- Señor Potter, puede usted?- el susodicho se volteó para encarar al profesor y luego miró la marmita.

-Sí, profesor.- Slughorn le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y Harry se levantó, algo a regañadientes. Una vez frente al caldero puedo ver mejor los contenidos y confirmar lo que ya pensaba.- Es veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a todo aquel que la bebe a decir la verdad.

- Correcto! Podrías decirme cuáles son las otras dos que hay en los otros calderos?

- Esa es poción multijugos- dijo señalando un caldero que contenía una poción de ebullición lenta y que parecía barro. – Y esa de ahí es amortentia, el elixir de amor más potente que se conoce. Es fácilmente reconocible por las espirales que hace el vapor al salir y por su olor, diferente para cada persona que la huele. Y por último, ese caldero negro contiene Felix Felicis, una poción que te hace tener suerte.

- Vaya- dijo asombrado el profesor. La clase estaba en silencio debido a la gran cantidad de conocimientos que había demostrado tener Harry. – parece que alguien miró sus libros antes de venir. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Puede volver a su sitio – finalizó con una sonrisa.

Volvió a su sitio y fulminó con la mirada a Draco, que le sonreía con burla.

- Oh, qué buen alumno eres. Me siento abrumado de estar sentado con alguien como tu – dijo el rubio, con tono agudo y dando falsos saltitos en su asiento. Dicha actuación le hizo ganarse una colleja de parte del moreno.

-Cállate, Draco.

Harry fingió enfadarse, pero obviamente no resultó, ya que el rubio siguió chinchándolo en broma.

- Atención, clase.- reprendió el profesor. – Vamos a empezar. Abrid vuestro libros por la página 10. Nos queda poco más que una hora de clase, así que tendréis tiempo suficiente para intentar hacer con calma la poción de la muerte en vida. Sé que es difícil, y no cuento con que ninguno haga una poción perfecta. Pero el alumno que prepare la mejor poción, ganará una botellita de Felix Felicis. ¡Adelante!

Enseguida, todos empezaron a preparar dicha poción. Harry fue haciendo la suya hasta que llegó a un punto en el que el antiguo propietario del libro había escrito una anotación en el margen. Durante el verano había intentado preparar esa poción, preparándose para el curso, y nunca había conseguido el resultado requerido pese a haberlo intentado varias veces. Estaba dudando, sus instintos le decían que las indicaciones eran lo que le faltaba para conseguir el brebaje perfecto, pero este le había fallado ya algunas veces.

- Oye, Draco- dijo girándose hacia su compañero - ¿has preparado esta poción antes?

- Sí, claro – respondió sin levantar la vista de su caldero.

- ¿Siguiendo las indicaciones de este libro, te salía bien?

Esta vez, Draco sí que se giro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? A mí me la enseñó Severus y no miro el libro, pero yo sí la hago bien.

Decidiéndose, siguió los consejos anotados por el propietario en lugar de las del autor. Al final de la clase, el profesor les dijo que comenzasen a recoger mientras la poción terminaba de reposar en el fuego.

Harry vio que el contenido de su poción había adquirido el tono y textura que se suponía debía tener, y que era igual que el de Draco.

Ambos empezaron a recoger su material y compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad al percatarse que eran los únicos que habían conseguido el resultado deseado. Los que más cerca habían quedado de conseguirlo habían sido Granger, Pansy y Blaise. Harry vio que ese era el resultado que él había conseguido durante todo el verano, y supuso que se debía a que las instrucciones eran realmente erróneas.

- Vaya señor Potter, señor Malfoy, por qué no me sorprende que sus pociones sean las mejores? Es normal si tenemos en cuenta sus antecedentes. Bien, pues lo prometido es deuda. 15 puntos para cada uno y ahora llenaré otra botellita con la poción para dárosla. Pueden ir saliendo – dijo dirigiéndose a toda la clase.

Hermione terminó de recoger sus cosas y se fue hacia donde esperaba Harry junto los Slytherins. Ron la siguió para evitar que las serpientes la lastimaran. Al verlos llegar, Draco se enojó por el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

- Harry, ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues a la poción. ¿Cómo hiciste para que te saliese bien?- dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Simplemente hice lo que ponía en el libro.

- Pero, ¿te ayudó Malfoy? Digo, para que te saliese perfecta…

- No, Granger – dijo Draco, dando un paso amenazadoramente hacia delante. Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia del profesor Snape que hablaba con Slughorn y ambos les miraban atentamente. – Harry hizo la poción él solito porque es mucho más listo que tú, y el único problema que había tenido hasta ahora era que la mala compañía le atontaba el cerebro.

Dicho eso, tomó sus cosas y se llevó a Harry, que no podía ocultar su sorpresa, a rastras. Pansy y Blaise les siguieron, ignorando a los otros leones.

- Draco, ¿a qué vino eso? – el rubio parecía seguir molesto, y Harry le miraba con una ceja alzada.

- Eso, ¿a qué vino? No que me importe mucho lo que les digas, pero no soy ninguna damisela en peligro, puedo cuidarme solito.

- Sí, bueno, lo que sea. Vámonos a clase que no quiero llegar tarde.

Y con eso los cuatro anduvieron por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron al aula, aún estaba cerrada, pero no tuvieron que esperar más que un minuto hasta que el profesor llegó y la abrió.

Snape observaba desde su escritorio como los alumnos iban entrando y se iban sentando. Se fijó en Potter. Andaba con paso seguro y decidido junto con Draco. La verdad es que, años atrás, poner a esos dos uno al lado del otro era una humillación al aspecto del chiquillo. Pero ahora, pocos se atreverían a negar que Potter fue criado con todo lujo y como un próximo heredero, aunque fuese falso. Siempre había sido consciente que Potter no había sido criado de la mejor manera, pero era tan parecido a James que no podía evitar odiarlo. Aunque ahora, sin esas horribles gafas, con el pelo domado y vestido correctamente, ya no se parecía tanto a ese merodeador.

Vio como su ahijado y Harry bromeaban juntos, riéndose con los mejores amigos del rubio. Potter parecía en su salsa, aunque había como un muro invisible que le aislaba de ellos. Observó como la chica Granger se acercaba a ellos y se levantó con la escusa de mandarla a su sitio para oír la conversación.

- Tened – dijo la Gryffindor, tendiéndoles los frasquitos de poción, - me la dio el profesor Slughorn, os las olvidasteis en las mazmorras.

- ¿Quieres algo más? – preguntó Pansy.

- Emm, Harry, siento lo de antes, yo no quería decir que tú-

- Pero lo hiciste – dijo Harry sonriendo, aunque los Slytherins eran conscientes que esa sonrisa era totalmente falsa. – Tranquila Granger, te conozco desde los 11 años, sé que no puedes pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, ni en como afectaran a las personas, esas cosas no las enseñan en los libros, ¿eh?

El silencio que quedó en la sala era tenso. La sonrisa de Harry era de superioridad y miraba a Hermione de forma triunfal. Draco sonreía maliciosamente al ver como los ojos de la castaña se humedecían por las lágrimas contenidas. Sabía que las palabras eran también una pequeña venganza por lo de la noche anterior. Snape, como la mayoría de los alumnos, estaban asombrados al oír al héroe del mundo mágico hablarle así a su mejor amiga.

- Está bien – dijo Snape – todos a sus sitios si no quieren estrenarse en detenciones.

A partir de allí la clase siguió normal. Ese año iban a estudiar las maldiciones y contramaldiciones no verbales e iban a aprender la teoría de la oclumancia. En todas las asignaturas que requerían uso de varita estaban aprendiendo a usarla no verbalmente.

Severus vio con asombro que el nivel de Potter era bastante alto. Había pensado que Draco había tenido algo que ver con su premio en pociones, pero ahora, viendo como se desenvolvía e, incluso, ayudaba a alguno de sus compañeros, empezaba a pensar que tal vez Potter sí que era capaz de hacer una poción como Merlín manda.

Las clases siguieron con sus pausas para comer. A la hora de cenar Harry tuvo que volver a disculparse con Ron y Hermione, aunque esta vez la chica no fue tan entusiasta, temiendo que el chico volviese a enojarse.

Pronto eso se volvió una rutina: Harry se enojaba o ignoraba a los leones durante el día, y por la noche, a la hora de la cena, les pedía disculpas. Disculpas que los chicos aceptaban, cegados por la amistad y el cariño que tenían por el chico.

Había transcurrido el primer mes y medio de clase. Durante este tiempo, la relación de Harry con las serpientes se había estrechado, sobre todo con Draco. No habían vuelto a hablar acerca del por qué Draco se había acercado a él, o de cómo Harry trataba a sus amigos. Remus se había presentado un día en Hogwarts. Al principio, Harry lo había esquivado, no queriendo hablar con él. Pero Draco lo había convencido para darle una oportunidad.

- Ese hombre es lo único que te une con tus padres y tu padrino, lo normal sería que quisieras conservar la relación. Y seguro que él quiere hablar contigo, Harry. Se nota que te quiere.

Harry había accedido, y se había encontrado con el licántropo en el salón de los menesteres.

- Bueno, cachorro, qué tal estas? – preguntó, algo incómodo.

- Bien. – su respuesta fue seca. - ¿Quería verme por algo en concreto?

- No, sólo para ver como estabas – dijo, sonriendo cálidamente.

Harry se tensó al acto, quería hablar de Sirius. Querría echarle en cara todo. Harry lo había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, Remus había tenido a sus 3 amigos (James, Sirius y Lili), y habían sido todos muy felices. Hasta que él había llegado. En cuanto Harry había nacido, James y Lili habían muerto para protegerlo, y Sirius había acabado en prisión, dejando a Remus solo. Luego, lo había recuperado, pero, otra vez protegiéndolo, había muerto. Lupin había perdido a sus mejores amigos protegiéndolo a él, así que era obvio que lo odiase y le guardase rencor.

Remus notó como Harry se tensaba, se imaginaba lo que preocupaba al chico. Le sonrió:

- Harry, escúchame: en la guerra, hay muertes. Es algo que ocurre, aunque nos duela, y ocurre en los dos lado. Sirius murió, y me dolió, pero lo hizo protegiéndote, justo como habría querido hacerlo, y luchando. – el chico se echó hacia atrás, intentando irse. Remus lo tomó suavemente de la mano, obligándolo a mirarle. - No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres Harry, pero quiero que sepas que, si en algún momento lo necesitas, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

Harry se mostraba realmente sorprendido, parecía haberse esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Asintió torpemente y se fue corriendo.

Eso había pasado hacia medio mes aproximadamente, y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, pero había hablado con Draco sobre lo que le había dicho. El rubio le había dicho que era obvio que el castaño le quería, y que debería abrirse un poco más con él.

Ahora, Harry se dirigía hacia el despacho del director. Desde principio de curso ni Dumbledore ni él no habían vuelto a estar a solas. Cuando llegó a la puerta llamó y esperó que le diesen permiso para pasar. Cuando entró vio que dentro había varios miembros de la orden, incluidos Ron y Hermione. Se quedó apartado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados.

- Bien, pues ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos empezar. Hemos decidido Harry, que tu y los señoritos Weasley y Granger ya están listos para formar parte de la Orden. Al menos, estar presentes en las reuniones.

- Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo.

- Molly, por favor. Bien, pues empecemos. Como ya debéis saber, Severus es el espía que nos informa de las novedades en las filas de Voldemort. – estremecimientos por parte de algunos presentes. – Severus me ha informado de un espía en nuestras filas. Al parecer, el día antes de empezar las clases unos jóvenes fueron marcados. Según Severus, hubo un joven cuya identidad Tom se negó a revelar, pero por lo visto es alguien que puede conseguir mucha información, con muy buenas fuentes.

- A lo mejor solo ha exagerado - propuso Ron.

- Me parece que ningún alumno de 15 años puede mentir a Tom, señor Weasley. – dijo Dumbledore, afable.

- ¿Por qué decís que es un alumno? – intervino Harry.

- Es que no escuchas, Potter. Se inició este año con todos los otros novatos. – respondió brusco, Snape.

- Ya pero – dijo entrando en el circulo, y andando mientras hablaba. – piénsenlo. Si realmente es alguien tan importante, él haría lo que fuese por proteger esa información. Seguramente ya sospecha que tiene un espía en sus filas. Además no creo que el Lord crea que un crío pueda ser tan útil.

- ¿Y qué propones tú, entonces?- le preguntó Kingsley.

-¿ Realmente creéis que un alumno puede proporcionarle tanta información? Los únicos que tenemos acceso a la orden somos nosotros tres, ¿no? Y nosotros, no somos. ¿No se os ocurre una alternativa? – ninguno parecía ver hacia donde iba sus pensamientos excepto Snape.

- ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?¿Con poción multijugos?

- O tal vez un hechizo rejuvenecedor…

- Eso es magia oscura – dijo Arthur.

- Estamos hablando de Voldemort – dijo Harry.

- Yo sigo sin entender.- dijo Ron.

- Pues que seguro es un adulto. El Lord seguramente pensó que, al ser alguien de tanta confianza, debía protegerlo como fuese. Tenía que engañar al que filtraba la información, para que nos diese pistas falsas y así empezar a buscar por el lado equivocado, y dejando vía libre al verdadero topo. Un plan perfecto, ¿no creéis?

- Sí, muy astuto – dijo el pocionista, clavando su oscura mirada en el joven – y usted se ha dado cuenta muy rápido, como si llevase pensando mucho en ello.

- Ya, bueno, a los mortífagos novatos es fácil soltarles la lengua – dijo Harry, retadoramente.

Todos observaban la discusión, la verdad es que, aunque sabían que había un doble sentido en todas esas palabras, no lograban hallarlo.

Snape sabía que algo no encajaba. Esa astucia en Potter no era normal. Pero las últimas palabras lo habían dejado helado. ¿Había insinuado Potter que trataba de sonsacarle información a Draco? ¡Eso podrías constarle la vida a su ahijado!

- Bien, Harry, creo que debemos considerar tu idea, pero aún así, sería mejor que siguierais vigilando a los alumnos para ver si sacáis información.

- Ves, Harry, a lo mejor podemos sacarle provecho y todo a tu amistad con las viborillas esas. Seguro que Malfoy es una muy buena fuente de información. – las miradas de Harry y Snape se clavaron en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

La reunión terminó y todos fueron abandonando el despacho. Harry se despidió con un gesto de cabeza de Remus, pero no se acercó, aún no estaba listo. Severus iba ya por un pasillo hacia las mazmorras, cuando sintió que lo llamaban.

- ¡Profesor Snape!

Draco iba andando por un pasillo oscuro. Hoy su padrino había tenido reunión con la orden, peor quería hablar con él. Quería saber si habían averiguado algo del chico misterioso y saber si debía guardarse las espaldas. Justo al girar lo vio y fue a llamarlo cuando sintió que alguien al otro lado lo hacía.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- se acercó un poco, escondido en las sombras para poder oír.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Sólo aclararle algo. Sé lo de Draco, pero no voy a delatarlo ni a usarle como fuente de información. Nunca hablamos de eso, y no sé por qué deberíamos hacerlo. Yo sé que él no quería entrar en las filas, así que no me preocupa. Solo quería decírselo, porque en el despacho le he dicho eso para que dejase de insinuar esas cosas, pero no quiero que ahora vaya a Draco y le cuente algo falso sobre mi.

El profesor estuvo un rato en silencio, observando al chico. Parecía sincero, y estaba tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- ¿El qué?

- Que Draco era mortífago, aunque no quería.

- Cuando le dije que los novatos hablan fácil iba en serio – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Aprecio a Draco y sé que si trato de sacarle información pongo su vida en peligro, algo que no quiero. Pero los otros idiotas me resbalan – aclaró como si nada – Supe que Draco fue alistado, pero solo hace falta mirarle para saber que no es lo que desea.

El silencio volvió a caer en el lugar.

- Parece que este verano empezó a usar la cabeza, Potter.

- Y que lo diga - dijo con una risilla misteriosa – Por cierto, yo que usted me cuidaría las espaldas, quién sea el chivato no creo que si se entera que usted es el traídos se quede callado. Buenas noches. – y girando elegantemente, se fue dejando plantado a un inquieto Severus.

- Sal de ahí, Draco – se dirigió hacia el rubio. –No te han dicho que es de mala eduación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – le preguntó mientras se dirigían a su despacho.

- Sí, padrino, pero ya sabes que la curiosidad me puede.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y Snape le siguió, sentándose frente a él.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Harry

- Sí, creo que tenías razón. Hay algo en él que no está bien.- dijo el mayor. - ¿Cuándo supo que eras un mortífago?

- Pues… yo diría que en el tren ya lo sabía, pero claramente me lo dijo la mañana después de llegar a Hogwarts.

- Y en la estación estuvo desde el principio contigo, ¿no?

-ajá.

- En Hogwarts fue muy corto el lapso de tiempo como para andar husmeando. Y si dices que en el tren ya sospechaba, nos lleva a que se enteró antes. ¿Pero cómo, si os marcaron la noches antes de entrar a Hogwarts? – Severus realmente parecía desesperado.

- No te apures Sev, no me hará nada.

- ¿Confías en él? – preguntó escéptico.

- Bueno, lo que ha dicho en el pasillo es cierto, solo una vez hablamos y fue para dejarme claro que no le importaba si yo era mortífago y no ha intentado nada.

- Está bien, pero mantente atento.

- Ok – dijo con un bostezo el rubio. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando Severus volvió a hablar.

- Draco, pronto serás llamado para la prueba – esas palabras bastaron para despejar al chico.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Es muy pronto!

-Tranquilo Draco, estamos pensando como ayudarte.

Severus le abrazó, y justo cuando Draco empezaba a calmarse, sintió su marca arder. Eso hizo que se derrumbara totalmente. Miró a su padrino con una súplica muda, pero lo único que vio en los otros ojos, era impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

Reuniendo el poco valor que tenía en esos momentos, y echando a un lado el cansancio se paró y suspiró tristemente.

- Prepárate, debes esperar aquí a tu pareja para ir juntos.

Draco querías salir corriendo, o morirse ahí mismo, quería gritar lo desesperado que estaba, o llorar. Pero como buen Malfoy, puso su máscara y se dispuso a esperar a su pareja.

Llevaban ya unos minutos esperando, cuando un elfo apareció.

- Señor Snape, señorito Malfoy, el Lord quiere que vayan los dos a su casa. – y volvió a desaparecer.

Ambos se extrañaron, pero fueron a la chimenea y dijeron la dirección. Estaba hechizada, así que, por vía Flu, solo podían llegar a la mansión Riddle los que llevaban la marca.

Una vez ahí, recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal. Llamaron y entraron.

La imagen que encontraron dentro era algo desconcertante. El Lord estaba en su silla, como siempre, sentado imponentemente, y a su lado, un muchacho todo vestido con túnicas negras estaba sentado en el piso y jugaba con una rata. El Lord miraba con una sonrisa cínica la imagen.

- Mi Señor – llamó Snape su atención, mientras él y Draco se inclinaban.

- Oh, Severus, Draco, qué bueno que ya llegaron. Acercaos.

Ambos Slytherins hicieron lo que les dijo y quedaron enfrente de los otros ocupantes.

- Veréis, he pensado mucho está situación. Peor finalmente creo que es la mejor opción, no por nada, Draco, eres hijo y ahijado de dos de mis mejores mortífagos. – el rubio fingió una mueca de orgullo ante esas palabras. – Además mi muchacho me ha pedido expresamente ser tu pareja, y, dado lo bien que me ha servido, creo que se merece ese premio. Sólo vosotros conoceréis la identidad de mi espía, pero antes debéis jurarme que nunca revelaréis quién es. – tanto Severus como Draco sintieron una extraña emoción al saber que serían los únicos que sabrían del nuevo aliado del Lord: mezcla de curiosidad, miedo y sorpresa. Ambos hicieron lo que el Lord les había pedido y se dispusieron a esperar - Draco, él será tu compañero de aventuras y tú, Severus, serás el encargado de facilitarle las cosas y cubrirle la espalda a mi muchacho. Al principio lo he puesto a prueba para ver si era capaz de cumplir mis misiones sin delatarse, pero como ha superado mi examen, creo que se merece este voto de confianza. – Snape estaba ansioso, no sabía por qué pero empezaba a pensar que la teoría de Potter no era tan buena. – Me ha costado mucho conseguir que se una a mis filas. Toda su familia se había negado a unírseme, pero parece que él, al menos, se ha dado cuenta de ese error - una sonrisa maliciosa se plantó en el rostro de serpiente – no es así, Harry?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de los slytherins y la primera misión de Draco! Se agradecen los comentarios, que animan a seguir publicando!  
Feliz Navidad y prospero año 2012!


	9. Chapter 8

**Al fiiiiiiiin! Mil perdooones! Mi ordenador se murió de viejito, así que me regalaron uno por reyes, pero no iba. He estado todas las fiestas sin ordenador, hasta que hoy por fin mi papá lo fue a buscar a la tienda de informática. Es tan liiiindooo mi nuevo compu! Lamento mucho el retraso, de veras. Espero que este capi les guste! En compensación subiré dos hoy, y otro el sábado!**

**La historia se situa en el sexto libro, por lo que habrá algunos spoilers.  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; -[Hechizos] ; -#pensamientos#.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

- No es así, Harry?

Draco y Severus sintieron como su mundo se deshacía bajo sus pies. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Pero no podía ser, no podía ser Harry Potter.

-Ajá- contestó el chico sin dejar de maltratar a la pobre rata.

- Oh, vamos Harry, deja de jugar. – El chico de ojos verdes se levantó, mostrando su rostro y matando las pocas esperanzas de los dos Slytherins. Clavó su mirada en la rata ,que huía deprisa, soltando un gruñido. – Tranquilo, Harry, hay muchas de esas por aquí, aunque creo que tú quieres una en particular, no es así?

Harry sonrió de forma perversa, encarando por primera vez a Tom.

- Sólo practico antes de hacerle entender a ese gusano que nunca debió traicionar a un Potter.

- Sabes que no me opongo a tu pequeña venganza, es tu recompensa por lo bien que trabajas, pero hoy tienes otra misión, e irás con Draco. Es en Kengsinton, en Riverside nº10. Quiero que los mates a todos. Es la primera misión del joven Malfoy, así que enséñale como debe hacerlo, serás su mentor. Severus os acompañará para llevaros luego a Hogwarts.

- Muy bien – respondió Harry tranquilamente.

- Tal vez mañana también debas venir – le dijo Tom, excluyendo ahora a los otros dos de la conversación, aunque podían oírla perfectamente.

- Bufff, pero mañana tengo entreno de quidditch, y un montón de ensayos atrasados…

- Eso son solo escusas para irte Merlín sabe dónde y con quién, así que te quiero aquí en cuanto acabe el entreno.

Harry no era tonto, y aunque sabía que su trato con Tom era mejor que el de los demás mortífagos, era consciente que tampoco debía jugar con la paciencia del hombre, menos cuando había gente delante.

- Bien, como quieras. Hasta mañana entonces. Aunque seguro habrá reunión de la Orden, así que supongo que llegaré tarde.

SE volteó y se fue con los otros dos. Nadie habló ni dijo nada hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado. Era consciente del par de miradas clavadas en su persona. Sabía que querían respuestas, pero ahora no era el momento. Tenían una misión y debían cumplirla. Su señor no se caracterizaba por ser paciente, precisamente, y él gustaba de ser eficiente en su trabajo.

- Es aquí – dijo girándose para encarar a sus acompañantes - entraremos Draco y yo, usted espere aquí con el traslador listo para activarse en 10 minutos.

- ¿10 minutos? Es demasiado justo –objetó el adulto.

- Es tiempo suficiente, y no podemos demorarnos al partir, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos. –su tono de voz fue firme, dejando claro que no aceptaba replica alguna a su argumento, así que Sanpe no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. – Bien, vamos Draco, esto no puede llevarnos mucho rato.

Draco asintió, ausente, siguiendo al moreno. No podía creer como, en unos minutos, su vida se había desmoronado por completo. La única esperanza que lo ayudaba a seguir hacia delante, era el creer que podría conseguir la ayuda de Harry, pero todo el optimismo que le daba el pensar que el plan podría llevarse a cabo, acababa de desvanecerse. ¿Potter era mortífago? ¿Sirviente del Dark Lord? Avanzaba siguiendo a Harry, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Él no quería matar a nadie. Tenía miedo. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo, ya le daba igual su orgullo. Sentía sus ojos arder y le picaban por las lágrimas que retenía. Sentía su pecho oprimido, y cada vez le costaba más conseguir que el aire que inspiraba le llegase a los pulmones. La cabeza le martilleaba, las piernas le temblaban… sentía que caería en cualquier momento. Se giró hacia Harry y vio en su rostro tranquilidad, parecía que estaba estudiando la situación. El ojiverde se giró hacia él y clavó su mirada en la del rubio. Suspiró, y Draco pudo ver en sus ojos la lucha interior que sostenía el león. Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cambió su peso de pierna mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Parecía indeciso. Al final habló:

- No tienes qué hacerlo si no quieres, y sé que no quieres. Además hay dos niños, cosa que lo hace aún peor. – Draco sintió un escalofría al imaginarse la luz desaparecer en una mirada tan inocente como la de un niño. –Tú solo espérame aquí, yo ahora bajo.

- Pero…

- No te apures, sé como cubrirte. – y dicho eso, se dirigió a las escaleras y las subió con determinación.

El rubio esperó en el recibidor, incómodo. Esperó oír gritos, llantos, pero no se escuchaba nada. Al cabo de dos-tres minutos, Harry bajó. No lucía bien, estaba blanco y sudoroso, y ¿llevaba dos niños en brazos?

- ¿Pero qué coño…?

- Hay que borrarles la memoria. Luego la Orden se encargará de reubicarlos.

Draco no entendía muy bien qué clase de juego era ese, las órdenes eran claras: matarlos a todos. Pero desde luego no iba a oponerse a salvarle la vida a esos dos chiquillos. Al acabar, salieron apurados, iban algo justo de tiempo, y se reunieron con Snape.

- ¿Lo hicieron? – los dos chicos asintieron, y Snape levantó la varita e invocó la marca tenebrosa.

Justo en el momento en que la marca se hubo proyectado en el cielo, los tres tomaron el traslador, que se activó y los transportó a Hogwarts. Segundos después los primeros aurores empezaron a aparecer.

Cuando por fin se sintieron seguros entre las frías paredes del despacho del profesor, Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en el sofá. No iba a aguantar esa tensión cada vez, él no había nacido para esas cosas.

- Bien, Potter ,¿hay algo qué quieras contarnos?

- No, señor. – contestó el moreno mientras se deshacía de la túnica. Ignorando al pocionista, fue hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y se sentó frente a este. – Bien, Draco, creo que debemos empezar a montar tu coartada. – el rubio se deshinchó en el sillón, estaba agotado.

- ¿Coartada? ¿Para qué?- preguntó el mayor, sentándose junto su ahijado.

- Yo… no hice lo que me tocaba. –dijo Draco con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Severus, temeroso. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar si el Lord se enteraba que Draco no había cumplido su misión. - ¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que te has metido? El Dark Lord no va a atender a razones. ¡Nada va a salvarte de un buen castigo, Draco!

- Claro que sí. – rebatió Harry, fijando su mirada en Snape. Luego se giró hacia el rubio y empezó a explicarle su plan. – Bien, para empezar, necesitas otra varita, una que no esté registrada. – explicó, haciendo aparecer una en su mano. – esta es la tuya, el Lord me la dio cuando llegué. Lo que haré, será insertar en tu nueva varita las maldiciones cruciatus i asesina. Así cuando el Lord te la revise, estas serán las que él creerá que tú usaste. Nunca debes usar esta varita si no es para una misión. El hechizo es uno muy complejo y antiguo, tan antiguo que dudo que ni el Lord ni ninguno de sus mortífagos haya oído hablar de él. Lo descubrí de casualidad en la biblioteca de la mansión, donde hay manuscritos muy arcaicos. No creí que fuera a servirme para algo, pero ahora me alegro de haberle echado una ojeada. Llamaré a Kreatcher para que me lo traiga y mañana lo llevaré a cabo.- Draco miraba asombrado a Harry, él no se creía capaz de formar un plan así. – En cuanto a tus recuerdos, el Lord entrará en tu mente para verificar que no le mientes. Lo que haremos es algo muy complejo al principio, pero en cuanto le pillas el tranquillo es mucho más fácil. Se trata de cubrir el recuerdo con un hechizo indetectable. Este hechizo copia el recuerdo en cuestión y te permite modificarlo a tu gusto, mostrándolo de la forma que tú quieras. No podemos simplemente quitarte el recuerdo, porque entonces tendrías que crearlo de cero, eso, además de ser mucho más arduo, puede fallar. Y… creo que eso es todo. – concluyó Harry pensativo. - ¿Tienes alguna duda?

- Eee… creo que no. ¿Cómo ideaste todo eso?¿Cuánto llevas planeándolo?

- Pues se me ocurrió cuando entramos en la cada- dijo Harry sentándose más cómodo- lo de la varita aún no lo he probado nunca, pero lo de los recuerdos lo usó bastante a menudo, así que no te preocupes.

- Bueno – dijo el rubio con un suspiro, relajándose contra el sofá. -¿Así que tú eres el gran espía del Lord? Supongo que realmente es algo que nadie se espera.

- Ahí está la gracia de la sorpresa.

- Has condenado al mundo mágico, Potter – dijo Snape, en un suspiro.

- Ellos se han condenado solos, yo no iba a acabar con la oscuridad del mundo entero. Usted lo dijo, profesor, no tengo nada que me haga especial, no soy más que un mocoso arrogante en busca de fama.

Severus sintió como se le helaba el cuerpo enteró, y quiso morirse en ese momento. ¿Por qué tenía Potter que haberle hecho caso? Él se limitaba a insultarlo y humillarlo pensando que sus palabras ni siquiera le afectarían. La había cagado, Albua iba a matarle, y Lupin iría detrás.

Harry vio como el profesor palidecía, probablemente creyendo que su conversión era culpa suya.

- No se confunda, señor. No lo hice porque usted me robó todas mis inocentes esperanzas con sus mordaces comentarios – dijo el joven con un ligero toque de sarcasmo – Simplemente me ofrecieron un pacto que no pude rechazar.

- ¿Y cuál fue? – le preguntó Draco.

- Ah – iba a responderle, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué se había unido a él? – No lo recuerdo, pero no importa. Me gusta más este bando. Tengo más libertad, y no me esconden cosas. Me tratan como a uno más, no como a un niño.

- Eres un niño.

- Hace mucho que dejé de serlo.- dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se giró – Ve mañana al salón de los requerimientos y llevaremos a cabo el plan. Y usted, señor, procure que Dumbledore no se entere de mi cambio de ideales. Si no, puede escapárseme que es usted el traidor. – le dijo al mayor con una sonrisa cínica. – Buenas noches.

Y con pasos silenciosos, Harry Potter desapareció de las mazmorras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, dejando a dos hombres con sus esperanzas completamente hechas añicos.

Draco no podía evitar en lo curioso del caso. Él, junto con sus padres y su padrino, había ideado un plan para ganarse la confianza de Potter y que este lo ayudara a salir del lado oscuro. Ahora, Harry Potter era un Death Eather que le estaba ayudando a superar sus misiones sin tener que matar a nadie y que el Lord no el fría el culo. Harry siempre era el centro de sus planes.

- Bueno, al menor está claro que estamos en el bando ganador. – dijo Draco, con su humor negro fruto de la frustración del momento.

- ¿Qué pasó en la casa?

- Nada, Harry simplemente me dijo que esperara a bajo mientras él se ocupaba de todo, y luego bajó…- de repente Draco se levantó al acordarse de los dos niños- Ahora vuelvo.

Y deshaciéndose de la túnica se dispuso a seguir al Gryffindor. Corrió por los pasillos hasta verle a lo lejos. Llegó hasta el chico, que se paró mirándolo, curioso. Draco intentaba recuperar el aire, lo que le llevó un minuto.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Harry estaba agotado, le había costado más de lo normal concentrarse en la misión, pues su cabeza no podía abandonar el hecho que Draco se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Pero sabía que Draco aún tenía dudas, así que asintió y guió al chico hasta un aula en desuso que había cerca. Selló la puerta y puso complejos hechizos de privacidad. Se sentó sobre una mesa y le indicó que se sentase frente a él.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué pasó con esos niños? Quiero decir, las órdenes eran claras, ¿no?

- ¿Serías tu capaz de hacerlo? – Harry clavó sus esmeraldas en Draco, que se removió incómodo ante la intensidad de la mirada - ¿Verdad que no? Aunque no lo creas, no soy una máquina asesina. Los niños no son responsables de los actos de sus padres. Sea por el motivo que sea, el cual no me interesa, ellos se han ganado el odio del Lord. Yo cumplo sus órdenes, porque sus rivales son los míos, pero a diferencia de él, yo soy capaz de ver que los niños no tienen culpa alguna. Por eso no los mató, les borro la memoria, para que no recuerden nada y por si tenían alguna información de sus padres, y dejo que la Orden los rehabilite, los integra en una familia muggle y ya está.

- ¿Siempre lo haces? – el moreno asintió – Oh. ¿Por qué?

- Hombre pues, me queda algo de sentido común y-

- No, eso no. ¿Por qué te uniste a él?

- Oh – desvió la mirada, fijándolo en nada, como si buscara un recuerdo perdido. – No lo sé. No… no me acuerdo, la verdad. A veces, no sé, intento recordar cómo empezó todo, pero – comenzó a frotarse las manos, nervioso – no lo recuerdo, sé que hicimos un pacto, que, bueno, que él me ofreció algo, pero ya no me acuerdo. – suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza horrores. – Olvídalo, Draco.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos.

- Gracias- rompió el silencio el rubio. Ante la cara de desconcierto del otro, aclaró :- por ayudarme.

- Tú no estás con él porque quieras, es un simple método de supervivencia, y lo entiendo, por eso te ayudo. Además, no sé, me sale de dentro. Supongo que algo del espíritu de héroe sigue dentro mío. – dijo en broma para amenizar el ambiente. Draco le sonrió y se levantó para marcharse. Pero otra duda le asaltó.

- ¿Cuándo usas tu el bloqueador de memoria? Es decir, eso significa que le mientes al Lord, no?

- Bueno, no era la primera misión en la que habían niños involucrados, y realmente nunca me vi capaz de hacerlo. Por eso, cuando vi que no serías capaz de llevar a cabo la parte que te tocaba, y la verdad es que tampoco quería que lo hiciese, se me ocurrió el plan. – Draco asintió, conforme - ¿Nos vemos mañana en el salón?

- Sí, sí, claro, sin problema. A última hora tenemos pociones, SLughorn no dirá nada si faltamos a una clase.

- Bien, entonces no vemos a las 15 en el séptimo piso. – dijo Harry, despidiéndolo y retirando los hechizos.

- Vale, hasta mañana.

Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos tras su espalda y recargándose en ellos. A Draco esa imagen le pareció realmente sexy, con el cuello de la camisa abierto los 2 primeros botones y mostrando esa piel bronceada. Si saber muy bien que hacía, ni por qué, se acercó hasta Harry sin que este se diese cuenta y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla, para luego girarse y marcharse corriendo.

Por su parte, el moreno había abierto los ojos de golpe. No entendía a que venía ese beso, ya que no era un comportamiento muy común entre chicos. Pero lo que le preocupaba era lo que había sentido. Sentía un ligero hormigueo en la zona que habían rozado los labios del rubio, y, por el calor que sentía en su rostro, estaba seguro que se había sonrojado. Sentía que el corazón le latía más rápido y un revoltijo de emociones se mezclaban en su pecho.

Desde que el curso había empezado, le había llegado a coger cariño a las tres serpientes, pero Draco había sido especial. En seguida habían congeniado, y la forma de ser del rubio le encantaba, siempre lograba hacerle reír. Pero lo que más le extrañaba, era esa sensación de sobreprotección que sentía hacia él. No sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de evitarle sufrimiento, de quererle ver despreocupado y feliz. Suspiró. Eso era un problema, porque era una debilidad. Además solo le haría daño. Él sabía que las personas eran egoístas y solo miraban para ellos, y que no dudaban em dañar a los demás. Por eso no quería abrirse con nadie, no quería sufrir más, pero Draco estaba consiguiendo romper esa barrera que había creado. Sería estúpido plantearse alejarse de él. Sabía que no podría, además Draco era su compañero de misiones. Volvió a suspirar mientras se levantaba. No quería pensar, lo único que quería era hundirse entre las sábanas de su mullida cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Lejos de allí, protegido por los muros de las mazmorras, Draco intentaba entender su comportamiento. No sabía porque lo había hecho. Simplemente lo idea le había parecido demasiado atractiva. Al principio había querido besarlo en los labios, pero al último momento se había acobardado y había cambiado se destino. Escondido tras los doseles de su cama, tenía que admitir que Harry le gustaba. Nunca antes le había pasado, no sentía ninguna atracción por los chicos ni nada. Lo de Harry era una atracción diferente, no era físico, sino por su forma de ser. No negaba que el chico era muy guapo y seguramente tenía uno de los mejores cuerpo de Hogwarts, pero no era eso.

Cuando estaban solos, los dos, Harry abandonaba un poco su máscara y se permitía ser él mismo. Se sentía especial por saber que él era el único con el que se abría, y le gustaba ese Harry gracioso. Pero además, le gustaba esa sensación de seguridad cuando estaba con él. Se sentía como si nada fuese a pasarle. Cierto que cuando había descubierto que era el espía, parte de esa ilusión se había ido, pero cuando le ayudó, en la casa, volvió con el doble de fuerza. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, lo intuía. Las reacciones de Harry cuando le preguntaba por los motivos de su alianza con el Lord lo delataban. Bien, él también ayudaría a Harry, le ayudaría a volver al lado correcto. Y así, sintiéndose alguien importante para Harry, cayó en un sueño plácido sin pesadillas, como nunca creyó que sería la noche después de su primera misión.

* * *

Qué les pareció?


	10. Chapter 9

**Pues aquí está el segundo que les prometí! **

**La historia se situa en el sexto libro, por lo que habrá algunos spoilers.  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; -[Hechizos] ; -#pensamientos#.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Harry se levantó a la misma hora que cada día pese a lo cansado que se encontraba. Había cogido la costumbre de pasear por los jardines antes del desayuno, eso le ayudaba a acabar de despejarse. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la entrada, se apoyó en el muro, esperando. Cada mañana acababa encontrándose con Draco y al final acabó volviéndose rutina que salieran juntos a los terrenos. No quedaban, ni tenían un compromiso con el otro, pero cada mañana Harry sabía que estaría allí.

Pero hoy tenía dudas. Después de lo de anoche, Draco a lo mejor no se atrevía a venir, aunque tendrían que verse igualmente. Sus dudas quedaron resueltas cuando el rubio apareció por el pasillo que venía de las mazmorras. Lo vio llegar hasta él, y le saludó como siempre, actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- Buenos días – se enderezó y vio como un ligero sonrojo cubría las mejillas del Slytherin.

- Em.. hola- desvió la mirada y empezó a andar, seguro que Harry le seguía.

No hablaron durante su paseo matutino. No que eso fuese extraño, pues muchas veces se limitaban a gozar de la compañía del otro, sin necesidad de platicar. Normalmente, les rodeaba un ambiente tranquilo, que demostraba como se sentían ambos muchachos. Pero hoy no era así. Draco estaba tenso, porque no sabía comportarse después de la conclusión a la que llegó ayer. Vale, admitía que Harry le gustaba, pero ahora eso le ponía nerviosos, como nunca se había sentido. Harry notaba la tensión del rubio y no le gustaba estar así, pero él mismo necesitaba aclarar sus ideas para calmar los del otro. Cuando ya volvían al gran comedor, Harry rompió el tenso silencio que les había acompañado durante todo el paseo:

- Recuerda que a última hora debemos ir a la sala.

- Sí, lo sé. –respondió sin mirarle. Sabía que en cuanto mirara a Harry a la cara, la suya propia se volvería una bombilla ardiente.

- bien, tendremos que ir rápido, tengo reunión luego. –vio como Draco hacía un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo. Bueno, él no estaba hecho para sutilezas, y una cosa era que el rubio se sintiera avergonzado y otra que ni siquiera lo mirase a la cara, no lo soportaba. Se paró antes de entrar al castillo, obligando al otro a hacerlo. - ¿Vas a evitarme por mucho tiempo más o tienes pensado volver a hablarme antes del final del días? – le replicó molesto.

- Eh? – inquirió Draco sin levantar la vista aún. Notó como Harry se iba sin despedirse, pero no encontró el valor para llamarlo.

Ese fue el primer día desde que Harry había vuelto a Hogwarts, que estuvo todas las horas con los Gryffindors. Para Ron y Hermione fue un gran paso y pensaron que al fin su amigo estaba volviendo a ser el de siempre. El ojiverde no fue especialmente amable, sino que mantuvo una fría cordialidad con todos. No entendía porque se sentía tan molesta. Le había sentado fatal que Draco le ignorase, como si no fuese nadie para él. Llevaba toda la mañana rompiéndose la cabeza entre hipótesis sobre por qué se sentía tan mal.

Cuando salió de transformaciones se despidió del grupo y se separó. Se apuró y llegó unos pasillos más arriba, donde los Ravenclaws salían de su clase. Buscó entre la gente a una persona en especial. Cuando le encontró sus ojos se cruzaron y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa lujuriosa que hizo al otro sonrojarse. El muchacho se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió hacia Harry. Era algo más bajito que el león, de quinto, y tenía carita de inocencia.

- Ho-hola Harry, ¿querías algo?

Harry se aseguró que no quedaba nadie en el pasillo, y entonces se inclinó hacia el chico hasta casi rozar sus labios.

- A ti.

Durante el verano, Harry se había despojado de toda inocencia. Salía por las noches camuflado con la poción multijugos a un pub que había en el pueblecito cercano a la mansión. Primero había empezado con besos y fajes con chicas, pero pronto eso había sido demasiado poco y había querido más. El sexo con chicas había sido revelador, mas no tan fascinante como había esperado. No se sentía tan satisfecho como había pensado. Descubrió el sexo con chicos de pura casualidad. Un día bebió más de la cuenta y, sin saber cómo, acabó empotrado contra una pared con un chico metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Al principio su parte racional le había instado a marcharse, pero la curiosidad pudo más, ya que esos simples besos le estaban gustando más que lo que había hecho con cualquier mujer. Fueron a la casa del muggle, lugar donde Harry perdió toda la inocencia que le quedaba. La primera vez lo no disfrutó mucho, pero pronto le encontró el punto y pudo cambiar el rol de sumiso a dominante. Fue ese verano cuando Harry descubrió que era gay.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, debía ser cuidadoso, pues las relaciones homosexuales no eran muy bien vistas en el mundo mágico, y si se descubría que él gustaba de chicos, pronto la prensa se haría eco de eso. Así pues tuvo que localizar algunos chicos discretos que le pudiesen satisfacer. Se decidió por tres jóvenes, dos de Ravenclaw, uno de quinto y el otro de séptimo; y el otro de Slytherin, de quinto curso. No podía arriesgarse a juntarse con nadie de Gryffindor, pues era demasiado fácil que corriese el rumor, y era bien sabido que los Hufflepuff no eran los más indicados para guardar secretos. Todos los chicos sabían que no debían contar nada a nadie si no querían enfrentarse a él, y tenían muy presente que eso era sólo sexo y nunca iría a más.

Él y el chico más joven se dirigieron a un aula de esa planta que estaba vacía donde Harry pudo, por fin, descargar toda su frustración.

Draco iba hacia el cuadro del séptimo piso. Harry había desaparecido después de transformaciones y no le había vuelto a ver. Pansy y Blaise habían estado toda la mañana intentando sonsacarle qué les había pasado. Se había sentado mal tosa la mañana. Se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Harry, a tenerlo todo el día con él. Y hoy no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde la mañana, y empezaba a dudar que se presentase y lo dejase plantado. Se lo merecería por idiota, por cobarde. Si hubiese tenido el valor para enfrentar a Harry y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, ahora estaría andando hacia allí con el león.

Cuando llegó, vio que Harry estaba apoyado en la pared, sin la túnica ni la corbata, que colgaban de su mochila, y despeinado. Draco no quiso saber por qué presentaba esa apariencia. Reuniendo su valor, dio los pasos que le separaban del moreno y se paró frente a él. Quería decir algo. Debía hacerlo si no quería que Harry se fuese otra vez. Empezaba a desesperarse al darse cuenta que no sería capaz de abrir la boca. Era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba como Harry, y aún no había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a la situación.

De repente sintió algo en su mejilla. Un beso. Harry acaba de darle un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron y buscó rápidamente la mirada del otro chico. Éste sonreía socarrón.

- Ves, no es el fin del mundo. Ahora que estamos en paz, ya puedes volver a hablarme como siempre. – se volteó para tomar su mochila, y pasó tres veces frente al muro para abrir la sala. – Vamos.

Ambos chicos entraron en la sala. Era cómoda, con colores cálidos, una chimenea y frente a ella dos sillones y un sofá mullidos, una mesita, y al fondo una librería. Harry cabeceó con aceptación y fue hasta el sofá, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre el mueble. Draco le siguió.

- ¿Dónde estuviste las dos últimas horas? – Harry soltó una risita.

- La curiosidad te corroe, eh? Digamos que estaba con un "amigo", por así decirlo.

Draco lo miró sorprendido. La imagen que él tenía de Harry era la del típico chico que esperaría a casarse con su chica o a llevar mucho tiempo juntos antes de tener sexo. Aunque claro, Harry había cambiado. Pasada la sorpresa, vinieron los celos al saber que el chico que le gustaba se había acostado con una chica. Y luego, vino la tristeza al pensar que él nunca compartiría la cama con el Gryffindor, porqué estaba seguro que en eso el león no debía haber cambiado. Se esforzó para mantener sus emociones a ralla y no mostrar nada en su cara y escuchó lo que el moreno le decía.

- Bien, dame la varita que te di ayer. Vamos a empezar.

Tal como Harry le había advertido ayer, a Draco le costó bastante poder proyectar un recuerdo. Aunque una vez que hubo entendido el procedimiento le resultó más fácil. Supuso que, como casi todo en la magia, a base practicar le sería más fácil. Mientras Draco practicaba, Harry se encargó de la parte de la varita. Libro en mano, releyó la información y practicó en su varita ilegal hechizos más cotidianos. Cuando lo hubo dominado, lo llevó a cabo en la del rubio. Era cerca de la hora de la cena cuando habían terminado.

- Por cierto Draco, sería mejor que no les costases nada de esto a Pansy y Blaise. Supongo que ya sabrán que eres un mortífago, pero es mejor que no sepan nada de esto. Si el Lord llegase a sospechar en algún momento, investigaría a las personas de tu alrededor, y si ellos saben algo el Lord podría sonsacárselo y ponernos a los dos en peligro. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Claro, no hay problema. No tenía pensado decírselo, de todos modos. No quiero que se involucren mucho en esto. ¿Esta noche debes ir con el Lord? – le preguntó.

- Ajá, supongo que tendrá alguna misión para mandarme, aunque espero que no sea muy largo, estoy muerto.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste tú como mortífago?

- Me inicié la misma noche que tú.

- Ya, pero, ¿cuándo empezaste a cumplir misiones para él?

- Unos días después del inicio de clases. Era su manera de ponerme a prueba, ver si era capaz de burlar las barreras de la escuela para ir a cumplir las misiones que él me mandaba. Yo no necesito ir hasta la mansión para que me informe, así también evitamos que me cruze con otros mortífagos. Sólo voy cuando debo darle un informe.

Cayó un silencio entre ellos mientras acababan de recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Vamos a cenar? – le preguntó el rubio

- Tengo reunión con la Orden.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, aunque lo prefiero. Así tendré información para el Lord y con un poco de suerte me libre de currar.

- Bien, pues entonces yo me voy. Pansy y Blaise estarán preocupados, me marché sin decirles nada.

- Ok, pues nos vemos mañana.

Camino hacia el despacho del director, se encontró con los dos gryffindors.

- ¿Por qué creéis que nos habrá llamado? Ya tuvimos reunión ayer. – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Tal vez haya habido algún ataque, no Harry?

- No sé, ahora lo veremos.

- Por cierto, ayer te fuiste muy rápido. Lupin nos dijo que te pasarás por su habitación al terminar la reunión. – le dijo la castaña,

- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.- no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron. - ¿Sabéis la contraseña?

- Malteada crujiente.

Los tres chicos subieron hasta el despacho donde ya se encontraban Lupin, Sanpe, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall y Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches, muchachos. Sentaos, por favor. Ayer por la noche hubo otro ataque. Fue una casa particular, de un mago que se había exiliado al mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué relación tenía con Voldemort? – preguntó Harry. El Lord siempre le daba órdenes pero nunca le explicaba el motivo de sus misiones. Ahora podría sacarle información a Dumbledore.

- En la primera guerra, el señor Finn fue una fuente de subvención para el lado oscuro. Pero cuando Tom cayó, huyó al mundo muggle. Allí se enamoró de una chica y formaron una familia. Cuando Voldemort volvió, Finn se negó a ayudarle de nuevo. Como sabes, Tom no perdona la traición. – explicó el director. – Ha sido un trabajo rápido, sólo el hombre mostraba signos de tortura y, lo más sorprendente, los niños estaban bien.

- ¿Eso es bueno, no? – preguntó Hermione.

- Granger, el señor Tenebroso adora torturar a la gente, y más si son niños. Hay algo que no cuadra. – Mientras decía eso, miró a Harry, sutilmente.

- Creemos que es el trabajo de un principiante. –apuntó el licano. - ¿No tienes idea de quién ha podida ser, Severus?

El maestro miró a Harry disimuladamente, y este asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo la muda pregunta.

- Es el chico desconocido, sale solo del colegio y a mí no me informan de cuando entra y sale.

La sala quedó en silencio mientras todos pensaban en las palabras del maestro y barajaban sus hipótesis. Severus no podía entender en qué pensaba Potter al salvar a esos niños, y Harry rezaba por poder escapar antes que Snape le atrapase. No tenía ganas de darle explicaciones, además que seguro le preguntaría acerca de su cita con el rubio, y él no tenía tiempo. Hermione fue la que rompió el silencio:

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los niños?

- Están bien. El autor del ataque se tomó la molestia de borrarles la memoria. La orden se ha encargado de rehabilitarlos en el mundo muggle. Esto no es nuevo para nosotros. Desde hace un mes más o menos se han dado algunos casos como este. Por eso dudamos de la lealtad del famoso espía, y trataremos que Severus se acerqué a él para traerlo de vuelta al camino correcto. Bien, y vosotros, ¿hay algo que queráis contarnos?¿Habéis descubierto algo entre los alumnos?

- No – contestó el pelirrojo – al menos nada nuevo. Todos los Gryffindor están de nuestro lado, los Slytherin muestran abiertamente su apoyo hacia el lado oscuro, y los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff prefieren no meterse, aunque si tienen que escoger, se decantan por el nuestro, salvo algunas excepciones.

- ¿No habéis intentado buscar aliados en Slytherin?- les preguntó Remus. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.

- No hay mucho. Hay algunos que no apoyan a Voldemort pero no lo dicen abiertamente, por eso no hay problemas internos. Los de primero y segundo hacen lo que les dicen, no tienen ideas propias. Supongo que podríamos intentar acercarnos a ellos.

- # ¡Maldito Potter!# - pensó Snape.

- Bien, Remus encárgate tu de ellos. Sería demasiado arriesgado que Severus revelará su verdadera posición y que algún alumno se lo contase a sus padres. ¿Has hablado de algo con el señor Malfoy, Harry? – el cuerpo de los dos espías se tensó imperceptiblemente.

- ¡Pero si te pasa todo el día con él! Algo de información podría haberle sacado si hubieras querido. – le acusó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Insinúas algo, Weasley? – inquirió impasible el moreno.

- si no les sacas información es porque no quieres. Te pasas el día con esas serpientes para sacarles información pero nunca tienes nada. Empiezo a pensar que realmente solo estás con ellos porque disfrutas de su asquerosa compañía.

Las miradas de todos se centraron ahora en el moreno, esperando sus escusas.

- ¿Crees que son tan idiotas? – dijo ácidamente. Se había levantado para estar a la par con Ron. La ira refulgía en sus ojos. Le dolía la cicatriz porqué Voldemort le estaba llamando y eso hacía que su cuerpo reaccionase a la magia del mago oscuro. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes pero no podía por culpa del patético Weasley- Soy Harry Potter, el enemigo de su adorado Señor. No puedes pretender que en mes y medio de curso les haga creer que me he deshecho de todos mis ideales y ahora quiero seguir a ese megalómano que mató a mis padres, Weasley. No se lo creerían y se darían cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo idiota. Debo ir despacio para ganarme su confianza, y es lo que estoy haciendo. Cada vez son más abiertos conmigo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. – y sin decir nada más, salió del despacho dándole una mirada a Snape para indicarle que le cubriese.

Cuando Harry salió, Remus hizo el gesto de seguirle, pero el pocionista se lo impidió.

- Déjalo, Lupin. Tenemos cosas que aclarar y el Gran Héroe debe aprender a soportar la presión.

El licántropo buscó la mirada del más anciano, y cuando éste asintió, volvió a sentarse pesadamente en el sillón. La reunión siguió sin más altercados.

Lejos de allí, Harry ya estaba dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade a través del camino de detrás del espejo. Lo había reparado y aplicado un hechizo ilusorio para que la gente lo siguiese viendo derruido. El camino de la bruja tuerta estaba descartado, al igual que el del sauce boxeador, pues demasiada gente lo conocía ya. Por eso había buscado esa alternativa, un camino que nadie usas ya ni pensase hacerlo. Durante el camino, Harry pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ron. Era cierto que disfrutaba más de su tiempo con los Slytherin, y era un cambio demasiado radical de un año para otro. Eso y el no poder recordar que era lo que lo había llevado a unirse a Voldemort le hacía creer que algo se le escapaba de las manos.

Una vez hubo llegado a Hogsmeade, con un movimiento de varita se vistió con su túnica negra y la máscara y activó el traslador que Voldemort le dio a principio de curso. Llegó hasta la puerta tras la cual sabía se encontraba el Lord, y llamó.

Cuando entró se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, había con él el círculo interno: Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan y McNair. Le extrañó que no estuviese allí Snape, que no le hubiesen llamado, y eso le hizo preocuparse. Inclinó su cabeza a modo de respeto y ocupó su lugar en el círculo, a la derecha del Lord.

- Buenas noches, señores. Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar.

El hecho que no hubiese castigo para el novato pese al retraso, más la posición que había adoptado en el círculo, junto al Lord, confirmó la importancia del chico para su señor.

- Hay un espía en mis filas. Alguien muy estúpido que ha conseguido engañarme, pero muy iluso si creyó que no me daría cuenta. Supongo que todos suponéis quien es el traidor, dada su ausencia en esta reunión. Pero, como todos sabéis, soy alguien bueno y benevolente. Por eso antes de llamarle para matarle, voy a confirmar mis sospechas. – se giró hacia Harry – dime, ¿es Severus Snape el traidor?

- No, mi Señor. – la estupefacción se reflejó en todos los rostros, ocultos tras las máscaras. – Snape finge ser un espía de la orden, pero nunca les da información verdadera, y normalmente se interpone en su camino. Él le es fiel a usted.

Lucius Malfoy estaba asombrado. O ese espía no era tan bueno como creía el Lord, o acababa de salvarle la vida a Severus. El Lord no dijo nada, parecía estar estudiando al chico. Finalmente habló:

- Bien, pues así pueden retirarse. – Todos se inclinaron y fueron desapareciéndose. Harry quedó el último. – esperó que no me hayas mentido.

- No es como si tuviera algún motivo para hacerlo. Snape no es santo de mi devoción.

- Lo sé, por eso confío en tu palabra. Pero entonces, ¿quién es el verdadero espía? – se preguntó el Lord sentándose cómodamente en el sillón. Miró fijamente al chico que se había quitado la máscara y la capucha y se había sentado frente a él, en el suelo. Parecía molesto por algo.

- No lo sé. Al principio pensé que era Snape, pero cuando me di cuenta que le ocultaba cosas a Dumbledore, deseché esa opinión. Pero no puedo preguntarle al viejete directamente, sospecharía al ver que sé que Snape le miente. Además, creo que el director cree que tú no le das más información al profesor y por eso no desconfía de él. Intentaré descubrir quién es el espía, pero no puedo asegurarte cuanto tardaré.

- Bien – bufó molesto el mayor – no puedo reprocharte nada, está siendo más efectivo que algunos de mis más antiguos seguidores.

- Podrías recompensarme con la semana libre, no está siendo la mejor. – dijo el chico, luciendo decaído.

- Tsk, está bien, lárgate.

Harry sonrió, se levantó y tras una inclinación de cabeza se fue. Realmente Snape le debía su vida, ahora. No sabía bien porque lo había hecho. Ese hombre no le caía especialmente bien. Pero sabía que Draco se pondría muy triste si le pasaba algo. Bufó, molesto consigo mismo. Allí estaba de nuevo el rubio metiéndose en sus pensamientos. Odiaba la forma en que. A lo largo del curso, el Slytherin se había colado poco a poco en su vida y la había desbaratado. No es que fuera un gran cambio, más que nada lo notaba en el hecho que, durante el verano, se había vuelto frío, distante, y egoísta, pero cuando el rubio salía a flote, su muro invisible flaqueaba, y en su mundo, donde solo él era importante, aparecía ese nuevo habitante.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que activó el traslador automáticamente. No pensó que a la vuelta le llevaba directo a Hogwarts, al despacho de Snape desde la noche anterior. Ni que ya no llevaba la máscara y estaba totalmente descubierto. Craso error. No fue consciente de cómo la había cagado hasta que oyó el grito de incredulidad:

-¡¿Potter?

Saltó, volviendo a la realidad, y se congeló al ver frente a él a Snape y Draco y, además, a Lucius Malfoy atónito de pie junto a su hijo.

- Oh, genial… - masculló el moreno volviendo a su máscara de impasibilidad.

- Él... tú… es…?- Lucius era incapaz de unir un solo pensamiento. Sabía lo que esa túnica significaba, él mismo llevaba la suya puesta aún.

- Qué elocuente- dijo socarrón. Se giró hacia Snape, ignorando al rubio mayor- Está en deuda conmigo, acabo de salvarle de una muerta lenta y dolorosa – y soltó una risita divertida mientras lo miraba maliciosamente.

- ¿Y a qué debo el gran honor de que hayas hecho semejante acto por mi?- dijo el pocionista con sarcasmo.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué decirle, no era como si fuese a admitir allí que lo había hecho para que Draco no estuviese triste. Entonces con una sonrisa cínica dijo:

- Siempre deseé tener al gran profesor Snape a mis pies.

- Así que tú eres el famoso espía.- Por fin Lucius había conseguido reponerse- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El gran Harry Potter… - dijo mientras evaluaba la chico que tenía delante.

- Padre, el señor Tenebroso no puede saber que lo descubriste, nos hizo jurar a mí y a Severus que no diríamos nada- Harry chascó la lengua, ganándose de nuevo la atención de los otros tres.

- Obviamente él sabrá que vosotros no digistéis nada. Hicisteis un juramento inquebrantable, si se lo hubieseis dicho estaríais muertos. – Draco se sonrojó al ver la verdad en lo que dijo el moreno. – Aunque supongo que podría pensar que le distéis pistas para que él lo descubriese. – reconsideró para hacer sentir mejor al rubio.

- Aún así, lo mejor será que nadie se entere de esto. Y usted, Potter, retírese. Y la próxima vez que tenga que irse, al menos avíseme, que le recuerdo que estos son mis aposentos.

- Lo siento, señor- dijo sin mostrar nada de arrepentimiento. Hizo desaparecer su túnica con su varita y se fue hacia la puerta. – Me voy.

- Espera, voy contigo. Adiós padre, Severus.

Lucius miró con el ceño fruncido como ambos jóvenes desaparecían tras la puerta. Luego se giró hacia su mejor amigo con aire preocupado.

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo está Draco?- dijo, sentándose en el sillón.

- Bien. Aunque te cueste creerlo, Potter le está ayudando. Le evitó tener que matar a nadie en su primera misión e ideó un plan bastante bueno para cubrirle. Ambos han congeniado en seguida y se han hecho muy buenos amigos. Pero Draco está preocupado por el comportamiento de Potter.

- se está involucrando demasiado. Ese brillo en sus ojos… - Suspiró.- Me voy. Cissy estará preocupada. Adiós Severus, cuídame a Draco.

El profesor asintió y vio como el rubio desaparecía por la chimenea. Hoy no había sido su mejor día. No entendía el comportamiento de Potter. ¿salvar a los niños? No que le sorprendiese, suponía que algo del complejo de héroe aún debía seguir en el joven, pero se estaba arriesgando mucho. Como el Lord se enterase nada iba a salvarlo. Ese chico era raro. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia su habitación para poder irse a dormir de una vez.

* * *

Pues bien, aquí está! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews que son lo que me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo! En el proximo capitulo Remus saldrá más, y hablará con Harry al fin! Nos vemos el sábado!


	11. Chapter 10

**Buenas! Sé que dije que en este capitulo se vería a Remus y Harry, pero no me dio tiempo a pasarlo todo, así que lo deje en un punto muuuuuy interesante para dejarles con más ganas. SOy mala, lo sé! Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Disfruten de la historia y gracias por los comentarios!**

La historia se situa en el sexto libro, por lo que habrá algunos spoilers.  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; -[Hechizos] ; -#pensamientos#.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Una vez que Harry y Draco hubieron abandonado el despacho del profesor, el Gryffindor pudo relajarse.  
- ¿Qué hacía aquí tu padre?  
- Vino a ver a Severus en cuanto terminó la reunión. Yo estaba allí cuando llegó. Le dijo a Severus que el espía del Lord le había salvado la vida. Deberías haber visto la cara de mi padrino. – le dijo, divertido. – Harry, gracias por salvarle. Estás haciendo tanto por mi, y yo no sé ni cómo devolverte el favor.  
- No tienes que devolverme nada, Draco, lo hago porque quiero. – Sabía que había sonado brusco, pero estaba molesta por estarse apegando tanto al rubio, por estar sintiendo esas cosas por él, y por dejar que esos sentimientos estuvieran influyendo en su trabajo.  
- Te ves agotado, deberías descansar.- Observó Draco, preocupado.  
- Lo haré.- le dijo con una media sonrisa y mirando por fin a su compañero. – El Lord nos ha dado una semana de "vacaciones" en compensación por el buen trabajo que hicimos ayer.  
- ¿No se ha enterado de lo de los niños?  
- No, ya te dije que lo he hecho más de una vez. Él confía en mi al 100%, y el hecho que la Orden no revele nada para protegerlos me encubre.  
- ¿Sabes lo que pasará si llega a enterarse, verdad? – le cuestiono, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.  
- Soy responsable de mis actos, Draco. Tú estás a mi cargo, así que teóricamente yo soy tu mentor y debo enseñarte a ser un buen mortífago, por lo que si él descubre algo, a ti no podría hacerte nada porque tu sólo acatas mis órdenes. Así que no debes preocuparte por nada.  
- No es por mi por quien me preocupo, Harry, sino por ti. Te estás arriesgando mucho por mi. Así que te prometo que te ayudaré en lo que sea y haré lo posible para que no nos descubran. Estamos juntos en esto.

Harry se quedó sorprendido por eso. Su idea de las personas era que buscaban su protección aún a costa de la de los demás. Pero él estaba ofreciéndole eso a Draco, y no lo quería. El rubio no quería que Harry se dejase su vida protegiéndolo, quería que fuesen un equipo.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras andaban por los pasillos. Había una cosa que carcomía a Harry: su plan. Le había dicho a Draco que lo había formado en la casa, en unos minutos, pero sabía que no era así. Él no tenía una mente tan brillante como para urdir todo eso en tan poco tiempo. Inconscientemente, sabía que había trazado ese plan des de que lo vio en la iniciación. Había sido consciente desde el principio que Draco no quería ser mortífago, lo había visto en sus ojos, y eso había hecho cambiar algo en su interior. No se había parado a pensar por qué aprendía a introducir hechizos en una varita, si él no lo necesitaba. Era obvio que su subconsciente se había estado preparando para ayudar a Draco. Por eso lo había pedido como pareja, en lugar de escoger a otro Slytherin, y por eso le había dicho al Lord que quería revelarle su identidad, para poder ayudarle directamente.  
Pero todo eso lo desconcertaba aún más, porque era incapaz de canalizar ese sentimiento. Sentía como si en su interior hubiese dos fuerzas distintas luchando para tomar el control: una que le instaba a seguir ayudando al rubio y que se abriera más a él, y otra que le decía que se alejará, que su compañía era algo peligroso.  
Miró a Draco, que le observaba atentamente, con ojos preocupados, unos ojos que le atraían fuertemente.  
- Harry, estás bien?  
- Sólo estoy cansado, es todo.- respondió con un suspiro. – Nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo?  
- Claro, buenas noches.

Draco vio como Harry se alejaba por el pasillo. Estaba preocupado por él, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada si le insistía. Con un suspiro, tomó el camino hacia su sala común, pensando en que aún tenía una semana hasta tener que afrontar nuevamente el Lord.

Draco vio a Harry apoyado en la puerta que daba hacia los jardines como cada mañana. Lucía aún más cansado que la noche anterior: tenía unas ojeras enormes, los ojos hinchados y estaba algo pálido.  
- Vaya cara que llevas. – dijo a modo de saludo.  
- No he dormido muy bien.- le respondió enderezándose y empezando a andar hacia el exterior.  
- ¿Y eso?

Harry no le respondió, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Siguieron andando hasta el haya, donde se sentaron mirando hacia el lago. Empezaba a refrescar, así que ambos llevaban ya sus bufandas bien ceñidas al cuello. En el silencio, Draco se animaba a si mismo a preguntarle a Harry algo que llevaba tiempo cuestionándose. Cada vez se llevaban mejor, pero tenía miedo de molestarlo y que se alejase de él. Tomando valor se decidió:  
- Harry, ¿por qué tratas tan mal a Weasley y a Granger? Quiero decir, que hayas cambiado de bando no borra los cinco años de amistad pasados. No puedes pasar de queres a alguien a odiarlo sin motivo alguno en un verano.  
- Pues, bueno veras...- no le había molestado la pregunta de Draco, pero no sabía qué contestarle. Su mirada se oscureció cuando encontró el motivo en su memoria. – Fue su culpa, todo. Yo lo hice sólo por ellos, pero no recibí nada a cambio, mas que su indiferencia.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?  
- Yo...- frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto recordar? – no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero sé que hice algo por ellos, algo por lo que tuve que sacrificar algo muy preciado para mi y ellos no se dieron ni cuenta.  
- Pero no sabes qué fue lo que hiciste – el moreno negó. – Harry, ¿te das cuenta que eso no es normal? No recuerdas por qué te uniste al Lord y no sabes por qué odias a tus mejores amigos. Algo no va bien contigo. – harry lo miró, dándose cuenta que tenía razón. Entonces un flash se coló en su menté, de golpe, inesperado.

**Flash Back****  
**Era la mitad del verano y Harry se encontraba aún en Privet Drive, leyendo un de los libros que le había dado el Lord. Aunque estaba concentrado, había algo que rondaba su cabeza. No había recibido no una carta en todo el verano de sus amigos. Ahora que él los necesitaba, ahora que Sirius no estaba, ahora que había hecho un pacto con Voldemort. Se había unido al asesino de sus padres, había renunciado a su orgullo por ellos, y no había recibido ni una sola carta. Nada. Había una halo de tristeza que envolvía a Harry y que adornaba su compungido rostro. Entonces, Harry oyó una voz en su cabeza:  
- No tienes que estar triste. Ellos no te merecen. Te has sacrificado por unos egoístas que no saben valorar lo que has hecho. No debes estar triste por ellos Harry. Debes odiarlos. Véngate.  
**End****Flash Back****  
**  
- ¡Harry! – gritó el rubio al ver al león salir del trance y caerse hacia atrás. Lo ayudó a incorporarse. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

Harry no entendía qué acababa de pasar. ¿De dónde venía ese recuerdo? Vio que Draco estaba preocupado.  
- Yo, creo que hice un pacto con Voldemort para salvarlos.  
- ¿Y por eso los odias?  
- No, los odio porque son unos egoístas hipócritas, como todo el mundo.

Draco se estremeció por el odio y la ira que tenían en ese momento los ojos de Harry. Por un momento pensó que tal vez conseguiría traer de vuelta al antiguo Potter, pero no lo consiguió. Aunque al menos ahora sabía que algo no estaba bien. El león estaba hechizado, pero aún no sabía como lo habían hecho. Al menos ya tenía una base por donde empezar. Volvió a mirar al otro chico y vio que, aunque su mirada volvía a ser apagada y distante, estaba desconcertado. Había pasado algo, pero sabía que no se lo contaría, al menos no hasta que estuviese listo para hacerlo. Era obvio que Harry no confiaba tanto en él como creía, no había ningún vínculo especial entre ellos.

Lo único que Harry había logrado recordando aquello, había sido incrementar el desprecio que sentía por sus compañeros de casa. Cuando Sirius murió, él necesitaba un tiempo a solas, estar tranquilo para poder asimilarlo. Pero ellos estuvieron todo el rato pegados a él, sin dejarle ni un minuto solo. Cuando llegó a Privet Drive, supo que el verano se le haría eterno, y que tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar. Tiempo para pensar en Sirius, pero no quería. Él esperaba que sus amigos le escribieran con regularidad y le contaran cosas que lo distrajeran. Pero no, cuando los necesitó, siendo tan pesados como eran, no estuvieron. No los soportaba. Miró a Draco y vio que este le miraba realmente preocupado. Eso le recordó que el rubio había querido retribuirle por toda la ayuda que le había brindado, que desde que se conocían había sido su apoyo, le había animado, ayudado. Le había aceptado en su circulo de amigos. Él no era como lo gryffindors, era diferente. Tenía que serlo, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber porque Draco había sido tan bueno con él, porque había sido su amigo olvidando todo el odio y el rencor de los años pasados. Y, Merlín sabía, que necesitaba oír algo bueno, o solo le ayudaría a confirmar el poco valor que tenían las personas.  
- ¿Por qué hablaste conmigo en King's Cross? ¿Por qué te hiciste mi amigo?

* * *

Sé que es muy cortito,creo que el que más, pero estoy de exámenes de nuevo, y no me daba tiempo a pasar todo el cap. Mejor esto que nada no? Nos vemos la proxima semana! Espero sus comentarios!


	12. Chapter 11

Buenas! Primero muchas gracias por sus comentarios!En compensación les dejo un capítulo bastante largo. Espero que lo disfruten! Esta semana estaré de exámenes hasta los topes, así que tal vez me retrase al actualizar, por eso pido disculpas por adelantado. Bien pues eso eso todo! Espero que les guste!  
_

La historia se situa en el sexto libro, por lo que habrá algunos spoilers.  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; -[Hechizos] ; -#pensamientos#.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

_-¿Por qué hablaste conmigo en King's Cross?¿Por qué te hiciste mi amigo?_

Draco se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, pero al girarse para encararlo, vio esa mirada anhelante y supo que Harry quería oír la verdad.

Déjame hablar hasta el final antes de juzgarme, por favor. – le pidió. Harry asintió y Draco suspiró, ordenando sus pensamientos antes de empezar a hablar. – A mediados de julio mi padre me informó que el Lord me había escogido como uno de los chicos que se iniciarían para poder tener infiltrados dentro de Hogwarts y unos espías de los que nadie sospecharía. Yo tenía claro que no quería unirme a sus filas, pero no quería defraudarle, así que fingí que me alegraba, que me enorgullecía. Pero cuanto más se acercaba el día, iba perdiendo el valor para hacerlo. No me sentía capaz de llevar a cabo lo que el Lord me mandase. Por eso decidí hablar con mis padres y Severus para que me ayudaran. A ellos no les sorprendió que yo no siguiera al Lord, y me confiaron que ni ellos le seguían ya, que había perdido el norte y que no querían para mí lo que ellos habían vivido. Así pues, ideamos un plan. Cuando el curso empezase yo debía acercarme a ti, aprovechar que estarías débil por lo que paso en el ministerio y ganarme tu confianza para lograr la protección de lo Orden con tu apoyo. Lo siento. – dijo decaído. Se volteó para mirar a Harry, y vio como este lo miraba dolido y amenazante. Fue a levantarse, pero Draco lo tomó de la muñeca y lo instó a quedarse junto a él.- Dijiste que me escucharías hasta el final. Cuando te vi en la estación, y vi como trataste a los Weasley, Granger y Lupin, supe que no saldría bien. Teóricamente, tú tenías que seguir siendo ese chico con complejo de héroe, inocente y demasiado noble hasta para tu propio bien. Pero no fue así, y, aunque te viniste conmigo a la primera, ni siquiera me planteé seguir con el plan. Entonces tú y yo empezamos a hablar y, no sé, empezamos a llevarnos bien, y Pansy y Blaise también te cogieron cariño enseguida. – Suspiró. – Olvidé el plan por completo, lo recordé un día hablando con Severus, pero le dije que no serviría de nada. El no entendía por qué seguía contigo entonces, pero ya te consideraba uno de los nuestros, ya eras mi amigo.

El silencio cayó en el lugar cuando la historia hubo acabado, Draco rezaba para que Harry le creyese, y el moreno quería hacerlo. La verdad era que al principio éñ ya sabía que el rubio quería algo de él, pero aún así no le importó. Pero ahora le dolía pensar que a lo mejor el rubio solo seguía con él por mera necesidad.

Aún puedo conseguir que la Orden te dé protección. – dijo el ojiverde, sorprendiendo al Slytherin. – Si es lo que quieres…

No, no quiero. No voy a dejar tirado a mi compañero de misiones. A lo mejor no soy capaz de matar aún, pero siempre puedo ayudarte en otras cosas.

Bueno, supongo que siempre va bien tener a alguien que te cubra la retaguardia. – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso sí que soy bueno.

Harry suspiró y se incorporó para levantarse.

¿Vamos a desayunar? – le preguntó mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a pararse.

Seguro.

Ambos chicos anduvieron tranquilamente de vuelta hacia el colegio.

¿Te acostaste muy tarde ayer, al final?- preguntó Draco más para hablar de algo que por curiosidad.

No que va. Solo que no duermo bien. Me despierto continuamente, y las pocas horas que duermo, no es un sueño placentero.

¿Y eso?¿ Pueden ser remordimientos?

No, más bien pesadillas. En fin, – dijo cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor – nos vemos luego.

Los días siguieron pasando en el colegio, ambos chicos disfrutaban de su semana de vacaciones. Para Draco, des del día en que, en el salón de los menesteres, Harry le confesó que tenía algunas amigas que lo ayudaban a desestresarse, le era muy fácil darse cuenta que, a ratos Harry desaparecía y cuando volvía portaba una cara de satisfacción enorme. Cada vez que eso pasaba, sentía como algo en su interior se retorcía: no era fácil saber cuando se acostaba con alguien la persona que te gustaba.

Esa tarde encontró a Harry y Draco juntos en el salón de los menesteres. El rubio practicaba cada tarde la proyección de recuerdos además de oclumancia con su padrino. Luego, junto con Harry, ambos practicaban toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones que podían servirles en la lucha. Se ayudaban mutuamente: Harry enseñaba a Draco todo lo que le sería útil en una batalla, sobre todo Artes Oscuras; y el rubio le enseñaba al moreno todo lo que sabía de pociones, ya que aunque el nivel del Gryffindor había mejorado notablemente, aún no se asemejaba al del Slytherin.

Estaban ambos sentados en un sofá descansado. Hacía tiempo que Draco quería preguntarle a Harry acerca de sus actividades para aliviar la tensión, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si quería saberlo, ya que eso solo acrecentaría sus celos.

Mmm, esto Harry. – se decidió al final – ¿Has vuelto a ver a tu "amiga"?

Eh? – le sorprendió la pregunta, ya que ellos no solían hablar de esas cosas. – Pues sí, algunas veces. Aunque no siempre con la misma persona, porque entonces corro el riesgo de que se encariñe o se crea que lo nuestro es algo serio, y no me conviene. - se quedaron en silencio, Draco reprendiéndose por haber preguntado. - ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes alguien para relajarte? – le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Bueno, el año pasado estuve con alguien, aunque este verano tenía la cabeza en demasiados sitios para pensar en sexo. Y ahora, bueno podría decir que hay alguien que me gusta. – respondió con indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de los nervios. Era cierto que el año pasado había estado con una chica de séptimo que ya se había ido, y había perdido la virginidad con ella. Se había vuelto un gran amante en la cama, o eso decían las chicas con las que se había acostado. Reconocía que no le había sido fiel a su chica, pero tampoco iban a casarse, así que no se sentía mal por intentar ser mejor. Aunque en este caso era distinto, porque le gustaba Harry, un chico, y en ese ámbito no tenía nada de experiencia.

¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quién?

No tiene importancia, tampoco creo que lleguemos a tener algo.

¿Por qué no? Eres listo, guapo, rico, vistes bien… estoy seguro que las tías se te rifan. – le dijo divertido. - no te imaginaba tímido en esas cosas la verdad.

No lo soy. Soy un Malfoy, cualquier mujer desearía tenerme en su vida y en su cama – dijo sonriendo malicioso. – así como desearían tener mis millones a su disposición.

Entonces, ¿por qué no le pides para salir? O si no, ¿por qué simplemente no buscas otras con quiénes acostarte?

No siento la necesidad de encontrar alguna mujer para satisfacerme, y, bueno es algo complicado.

¿Es una Gryffindor? ¿O una mudblood? Oh Merlín, ¿es una Hufflepuff mudblood? – le preguntó, riéndose. Draco no pudo evitar una cara de asco, no por su sangre, sino por la fama de pesadas que tenían las Hufflepuff enamoradas.

Creo que tengo más buen gusto que eso, gracias. Aunque – suspiró. – si mi padre se entera, estoy seguro que lo preferiría a quien me gusta a mí.

¿En serio? - preguntó Harry, asombrado. – veamos, qué puede haber peor que una chica sangresucia de la peor casa de Hogwarts… ¿Es un chico? ¿Te gusta un chico?

Draco sintió como palidecía. Los magos eran muy cerrados de mente con la homosexualidad. No quería que Harry lo odiase, ni que le tuviese asco. No estaba preparado para el rechazo del león. Tenía la vista fija en sus manos mientras pensaba en cómo salir del lío en el que se había metido. Respiró profundo. Él era un Malfoy, y había sido desde pequeño para poder engañar y engatusar a sus interlocutores. Levantó la mirada con su máscara perfectamente colocada, y le sonrió como si de una broma se tratase.

Claro que sí, y por las noches duermo con un pijama rosa abrazo a un peluche de unicornio con un corazón dibujado en su trasero. – vio como Harry lo miraba con una ceja alzada, evaluándolo. Su sonrisa tembló, pero intentó mantenerse firme.

Vamos, que si te gusta un chico. – la sonrisa de Draco caoyó, y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Claro que no!- le gritó, levantándose del sofá. ¿Por qué nunca conseguía engañarle?

Oye, tranquilo, no hay nada malo.

¿Qué no? Hay un montón de cosas mal! – dijo dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá y ocultando su cara entre sus manos, aceptando que Harry lo había descubierto, aunque parecía no importarle.

Respira, Draco. No hay nada malo en ser gay. El sexo con hombres, a mi parecer, es mucho mejor que con mujeres. – le sonrió de manera lujuriosa.

¿Qué?- le preguntó el rubio levantando la cabeza y clavando su mirada en la de Harry.

Yo nunca dije "amiga" dije "amigo". Por eso me ha parecido raro que me preguntases por chicas, pero tampoco iba a alardear de mi homosexualidad. Pero al parecer cojeamos del mismo pie, no?

¿Te gustan los chicos?- preguntó en un susurro.

Eso no le ayudó para nada, porque podía aceptar que Harry no se fijase en él porque le gustaban las chicas. Pero ahora resultaba que le gustaban los chicos, pero no él. El chico que le gustaba se acostaba con otros chicos, y ni si quiera se fijaba en él. Mierda.

Oye, no te frustres. Por mucho que un tío diga que es hetero, hay pocos que lo sean al 100%. Puedes intentarlo, siempre puedes usar un obliviate si te descubres y resulta ser un cabrón que intenta usar la información para chantajearte o humillarte.

Así que, ¿crees que debo, intentar seducirlo?

Sep. – dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda. – Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Pues, gracias, aunque creo que será algo imposible

¿Por qué?

Él me gusta mucho, no solo físicamente sino también en su forma de ser. Sabe muchísimo, de un montón de cosas. Y, cuando estoy con él, me siento seguro. Pero estoy seguro que nunca se fijaría en mi, sería algo imposible.

No será Snape, no? – le preguntó luciendo asustado.

¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Merlín, no! Hugh, Harry, eso es asqueroso. – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, causando que Harry empezase a reír. - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

No sé, Snape nunca tendría nada contigo, eso fijo. Él te protege y cuida mucho, y al ser tan mayor es obvio que creas que no eres suficiente para él. Aunque realmente me asustaría que fuera él.

Pues no, no es Severus. Merlín, no voy a poder sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Fue Harry quien rompió el ambiente relajado.

Draco, pronto el Los nos llamará. Te lo digo para que estés preparado.

¿se acabó nuestra semana de vacaciones?

Sí, seguramente llamará a todos los novatos para mandarles su misión.

¿Qué misión?

La que tuvimos que hacer la semana pasada era simplemente para demostrar vuestra lealtad. Como no podemos salir mucho de Hogwarts ni involucrarnos en las batallas exteriores, el Lord mandará a cada pareja una misión, algo que podamos llevar a cabo desde dentro de Hogwarts. Aunque eso no nos librará de algunos trabajitos esporádicos. – le explicó

Oh. – fue lo único capaz de decir el rubio. No sabía qué sentir, una misión larga no podía ser nada bueno. Harry se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. - ¿Te vas?

Sí, Dumbledore quiere verme en su despacho. – acabó de acomodarse y se desplazó hacia la puerta. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, se giró hacia el rubio y le sonrió. Draco parpadeó, confundido. – Buena suerte con ese chico.

Dumbledore le mostró recuerdos en lo que veía trozos de la vida de Tom cuando este era pequeño: de sus padres, cuando le conoció en el orfanato, como fue su vida en Hogwarts… Cuando terminó le encomendó un recado: conseguir un recuerdo que Slughorn se negaba a darle.

Eso había sido productivo, pues al fin había conseguido saber más de Voldemort, tarde, quizás, pero mejor que nunca. No iba a cumplir la misión que el director le había mandado para ayudar a la Orden ni a él, sino para su propia satisfacción. Quería saber que eran los Horrocruxes, descubrir cómo habían vuelto tan poderoso y temible a Voldemort. Pensaba ir ya mismo a sonsacarle el recuerdo al profesor, cuando sintió que la marca le ardía. Odiaba eso, porque siempre le producía dolor de cabeza al sentir la magia del Lord recorrerle el cuerpo. Resignado, se dirigió hacia su pasillo secreto para llegar a Hogsmeade. No podía arriesgarse a ir al despacho de Snape allí, estarían todos los novatos. Una vez en el pueblo, se puso la túnica y la máscara, tomó el traslador y se apareció en la mansión Riddle.

Voldemort se encontraba rodeado de todos los mortífagos recién integrados. Había un silencio pesado en la sala, pues ningún joven se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera entre ellos.

Bienvenidos, jóvenes. Debo decir, que es grato para ni saber que todos los presntes fuistéis capaces de llevar a cabo vuestra misión, pero esa era solo una pequeña prueba. Ahora estoy seguro que me sois leales y capaces de obedecerme. Os he llamado hoy para informaros de cuál será vuestra misión, aquella que si no lleváis a cabo, deberé prescindir de vosotros. – una sonrisa sádica adornaba el rostro del Lord mientras estremecimientos recorrían el cuerpo de los otros presentes. – Crabbe, Goyle, acercaos.

Así empezó, llamando a las parejas ordenadamente para informarles. Cuando llegó el turno de Draco y Harry, simplemente les hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para que se acercasen.

Soy alguien bondadoso, y sé reconocer cuando un trabajo está bien hecho. Debo felicitar a estos muchachos, realmente eficaces, rápidos y concisos, discretos y silenciosos. Espero, en un futuro muy próximo, de todos la misma eficacia que ellos. – dijo dirigiéndose al grupo entero que miraron a los dos chicos con admiración. – Podéis retiraos todos, ya!. – nadie replicó y todas las chicas abandonaron rápidamente la estancia. Cuando estuvieron solos, Harry se quitó la máscara para estar más cómodos. – veo que Malfoy es un buen aprendiz.

Lo lleva en la sangre. – respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

Bien, como recompensa a vuestro excelente trabajo os he guardado la mejor misión de todas, aunque tienes dos partes. Necesito que encontréis la manera de permitir que mis mortífagos entren en Hogwarts. Dada tu habilidad por salir de allí sin ser visto, no creo que te cueste mucho.

No crea, señor, no es lo mismo entrar y salir yo, que soy solo uno y tengo mis métodos para no ser visto, que colar a un grupo de mortífagos, ya viejos y chochos.

Me da igual cómo, pero hacedlo. Lo que también necesito es que eliminéis el último estorbo en mi camino: Quiero que matéis a Albus Dumbledore.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Su mente aún no asimilaba lo que le acababan de decir. Tendrían que matarlo. A él. Matar a Albus Dumbledore. Eso tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla.

¿Estás bien? – oyó que le preguntaba.

Poco a poco fue asimilando donde se encontraba. En Hogwarts, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry debía haberle traído. Giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amigo. Asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta que le había hecho, no porque fuera cierto, más que nada para responderle algo. Harry no le creyó, y le instó a sentarse en un sillón que había aparecido.

Tranquilo, ya pensaremos algo, ya tengo idea de cómo hacer la primera parte, como colar los mortífagos. En cuanto a lo otro…

No lo haremos, ¿no? Quiero decir, no quiero mucho a ese viejo pero no puedes hablar en serio. No podemos matar a Dumbledore. – habló rápido el Slytherin, asustado. Harry suspiró.

Draco, escucha – dijo el moreno sentándose frente a él y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. – puede que Voldemort dijese que esto era un premio, pero no lo es. Es un castigo. Para ti y tu padre. Lucius no logró cumplir su misión el año pasado pero el Lord no lo castigó y eso me sorprendió. Pero lo está haciendo ahora. Si tu no consigues llevar a cabo lo que él te ha mandado… - titubeó un poco. – matará a tus padres, Draco, ese será su castigo, y dependerá de ti. Así que, no es un premio, y, obviamente, vamos a tener que hacer lo pedido.

Draco estaba pálido y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Realmente esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía estar pasándole en serio. Sentía que los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas retenidas, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, para ocultarlas cuando empezaron a caer. Tenía miedo. No se veía capaz de cumplir las órdenes del Lord, pero ni en sus sueños quería cargar con la muerte de sus padres. ¿Cómo había acabado metido en ese lío?

Harry veía como Draco se iba desmoronando poco a poco. No quería decirle eso, sabedor del dolor que eso le causaría. Pero no podía permitir que huyera de su misión, menos aún, sabiendo que más tarde, cuando se enterara de la suerte de sus padres por sus actos, se sentiría culpable. Tentativamente se acercó al rubio y lo rodeó con sus brazos, como Draco hiciese con él la noche que lloró junto al árbol. Al sentirse protegido y seguro, se permitió sollozar contra el pecho del moreno, descargando así su frustración, su tristeza, su resignación.

Al cabo de un rato, el joven heredero empezó a calmarse. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por haberse puesto así, a llorar como un niño.

¿Mejor?- respondió con un asentimiento y alejándose del muchacho. Suspiró apesumbrado.

Lo siento. – dijo abochornado.

No pasa nada, no te apures. Mejor vete a dormir, dentro de unos días te llamaré para explicarte el plan. Mientras tanto, ve haciéndote a la idea, habla con tus padres y Snape, ellos te ayudarán.

Está bien. – se levantó, dispuesto a irse. – Gracias, creo que a este paso nunca voy a poder pagarte todo lo que haces por mí.

Harry simplemente sonrió mientras veía como Draco se iba. Tenía mucho qe hacer. Primer conseguiría el recuerdo de Slughorn, así se lo sacaba ya de encima. Entonces ya podría dedicarse al 100% a su misión. Se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a ir en busca del profesor de pociones. Una vez llegó a su despacho, tocó la puerta y esperó a que le diese permiso para entrar.

Buenas noches, profesor. – saludó córtesmente. – siento molestarle.

Oh, joven Potter, nunca es molestia para mi recibirte, chico. Ven, ven, siéntate. Y bien, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

Voy a ir directo al grano, profesor. Usted le dio al profesor Dumbledore un recuerdo falso acerca de la información de los horrocruxes. – el hombre palideció.- quiero el verdadero. Sé que le dio esa información y que seguramente gracias a eso se volvió poderoso. Fue su culpa, y por mucho que esconda ese recuerdo, lo hecho, hecho está. Así que al menos entrégueme esa memoria para que el director pueda encontrar alfo de utilidad para matar a ese monstruo.

Oh, chico, esto no es algo en lo que debas involucrarte.

Yo creo que sí, ese hombre mató a mis padres, y quiero mi venganza. Usted no los vio morir, señor. Si le queda algo del cariño que sentía hacia mi madre, démelo.

El hombre aún no parecía del todo decidido, mas la determinación que vio en los ojos de su pupilo le dijo que no se iría de allí sin lo que había venido a buscar. Con una mueca de resignación, le entregó al muchacho el recuerdo que tan celosamente había protegido durante años.

Cuando Harry por fin tuvo el bote con aquel líquido plateado en su poder, se marchó del despacho. Antes de entregarle ese recuerdo al director, lo iba a ver él, así podría tener en su poder más información sobre el Lord. Se dirigió hacia el Salón de los Menesteres, donde pidió un pensadero. En él, vertió el contenido y sin vacilación se introdujo en el pensadero.

**Flash Back**

-¿señor, es cierto que el Profesor Merrythought se retira?

- Tom, Tom, si no fuera porque no puedo decírtelo - dijo Slughorn, moviendo su dedo con gesto reprobatorio hacia Ryddle, aunque guiñando el ojo a la vez. – Debo decir, que me gustaría saber de dónde sacas tu información chico, estás más enterado que la mitad del personal.

Ryddle sonrió, los otros chicos rieron y le dirigieron miradas de admiración.

- Así que con tu extraordinaria capacidad para saber cosas que no deberías y tu cuidadosa adulación para con la gente que realmente importa… gracias por la piña, dicho sea de paso estás en lo cierto, es mi favorita…

Varios de los chicos volvieron a reírse nerviosamente.

- Estoy seguro de que te convertirás en Ministro de Magia en unos veinte años. Quince si sigues mandándome piña. Tengo excelentes contactos en el Ministerio.

Tom Ryddle se limitó a sonreír mientras los demás rieron otra vez. Harry se percató de que no era el mayor del grupo de chicos, pero que todos ellos parecían mirarlo como si fuera su líder.

- No creo que la política vaya conmigo, señor, - dijo cuando las risas se apagaron. – No tengo los orígenes correctos, por ejemplo.

Un par de chicos a su alrededor sonreían con satisfacción. Harry estaba seguro de que disfrutaban de algún tipo de chiste privado: indudablemente sobre lo que ellos sabían o sospechaban del famoso ancestro de su cabecilla.

- Tonterías - dijo airadamente Slughorn - no podría ser más claro que provienes de una buena familia mágica con habilidades como las tuyas. No, llegarás lejos Tom, jamás me he equivocado aun con un estudiante.

El pequeño reloj dorado que reposaba sobre el escritorio de Slughorn tocó las once en punto detrás de él y miró a su alrededor.

-Dios mío, ¿ya es esa hora? Deberían marcharse chicos o estaremos todos en un lío. Lestrange, quiero tu ensayo mañana o tendrás castigo. Lo mismo para ti, Avery.

Uno a uno los chicos salieron de la habitación. Slughorn se levantó de su sillón y llevó su vaso vacío hacia su escritorio. Un movimiento tras él le hizo volverse. Ryddle aun estaba ahí.

- Ten cuidado Tom, no querrás que te cojan fuera de la cama a estas horas, y siendo un prefecto…

- Señor, quería preguntarle algo.

- Pregunta, entonces, chico, pregunta…

-Señor, me preguntaba que sabría usted sobre… ¿sobre Horcruxes?

Slughorn lo miró fijamente con sus gruesos dedos acariciando sin pensar el borde de su vaso de vino.

- Proyecto para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿es eso?

Pero Harry podría asegurar que Slughorn sabía perfectamente bien que no eran deberes.

- No exactamente señor - dijo Ryddle. – Me topé con el término mientras leía y no lo entiendo bien del todo.

- No… bueno… te resultaría muy difícil encontrar un solo libro en Hogwarts que te diera detalles sobre Horcruxes Tom. Es un asunto muy oscuro, realmente muy Oscuro - dijo Slughorn.

- ¿Pero usted obviamente lo sabe todo sobre ellos señor? Quiero decir, un mago como usted… perdón, quiero decir, si no puede contármelo, obviamente… tan solo sabía que si alguien podía decirme algo, ese sería usted… así que pensé en preguntar…

Estaba todo muy logrado pensó Harry, la duda, el tono casual, los halagos cuidadosos, nada sobreexagerado. Él, Harry, había tenido demasiada experiencia tratando de sacar información de gente reacia como para no reconocer a un maestro trabajando.

Podría asegurar que Ryddle quería muchísimo la información, tal vez había estado trabajando para ese momento durante semanas.

-Bien - dijo Slughorn, sin mirar a Ryddle, pero jugueteando con el lazo de su caja de piña cristalizada - bueno, no te hará daño que te de un repaso sobre el tema, por supuesto. Tan sólo para que lo entiendas. Un Horcrux es la palabra usada para un objeto en el cual una persona ha escondido una parte de su alma.

- No entiendo muy bien como funciona eso señor - dijo Ryddle.

Su voz estaba cuidadosamente controlada, pero Harry podía sentir su excitación.

– Bueno divides tu alma, de hecho - dijo Slughorn - y escondes una parte en un objeto fuera del cuerpo. Entonces, incluso si el cuerpo de alguien es atacado o destruido, no puede morir ya que parte de su alma permanece ligada a la tierra e intacta. Pero por supuesto la existencia de ese modo…

La cara de Slughorn se arrugó y Harry se encontró a si mismo recordando unas palabras que había oído casi dos años antes.

- Fui arrancado de mi cuerpo, era menos que un espíritu, menos que el más ínfimo de los fantasmas… pero aun así estaba vivo.

-… pocos lo querrían Tom, muy pocos. La muerte sería preferible.

Pero el hambre de Ryddle era ahora visible, su expresión era ansiosa, no podía mantenerla oculta por más tiempo.

- ¿Cómo divides tu alma?

- Bueno - dijo Slughorn incómodo - debes entender que el alma se supone debe permanecer intacta y entera. Dividirla es un acto de violación, está contra la naturaleza.

- ¿Pero cómo lo haces?

- Con un acto de maldad… el acto de maldad por excelencia. Cometiendo asesinato. Matar rasga el alma. El mago que intente crear un Horcrux debe usar ese daño para sus propósitos: debe encapsular la parte rasgada…

- ¿Encapsularla? ¿Pero cómo…?

- Hay un hechizo, pero no me preguntes ¡no lo se! – dijo Slughorn, sacudiendo su cabeza como un elefante viejo molesto por los mosquitos. – ¿Parezco de los que lo han intentado…? ¿Parezco un asesino?

- No, señor, por supuesto que no - dijo Ryddle rápidamente. – Lo siento… no pretendía ofender…

- En absoluto, en absoluto, no estoy ofendido, - dijo Slughorn ásperamente.- Es natural sentir cierta curiosidad sobre estas cosas… los magos de cierto calibre siempre se han sentido atraídos por ese aspecto de la magia…

- Sí señor - dijo Ryddle. – Lo que no comprendo, sin embargo… sólo por curiosidad… quiero decir, ¿es realmente útil un único Horcrux? ¿Puedes partir tu alma solo una vez? ¿No te haría más fuerte dividir tu alma en más trozos? Quiero decir, por ejemplo, no es el siete el número más poderoso para la magia, no serian siete…

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Tom! – gritó Slughorn - ¡siete! ¿No es suficientemente malo pensar en matar a una sola persona? Y en cualquier caso… suficientemente malo es ya dividir el alma… pero partirla en siete trozos…

Slughorn parecía profundamente perturbado ahora: estaba mirando a Ryddle como si no lo hubiese visto realmente antes y Harry podría asegurar que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber entablado la conversación.

- Por supuesto - murmuró - todo esto es hipotético, lo que estamos discutiendo, ¿no? Todo académico…

- Sí, señor, por supuesto - dijo Ryddle rápidamente.

- De todos modos, Tom… No comentes lo que te he dicho… Es decir, lo que hemos discutido. A la gente no le gustaría pensar que hemos estado charlando sobre Horcruxes. Es un tema prohibido en Hogwarts, sabes… Dumbledore es especialmente estricto sobre ello…

- No diré una sola palabra, señor - dijo Ryddle y se fue, pero no antes de que Harry hubiera captado un destello de su cara, llena de la misma felicidad salvaje que había tenido el día en que se enteró por primera vez de que era un mago, el tipo de felicidad que no encajaba con sus atractivos rasgos y que los hizo, en cierto modo, menos humanos…

**End Flash Back**

Bien, eso era ciertamente una valiosa información. Si Dumbledore se enteraba confirmaría las sospechas que ya tenía, y empezaría a buscar los horrocruxes para matar al Lord. No que eso le fuera a entristecer, si el Lord moría, él ocuparía su lugar, pero ahora le debía su lealtad así que debía evitar que el viejo se enterara. Pero necesitaba saber cuánto había descubierto el director. Volvió a guardar el recuerdo en el bote y se lo llevó al cuarto. Allí lo escondió en su baúl, protegiéndolo con un montón de hechizos para evitar que alguien lo encontrara. Al fin, después de un día agotador, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, escondiéndose entre las sábanas, deseando poder descansar de una vez.

Harry se agitaba inquieto en su cama. En su cabeza, una rápida sucesión de imágenes desfilando en sus sueños. En ellas aparecían recuerdos: donde se veía él, con Ron y Hermione, momentos que habían vivido los tres juntos; momentos que vivió con Sirius; la navidad en la Orden; luego se veía él con el Lord – "No les harás nada" "Lo prometo". Y entonces oscuridad. Al fondo veía una luz ténue, alguien lloraba, lo llamaba. Anduvo hacia allí. Una puerta le barraba el paso, extendió la mano para abrirla, pero no pudo.

Harry – se giró y vio a Draco. Parecí asustado. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no podía. El rubio se acercó y lo abrazó, y le susurró en el oído- tienes que despertar.

Se despertó de golpe. La habitación estaba oscura y se sentía desorientado. Su respiración era agitada, e intentó calmarla. No recordaba que había soñado, como siempre, lo único que sabía es que había una puerta, y alguien llorando. Recordó una cálida sensación, un abrazo, se sntía bien allí, pero no lograba saber quién era la misteriosa persona que le había provocado esa sensación. Suspiró. La ausencia de luz le indicaba que aún no había salido el sol. Resignado se limitó a dirigirse al baño para asearse. Una vez listo, tomó todos los útiles que necesitaría para las clases de hoy. Bajó silenciosamente a la sala común y se acomodó en un sillón con un libro, dispuesto a distraerse mientras esperaba la hora de su paseo matutino.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora, guardó todo en su mochila y salió por el retrato dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada del castillo. Una vez allí, se sorprendió de ver al rubio esperándole. Normalmente era él quien llegaba antes y se esperaba. Miró el reloj para confirmar la hora, y vio que era la misma que siempre. Curioso, acabó de descender las últimas escaleras y se acercó al otro chico. Sus ojeras pronunciadas le informaron que tampoco había sido la mejor noche del rubio. Recordando la plática del día anterior, supo porque.

¿Mala noche?- preguntó a modo de saludo. Draco se encogió de hombros.

He pasado mejores. ¿Salimos?

Ambos chicos empezaron a recorrer los terrenos del colegio. Lo habían hechos tantas veces que caminaban por inercia, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que les envolvía. Harry estaba perdido en su mente, intentando recordad su último sueño. Draco aún intentaba mentalizarse de lo que estaba por venirle encime. Interiormente, deseaba que Harry no encontrase la forma de llevar a cabo su misión, aunque temía el castigo y tampoco deseaba que sus padres sufrieran por su ineptitud. Se giró para mirar a Harry. Lo veía tan distante. Por mucho que se acercara a él no había manera de romper ese muro que lo aislaba del resto, siempre tan frío. Aunque si lo observaba bien, podía ver que estaba molesto y confundido. Eso le sorprendió, pero supuso que debía estar trazando el plan. Decido a romper el silencio, habló:

Tú tampoco pareces haber pasado muy buena noche, aunque eso ya es algo común.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Draco, que lo sacó de golpe de su mundo. No podía parar de darle vueltas a su sueño, por alguna razón sentía que había algo importante que se le estaba pasando, pero no había manera de dar con ello.

Pues sí. Es que sueño cada noche algo que no me deja descansar, pero cuando estoy despierto no lo logro recordar. Es tan frustrante.

A lo mejor es tu otro yo que se reivindica. – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

¿Qué? ¿Mi otro yo? – preguntó sin entender la broma.

Sep. He llegado a la conclusión que han poseído tu cuerpo, eso explicaría todos los cambios sin sentido, tus lagunas, y lo del sueño. – le dijo medio en broma medio en serio. Harry sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía por la imaginación del rubio.

Vamos, que me muero de hambre. Y es obvio que tú también y por eso dices tanta tonterías.

Harry iba caminando por un pasillo cercano a la torre de Ravenclaw. Se había escaqueado la última clase, tenía demasiado sueño para prestarle atención. Mientras disfrutaba del silencio que envolvía el castillo a esa hora, oyó que alguien le llamaba. Suspiró, resignado, y se volteó a esperar que el otro llegase hasta donde él estaba. Cuando lo hizo, levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al otro hombre.

Hola Harry, me preguntaba si tendrías unos minutos para hablar conmigo. – le dijo el licántropo.

Me encantaría, pero la verdad es que iba algo apurado. – intentó excusarse.

¿No deberías estar ahora en clases?- Harry resopló y asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y por qué no has ido?¿Te encuentras mal? No tienes buena cara. – le preguntó, preocupado.

Como si te importara mucho… - contestó en un murmullo desviando su mirada hacia la pared.

El castaño abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el comentario, y respondió enseguida.

Pues claro que me importa! Te quiero mucho, Harry, y me preocupo por ti. – se quedó mirando al chico, que parecía que no había oído nada de lo que había dicho e intentó de nuevo. – Crees que podrías venir solo un momento para que podamos hablar, por favor.

Mira, - dijo Harry en un tono algo repelente. – no quiero hablar contigo, estaba tratando de ser amable, pero viendo que no pillas las indirectas, seré claro: no quiero ir a encerrarme a ningún sitio a llorar como un tonto por la muerte se Sirius. No eres mi padre ni mi padrino, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

Y sin darle ninguna oportunidad de contestar e ignorando el dolor que brilló en los ojos del licano, se volteó y se fue.

Remus sintió como se deshinchaba, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Harry, solo conseguía alejarlo más. No sabía cómo hablar con él. Y no tenía nadie con quien hablar ni a quien pedirle consejo.

Lupin, ya no trabajas aquí. ¿Puedo saber por qué sigues pululando por los pasillos?

El susodicho se volteó para mirar a Snape. Suspiró.

No tienes clase ahora, Severus?

No, tengo dos períodos libres. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has reunido con Albus?

No, venñia a intentar hablar con Harry, pero no hay manera. Me odia, aunque no sé por qué. Tal vez porque preferiría que hubiese muerto yo en lugar de Sirius.

Lupin, no creo que sea eso. Potter es un Gryffindor, ni siquiera sabéis odiar.

¿Estás siendo compasivo conmigo? ¿Qué sabes tú?

No sé de qué me hablas, son imaginaciones tuyas. Será por la cercanía de la luna.- dijo cínicamente.

Severus, nunca nos hemos llevado. Me odias, con razón, y nunca has intentado disimularlo. Habría esperado que te rieras de mi, o que me ignorases. Has intentado consolarme. ¿Qué sabes?

Está bien, Lupin. Acompáñame.

Ambos se fueron hacia el despacho del Slytherin, el mortifago pensando en qué podría decirle a su acompañante, y el Gryffindor ansioso por ver qué sabía el otro hombre sobre Harry. Una vez que llegaron al despacho, Severus convocó un juego de té y colocó unos hechizos de privacidad.

Lupin, no puedo contarte exactamente qué le sucede a Potter, pero supongo que ya te has dado cuenta que ha cambiado, mucho. Ya no es el mismo chico que el año pasado, pero te sigue necesitando, probablemente solo tiene miedo porque cree que le culpas de la muerte de sus mejores amigos. Créeme, debes acercarte a él, consigue que confíe en ti, es muy importante Lupin, por eso te lo estoy confiando. Si quieres tener de vuelta a tu Potter, debes esforzarte.

* * *

Bien, pues eso fue todo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Espero sus reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo!


	13. Chapter 12

Hola! Mil perdones! Me retrasé más de lo esperado, lo siento. Tenía el capi preparado para colgarlo en cuanto acabara exámenes, pero mi abuelita murió :(, y la verdad es que no tuve muchas ganas de subirlo. PEro ahora sí! Aquí está! y Hay muchos avanceees! Disfrútenlo! Y mil gracias a todos por sus reviews que me animan!

La historia se situa en el sexto libro, por lo que habrá algunos spoilers.  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; -_Hechizos_ -#pensamientos#.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_- Lupin, no puedo contarte exactamente qué le sucede a Potter, pero supongo que ya te has dado cuenta que ha cambiado, mucho. Ya no es el mismo chico que el año pasado, pero te sigue necesitando, probablemente solo tiene miedo porque cree que le culpas de la muerte de sus mejores amigos. Créeme, debes acercarte a él, consigue que confíe en ti, es muy importante Lupin, por eso te lo estoy confiando. Si quieres tener de vuelta a tu Potter, debes esforzarte._

- Espera, espera, no te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lupin, ya te lo he dicho, no puedo contarte nada. No es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Potter ha cambiado este verano, no sé por qué, pero no lo ha hecho para bien. No te odia, eres lo único que le queda relacionado con su familia. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es demostrar que realmente eres capaz de cuidarle, de hacerte cargo de él. Tienes que conseguir que vuelva a ser el mismo. Tienes que conseguir que se abra contigo, que te cuente lo que le preocupa. Siempre fuiste el más listo de los tres, estoy seguro que no vas a necesitar muchas pistas para empezar a hacerte una idea de que está pasando con Potter.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Remus pensaba en lo que le había dicho Severus. No PODÍA contarle lo que sabía, por lo que probablemente hubiese un juramento inquebrantable implicado. Debía fijarse en los cambios de Harry, serían su pista para saber que le pasaba. Debía pensarlo con calma, repasar bien todo lo que había visto estos últimos meses desde que Harry volviese de casa de los Dursley. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Tienen los Dursley algo que ver? ¿Le han hecho algo otra vez?

Severus lo observó con una ceja alzada. Había hablado con Lupin con la esperanza que consiguiese volver a Potter al camino correcto y que esta guerra tuviese un final "feliz". Esperaba que con lo que le había dicho y el comportamiento de Potter y sus nuevas compañías hubiesen hecho que poco a poco llegase a la conclusión que Harry ya no tenía tan claros sus ideales. Había sido bastante claro, pensaba él. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus tíos en todo esto?

-¿Sus tíos? ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver?

- Hablamos con ellos al acabar el curso pasado para evitar que fueran tan duros con el después de lo de Sirius. Creía que harían caso a nuestras amenazas. ¿Le han hecho algo?- le preguntó el licano viéndose realmente ansioso.

-Lupin, no estoy entendiendo nada de nada. Según Dumbledore, sus tíos prácticamente besaban el suelo que pisaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué, maldición? – estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso con todo ese enigma.

-Severus, lo Dursley abusaron de Harry. No físicamente, nunca llegaron a golpearlo, supongo que por miedo a su magia. Pero lo que hicieron casi fue peor: dormía en una alacena bajo las escaleras, llena de arañas; se encargaba de las faenas desde bien pequeño, y si hacia algo mal lo castigaban encerrándolo durante días; si hacia magia accidental, lo castigaban encerrado y sin comer, ¡Sin comer!, ¡durante una semana incluso!; nunca le hablaban de sus padres, ni le dejaban hacer preguntas; nunca celebraron sus cumpleaños ni hubo felices navidades para él; dejaban que su hijo lo pegase y humillase delante de los otros niños, por eso nunca tuvo amigos; nunca tuvo nada propio…Sirius me dijo que Harry le había contado que al principio, durante la selección, tuvo miedo que el Sombrero se diese cuenta que no se merecía estar aquí y lo echasen de Hogwarts. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pese a que Hagrid le había explicado su historia y lo famoso que era, él seguía creyendo que nos habíamos confundido de "Harry" y que en cualquier momento lo dejaríamos de nuevo con sus tíos y no volvería a este mundo. Nunca entendí porque Dumbledore dejaba que Harry volviese allí. Si el Lord hubiese llegado a cruzar la barrera, ellos prácticamente le hubiesen regalado a Harry.

Explicarle todo eso al pocionista solo había conseguido deprimirlo más. Harry había sufrido tanto… y ahora ni siquiera podía ayudarlo. Sin embargo le sorprendía que Severus no supiera de la infancia de Harry, toda la Orden lo sabía.

Severus por su parte, seguía procesando la información. Él llevaba años despotricando contra Potter, humillándolo, ninguneándolo. Todo este tiempo, él había estado quejándose con Albus de lo prepotente y arrogante que había resultado ser el niño. Cierto era que él nunca se había parado a ver si su odio era justificado, pero el director nunca le contó nada de eso. Él, siendo que había sido un niño maltratado por su familia, habría entendido mejor que nadie como se sentía. No es como si hubiese corrido a abrazarlo para que llorase sobre su hombro, pero él había hecho muchos comentarios hirientes sobre su familia y sus amigos, y ahora podía ver cuánto daño le habrían hecho realmente.

- ¿Severus? ¿No lo sabías?

- No. Durante todo este tiempo, cada vez que me quejaba a Albus de Potter, lo único que me decía era que debía dejar de lado los rencores infatiles y verle tal cual era. Si solo me lo hubiese dicho, me hubiese moderado. Yo solo lo trataba mal porque pensaba que lo habían criado como James y que mis comentarios realmente no llegaban a importarle. El año pasado, en las clases de occlumency, pude ver recuerdos que me desconcertaron. Pero él nunca se mostró apenado o incómodo por ellos, por lo que no les di importancia.

- Aún no me has contestado. ¿Ellos fueron peor este verano?

- No, Lupin. Ellos no tienen nada que ver, que yo sepa. Debes prestarle más atención. Obsérvale bien. Y, sobre todo, si llegas a descubrir algo, no se te ocurra encararlo, ven a hablar conmigo antes. ¿Entendido?

- Sí. Muchas gracias Severus. Estos años que hace que nos conocemos me han servido para darme cuenta del gran hombre que eres, y lo tontos que fuimos nosotros por no saberlo ver en ese entonces. Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, y que realmente ahora no debe tener mucho sentido para ti, pero realmente lamento lo ocurrido. Y estoy muy seguro que tanto James como Sirius deben sentirse unos estúpidos ahora.

Había algo que no iba bien. Lupin le estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa estúpida que le había visto tantas veces hacia sus amigos. Y, por una vez, no estaba sintiendo asco, ni odio, de hecho, por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, estaba segura que debía haberse casi ruborizado. Realmente algo no estaba bien con él. No debería estarse dando cuenta que, a pesar de la sonrisa cálida que el otro hombre le regalaba, había una inmensa tristeza brillando en esos hermosos ojos de color miel. Parecía tan solo, tan destrozado, que Severus pensó que en cualquier momento se rompería a pedazos.

Su frío y solitario corazón palpitó, haciéndole entender lo horrible que debía ser ver como mueren, uno a uno, todos tus amigos, aquellos que habían sido tu familia; ver como uno de ellos te traiciona sin sentir remordimiento; ver cómo lo único que te queda de ellos es un niño que se cree mayor y no quiere ser cuidado. Sin saber por qué, sintió una repentina necesidad de ayudarle, de abrazarle y decirle que pronto todo estaría bien.

- Veme manteniendo al corriente de lo que vas descubriendo, Lupin.

Lo mejor era irse de allí, ya. Así que le asintió despidiéndose, dispuesto a ir a hablar con el director de cierta información que no le había sido dada. Pero Merlín no estaba hoy de su lado.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Voy a preguntarle a Albus por qué no me contó acerca de la infancia de Potter.

- Entonces te acompaño.

- Mejor no.- respondió seco, el hombre. No quería a Lupin y su tristeza cerca.

- Harry está bajo mi tutela ahora, Severus, así que te acompañaré, quieras o no.

El Slytherin gruñó, obviamente enojado, y se fue con su caminar rápido y silencioso hacia el despacho del director y sin prestar la más mínima atención a su acompañante. Si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese visto como una sonrisa, una verdadera de esas que hacen que hasta tus ojos brillen, adornaba el rostro de Remus mientras fijaba su mirada en la espalda ancha del pelinegro.

Severus no se molestó en llamar, entró directamente en el despacho donde el anciano les recibió con una de sus sonrisas.

- En qué puedo ayudaros, muchachos.

- Acabo de enterarme de una cosa muy curiosa, Albus. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste del verdadero trato que recibía Potter en su casa?

- Nunca fue mi intención ocultártelo, simplemente nunca me preguntaste.

- ¡No juegues conmigo, Albus!- Remus se sorprendió al ver como Severus gritaba al hombre, era obvio que debía estar realmente molesto. – Hablé contigo infinidad de veces, sobre Potter. ¿En ninguna de esas conversaciones podrías haberme hecho participe de la situación?

- No era conveniente. Sabiendo tu pasado, no podía arriesgarme que al saber de la condición de Harry intentase acercarte a él. Sabíamos que Voldemort volvería, y que entonces debías volver a su lado para ser el espía. Nadie se lo creería si te hacías su amigo.

- Creo que en todos los años que llevo haciéndote de espía te he demostrado que se dominar muy bien mis sentimientos. Lo único que hubiese sido diferente sería que en lugar de llevarla siempre contra Potter lo habría hecho contra todos los Gryffindor en general.

- No podía arriesgarme, él debía odiarte Severus. Debía dudar de ti, pese a que yo le dijese lo contrario. Porque si él te apreciaba y Voldemort llegaba a descubrirlo a través del vínculo, eso os abría puesto a los dos en problemas.

- Albus, los únicos alumnos de esta escuela que no me odia son los de mi propia casa, y lo que sienten por mi no llega a más que un vago respeto. El resto me odia, y no me dedico a hurgar en su penoso pasado para hacerlos sentir miserables. No pienso ser tu juguete eternamente, empiezo a cansarme de que me uses como te vaya mejor.

Y sin dejar al hombre volver a hablar, se giró hacia la puerta para irse. Casi chocó de lleno con Remus, quien parecía aún más triste que cuando venían hacía aquí. Oh, no, su corazón de nuevo.

- Vamos, Lupin, tenemos cosas que hacer.- lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras hacia su despacho de nuevo.

- Albus podría haberle evitado mucho dolor a Harry. Yo pensé que él no sabía que tu ignorabas del trato de los Dusley. Harry no entendía porque le odiabas, hasta el año pasado. Cuando descubrió como te tratábamos, se puso en contacto con nosotros, para preguntarnos por qué lo habíamos hecho. Dijo que era la primera vez que se avergonzaba de nosotros, y que no entendía como su madre podía haber acabado fijándose en James, que solo era un niñato. Intentamos hacerle ver que éramos niños, que solo teníamos 15 años. Entonces él nos dijo que esa era la edad que tenía ahora y nunca haría algo como eso. Mientras Sirius intentaba converncerle de nuevo que no éramos tan malos, aunque fuese mentira, me di cuenta lo maduro que era Harry. No era un niño, ni un adolescente, ya era todo un hombre. No había disfrutado de su vida, ni siquiera cuando por fin llegó a nuestro mundo y se alejó de esos idiotas, sus tíos. Albus podrías haber hecho que Harry disfrutase más aquí, en Hogwarts: podría habértelo contado para evitar que fueras un bastardo con él injustamente; no debió dejar aquí la piedra; no debió dejar que un chiquillo saliese a matar un Basilisco, o a perseguir presos a media noche en un jardín lleno de dementores; ¡ni siquiera debió haberle dejado participar en el torneo! ¡Podrías haberlo evitado, si hubiese querido!

Y allí estaba Lupin, echado en su sofá, descargando sus penas con él. No eran amigos!

-#Pero a él ya no lo quedan amigos#- pensó.

No se le daba bien consolar a la gente, él era un Slytherin y allí nadie espera que lo hagas. Suspiró, empezando a arrepentirse de haber invitado al licántropo a su despacho, y se sentó junto a él. Convocó un juego de té, y se lo ofreció. Él debía volver a sus clases, iba a acabarse su período libre, pero le ofreció que se quedase cuanto necesitase. Solo rezaba a Merlín que no siguiese allí cuando volviera después de cenar, tenía demasiado en que pensar.

* * *

Era viernes. Al fin terminaría esa semana. Severus se encontraba en su despacho corrigiendo ensayos cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Sintió terror al pensar que talvez era Lupin. Aún no había aclarado que le había sucedido el otro día, y no sabía si estaba listo para verlo. Se levantó con su cara más terrorífica esperando asustarlo y que se volviese por donde había venido, mas todo fue en vano cuando al abrir la puerta vio que era Draco quien se hayaba al otro lado. Se relajó al ver que no era el otro hombre, pero también una pizca de decepción que ignoró deliberadamente.

-Buenas tardes, Severus. – le saludó entrando y sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio. El hombre cerró la puerta y lo acompañó, retomando su posición inicial.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?

- Estoy convencido que algo pasa con Harry.

-¿aún sigues con eso? Tal vez Potter solo se hartó que Dumbledore siempre le escondiese todo y movido por un deseo de venganza, actuó sin pensar. – Draco elevó una ceja al oír el despecho con el que su padrino hablaba del anciano mago. Sin embargo no se dejó desviar de su tema.

- No padrino, en serio creo que es algo más grave. Tiene lagunas de memoria. Un dia le forcé sin querer a que recordara algo y entró en una especia de shock. Y el otro día me dijo que soñaba cosas pero era incapaz de recordarlo, pero que tiene la sensación que el sueño es algo importante. ¡Llevo noches sin dormir por ello!

-¿Y qué quiere que haga yo?

-Tal vez podrías veriguar si exite algún hechixo o poción que pueda causar lo síntomas de Harry.

-¿Algo como un Imperius?

-Sí pero más potente. Sabes que Harry es muy capaz de resisitir esa imperdonable hasta del mismimo Lord.

Severus se quedó pensativo. No existía nungun hechizo capaz de doblegar la voluntad de una persona excepto el Imperius. Pero Draco tenía razón, Potter era capaz de soportarlo, y el cambio en el comportamiento había sido demasiado brusco. Tenía lagunas, pero no como si le hubiesen modificado la memoria, más bien como si solo hubiese borrado cosas concretas. Tampoco había ninguna poción que pudiese hacer algo como eso, estaba seguro de ello. Suspiró. Era obvio que Potter solo vivía para traerle problemas.

-Está bien, Draco, intentaré averiguar que puede haberlo causado. Si descubres algo más, cuéntamelo.

- Sí, gracias padrino. – se relajó en la silla y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. – El Lord quiere que Harry y yo matemos a Dumbledore, y también que colemos a los mortífagos dentro del colegio. Harry dice que es un castigo porque papá falló en su misión el año pasado.

Severus no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Definitivamente eso era un castigo. Merlín, colar a los mortífagos ya era complicado pero, matar a Albus? Eso era casi imposible. En estos momentos casi se alegraba que Potter hubiese cambiado de bando. Draco no podría llevas a cabo eso solo, pero dos mentes piensan mejor que una.

- ¿Ya habéis hablado sobre cómo lo haréis?

- Hoy tenemos que encontrarnos para hablarlo. Él me dijo que me relajara, pero aún así he buscado algunas cosas que puedan sernos útiles. Harry siempre lo hace todo, y somos un equipo, así que aunque no me guste debo empezar a ponerme las pilas. Esto del Lord no salió como esperábamos, y Harry ha intentado hacérmelo todo tan fácil que me he relajado. A este paso acabaré siendo un incordio para él. Debo mostrarle que puedo ser útil, que soy bueno.

El pocionista observó atentamente al chico frente a él. Parecía estar auto convenciéndose, y muy decido a mostrarle cuanto valía a Potter. Eso no debía importarle a Draco. Él era un Slytherin, y si encontraba la manera de superar sus problemas si hacer nada pero recibiendo el mismo mérito, debería aceptarlo sin quejas.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que Potter piense de ti?- el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de su ahijado no le gustó nada. - ¿Draco?

- Bueno, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, Severus. Me sabe mal dejar que haga toda el trabajo y estar allí solo como un monigote.

- Y el que él pueda llegar a pensar que eres un inútil sin ningún talento te da exactamente igual, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con sarcasmo. El menor clavó los ojos en él, dudando.- Draco, te he cambiado los pañales, eres muy obvio para mi. ¿Te gusta Potter?

Vio como el rubio se encogía en su silla, apenado. Probablemente esperando alguna reprimenda, grito, lo que fuera. Suspiró. Quería demasiado a Draco, y había sufrido demasiado. Si junto a Potter iba a ser feliz, él sería el primero en apoyarlos.

- Cabeza arriba, Draco. Eres un Malfoy, nunca debes avergonzarte de las elecciones que tomes. No debe importarte lo que piensen los demás, porque estás por encima de ellos. Ahora, ¿Te gusta Potter?

- Sí. – Draco contestó firme, aunque podía notar sus mejillas aún ardiendo.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-¿Cómo dices?

- En cuanto tu padre se enamoró de tu madre, no hubo nada que lo hiciese desistir en su intento de conquistarla, y al final lo consiguió. ¿Qué piensas hacer tu para conseguir que caiga rendido a tus pies?

- No es lo mismo, padrino. Papá era lo mejor que mamá podría encontrar. Pero no es así en mi caso, Harry es famoso, y rico, guapo, listo, y tiene mucha experiencia. A mi ni siquiera me gustan los chicos en general, me gusta él. No va a fijarse en mi.

- Al contrario, Draco. Tu también eres lo mejor que él puede encontrar. Estoy seguro que la mayoría de chicos con los que ha estado de este colegio solo se han acostado con él por ser Harry Potter. Él necesita alguien que sepa ver más allá del Niño-Qué-Vivió, que lo acepté tal y como es. Y ese ere tú, y además eres guapo, rico y muy listo. – Draco aún lo miraba escéptico, sin acabar de creerle. – Bien hagamos la prueba. Si Potter te mira el culo más de dos veces esta noche, será que no le eres precisamente indiferente. Luego todo correrá de tu cuenta.

Ahora estaba segura que tenía toda la cara roja. ¿Mirarle el culo?¿Esperaba que se lo pusiera en pompa o qué?

- ¿De verdad no te importa, padrino? ¿Que me guste un chico?

- Draco, yo solo quiero que estés bien. Si él es quien te hace feliz, aprenderé a tolerarlo.

- Gracias. – le dijo sonriéndole. Realmente sentía como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima.

* * *

Se encontraba frente a la puerta del Salón de los Menesteres. Estaba nervioso, había pensado en cómo hacer lo que su padrino le había dicho pero no era tan fácil. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y recordando todo lo que su padre le había enseñado desde que era pequeño. Él era un Malfoy, la gente los respetaba y adulaba, eran hermosos, inteligentes, carismáticos, y todo el mundo estaba por debajo de ellos. Harry no iba a ser inmune a sus encantos. Colocando una sonrisa felina en su rostro, se quito la túnica, y se aflojó un poco la corbata deshaciéndose el primer botón. No se desfajó la camisa, pues le interesaba que su trasero quedase bien a la vista, por eso había ido después de cenar a buscar esos pantalones, que le iban un poco más prietos y lo marcaban más.

Mucho más decidido, entró. Harry se encontraba en un sillón con unos cuantos libros a su alrededor y una cara de agotado enorme.

- Buenas noches.

Bien, la primera impresión, a juzgar por el hecho que Harry se había quedado mirándolo más tiempo de lo políticamente correcto, era buena. Fue hasta él. Había un sofá justo delante y otro sillón al lado. Se dio la vuelta para dejar las cosas menos el libro en el sofá y al girarse para ir hacia el sillón libre… ¡Sí! Harry le había mirado el culo, no había duda. ¡Y lo había pillado in fraganti! Vio como el moreno apartaba la mirada algo apenada y se frotaba los ojos.

- Bien, qué tienes?- le preguntó sentándose a lo indio en el sillón.

- Pues, la verdad es que nada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Estoy muerto, agotado. No puedo dormir, pero realmente lo necesito. He probado con pociones, pero no sirven. Así que mis búsquedas no han sido muy productivas. Trasladores y portales, es lo único que he encontrado para transportar a grupos de gente. Mas esos no sirven en Hogwarts. Podrías hacerse una excepción, como en el cuarto año con la copa de los Tres Magos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. – Volteó el rostro para mirarlo al fin. Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas. – Lo siento, te he hecho venir para nada.

- Nah, no te preocupes, Potter. Yo sí he encontrado algo.- dijo pasándole el libro. – son Artilugios Traslocadores, pero la pena es que muchos han desaparecido. Normalmente son objetos que te conducen a diferentes sitios. El problema es que, artilugios conectados, quedan muy pocos. La mayoría ha desaparecido una de las parejas.

Harry había estado ojeando el libro. Le sorprendía no haber pensado en eso. Ahora realmente se alegraba de hacer equipo con Draco, cualquiera de los otros hubiera sido un lastre que arrastrar.

- Tal vez si encontráramos dos del mismo tipo podríamos conectarlos. ¿Crees que sería posible?

-Por probar. Aunque no se si encontraríamos dos iguales.

- Esto me suena. – dijo parándose en una página con un dibujo. - ¿Dónde lo he visto?

Draco se acerco y puso sus manos sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón de Harry para mirar lo que observaba el chico. Desde allí pudo ver como el ojiverde clavaba su vista en la piel descubierta de su cuello y pasaba la lengua por sus labios. ¿Valdría eso para Severus? Porque para él, sí.

Voletó su vista hacia el libro.

- Yo también lo he visto. – dijo sorprendido. – Pero donde…

- ¡En Burgin and Burke! – dijeron los dos a la vez. Era ese armario en el que Harry se escondiera antes de su segundo año cuando fue a parar a Knocturn Alley.

Se miraron, sonriendo. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían notar la respiración del otro. Draco quería besarlo, quería hacerlo desde que descubrió que Harry le gustaba. Pero tenía que hacerse desear. Tenía que hacer que Harry se muriese de ganas de estar con él, que olvidase a sus otros amantes para solo tenerlo a él en la cabeza. Junto más sus cabezas, casi se rozaban. Vio como Harry acercaba más su cabeza, y sonrió maliciosamente. Tomó el libro y se alejó, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Volvió a su sillón, y siguió hablando de los armarios.

Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido era poco. La falta de horas de sueño estaban empezando a causarle alucinaciones. Porque, Draco no estaba coqueteando con él, verdad? Él no era tonto, veía lo bueno que estaba Draco. Primero pensaba que le gustaban las chicas, por eso se contentaba con mirar. Y luego, le dijo que estaba pillado por otro, así que no iba a perder tiempo en causas perdidas. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente Draco parecía estar insinuándosele? Lo mejor era centrarse en los dichosos armarios.

- estos armarios eran muy famosos durante la primera guerra. La gente los tenía en casa y cuando los mortífagos entraban, huían por él. Nunca enviaba a la gente al mismo lugar dos veces, por lo que no podían rastrear su paradero. Tristemente, el Lord, harto de ello, mandó eliminarlos. Quedan muy pocos. Debemos hacernos con el de la tienda, pero aún nos faltará uno.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando cómo encontrar ese dichoso armario. Lo necesitaban, lo necesitaban mucho. De repente la sala empezó a cambiar, con ellos aún dentro. Los chicos se pararon y se pusieron espalda contra espalda con las varitas en alto. No había peligro algúno, sin embargo. La sala se había convertido en un enorme almacén.

- ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?- preguntó el rubio.

- La sala responde a las necesidades de quiénes se hallan en ella. ¿Qué pensabas?

- Que necesitamos ese armario.

- Igual yo, lo que me lleva a pensar que por aquí debe haber alguno, o alguna referencia a donde podemos encontrar otro.

- ¿Quieres que encontremos algo aquí? ¡Tardaremos años!

- No tenemos tanto tiempo. ¡Accio Escoba!

No pasó nada durante unos segundos, hasta que una escoba apareció surcando el techo de la sala.

- ¿Sabías que había una escoba aquí?

- Es un almacén de magos, Draco. Suponía que alguna habría.

Ambos chicos montaron sobre la escoba, Harry delante y Draco detrás aprovechando para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Draco lo vio.

-¡Allí! ¡A bajo!

Bajaron, y frente a ellos un gran armario se alzaba imponente.

- Bien, ya solo nos falta el otro. – dijo Harry pasando una mano por la superficie del armario.

- Puedo decirle a mi padrino que se ponga en contacto con mi padre para que compre el otro y lo guarde en las mazmorras de la mansión.

Se miraron, sonrientes. Por primera vez desde que el Lord les encomendara la misión, la cosas parecían empezar a ir bien.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Draco ha reencontrado su actitud Slytherin que había desparecido, Y Severus ya empieza a sentir cosas por su lobito! ¿Aguantará mucho Harry sin poner su mano encima de Draco? ¿O será Draco el que no podrá aguantar?**

Se verá todo en el próximo capítulo! Y Remus y Harry tendrás una profunda conversación!

Espero sus comentarios que me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y subiendo! Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 13

Hola! Primero que todo gracias por los comentarios! Segundo, que se me olvidó decir el otro día, que a partir de ahora publicaré cada 15 días! Es que entre la uni, el trabajo, y mis perros *_*, no llego XD.

Bueno pues espero que disfruten del Chap!

La historia se situa en el sexto libro, por lo que habrá algunos spoilers.  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; -[Hechizos] ; -#pensamientos#.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Harry estaba agitándose en su cama, inquieta por su sueño. En su cabeza, otra vez volvían a repetirse imágenes de los momentos con sus amigos: con Ron y Hermione, con todo el equipo de Quidditch, en la Madriguera, la navidad que pasó con Sirius,… Todo se volvió oscuro entonces, no veía nada, salvo una pequeña luz, al fondo. Se dirigió hacia ella, oyendo alguien que hablaba en susurros. Había una puerta al final del túnel, y alguien golpeaba, pidiendo salir. Estiró su mano. Quería abrir la puerta y dejar salir a quien estuviese dentro. Entonces captó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, se volteó y volvió a ver a Draco, como todas las noches en ese estresante sueño.

- Draco, ¿sabes quién hay dentro?

Igual que las otras veces, el rubio se acercó a él, y lo abrazó.

- No, maldición, ya sé que tengo que despertar, pero no lo entiendo! – dijo, apartándose.

Draco le sonrió, y era la primera vez que lo hacía. Eso le descolocó.

- Ya falta poco para que volvamos a vernos.

Y se despertó, confundido y desorientado, frustrado, como siempre. Suspirando miró la hora. Apenas eran las 6. Se levantó y se fue a ducharse y alistarse para las clases. Algo hacía que ese día estuviese más incómodo de lo normal. Algo se le estaba olvidando, pero no sabía qué.

Había ido paseando hasta el campo de Quidditch, le encantaba el olor de césped que despedía por la mañana, con las gradas escondidas por la niebla matutina que le daba un aire tan etéreo. Estaba agotado. Cada vez dormía menos, y eso empezaba a repercutir en su día a día. Estaba completamente absorto observando el vuelo de unas lechuzas que se dirigían hacia la lechucería, cuando sintió una presencia tras él. Se volteó solo para encontrarse con Remus. Suspiró, molesto con el hombre que parecía no querer entender que lo evitaba.

- Buenos días, Harry. – le saludó el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Buenos. – contestó, al tiempo que empezaba a irse, pero entonces notó que el hombre le tomaba del brazo impidiéndole la huida. - ¿Qué haces?

- Espera, quiero hablar contigo, será solo un momento.

- Tengo prisa, he quedado con Draco. Lo que sea seguro que no es tan importante.

- Me escucharás, porque soy tu tutor ahora quieras o no. – suspiró, cogiendo fuerza, y sonrió cálidamente para darle confianza al pequeño. - No sé qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya, pero puedo asegurarte que nada de lo que paso fue culpa tuya. Te quiero, Harry, y nada podrá cambiar nunca eso, así como tampoco cambiará el hecho que tanto tus padres como Sirius siguen queriéndote y seguro se sienten muy orgullosos de ti. Quiero que sepas, que si necesitas hablar de algo, lo que sea, puedes hacerlo conmigo. No tenemos que hablar de Sirius si no quieres, podemos simplemente hablar de cosas cotidianas. Y aunque no quieras, y sigas tratándome mal, yo seguiré preocupándome por ti y dispuesto a escucharte si lo necesitas. Bien, ahora que ya he dicho lo que quería, puedes maldecirme e irte si quieres.

Harry solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, deshacerse del agarre que el licántropo aún mantenía sobre su brazo y marcharse hacia la puerta del colegia donde ya podía distinguir la cabeza rubia de Draco. Realmente eso le había sorprendido. Él pensaba que Remus solo seguía con él por obligación, y aún le costaba creer que no se hubiese acercado a él solo por orden de Dumbledore. Una parte de él le decía que debía ir con cuidado, que todo podía ser una trampa, pero había una parte, una pequeña que cada vez iba tomando más fuerza en su interior conforme avanzaba el curso, que le decía que se olvidase de todo y se abriese a Remus.

Draco observó desde lejos como Harry y Lupin hablaban, o más bien lo hacía el ex profesor. Vio como Harry se dirigía hacia donde él se encontraba, luciendo desconcertado y muy agotado. Eso le preocupó, con cada día que pasaba, Harry parecía dormir menos cada noche. ¿Qué era lo que lo mantenía en vela, que le impedía descansar?

- Mm, no sé si decir buenos días, porque está claro que no lo son para ti.

- La verdad es que no, no es un buen día para mí.

- Otra vez esos sueños que no te dejan dormir, no?

- Es frustrante! Siempre es lo mismo, pero no lo entiendo. Creo que me voy a volver loco…

- Cuéntamelo. Un observador externo siempre ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Harry dudó, pero realmente necesitaba dormir, y la idea de Draco no era tan mala. Tal vez si lo contaba a alguien dejaba de obsesionarse tanto y no se repetía cada noche.

- Estoy en un pasillo, oscuro, solo hay una pequeña luz que brilla lejos, justo de donde se oyen suaves gemidos. Yo voy hacia allí, y al final del pasillo hay una puerta, y detrás hay alguien llorando, ahora también golpea la puerta, intentando salir. Yo quiero abrirla para que salga, pero cuando voy a tocar el pomo aparece… bueno aparece alguien que me abraza y me dice que tengo que despertar. Y entonces, efectivamente, me despierto. Pero hoy, me he separado antes que dijera nada y le he dicho que estaba harto y no entendía nada. Y el muy cabrón ha tenido el descaro de sonreír y decir que faltaba poco para que volviéramos a vernos. ¡Pero si nos vemos cada día!- mientras hablaban se había ido desplazando hasta llegar cerca del lago, donde, después de acabar de contar su sueño, Harry se desplomó en el suelo.

Draco miraba a su amigo preocupado. No entendía el sueño, nunca se le dio muy bien eso de interpretarlos. Se mordió el labio, inseguro de que decir a continuación. Aunque no tuvo que decir nada porque entonces Harry se paró como un resorte tomando su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Harry?

- Me está llamando. Intentaré llegar para la segunda hora si solo es para informar. Si tardo más es porque me ha enviado a una misión. Cúbreme, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, no te preocupes. – el moreno ya se dirigía de nuevo hacia el interior del colegio cuando Draco le llamó. - ¡Harry! Ten cuidado, por favor.

El chico solo le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que conseguían sacar todo el aire de los pulmones del rubio, y siguoó con su camino. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la mirada que cierto licántropo tenía clavado en ellos desde un lugar cercano al campo de Quidditch.

Remus se había quedado algo decaído, pues había esperado una mayor reacción de su pupilo. Pero sabía que debía ir con calma y no forzar las cosas si quería volver a ganarse la confianza de Harry. Se había dado la vuelta para volver al colegio cuando vio a Harry y Draco juntos. Él sabía que Harry pasaba más tiempo con el rubio para intentar sacarle información gracias a la condición de mortifago. Pero ahora, observando como actuaban, había algo diferente.

Cuando Harry estaba con Ron o Hermione, este año, solía mostrarse tenso, incómodo. En cambio, con el rubio parecía tan relajado y a gusto. No sabía de que estaban hablando, pero Harry parecía estarle contando algo importante. Vio como Harry se tiraba al suelo, y la cara del rubio al no saber que decir para animar o aconsejar a su ¿amigo?. Sí, eso parecía. Ellos eran amigos, realmente.

Entonces Remus vio algo que le cortó la respiración, porque vio como Harry se levantaba con una mueca de dolor y tomaba su antebrazo izquierdo. Él había visto ese gesto infinidad de veces en Severus. El miedo se apoderaba de él cada vez que veía esa expresión de dolor en el pocionista, pero no fue nada en comparación a lo que sintió en ese momento. Vagamente recordó las palabras de Snape diciéndole que en el momento en que lo descubriese no fuese a recriminarle nada a Harry, sino que fuese a hablar con él.

Sentía un enorme peso en su estómago al pensar en el motivo que podría haber llevado a Harry a querer unirse a ese loco que se lo había robado todo: a sus padres, su infancia, su adolescencia, su amigo y su padrino. Aún con esa enorme angustia recorriéndole el cuerpo, vio como el rubio lo llamaba mientras Harry ya iba hacia el colegio y le decía algo. Ver esa sonrisa dedicada a Malfoy y la reacción que le causó, le hice temer que tal vez esa amistad no tardara mucho en llegar a otro punto.

No fue consciente de en qué momento empezó a caminar. Sus piernas le dirigían solas hacia las mazmorras mientras su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había visto. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Rezaba a Merlín porque así hubiera sido. Cuando llegó a los aposentos del Slytherin, entró sin siquiera llamar.

Severus ya estaba despierto y arreglado para irse al Gran Comedor cuando sintió que alguien entraba en sus habitaciones. Decir que estaba enojado por el descaro de su visitante, era quedarse corto. Quién hubiese osado profanar su privacidad tan estúpidamente iba a recibir un buen castigo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en lugar de encontrarse con un alumno, se topó con su pesadilla personal.

Desde el día en que instara al hombre lobo para que investigara a Potter, y su cuerpo reaccionase de esa forma a los malestares de Lupin, el Gryffindor había plagado sus pensamientos sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Mientras corregía los ensayos, mientras comía, cuando se acostaba, incluso en sus sueños. NO había manera de sacar a ese dichoso licántropo de su cabeza. Verlo tirado desmadejadamente en su sofá, con esa cara desencajada por el dolor, no ayudó para nada al estoico profesor.

- Lupin, ¿puedo saber con qué permiso has allanado mis aposentos y has pensado que para mi sería grato verte a estas horas de la mañana?

- ¿Harry es un mortífago? – le preguntó ignorando totalmente la cuestión del pelinegro. Severus solo atinó a suspirar y dejarse caer junto al león.

- ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?- Remus gimió al entender la confirmación a sus sospechas en esa pregunta. Necesitó de unos momentos para ser capaz de controlar su voz y poder responderle.

- Esta mañana fui a hablar con él. Luego él estuvo hablando con Malfoy, y de repente se levantó tomando su antebrazo con un gesto de dolor. He visto ese mismo gesto en ti tantas veces, que mi mente hizo la asociación más rápido de lo que yo quería. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto Severus?- preguntó desconsolado.

Los ojos miel, normalmente brillantes de esa candidez, estaban ahora opacos, desconsolados, y reteniendo lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- No lo sé. Él es el famoso espía que os dije. No se ha juntado con Draco para sacarles información, de hecho son bastante amigos. Draco tiene una teoría acerca del nuevo comportamiento de Harry, pero-

Su conversación se vio interrumpido por el rubio en cuestión, que entró en la habitación sin llamar si quiera buscando a su padrino.

* * *

Cuando Harry desapareció de su vista, pudo evaluar mejor el sueño que le había confiado el moreno. Tal vez solo estaba empezando a volverse paranoico y veía cosas donde no las había, pero tal vez ese sueño era una pista para encontrar al antiguo Harry. Pero por más vueltas que le daba no le encontraba ningún significado. Bien, iría a hablar con su padrino. Quizás él sabía de algún hechizo o poción que tenía estas consecuencias en cuestión. Tan rápido como podía andar sin llegar a correr, porque un Malfoy nunca corre, se dirigió hacia donde esperaba aún se encontrase el jefe de su Casa. Embargado por la emoción de haber avanzado un paso más en el enigma de Harry Potter, no pensó en llamar a la puerta, por la posibilidad de que su padrino se encontrase reunido.

- Padrino, creo que acabo de obtener una nueva pista para ayudar a Harry!

Solo entonces, cuando hubo acabado de hablar, fue consciente de la cabeza castaña y los ojos miel que le observaban desde el sillón junto a los negros de su padrino.

- Ups.

- Creía que sus padres le habían enseñado a golpear y esperar permiso para entrar a un sitio, señor Malfoy – le reprendió el adulto en un siseo.

- ¿Padrino? ¿Eres su padrino?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Lupin. – dijo parándose y llegando junto al joven, dispuesto a despacharlo cuanto antes.

Remus también se levantó para ir junto al rubio.

- Cierto, y tampoco me importa. Pero, ¿qué dijiste de Harry? ¿Le pasó algo?

El rubio se movió, inseguro de cómo proseguir. Miró a su padrino en busca de ayuda. Severus estaba sopesando las posibilidades de poner al día al licano. Tres cabezas piensas mejor que dos, eso seguro. Además estaba el factor sentimental que haría que Lupin se esforzase más.

- Sentaos los dos, tenemos mucho que hablar y poco tiempo, así que intentaremos ir lo más rápido posible. – Severus convocó un elfo de su propia casa ( no se fiaba de los de Hogwarts, pues estaba seguro que correrían enseguida a contarle a Albus de su pequeña reunión) y le pidió que trajera algo para que los tres pudieran desayunar. – Bien. Draco, el señor Lupin está ya al tanto de los nuevos ideales que profesa nuestro hérore.

- Se lo has contado?- le preguntó, asustado por el posible destino de su padrino.

- Obviamente no, sigo vivo- dijo en tono cansino. El rubio enrojeció al ser consciente que había cometido el mismo error que con su padre.

Entonces, entre los dos pusieron al día de toda la información que habían obtenido en ese tiempo. Draco le contó sus sospechas, y Remus le creyó. Le creyó porque para su maltrecho corazón, pensar que el hijo de sus mejores amigos había sido hechizado para unirse al lado oscuro era mucho más fácil que llegar a creer que se había corrompido para siempre.

-Bien, Draco, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste? – le preguntó el pocionista.

- Conseguí que Harry me contase su sueño. Duerme fatal, si es que duerme. Y él siempre hablaba de un sueño, pero no conseguía que lo compartiese conmigo. Creo que hoy estaba tan desesperado por dormir, que al final se abrió conmigo.

-¿es lo que te estaba contando esta mañana frente al lago? – inquirió el licano. Draco se sorprendió, pero asintió.

- Si bien, en resumidas cuentas, Harry sueña con una puerta detrás de la que hay alguien que quiere salir, pero cuando intenta abrirla, dice que aparece alguien que le abraza y le dice que tiene que despertar. Aunque me ha dicho que hoy ha sido distinto, es decir que el sueño va evolucionando. Me ha dicho que hoy le ha gritado a la persona que le abrazaba porque no entendía a que venía todo eso, y que dicha persona solo le ha sonreído y le ha dicho que se verían pronto.

- ¿No te ha dicho quién es la persona que lo abraza?

- No, pero es alguien que ve cada día, eso sí me lo dijo. ¿Qué crees que pueda significar, padrino? ¿Sabes de algún hechizo o pócima que cause eso?

- No, Draco- le contestó, suspirando al ver la cara de decepción en sus dos espectadores. – Puedo decir a ciencia cierta que no es ninguna poción inventada hasta ahora y que aparezca en libros. Eso lo descarta a algún hechizo o maleficio, lo que reduce el campo de búsqueda. Además ahora seremos tres, porque contamos contigo, ¿no, Lupin?

- ¡Por supuesto! Seguro que en casa de Sirius hay montones de libros sobre maldiciones. Intentaré buscar allí, auqnue no sé si podré entrar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Snape.

- Harry se mudó allí este verano y cambió las protecciones para que nadie pudiese encontrarlo. No pude ir a Grimmauld en todo el verano. – contestó alicaído.

- Podemos preguntar a mi padre, nuestra biblioteca es igual o más grande que la de los Black. Y el gusto por las Artes Oscuras es bastante similar en las dos famílias.

- Bien.- asintió Severus. – Yo hablaré con tu padre para los libros, tu concéntrate en tu misión, Draco.

- Pero padrino!

- Nada de peros, Draco. Espero realmente que no tengáis que llevarla a cabo, pero eso no quita que el Lord querrá ver avances. Y no quiero que tenga que enfadarse contigo. Potter a resultado ser un mortífago muy eficaz, estoy seguro que el Lord no lo ha torturado ni una sola vez. Si ve que no estáis yendo tan rápido como él quiere, dará por hecho que eres tu quien lo está retrasando todo, y ni Potter te salvará entonces por mucho que quiera.

Severus se había acercado hasta quedar arrodillado frente al rubio y tenía una mano sobre su hombro, ojos negros fijos en los plateados del más joven.

- Tanto tu padre, como tu madre como yo seguimos buscando la manera de sacarte de esto, estoy seguro que hasta Potter, Merlín sabrá por qué, está buscando como liberarte. Pero hasta que encontremos la forma, tienes que ser un buen mortífago, Draco. No le des oportunidad de pensar mal de ti.

Remus observaba la interacción entre los dos con un punto de celos. Él quería estar así con Harry, tan cercanos. Que el moreno acudiese a él en momentos de duda, de incertidumbre, o simplemente para pasar ratos juntos. Pero por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la preocupación en los ojos negros del mayor. Era muy fácil para él ver el amor que despedían hacia el rubio. Todo el mundo pensaba que era un hombre frío y sin sentimientos, pero ahí estaba la prueba que, cuando era alguien realmente importante para él, dejaba de lado la máscara de hombre de piedra para mostrar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Sabes para que llamó el Lord a Harry?- preguntó el licano, respetando el miedo que suponía debían tener ambos Slyhterins al nombre del mago.

- No. Él suele llamarlo para enviarlo a misiones. Aunque es novato, él empezó antes que el resto. Él y el Lord tienen una relación extraña. La última vez que fuimos, él realmente miraba a Harry con orgullo, y Harry parecía contento con ello. Tal vez solo lo ha llamado para que le de un reporte, ya que Harry le pasa información de la Orden.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron ante eso. ¿Harry era un espía? ¿Los estaba traicionando?

- Sí pero hay que tener en cuenta que a veces miente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el Gryffindor con un hilo de voz.

- Lo hizo conmigo, él sabía que era un espía pero no me entregó. Además, acuérdate de los niños Lupin. Son esas cosas las que nos llevaron a Draco y a mí a pensar que no está todo perdido.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en la mansión Riddle, un Harry completamente vestido de negro y con la máscara entraba en el salón principal donde el círculo interno estaba reunido con el Lord. Como siempre, todas las caras se giraron hacia él por llegar tarde y saber que no recibiría castigo. Sonrío maliciosamente tras la máscara y se inclinó frente al Lord antes de ocupar su sitio a su derecha.

La reunión fue tan aburrida como siempre, no entendía porque Voldemort le obligaba a ir, pero era un mandado así que no había más. Cuando todos se retiraron, una sombra temblorosa entró, quedándose parado cerca de la puerta. Harry lo observó con una ceja alzada, pero se volteó hacia el Lord.

- "Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo está avanzando el trabajito que os mande a ti y a Draco?"

- "Hemos decidido usar Artilugios Traslocadores para colar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts. Hay pocos que conserven su pareja, así que hemos buscado dos que fueran el mismo modelo y vamos a intentar conectarlos."

- "Una idea realmente ingeniosa. ¿Es obra tuya?"

- "No, de Draco". – sonrió socarronamente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del Lord. –" No estoy pasando una buena temporada, y estoy bastante cansado. La verdad es que no busqué mucho. Pero Draco, al ser sangre pura, ya sabía de la existencia de estos Artilugios y buscó un libro para cumplimentar su información. Lucius nos ha conseguido el que había en Burgin & Burke, y hemos encontrado en Hogwarts. Ahora solo debemos conectarlos."

- "Vaya, estoy realmente sorprendido. Habéis ido más rápido de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué hay de la otra parte? "

- "Aún no hemos empezado."- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – " La verdad es que no sé que hay que planear. Un Avada y listo."

- "No subestimes al viejo, Harry. Si fuera tan fácil yo mismo lo hubiese hecho hace años."

- "Cierto, pero nosotros contamos con el efecto sorpresa de ser dos alumnos y que, uno, es su niño mimado," – le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- " Bien, bien"- dijo el Lord, contento. – "Desde que empezaste te prometí que si hacías un buen trabajo tendrías un premio. Y hasta ahora la verdad es que has trabajado muy bien, por ello tengo un regalo para ti". Colagusano, acércate.

La pequeña sombra se acercó hasta ellos temblando. Obviamente, él no sabía quién se escondía bajo la capucha, sino temblaría aún más.

- Quiero que te conviertas en rata, y quédate quieto. Tengo una misión para ti. Irás con él y harás lo que él te diga. ¿Entendido?

- S-s-si! Sí, m-mi se-señor.

Donde antes había el pequeño hombrecillo, ahora había una rata fea, gorda y con placas sin pelo. Harry hizo aparecer una pequeña jaula e instó a la rata a que se metiera dentro. Cuando la hubo cerrado colocó un hechizo para que la rata no pudiese volver a su forma humana. Entonces se quitó su máscara y vio como la rata empezaba a chillar, intentado salir de la jaula. LA sonrisa macabra de Harry sólo aumentó al ver la desesperación del pequeño roedor.

- Entonces- dijo con un tono que hizo que el pelo de la rata se erizase- ¿puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera no?

- Es toda tuya, mi regalo de Navidad adelantado.

- ¿Y qué hay de Bellatrix?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Deberás trabajar muy duro para eso. Colagusano no es una pérdida que lamentaré, sin embargo Bella me es muy útil. No me deprenderé de ella así como así. Mas si antes del final de curso, Dumbledore está muerto y nosotros hemos tomado Hogwarts, será tuya.

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Harry aumentase.

_"Gracias".

Salió hacia el jardín para activar el traslador. Esta vez le llevó directo a su habitación, donde se cambió, tomó sus libros, escondió la rata con un potente hechizo, y se fue hacia la clase que le tocaba ahora. En su mente, la venganza contra Pettigrew ya empezaba a formarse.

* * *

Pues eso fue todo! Qué les pareció¿?¿ En el proximo chap veremos que hace Harry con la rata, y lo mejor, muuuucho avanze en el Drarry! Espero sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo y subiendo! Nos leemos en 15 días!


	15. Chapter 14

Buenas! Primero mil gracias a todos los que os tomasteis el tiempo de comentar, son un gran apoyo y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo llega bien puntual y es bastante largo. Espero que lo disfruten.

********************************************************************************************************

La historia se situa en el sexto libro, por lo que habrá algunos spoilers.  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; -_Hechizos_ ; -#pensamientos#.

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Harry había llegado justo para la segunda hora, Transformaciones. El Lord ya le había advertido que lo llamaría durante esa semana para recibir un informe sobre los avances de su misión. Las clases habían sido tan aburridas como siempre, y eso le había dejado tiempo para pensar. Había dos cosas hoy que mantenían su cabeza ocupada: su conversación con Remus y la rata que tenía escondida en su baúl.

Pese a tener a Draco, e incluso a Pansy y a Blaise, había veces en que se sentía solo. Por ejemplo, las veces en que veía la preocupación de Snape por Draco, o cuando el rubio le contaba como sus padres se estaban esforzando por encontrar una manera de mantenerlo a salvo de la guerra. En esos momentos, sentía un pinchazo en su corazón, porque él también quería que alguien se preocupase así por él. Por eso, pensar que tal vez Lupin no lo odiaba por todo el dolor que le había causado y que realmente le quería le hacía sentirse bien. Pero había algo dentro de él que le hacía dudar. Era eso mismo que a principio de curso le había hecho mantener las distancias con el rubio, mas este había podido superarlas y conseguir ir rompiendo su coraza poco a poco.

Por otro lado, siempre había pensado que en cuanto tuviese a Pettigrew no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de matarlo, y no es que dudase, pero no creía que con un simple Avada fuese a sentirse satisfecho. No, él quería más, quería que esa escoria sufriese todo lo que él había sufrido, quería que le suplicase que lo matase, solo para negarse y continuar haciéndole sufrir.

Había quedado con Draco que en cuanto acabasen las clases de la tarde se encontrarían en el Salón de los Menesteres para ir trabajando en los armarios. Al fin y al cabo, desde que Lucius les había conseguido el de Burgin y Burke y se las habían ingeniado para colarlo en el colegio, no habían hecho ningún avance más.

La última clase del día era herbología, y la verdad era que no tenía humor para estar hora y media encerrado en ese invernadero sofocante. Estaban a punto de cruzar las puertas hacia los terrenos, e iba con sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

- Yo no voy a ir a esta clase, disculparme con Sprout. – les dijo.

- Pero Harry, ya te has saltado pociones. SLughorn no ha dicho nada porque eres su favorito, pero no deberías faltar a más clases hoy. – le dijo Hermione. Harry solo le miró con una ceja alzada, molesto por el hecho que ella se creyera lo suficientemente importante para reprenderle.

- Estoy cansado, iré a la Sala Común. – se excusó, innecesariamente a su parecer.

- Si te encuentras mal deberías ir a la enfermería. – le aconsejó Ron. – Así seguro y te mejoras para el banquete de esta noche. – acabó con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Esta noche?¿Qué tenía de especial esa noche? Harry no recordaba que ese día fuese especial por algo. Que el recordase, estaban a finales de Octubre, a 31 para ser exactos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Halloween, hoy era Halloween. Por eso el Lord había preparado un ataque para hoy, algo simbólico en un pequeño pueblo muggle. No tenía nada de ganas de ir al dichoso banquete. Pasar la noche entera rodeado de Gryffindor's escandalosos no le animaba para nada.

- Lo siento, es que no me apetece ir. Creo que me quedaré en mi cuarto avanzando el ensayo de pociones. Debo hacerlo bien para compensar a Slughorn.- esperaba que eso colará. Mientras los tres chicos discutían no se habían dado cuenta que los Slytherin ya habían llegado y observaban su conversación muy divertidos. Ver como Potter intentaba librarse del pobretón y la sangre sucia y que estos no pareciesen darse cuenta era una buena fuente de distracción.

- Oh, vamos Harry, es Halloween! El banquete es genial, Madame Pomfrey te dará una poción y te sentirás como nuevo, ya verás.

- La cuestión es, Weasley, que no me apetece ir. – la mirada de Harry era una clara advertencia que lo mejor era dejar el tema, pero el pelirrojo no pareció darse cuenta. Se acercó al moreno y pasando una mano por su hombro, le habló en tono confidencial.

- Eso lo dices ahora, pero cuando cruces las puertas del Gran Comedor y tus sentidos se inunden de ese fantástico aroma, verás como cambias de opinión. Halloween es una fiesta para celebrar, Harry.

- Halloween es, de hecho, una fiesta muggle. – le corrigió con un siseo mientras se apartaba del muchacho. – El único motivo por el que empezó a celebrarse en el mundo mágico fue para celebrar la caída de Voldemort. Y, por si no lo recuerdas, ese no es un gran día para mí. Así que no, Weasley, no me apetece ir y no iré. Así que disculpadme con la profesora Sprout y dejarme tranquilo lo que resta de día.

Y sin más, se volteó y se fue, haciendo caso omiso de las risas de las serpientes.

- Vaya, ahora se demuestra la gran amistad de los leones, eh?- dijo Blaise. – Ya veo lo importante que es vuestro amigo que ni sabías que hoy es día de luto para él.

- Vamos, Blaise, déjalo. – dijo Theodore.- Es obvio que las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador, siempre sabias, eran acertadas: la verdadera amistad se encuentra en Slytherin.

Los adolescentes que portaban las túnicas verdes soltaron otras risas despectivas mientras se dirigían hacia los invernaderos, todos excepto un rubio que miraba preocupado hacia las puertas por las que Harry había desaparecido.

- Vamos Draco, él estará bien. – le susurró Pansy jalándolo suavemente del brazo.

* * *

En cuanto Harry se hubo separado del grupo, se quedó vagando por los pasillos, pensando en donde podía ir a matar el tiempo. Al final se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sacó a Colagusano de dónde lo tenía escondido y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. La rata gritaba y arañaba las paredes de la jaula desesperadamente, luchando por salir.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Tomó la jaula en sus manos y la camufló con un hechizo. Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el salón de los menesteres, pero la verdad era que ahora no tenía ganas de torturar a la rata. Estaba cansado, y tenso. Pasar tiempo con sus "amigos" siempre lo dejaba molesto.

Entró a la sala, adornada únicamente con un magnífico piano de cola negro en el centro. Eso le relajaba, y le ayudaría a planificar su venganza contra esa rata. Dejó a la rata sobre un taburete que apareció junto al piano y se sentó en la banqueta. Relajó sus hombros y dejó que sus dedos vagaran por las teclas en diversas melodías. Llevaba ya unos minutos disfrutando del sonido del instrumento cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Leyó en uno de los muchos libros que el Lord le regaló sobre un hechizo de música. Era, en realidad, muy simple. Solo se debía tocar un instrumento y hechizarlo para que este transmitiera una sensación en particular a una persona en concreto. Con una sonrisa macabra realizó el hechizo sobre el piano y la rata, condenándole a sufrir un dolor horrible. Su sonrisa creció al oír los chillidos desesperados de la rata al empezar a tocar de nuevo.

Estaba tan absorto en la música que no notaba el paso del tiempo. Y así fue como lo encontró Draco. Su cara estaba tan relajada, de hecho todo su cuerpo parecía estar libre de toda la tensión que solía acompañarle. Se quedó embobado viendo la imagen frente a él. Al principio, cuando se fue, tuvo miedo al pensar que tal vez había ido a buscar alguno de sus amantes de turno, por eso había llegado con miedo a la sala. No quería verlo con esa cara de satisfacción que siempre le quedaba después de tener sexo en algún lugar del castillo.

Harry no se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado en la sala, sino habría dejado de tocar. Ese era su secreto y no quería que nadie lo supiera. No fue consciente que había alguien observando hasta que Draco cometió el erros de acercarse más, hipnotizado por la belleza que envolvía al león. Al estar más cerca, Harry si fue capaz de notarlo y dejó de tocar abruptamente, sorprendido por no haberlo notado antes. Tenía una maldición justo en la punto de la lengua para el osado que se había atrevido a entrar si su permiso cuando vio que era el rubio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Draco? – preguntó, no muy amable, molesto porque hubiese descubierto su secreto.

- Er… - no, el Slytherin aún no era capaz de unir dos ideas. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que como siguiese mirando a Harry con esa cara de bobo pensaría que se había vuelto estúpido, así que recomponiendo su máscara, contestó al fin:- Habíamos quedado, para lo del armario, ¿recuerdas?

Harry miró la hora en su reloj, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que había pasado el rato.

- Cierto, lo que quiero saber es por qué no tocaste. Podría haber estado con alguien. – una mueca de dolor mal disimulada se coló por la máscara del rubio. Harry suspiró. – Bien, no importa, hace días igual que no quedo con ninguno de ellos, pero la próxima vez llama.

- Seguro- dijo sin poder disimular la sonrisa por lo que había dicho. – Entonces, ¿des de cuándo tocas el piano? Si puedo preguntar, claro.

- Desde niño, en realidad. En el colegio muggle nos obligaron a escoger un instrumento y yo elegí este. No es que sea muy bueno, pero me gusta.

- Pues yo creo que tocas muy bien. Se te veía muy relajado de hecho. – lo alabó, sentándose junto a él en la banqueta. Al hacerlo, notó la rata inconsciente a los pies del piano. - ¿Es Pettigrew?

- Sí, no aguantó mucho, la verdad. Fue una decepción. En fin, pongámonos a trabajar. Pronto llegará Navidad, y será perfecto tenerlo avanzado para poder probar si se desplazan dos cuerpos, inanimados, por supuesto. Hay que ir paso a paso.

Draco remoloneó, no tenía ganas de trabajar. Tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a Harry tocar el piano. Hizo aparecer un puff junto al piano y se dejó caer mientras se quitaba la túnica y se aflojaba un poco la corbata. Sonrió a Harry, que lo miraba sorprendido.

- Y por qué no mejor tú sigues tocando y no hacemos nada. Vengo de aguantar una aburridísima clase sobre plantas, y la verdad es que no me apetece trabajar. Podemos empezar más tarde. Al fin y al cabo no vamos a ir al banquete, ¿no?

- ¿Tú no irás? ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú no irás, y así podemos aprovechas el tiempo y trabajar en nuestro proyecto. – dijo desviando la mirada. Eso solo era en parte cierto, la verdad era que estaba algo preocupado por Harry. Nunca se lo había parado a pensar, pero cada año, cuando el colegio celebraba esa fiesta, nadie reparaba en que ese día habían muerto dos padres para salvar a su hijo. No sabía si realmente Harry estaba afectado por eso y por fin había encontrado el valor de hacérselo saber a sus amigos, o solo había sido una excusa.

Harry pareció entender lo que realmente preocupaba al rubio, y no pudo evitar sentirse bien, porque ahí había alguien que se preocupaba realmente por él. Se bajó de la banqueta para quedar arrodillado y así estar a la altura del rubio.

- Draco, no recuerdo a mis padres. Les quiero, y estoy muy agradecido por lo que hicieron, pero no tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos. De hecho, lo único que recuerdo es cuando murieron, gracias a los dementores. Así que, realmente no puedo… Mira no sé cómo explicarlo, es solo que no los echo de menos a ellos, porque no sé cómo eran. Lo único que podría echar de menos es la figura que ellos representan. Así que no te comas el tarro, vale? No voy al banquete porque no tengo ganas de estar con esos escandalosos más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, hice luto durante los 9 años antes de ir a Hogwarts, creo que es más que suficiente. – Acabó con una pequeña sonrisa. Draco le miró, más relajado ahora que sabía que su amigo estaba bien.

- Perfecto, Potter, entonces no tienes ninguna excusa para no deleitarme con tu talento para el piano. – le dijo en tono mandón. Harry le miró con una ceja alzada, pero solo negó con la cabeza antes de volver a tomar asiento y empezar a tocar una suave melodía.

Ninguno sabía cuánto rato pasaron así, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Draco estaba tan relajado que estaba a punto de caer dormido. Entonces Harry paró de tocar, tal vez porque había notado el aletargamiento en el que ambos estaban cayendo.

Al notar el cese de la melodía, el rubio se espabiló. Se estiró sobre el puff cuan largo era, haciendo que la camisa, desfajada ya del pantalón, revelase un trozo de su blanca piel causando estragos en el moreno más joven. Draco no se percató al principio, pero en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada llena de picardía. Harry notó la forma en que Draco le miraba. Primero apartó la vista, molesto por haberse quedado babeando así por el rubio; pero luego se lo pensó mejor. El rubio estaba jugando con él, desde el día que descubrieran los armarios los coqueteos del rubio habían sido cada vez más descarados y continuos. Aún así Harry había mantenido las distancias, porque por alguna razón el rubio no le era indiferente. No era como todos sus otros ligues, sabía que no quería eso con él. Pero él se había prometido a si mismo que nunca volvería a abrirse a nadie, que construiría una muralla a su alrededor y nunca dejaría que alguien entrase. El problema era que Draco había ido rompiendo poco a poco esa muralla y se estaba colando dentro, y no sabía como actuar con eso. Por una parte, le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con él, el saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por su bienestar, alguien con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Pero por otro lado estaba el miedo a que eso no durase.

- Holaaaa – oyó que le decía el rubio mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a él. – Vuelve con nosotroooos.

- Para de hacer el tonto. Venga – dijo parándose mientras la sala cambiaba para dar lugar a una donde solo se encontraban los dos armarios. – vamos a trabajar.

No hablaron más en lo que quedó de noche. Draco notaba que había algo que rondaba la cabeza de su amigo, y si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo, es que no era buena idea molestar a Harry mientras tenía la cabeza centrada en otra cosa.

* * *

- Otra vez no. – gimió al encontrarse de nuevo en ese pasillo. Sin dudar, se dirigió hacia la puerta del final, dispuesto a abrirla. Tenía la mano en el pomo, y lo hizo girar, pero no sirvió, porque la puerta no se abrió. Bufó, frustrado, y se volteó a mirar a Draco que lo observaba sonriente.

- No podrás abrirla hasta que estés listo, pero ya falta menos. – entonces el rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazó, y Harry sintió ese calorcillo que lo inundaba cada vez que Draco estaba cerca de él. – Te echo de menos. – oyó que le susurraba. Y entonces…

Despertó. Como siempre. Solo que esta vez eran las cinco de la mañana y sabía que la noche para él ya había terminado. Molesto se levantó y fue al baño para asearse. Estando ya vestido bajó a la sala común con su libro de pociones dispuesto a estudiar más detenidamente las notas de ese misterioso "Príncipe mestizo". Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo, pues la pasar cerca de la ventana, vio por ella que alguien se acercaba hacia el castillo. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber quién era, poca gente vería en la oscuridad que reinaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin la luz de una varita, y en una noche de luna nueva.

Giró sobre sus talones y volvió hacia su habitación, tomando la jaula donde la estúpida rata dormía ahora tranquilamente. Con expresión decidida en su rostro, bajó de nuevo, salió por el retrato de la Dama Rosa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el exterior, esperando alcanzar al hombre. Lo vio ir hacia las mazmorras y lo siguió, sabiendo que pronto se daría cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo. Efectivamente, el hombre detuvo su caminar y se volteó, mirándolo curioso.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- Quiero hablar contigo, Lupin. – y pese a que había sido dicho con un tono demandante, Remus pudo ver la duda escondida tras sus ojos, el miedo a un posible rechazo. Rechazo que, obviamente no le dio.

Remus había recibido ayer a la hora de comer un lote de libros de parte de Severus. Sabía que eran los libros de Lucius Malfoy, los libros que él debía leer y estudiar para intentar descubrir que había pasado con Harry. Había estado todo el día leyendo, desde niño le había gustado y era bastante rápido. No había dormido nada, pero no le importaba. No paró hasta que hubo terminado todos los libros. El motivo por el que se encontraba en Hogwarts a esas horas tan intempestivas era que sabía que tipo de hechizo tenía a Harry sometido. Lo había descubierto y la emoción había podido con él, quería compartirlo con Severus y enseguida se había desplazado al colegio. Ya iba por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras cuando notó que alguien lo seguía, pero lo sorprendente era el aroma de esa persona. Era Harry.

- Muy bien, te sigo. – dijo en el tono amable de siempre.

El chico simplemente se volteó y lo guió hacia un aula abandonada que había cerca de allí. Una vez estuvieron los dos dentro, Harry protegió el espacio con diversos hechizos para que nadie pudiera ubicarlos ni saber de qué hablaban.

- Tengo algo para ti. – y sin más, le tendió la jaula en la que el mayor no había reparado.

Decir que Remus quedó mudo al ver el contenido de esta, era quedarse corto.

- ¿Có-cómo has…?

- ¿Acaso importa? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vengarte.

LA mirada de Remus se entristeció.

- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Venganza?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Todo fue su culpa! Tiene que pagar.

- ¿Cómo lo has capturado, Harry?

- ¡¿Pero qué más te da?- preguntó, molesto porque al parecer el licano no apreciaba el gesto de desprenderse de algo que tanto le había costado conseguir.

- Bien, entonces, ¿cuánto hace que lo tienes?

- Ayer, solo desde ayer.

- ¿Y tú ya te has vengado? ¿Ya te sientes satisfecho y me lo das para que yo pueda vengarme también?

- No, definitivamente no me siento nada satisfecho, tenía planes mucho peores para él. Solo pensé que también merecías participar del dolor de ese adefesio. Pero ya veo que eres demasiado tonto para eso. – le gruñó el moreno mientras prácticamente le arrebataba la jaula de las manos. Si ese Gryffindor estúpido no pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad, él lo haría por los dos. – adiós. – le dijo, dispuesto a irse.

- Te lo ha dado Voldemort, ¿no?

El chico se quedó estático en su sitio, sorprendido por la pregunta. ¿Qué sabía él?

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó. - ¿Por qué iba él a darme a uno de sus mortífagos?

- Tal vez como premio por tu buen trabajo. – la mirada que le envió Harry hizo que el pelo de su nuca se erizara, pero no se echó atrás.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Lupin?

- ¿Creíste que no lo notaría? Bueno la verdad es que has trabajado muy bien. Nadie sospecharía nunca de ti, y tú te encargaste de cubrir tus pistas. No lo hubiese descubierto si no fuera porque vi como ayer te llamaba. He visto ese gesto demasiadas veces, fue fácil para mi darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Eso explicaría tu cambio de amistades, de comportamiento, tus desapariciones…

- Tsk, si hasta va a ser verdad que eres listo y todo. ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres un hueso como premio, lobito?- le preguntó despectivo.

- No puedo seguir a alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño, Harry. Pero eres lo único que me queda, y si tenerte conmigo significa no luchar más contra ese hombre, lo haré.

Eso no estaba para nada en los planes de Harry. Según él, Lupin debía odiarle. Remus debía despreciarle por causar la muerte de sus seres queridos y, al enterarse de su cambio de bando, rechazarlo para siempre. Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba, diciéndole que cambiaría sus lealtades solo por él.

- No voy a delatarte, porque eso supondría tu muerte, pero quiero que pienses algo, por favor. ¿Por qué te uniste a él? ¿Fue por qué de verdad querías? No quiero que me contestes, solo que lo pienses. Ahora tengo que ir a ver a alguien. – Se acercó al joven, que aún parecía estar en shock, y le dio un suave beso en la frente. – Te quiero Harry, así que ve con cuidado ¿vale? Esto no deja de ser una guerra.

* * *

Draco llevaba rato buscando a Harry. Esa mañana no se habían encontrado como siempre frente a las puertas que daban a los jardines. Había esperado hasta la hora de desayunar, que se había dirigido al Gran Comedor para ver si se encontraba allí. Pero el moreno no apareció y las clases empezaron, y Draco se las saltó, porque para él era más importante encontrar a su amigo. Así que aprovechó que los pasillos estaban vacíos y todos los alumnos en las clases para buscar al moreno. Suponía que no debía estar en su sala común, pues Granger y Weasley no se habían mostrado preocupados como deberían si su amigo se quedaba en cama todo el día.

Había empezado por el salón de los menesteres pero no lo había encontrado allí. Había ido bajando piso por piso y revisando todas las aulas que sabía estaban desocupadas, cosa que le había llevado buena parte de la mañana, sin éxito. Estaba ya en el tercer piso, en una parte olvidada donde estaba seguro nadie debía pasar cuando lo oyó. Parecían gritos, pero sonaban distintos, no parecían personas, sino… una rata! Era Pettigrew. Siguió el sonido hasta una sala que tenía la puerta trabada. Como había supuesto, con un simple Alohomora no sirvió para abrirla. Ahora se alegraba de que su padre le hubiese instruido en un gran número de hechizos que no eran enseñados en Hogwarts. Al fin consiguió destrabar lo único que lo separaba de Harry, metió la cabeza tímidamente, no sabiendo qué esperar al cruzar la puerta.

Harry se había quedado un rato en el aula donde le había dejado Remus, aún intentando asimilar la sorpresa por la reacción del adulto. No había reaccionado hasta que la estúpida rata había despertado y se había puesto a gritar. Y entonces empezó a ser consciente de lo que realmente había sucedido y una extraña sensación empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No entendía bien qué era, se sentía como si hubiese decepcionado a alguien. Pero él no tenía que demostrar nada, por lo que no podía defraudar a nadie tampoco. Sin embargo la desazón seguía allí, latente, y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba e irritaba enormemente. Sabedor que pronto empezarían las clases y los corredores se llenarían de alumnos se dirigió hacia una zona en el tercer piso que sabía estaba abandonada. Necesitaba descargar su malestar, tenía ganas de gritar, pegar, maldecir. Cerró la puerta a cal i canto y dejó la jaula en el suelo. El hombre parecía comprender que iba a ser el foco de la rabia del muchacho, pues sus gritos se hicieron más intensos. Sin embargo eso no amilanó al más joven.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta. Miró el cuerpo del hombre a sus pies, ya casi sin vida. Al principio se había conformado con torturar a la rata, pero se dio cuenta que lo que realmente quería era ver a ese hombrecillo de tercera retorcerse a sus pies. Había puesto en práctica infinidad de maleficios oscuros en ese traidor: hechizos que te quebraban los huesos uno a uno y los reparaban al instante dejando solo el agonizante dolor; maleficios que rasgaban cada uno de los músculos, haciéndolos sangrar, pero sin permitir al individuo morir; maldiciones que apretaban y retorcían las vísceras causando un dolor insoportable; el _crucio_ había salido de sus labios un sin número de veces; también había aprovechado para practicar los hechizo de tortura mental, gozando al oír al hombre suplicar por su vida en su mente y negándose a cumplir su deseo. El que más había disfrutado era uno que hacía sentir que cada parte de tu cuerpo iba estallando como si una bombarda lo hiciese explotar desde dentro, mas solo era la sensación y no causaba un daño real. Gritos, llantos, alaridos, súplicas, gimoteos, lamentos, sollozos. Sangre, lágrimas, vómitos.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, no se sentía mejor. Tenía su varita apretada fuertemente en su mano. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Y aún así, ese sentimiento seguía ahí, ahogándolo, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Harry? – se sintió aún peor al oír el tono de miedo con el que se había dirigido a él el rubio. Draco le temía, la única persona que significaba algo para él le tenía miedo. Y con razón, porque si había alguien que sabía todo lo que había hecho estando a las órdenes del Lord, ese era Draco. Y ahora estaba siendo testigo de su peor faceta, y obviamente iba a alejarse, porque eso es lo que una persona normal haría, huir.

Por eso se sorprendió al notar como Draco le tomaba suavemente la mano en que tenía la varita y le instaba a que la soltara. No era consciente de cómo su cuerpo temblaba, ni de las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara manchada. Vio como Draco convocaba unas cuerdas para tener atado al traidor, aunque no tenía mucho sentido ya que dudaba que el hombre volviese a moverse en muchos días.

Notó como el rubio lo arrastraba lejos del desmadejado cuerpo y lo hacía sentar en el suelo, contra la pared.

- _Scourgify_- susurró el rubio, limpiando las ropas, manos y cara de su amigo. - ¿Estás bien?

Harry no contestó. Estuvieron en silencio por una buena hora hasta que Harry recobró el dominio sobre su cuerpo. Su voz volvió a sonar segura y fuerte cuando habló:

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase?

- Estaba preocupado porque no apareciste. Fue por el sueño? ¿Es ahora peor? – dijo, viendo que las ojeras de Harry seguían creciendo si era posible. Harry soltó una risita antes de responder.

- Aparentemente no puedo abrir la dichosa puerta hasta que esté preparado.

- ¿Preparado para qué?

- A saber. – masculló molesto.

- ¿Por eso has estado aquí toda la mañana? – Harry le miró, como sopesando las posibles causas de contarle el motivo de su desaparición.

- He visto a Remus. – dijo al fin. – Lo vi cuando me desperté, y pensé que tal vez le alegraría saber que Pettigrew había caído.

- Oh. ¿Qué pasó?

- Dijo que no quería vengarse. – respondió con retintín. Quedaron un rato más en silencio. – Sabe que soy un mortífago.

- ¿Cómo lo descubrió? – preguntó el rubio, temeroso que el moreno descubriese el plan que tenían los tres.

- Ayer, cuando el Lord me llamó. Él lo vio a lejos y unió las piezas. Siempre fue muy perspicaz. Dice que si es lo que quiero que no piensa delatarme, que dejaría de luchas contra el Lord aunque no sea capaz de ponerse de su lado. Solo me pidió que pensara realmente por qué me había unido a él.

Draco se sorprendió por eso. Que Lupin fuera capaz de dejar de lado sus ideales por Harry era admirable.

- ¿Y qué te dice eso, Harry?

- Que es un estúpido sentimental.

- Pues a mí me dice que te quiere muchísimo.

- No debería, es obvio que no soy lo que esperaba, por lo que debería alejarse de mí y dejar de quererme, si es que lo hace.

Draco soltó una risa incrédula ante eso.

- ¿Dejar de quererte? ¿Así sin más? Eso no puede hacerse, Harry. No puedes escoger a quien querer o cuando dejar de hacerlo. Simplemente sucede. – Obviamente eso no sirvió para convencer a Harry. – Bueno entonces es que tal vez él ha visto como eres realmente y sólo quiere permanecer cerca de esa magnífica persona.

- Tsk, claro que sí, eso tiene mucha lógica. Me he unido al asesino de mis padres y mi padrino, y me he convertido en un asesino yo también. Dime, ¿dónde está esa magnífica persona? Porque yo no la veo.

- Estamos en guerra, Harry, la gente muere y es inevitable que para salvarte debas matar a alguien. De ambos bandos muere gente. Sin embargo, tu arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la de niños inocentes que ni siquiera habían nacido cuando esta guerra empezó; mentiste al Lord para salvar a mi padrino; y lo más importante: des del día en que nos dimos la mano en King's Cross, una vez tras otra te has esforzado por salvarme y hacerme esto más fácil y llevadero aún a costa de tú salud o integridad física. Así que, sí Harry, yo veo en ti una magnífica persona.

Harry lo miró fijamente, viendo, como siempre, en esos ojos grises la verdad. Porque Draco no le mentía, era sincero con él aunque eso pudiese dañarle. Por eso se había filtrado por sus murallas y había allanado su corazón para hacerse ahí un hueco e instalarse sin pedir permiso.

- ¿Y también me quieres? – no supo que le impulsó a preguntar, pero sabía qué era lo que quería oír. Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron enseguida de rojo y se movió incómodo. No había esperado esa pregunta, pero tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de tocar el tema.

- Sí. – firme, con decisión y sin ninguna duda. Puede que aún no amase a Harry como estaba seguro lo hacían sus padres, o Pansy y Blaise, pero estaba seguro que no le costaría nada llegar a hacerlo. Y se sintió aún más feliz cuando vio como los ojos de Harry brillaban con su respuesta.

Entonces, sin dudarlo, Harry se tiró hacia delante, tomando suavemente la cara de Draco con sus manos, acunándola entre sus dedos casi con reverencia. Se acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, notando el aliento del otro chico rozando su piel, hasta que la punta de su nariz hizo contacto con la del otro chico. Conectó sus miradas como nunca antes lo había hecho, librándose enteramente de la máscara que portaba desde el día en que aceptara el ofrecimiento del Lord, abriéndose completamente para el muchacho frente a él. Verde contra plata, ambos brillando como nunca antes, hablándose solo con la mirada. Y en ese momento, justo en ese instante, lo hizo. Harry bajó hasta que sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de Draco en una caricia dulce, simplemente tanteando la textura carnosa de los labios ajenos.

Era un beso suave, tranquilo, apacible. Simplemente disfrutando del sentir como se embargaban de la esencia del otro, gozando al sentir como la lengua ajena exploraba su boca con ansias de conocerla pero sin querer dominarla. Harry no podía evitar pasar sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras que eran el cabello de Draco. Y Draco no podía evitar recorrer cada facción de la cara de Harry como había querido hacer desde que lo besara en la mejilla, disfrutando de rozar con sus dedos esa exquisita piel de tono oliva que daban ganas de morder; y dejar caer sus yemas por el cuello, acariciando reposadamente el vello de la nuca para notar como se erizaba con su contacto.

Ninguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de parar. Ninguno de los dos notó como el tiempo pasaba y los pasillos volvían a inundarse del jaleo que causaban los adolescentes al ser libres para comer. Ninguno de los dos notó como dos pequeños ojos oscuros observaban con un brillo malicioso la escena que protagonizaban.

* * *

Pues bien, eso fue todo. Tal y como prometí, mucho avance Drarry, tortura a la rata sebosa, y cada vez más cerca de descubrir que le sucedió a Harry. En el próximo cap Remus compartirá con Severus su descubrimiento. Queda poquito para que Harry vuelva, pero, ¿será el mismo?

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero también sus reviews. En realidad no toma tanto tiempito, solo es darle al botoncito de "Submit Review" y yo con cualquier cosita ya me siento querida y me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Nos vemos en dos semanas!


	16. Chapter 15

Hola! Primero que todo pedir miles de perdones! Siento mucho el retraso, pero le dí a mi musa vacaciones por semana santa, por eso de los derechos laborales. Pero al parecer se lo pasó demasiado bien, porque me costó mucho hacer que volviera:(.Pero al final se apiadó de mi y decidió volver, así que aquí lo tienen. Es algo más cortito de lo normal, pero mi musa y yo tenemos que volver a ponernos las pilas!  
Muchas gracias por todos los que os tomáis el tiempo de comentar! Sois lo que me anima a seguir subiendo! Disfrutar del nuevo capi!

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertencen a J., yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

Advertencias: esta es una historia SLASH/YAOI, es decir, relaciones CHICO-CHICO. La historia está basada en el sexto libro, por lo que contendrá SPOILERS!

Pairing: pareja principal Harry/Draco; Severus/Remus, Narcisa/Lucius, Pansy/Blasie, Hermione/Ron.

-diáologo- ; -"pársel"-; -#pensaminetos#; - _hechizos-_

Bien, pues aquí está. Espero que la disfruten!

**Capítulo 15**

…_- Te quiero Harry, así que ve con cuidado, ¿vale? Esto no deja de ser una guerra._

Cuando Remus hubo salido del salón suspiró apoyando su cuerpo contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Esperaba haber actuado de la mejor manera con respecto a Harry. Des de que había descubierto que Harry era mortífago, fuera por el motivo que fuera, había pensado mucho sobre qué actitud sería mejor adoptar hacia el muchacho. Estaba claro que si lo que quería era su confianza debía darle su apoyo. Ciertamente, lo que había dicho en el aula no era mentira, si Harry no cambiaba de bando, él no iba a ir en su contra. Por mucho daño que Voldemort le hubiese causado, Harry era lo único que le quedaba de ese pasado que recordaba tan feliz, e iba a protegerlo a toda costa.

Se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse hasta que recordó el motivo por el que se había desplazado a esas horas hasta el colegio. Necesitaba hablar con Severus, y el hombre tenía clases por lo que debía encontrarse con él antes que estas empezaran para no hacer sospechar a Albus. Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras mientras un suave calorcillo se extendía por su pecho. Siempre tenía esa reacción cuando iba a ver al hombre, y él no era tonto, sabía lo que significaba.

Todo había empezado en tercero, cuando había accedido a trabajar en el puesto de profesor. En ese momento él había temido el reencuentro, y con razón. Con todo lo que sus amigos y él le habían hecho al hombre, no le sorprendía el odio que le profesó desde el primer día que puso un pie en el colegio. Sin embargo, en el momento en que necesitó la poción Severus se la ofreció. Con mala cara y malos modales, nadie lo negaba, pero se la había hecho. Podría haberse negado y estaría en todo su derecho, nadie podía obligarlo a hacer esa poción, pero lo hizo. Y eso le demostró a Remus que en realidad no era malo. Y su teoría se había confirmado cuando vio como Severus, a lo largo de esos años, se había esforzado por proteger a Harry. En ese tiempo aprendió a ver el hombre que realmente era Snape, y le gustó. No le costó aceptar que se había enamorado de ese adusto hombre, así como tampoco darse cuenta que las posibilidades que tenía eran nulas. Severus nunca se fijaría en él, y en el insólito caso que eso llegase a suceder, Severus moriría antes que aceptar que sentía algo por él. Por eso se contentaba con las pocas veces que se veían, intentaba ser amable con él, y esperaba que algún día él llegase a considerarle al menos su amigo, alguien de confianza.

Llegó frente a la puerta de las habitaciones del hombre y llamó. Pasó un rato hasta que el hombre, aún con su pijama, el pelo algo revuelto y ojos soñolientos, le abrió la puerta.

Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Lupin?

Sé que es muy temprano, Severus, pero necesitaba hablar contigo antes que empezaras las clases. He descubierto algo sobre Harry.

Está bien, pasa. Siéntate en el sillón mientras me visto y me aseó un poco.

Severus desapareció por una puerta que quedaba a la derecha y Remus sacó un montón de papeles del interior de su túnica y se dispuso a ordenarlos para preparar la explicación.

En cuanto se encontró protegido por las paredes de su habitación no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Cuando despertó por los toques en su puerta, él había esperado encontrarse con Draco, o Albus, pero bajo ningún concepto esperaba la visita del hombre lobo. Se pateó mentalmente a sí mismo cuando, al descubrir quien era su visitante, lo primero en que pensó fue en las pintas que traía. A él no debía importarle lo que Lupin pensase de él, por tanto daba igual si lo recibía con pijamas y sin asear. Pero por más que se repitiese eso, una parte de él seguía avergonzada por haberse dejado ver así, y era la misma que saltaba de entusiasmo al saber el licántropo estaba justo al otro lado de la habitación.

"Ha venido por Potter, Severus, no por ti. Así que deja de comportarte como una estúpida colegiada enamorada y arréglate de una vez".

Cuando el hombre volvió hizo aparecer un juego de té y algunas galletas para acompañarlo. Remus no pudo evitar deleitarse con la vista de un Severus recién arreglado, sintiendo como la fragancia de su jabón penetraba en su olfato, ahora más sensible por la cercanía de la Luna.

Deberíamos avisar a Draco? Al fin y al cabo él es quien lo ha organizado todo.

No, ahora estará durmiendo. Yo me comunicaré con él más tarde y le pondré al corriente de lo que me cuente. Bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante?

Creo que he descubierto que le ocurre a Harry, pero no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Severus se sorprendió ante tal afirmación. El licano no había tardado nada en encontrar la información. Él sabía que el chico era muy importante para él, y que ahora no tenía mucho que hacer, pero no pensaba que fuese tan rápido.

Qué eficiente has resultado ser, Lupin. ¿Albus no está mandándote misiones?

No he tenido ninguna desde que hablamos, por eso he podido concentrarme en esto al 100%. He venido hoy aprovechando la excusa de la poción.

Pronto será luna llena, ya te tengo el caldero preparado. Ahora dime lo que has descubierto.

He buscado entre todos los libros que me mandaste de la biblioteca de los Malfoy, y al principio no encontré nada. Empezaba impacientarme cuando me fijé que en uno de los libros, uno bastante antiguo, había algunas anotaciones hechas a mano. Al principio no les había prestado atención, pero la desesperación me hizo fijarme en ellos. Parecía los pasos para hacer un conjuro, las copié e intenté ordenarlas, darles algún sentido. – en ese punto, el hombre de pelo castaño le tendió al otro ocupante de la habitación un pergamino con varias anotaciones dispuestas en diferente orden. – Entonces me di cuenta que parecía intentar fusionar dos hechizos, crear uno nuevo a partir de algunos ya existentes. Busqué información sobre los que mencionaban, y me di cuenta que todos eran hechizos para modificar recuerdos, borrar memoria y cosas parecidas. Y entonces, en la última página del libro donde encontré las anotaciones, encontré también esto.

Severus tomó lo que el hombre le tendía, unos cuantos pergaminos doblados sobre sí mismos. Empezó a leer, entendiendo con el silencio de Lupin que esperaba que hiciera eso. Remus se mantuvo expectante, no había mejor manera de entenderlo que leyéndolo. Supo el momento en que llegó a la parte principal al ver como los ojos del pocionista se abrían ligeramente.

Tú crees… crees que esto es lo que el Lord ha hecho con Potter?

Bueno, todo encaja. Los síntomas: el hecho que Harry no pueda recordar el por qué del pacto, su cambio tan radical… Harry es un mago muy poderoso, por eso parte de su magia se está revelando contra el hechizo, de allí los sueños y que haga cosas sin sentido como salvar a los niños, o cubrir a Draco a costa de su integridad.

Pero no podemos probar si estás en lo cierto.

No, y aunque mi teoría fuera correcta, tampoco sabemos cómo deshacerlo. Al ser un hechizo nuevo no hay contrahechizo que valga.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, pensando. Aunque no hubiera forma de comprobarlo, la teoría de Lupin era las más plausible, pero tenía razón acerca de que no había cura.

Tal vez deba liberarse él mismo. – ante la cara de incomprensión del otro hombre aclaró. – tú lo has dicho, Potter es un mago poderoso, y parte de su magia está revelándose. Quizás lo que hay que conseguir es que toda su magia se revele y así él mismo romperá le control mental.

¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

No lo sé, supongo que debería dudar de todo en lo que cree tan firmemente. Poner en duda su lealtad al Lord, su odio hacia sus amigos, ese tipo de cosas.

Había pensado en algo así – "como no"- por eso esta mañana, cuando he hablado con Harry ya he intentado meterle la semilla de la duda.

Has hablado con Potter en la mañana? ¿Antes de venir aquí?

Ajá, me lo he encontrado mientas venía. Tenía a Peter.

¿A Pettigrew? ¿Cómo?

Voldemort se lo dio, supongo que será alguna especie de premio. Ha venido a dármelo para que me vengase. No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que le habrá hecho.- Severus vio como los ojos miel se entristecían ante el pensamiento de las atrocidades que el, otrora inocente muchacho, habría hecho en ese desgraciado.

Te recuerdo que es por culpa de esa rata que tus amigos están muertos, y uno de ellos sufrió en Azkaban por años.

Lo sé, y le tengo un odio enorme. Me ha costado negarme al ofrecimiento de Harry. Por un momento, he deseado aceptarlo y hacerle pasar todo el dolor que he sufrido yo por todos estos años. Pero eso solo me rebajaría a su nivel, y si me queda algo de lo que sentirme orgulloso, aún con mi licantropía, es mi decencia. No voy a convertirme en un monstruo.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, hasta que fue roto por una alarma que provenía de la habitación de anfitrión.

Debo ir al desayuno o Albus sospechará. Quédate aquí para que podamos hablarlo con más calma en la noche. Entonces tal vez también pueda venir Draco.

Bien. Te molesta si duermo un rato en tu sofá? No lo he hecho mucho últimamente. – Le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa. Severus notó como sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente. Molesto consigomismo, se voltéo para darle la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Puedes usar la cama, estarás más cómodo. – oyó un suave gracias mientras cerraba ya la puerta.

Todo el camino hacia el comedor fue recriminándose por lo que había dicho.

"¿En qué pensabas Severus?¿Cómo se te ocurre ofrecerle tu cama? Debes dejar de portarte así, como un tonto."

Ya en el comedor, y con una taza de humemante café negro y bien cargado, observó como las mesas se iban llenando con las caras soñolientas de los alumnos. Notó, preocupado, la ausencia de Potter, y no fue el único. No le pasó desapercibido como su ahijado miraba disimuladamente la mesa de los leones con la inquietud pintando su cara.

Potter no apareció por ninguna clase, según había oído en la sala de profesores, y aparentemente Draco había desaparecido a mitad de la mañana también. Empezaba a preocuparse, ¿podría ser que el Lord los hubiese mandado llamar?

Cuando por fin volvió a sus aposentos, después de estar toda la tarde en su despacho corrigiendo trabajos y exámenes, se sorprendió por la calidez que lo envolvió. Era una sensación extraña. Alzó su vista, estupefacto, para únicamente encontrar al licano que le sonreía a modo de bienvenida desde su sillón. Recorrió con su vista el resto de la estancia, pero no encontró nada. Entonces, ¿qué era sensación? ¿De dónde venía?

"Es por él, siempre por él. Estúpido gryffindor entrometido"- se maldecía internamente el pocionista mientras se disponía a sentarse junto al otro hombre.

Buenas noches, Severus. ¿Qué tal te fue el día?

Hmm. – silencio. - ¿y el tuyo?- "¿Por qué he preguntado eso?"

Bien, entretenido. He repasado más los pergaminos para ver si se me había pasado algo. Y me he tomado la libertad de entrar en tu laboratorio para tomar la poción. Lo siento.

No importa. Tenías que tomarla, mientras no hayas curioseado más de la cuenta, no hay problema.

No te preocupes, Severus, se respetar la intimidad ajena.

¿Has cenado?

No, aún no. No quería alertar a ningún elfo del Castillo y que le avisara a Dumbledore.

¿Tampoco has comido entonces?- el hombre negó con la cabeza. – Ve a la habitación un momento. – en cuanto hubo desaparecido de su vista llamó a un elfo y le encargó que le trajese algo de comida. Cuando la mesa estuvo bien llena de comida, despidió a la criatura y llamó de nuevo a Remus.

Muchas gracias, Severus, no hacía falta. ¿Has visto a Harry? – le preguntó, empezando a comer.

No, no ha ido a clase en todo el día, y Draco también ha desaparecido a media mañana.

¿Crees que tenían una misión?

No lo sé. – suspiró, cansado. Mas todo el cansancio se desvaneció cuando oyó a alguien llamando a su puerto. Por un momento se tensó, pensando que era Albus.

Severus, soy Draco. – al mayor le faltó tiempo para correr hacia la puerta y dejar paso a su ahijado. Lo miró de arriba abajo, estudiando que no estuviese herido. Lo único extraño en él era la jaula que llevaba contra el pecho.

¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

Con Harry.

¿Él está bien?

Profesor Lupin! ¿Cómo es que aún está aquí?

Pasa, y siéntate hay muchas cosas que contar.

Una vez estuvieron los tres sentados, empezó el interrogatorio para el rubio.

Bueno, desde que empezaron las clases, Harry y yo vamos a pasear cada mañana por los jardines. Es una especie de ritual. Pero esta mañana no vino, esperé a verlo en el desayuno para saber que había pasado, pero tampoco apareció. Empecé a preocuparme en serio cuando no lo vi en clases. Por eso me las salté para buscarlo. Fui por todos los pisos, aula por aula, hasta que lo encontré. Estaba con Pettigrew. – Remus ahogó un jadeo, el tono de Draco al decir esa frase no había sido para nada alentador.

Como es que lo tiene? – preguntó Severus.

El Lord le prometió que si hacía un buen trabajo se lo regalaría para que hiciese con él lo que quisiese. Harry estaba obsesionado con eso. También quiere conseguir que le dé a Bellatrix, pero el Lord le ha dicho que eso requiere méritos mucho mayores.

¿Qué hacía Harry cuando lo encontraste?- Draco quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

Por un momento tuve miedo. En la sala había tanta magia liberada que me oprimía, y un hedor horrible a sangre y vómito. Pettigrew, en su forma humana, era ya solo un despojo, el único motivo por el que no estaba muerto era porque Harry no se lo permitía. Harry estaba de espaldas, por eso no le veía la cara, pero temía hacerlo. Una parte de mi, pensaba que su cara sería como la de Lord, y eso me aterraba. Sin embargo, Harry es mi amigo así que me acerqué a él. No era para nada como el Lord. Estaba pálido, ojeroso, parecía perdido y asustado, y estaba llorando. Estaba todo sucio. Le quité la varita, pensé que se enojaría, pero ni siquiera se resistió. Me dejó arrastrarlo lejos del hombre y lo lavé un poco.

¿Qué pasó entonces? – preguntó el pocionista al ver que su ahijado se quedaba callado.

Me contó que se había encontrado con Lupin por la mañana y la conversación que habían tenido. Parecía desconcertado por lo que le había dicho.

¿Parecía enfadado?- preguntó el susodicho, preocupado.

No, era como si quisiera creerle pero tuviese miedo y por ello se negaba a hacerlo. Y luego…

**Flash Back**

_Ninguno de los dos notó como dos pequeños ojos oscuros observaban con un brillo malicioso la escena que protagonizaban._

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Draco.

Después del beso, Harry se había alejado un poco, pareciendo taciturno. EL moreno, ante la pregunta del rubio solo suspiró. No podía pensar, estaba tan agotado. Necesitaba dormir durante muchas horas. Draco pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se acercó al chico y se sentó junto a él.

¿Has probado a dormir con una poción?

No.

Yo tengo, voy a buscarla, te la tomas en cuanto estés en tu cuarto. Nada de alarmas, tu cuerpo se despertará cuando haya descansado todo lo que necesita. Yo iré a encargarme de los armarios esta tarde, así que no te preocupes. – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se levantó para ir a su habitación a buscar la bendita poción.

Una vez que Harry estuvo solo se fijó en el hombrecillo frente a él. Sus ojos y sonrisa brillaban maliciosos.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?

Me preguntaba qué diría el Lord si se enterara que su mejor mortífago se acuesta son su aprendiz. Vamos que sus dos mejores promesas son unos desviados.

Es una pena que no vaya a enterarse.

¿Crees que me quedaré callado después de lo que me has hecho?

¿Crees que vivirás otro día para poder hablar con el Lord? –ante esa afirmación, los ojos del hombrecillo se abrieron en terror.

N-n-no no puedes matarme! Por favor!

Jajajaja. ¿Acabas de amenazarme con acusarme ante el Lord, y ahora quieres que te tenga clemencia?

Pe-pe-pero, tu dijiste, a Si-sir-Sirius y Remus, en tercero.

Oh, cállate! – levantó la varita y susurró – _Stupefy_

Cuando Draco volvió con el frasquito en la mano, el cuerpo de Pettigrew descansaba sobre el suelo y Harry tenía la mirada pérdida.

Toma. – dijo tendiéndole el frasco. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Ya no quiero tenerlo conmigo.

Puedo llevárselo a Severus, él lo vigilará hasta que decidas qué hacer con él. ¿Te parece?

Bien. – se paró, le dio un suave beso a Draco en la mejilla y se fue hacia la puerta. – Gracias, Draco.

Draco había ido hacia su habitación, con la, ahora rata, encerrada en la jaula. Cuando entró se sorprendió de encontrar allí a sus amigos.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Queríamos saber si estabas bien. Últimamente ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos y estábamos preocupados por ti.

Estoy bien. Estaba con Harry por eso no he ido a clase. Siento haberos preocupado.

¿Qué llevas ahí?

Es para Severus, es un encargo del Lord – mintió Draco. No iba a delatar a Harry. – Se lo iré a llevar después de la cena. ¿Podréis pasarme los apuntes de lo que me he perdido? ¿Por fis?

**End Flash Back**

..luego Harry me ha pedido que me llevase a Peter, dijo que no quería tenerlo más. Yo le dije que Severus podía cuidarlo hasta que él estuviese mejor. LE he dado una poción para dormir, así que tal vez mañana tampoco irá a clase.

Tiene que estar despierto para las ocho. – dijo Severus. – a esa hora tenemos reunión con la Orden y si no va será muy sospechoso.

Bien, pues intentaré despertarlo para entonces. Bueno, yo he explicado mi parte, ahora os toca a vosotros. ¿Qué hace aquí aún el profesor Lupin?

Verás, Draco – dijo el hombre. – Creo que he encontrado lo que le pasa a Harry.

**Y Fin! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? Esperó vuestros reviews, porque estoy entrando en la recta finl de la uni: muchos trabajos, exámenes, apuntes... Voy a necesitar muchos animos para subir capis!**

**Y reviews = ánimos para mi :D**

** En el próximo capítulo Draco por fin descubrirá que le pasa a Harry, hablarán y aclararán cosas sobre su relación, y por fin Harry hablará con Remus en serio!**

**Os veo en beve!**


	17. Chapter 16

Buenas! Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Está vez voy más puntual. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, sois lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo!

* * *

La historia se situa en el sexto libro, por lo que habrá  
algunos spoilers.  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; -_Hechizos_ -#pensamientos#.

**Capítulo 16**

Verás, Draco – dijo el hombre. – Creo que he encontrado lo que le pasa a Harry.

¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?- cuestionó el rubio, impresionado.

No te emociones, creemos saber qué es lo que le pasa, pero no podemos comprobarlo, y tampoco sabemos, en caso que acertemos, como curarlo. – Draco no dejó que eso lo desanimara y miró a Remus esperando la explicación.

Me puse a revisar los libros que me consiguió Severus de inmediato, y entre ellos encontré un hechizo manuscrito. Al principio no le presté mucha atención, pero al no encontrar nada más lo estudié con detenimiento. Estos son los pergaminos en los que he ido copiando y analizando el hechizo. – le dijo, mientas se los tendía. – Es un hechizo nuevo, no aparece en ningún otro libro, y es una especie de fusión de otros hechizos: todos para modificar la memoria y conseguir que alguien haga lo que quieras, como un _Imperius._ Pero algo así necesita mucho poder, y una mente muy débil, porque alguien con una mente fuerte, pronto iría luchando contra el hechizo y se desharía de él.

Pero Harry no tiene una mente débil! En 4º curso resistió al _Imperius _de Crouch Jr. y al del mismísimo Lord!

Exacto, por eso crearon uno nuevo, más fuerte. Su fortaleza residía en que no era un único ataque, sino que se iba atacando a la mente del individuo sutil y constantemente, hasta que llegaba un punto en que se tenía control total sobre su mente. Y como se iba atacando poco a poco, la mente se iba adaptando al poder pero no lo rechazaba. Es algo complejo de entender.

Creo que lo tengo, pero ¿quién lo ha creado? Si estaba en los libros de la Mansión…

No ha sido tu padre, si es eso lo que estás pensando. – Le dijo Severus. – Crear hechizos no fue nunca precisamente su fuerte. En cambio, tu abuelo, era muy diestro en ello. Él fue quien me enseñó, aunque nunca conseguí llegar a su nivel. No me sorprendería que fuera obra suya.

¿Para qué querría el Lord un hechizo como este cuando aún no había llegado ni a su auge?

Probablemente porque sabía que llegaría un momento en que aparecería algún rival que podría hacerle frente. Estoy seguro que nunca pensó que sería un mocoso de 15 años, más bien apuesto a que él creía que, si llegaba a usarlo, sería contra el director.

Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. Dices que la gracia de este hechizo es que actúa cada día, no? Es decir que alguien tendría que haber estado con él todo el verano, hechizándolo.

Bueno, nadie sabe donde ha estado durante el verano, ni con quien. Tal vez eso sea lo primero que debamos averiguar.

Estuvo solo, estudiando. Eso es lo que me dijo a mí. Preparándose para ser un buen mortífago. – explicó Draco, algo alicaído.

Si Harry había estado solo, entonces su teoría se caía a pedazos. Y eso les deprimió a los tres. A Remus, porque se suponía que era su cometido proteger a Harry, y no lo había sabido hacer. Lo había dejado solo todo el verano. Después de perder a su padrino, él debería haber estado allí para apoyarlo y consolarlo. Pero se encontraba tan deprimido que había aceptado la orden de Dumbledore de no verlo hasta su cumpleaños. Y eso hacía que sus remordimientos se hicieran aún más grandes. Él quería muchísimo a Harry, y lo único que quería era que estuviera bien. Por un momento había pensado que había conseguido enmendar su error, pero se había equivocada.

Draco se había ilusionado por un momento, pensando que tal vez conseguirían ayudar a Harry y volvería a ser el Potter de siempre. Eso en parte le asustaba, porque si Harry volvía a ser el Gryffindor de siempre, seguramente ya no querría nada con él, ni siquiera una amistad. Pero aún así, en ese tiempo había llegado a apreciarlo mucho, y le parecía muy injusto que alguien lo estuviese controlando o haciéndole daño. Por eso, aunque le doliera, se moría de ganas de poder ayudarle como lo había hecho él infinidad de veces. Estaban tan cerca…

Severus nunca había sentido un gran aprecio por Potter. Lily había sido su mejor amiga y su gran amor, pero ese chico no había sacado nada más que los ojos de ella. Cada vez que lo miraba, veía a ese arrogante que le había amargado el tiempo que había pasado en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas eso había cambiado. Le había salvado la vida, y no solo a él, sino, lo que era más importante, se la había salvado a Draco. Porque Draco habría sido incapaz de llevar a cabo todas las misiones que el Lord les mandaba, pero Potter siempre se encargaba de cubrirlo y hacerle creer al Lord que hacía su parte. Y eso había salvado la vida e integridad física, no solo de su ahijado, sino también de sus mejores amigos. Ellos tres eran la única familia que le quedaba, y Potter era quien la mantenía viva. En ese último tiempo, la impresión que el maestro tenía del joven Gryffindor había cambiado, y eso le hacía entristecer un poco al pensar que no podría ayudarle a salir de donde fuera que se había metido. Además, ver a esas dos personas que estaban frente a él tan deprimidas por el fiasco que se habían llevado no le animaba mucho.

Cuando fue que Potter te dijo eso?- preguntó el pocionista para romper el tenso silencio.

A principios de curso, cuando empezamos a hablarnos. Le pregunté que había hecho durante el verano y me dijo que había estado solo. Luego, cuando descubrimos que era mortífago, me confesó que había estado solo para entrenarse.

¿ Y cómo se entrenó? Porque no pudo hacerlo solo, se necesita un mentor.

No sé, no quise indagar más de la cuenta. No es bueno intentar invadir demasiado su intimidad, se molesta.

Bien, pues tendrás que conseguir que te lo cuente. Necesitamos los detalles de ese verano, todos. Esta es la única pista que tenemos acerca de lo que ha podido pasarle. No la desechemos todavía. – les dijo Severus, intentando animarles. – Puedes llevarte los pergaminos para seguir estudiando el hechizo, pero ahora debes irte a la cama. Y recuerda, Potter debe estar despierto mañana a las 8 de la noche para ir a la reunión.

Ok. Intentaré hablar con él sobre el verano. Tal vez sacando las vacaciones de Navidad a colación pueda sonsacarle algo.

Bien. Buenas noches, ve directo a la sala común.

Buenas noches Draco.

Harry despertó ese día con una sensación que hacía mucho no tenía. La sensación de haber descansado. Sin embargo, sentía que aún podía dormir mucho más. ¿Por qué e había despertado entonces? Los párpados volvían ya a cerrársele cuando oyó un ruido. Era un piqueteo contra la ventana. Se levantó de la cama, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar a nadie en la habitación. ¿Qué hora era? Se acercó hacia la ventana, desconcertado al ver que el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el cielo de frío de noviembre. No había nadie por los jardines, y tampoco se oía ruido abajo, en la Sala. Eso le indicó que debía ser la hora de la cena. Abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza que portaba el mensaje, aparentemente, para él.

Era una nota de Draco donde le decía que esperaba que por fin hubiese podido descansar, que por él lo hubiese dejado dormir durante días pero, le recordaba, tenía una reunión a las 8 a la que no podía faltar. Suspiró, enojado por perder horas de sueño por culpa de la estúpida Orden. Tomó su varita para invocar un hechizo de tiempo. Eran las 7, le daba tiempo a asearse, vestirse y poder bajar a comer algo antes de encerrarse en el despacho.

Ya más despejado, gracias a la ducha, se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor. Le sorprendía que ni Ron ni Hermione le hubiese molestado e intentado despertar. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, desde el altercado que hubo en Halloween mantenían las distancias con él. Eso era bueno, por una vez no necesitaría escusa ya que eran ellos los que se habían alejado.

Notó perfectamente como ciertas miradas se posaban en él al cruzar la puerta del Gran Comedor. Observó sutilmente de quien se trataba. Uno era el mismísimo director, probablemente preguntándose donde había estado todo el día de ayer y de hoy. Los otros, mucho menos delicados, eran sus dos "mejores amigos". Draco y Snape también lo miraban. El rubio probablemente para asegurarse que había descansado, y el mayor, seguro lo miraba por la rata que Draco le llevó ayer en pésimo estado.

Ignoró todas esas miradas y se sentó en la mesa de su casa. Estaba algo nervioso por la reunión, ya que volvería a ver a Lupin después de lo que hablaron. No sabía cómo lo trataría ahora. Cierto que había dicho que le quería y todo eso, pero realmente podría olvidar el odio y rencor que le tenía al Lord solo por él?

Se levantó al mismo tiempo que Ron y Hermione y juntos, aunque manteniendo las distancias, se dirigieron hacia el despacho. Dentro se encontraban ya todos, al parecer eran los últimos. Después de las breves salutaciones, Dumbledore se puso en pie para empezar la reunión.

Tengo algo que deciros algo bastante importante, he conseguido infiltrar un espía en las filas de Tom. No está aún en los puestos más alto, pero esperemos que con el tiempo pueda conseguir-nos información acerca del muchacho misterioso. – Harry palideció al oír eso.

¿Había un espía? Mierda, eso no era bueno. Aunque eran muy pocos los que sabían su identidad, solo los Malfoy y Snape, ahora debería ser aún más cuidadoso. No podía permitirse ningún desliz. Además, ¿qué pasaría si ese espía le contaba al Lord lo que hacía con los niños? Tenía que descubrir quién era y cerrarle la boca antes que lo metiera en problemas.

¿Otro espía?- bien, al parecer Snape tampoco estaba contento con su existencia.

Severus tú estás en su círculo interno y por eso tienes acceso a información muy privilegiada – le explicó el anciano. – Sin embargo, él estará escondido entre los novatos, los de más baja posición, y podrá acceder a rumores e información diferente a la tuya.

¿Y podemos saber quién es? – preguntó el pocionista, sonando aún molesto.

Preferiría no revelar esa información. Como ya sabéis, también hay un espía entre nosotros, y aunque no creo que sea ninguno de los que estáis aquí, contra menos gente sepa quién es más segura se mantendrá la información.

Había tres personas inconformes en la sala. Una era el mismo Snape, que parecía molesto porque le hubiese encontrado un sustituto después de la de veces que se había jugado el pellejo. Otro era Harry, pues si Dumbledore no le decía quien era tendría que averiguarlo él, y eso le llevaría tiempo, tiempo en que sus coartadas se verían en peligro. Y el otro era Remus, porque veía como eso había afectado a Severus, y porque entendía que ese espía era un peligro para Harry.

Sin embargo – continuó el director ajeno a los pensamientos de esos tres integrantes – no es solo eso lo que les quería hacer saber. Nuestro doble agente (N/A: a partir de ahora el espía de la Orden en las filas del Lord será "agente", y cuando hablen de Harry será "espía" o "muchacho") ya me ha pasado una información muy curiosa. – Harry y Remus se tensaron levemente en sus asientos. – Al parecer, el Lord obsequió ayer a nuestro espía, y lo hizo regalándole a uno de sus siervos. Cierto es que Tom nunca había sentido mucho aprecio por sus vasallos, pero entregar uno como premio, solo nos demuestra cuan importante es el muchacho.

¿Quién fue, Señor? ¿Fue alguno de los importantes? – preguntó Hermione desde su lugar entre Tonks y Ron.

Si te refieres a si fue uno de los del círculo interno, no. Fue Peter Pettigrew. Al parecer el espía había estado bastante interesado en hacerse con él, y al final lo ha conseguido.

¿Puede hacer eso? – preguntó indignado el pelirrojo - ¿puede comerciar con la vida de las personas como si fueran objetos?

Tristemente, la consideración que Tom tiene por la vida humana ha menguado mucho. Con esto quiero que entendáis, y va sobre todo por vosotros – dijo refiriéndose a los tres estudiantes- lo poderoso e importante que es el muchacho para Voldemort, y , por tanto, lo importante que es que descubramos pronto su identidad. Sabemos, ahora con certeza, que es un estudiante del Colegio. Tenéis que averiguar quién es. Observar si hay alguien con un comportamiento sospechoso, lo que sea. Tenemos que encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta al lado correcto. – finalizó, mirando seriamente a todos los ocupantes de la sala.

Nosotros hemos hablado con algunos miembros del ED, los de más confianza, para que nos ayuden. Hemos puesto al tanto a Neville, Seamus y Dean, de Gryffindor; a Terry y Luna de Ravenclaw; y a Justin y Hannah de Huffelpuff. Sin embargo- explicó Hermione- no hemos visto a nadie con conducta sospechoso y todos estamos de acuerdo en que probablemente se trate de un Slytherin. – terminó, mirando a Harry de reojo.

¿Harry? ¿Has conseguido algo del Señor Malfoy? ¿Sabes si se ha unido a las filas de Voldemort? – le preguntó el director.

No me lo ha dicho, pero realmente no lo creo. Paso mucho tiempo con ellos y nunca he visto a ninguno desaparecer repentinamente.

Es obvio que tienen que ser ellos! Los estás encubriendo!- le reprochó Ron

Claro que sí Weasley. – le contestó sarcásticamente. – Te lo repito: no tengo ningún interés en ayudar a ese loco y a ninguno de sus estúpidos seguidores.

Lo que pasa es que te has hecho su amiguito, y por eso ahora no quieres delatarlos.

Que disfrute de su compañía porque son capaces de llevar una conversación coherente y con la que no intentan demostrarte que se han tragado una biblioteca entera no me hace olvidar mis obligaciones. Pero, como ya te he dicho, ningún Slytherin de 6º o 7º muestra "conductas sospechosas". – Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada, obviamente molesto por las puyas de Harry. Los demás simplemente observaban, ya acostumbrados a que en todas las reuniones esos dos acabaran discutiendo.

Está bien, Harry, si estás tan seguro no tenemos motivos para dudar de tu palabra. Observa a los cursos inferiores, tal vez se trate de algún chico de 4º. Vostros dos seguid con las otras dos casa y tener-los vigilados.

¿Y a Gryffindor? – preguntó Harry

¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Bill Weasley.

Me refiero a que tenéis a seis Gryffindor's vigilando a las otras casas, dando por sentado que no es nadie de nuestra casa. Cosa que, de hecho, sería lo más lógico ya que son los que más información reciben.

Los Gryffindor nunca harían eso! – eso parecía haber molestado realmente a Ron.

Yo soy prueba de que sí lo harían, y aunque estoy seguro que ningún chico de nuestro curso es el espía, nadie se ha parado a observar a los más mayores.

Vaya Potter, que sensato. – dijo Snape, su tono era sarcástico pero al mismo tiempo Harry notó una leve advertencia.

De hecho, tiene razón. – lo apoyó Fred. – Tal vez la otra guerra la perdimos, en parte, por ser demasiado confiados. No deberíamos dejar ninguna casa sin vigilar.

Totalmente de acuerdo. – secundó su gemelo.

Bien, pues visto que hay consenso, chicos a partir de ahora vais a mantener un ojo también en vuestros compañeros de casa.

Después de eso, hablaron de otros temas: estrategias defensivas, cómo ganar más apoyo y aliados, …

Cuando ya salían del despacho, Ron detuvo a Harry.

Oye, el primer partido de la temporada es contra Slytherin, es una semana antes de empezar las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Crees que para entonces volverás a ser un león o tendremos que preocuparnos porque le dejes a Malfoy robarte la Snitch?

Más bien de lo único que debes preocuparte es de ser un buen portero y no un colador. Solo me han quitado la Snitch una vez, ¿cuántos goles te han metido a ti?

Y dejando a los dos chicos allí pasmados, se fue por el pasillo hacia su torre. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos.

Harry, espera. Ven, tenemos que hablar. – era Remus. Harry lo miró con la ceja alzada, intentando intimidarle para que le dejara irse, pero aparentemente no funcionó, porque el hombre lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia las mazmorras.

Si me dices a dónde vamos no hará falta que me arrastres- le dijo el chico en un siseo.

Vamos al despacho de Severus, y más bien impido que te me escapes. Mañana es luna llena y no tengo mucha fuerza como para perseguirte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino. El licántropo ni siquiera se molestó en llamar. Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez el encuentro ya estuviese organizado. Su teoría le quedó confirmada al no ver sorpresa en el rostro de su profesor pal verlo entrar.

Potter, ¿en qué, por la gracia de Merlín, estabas pensando?

No sé de qué me habla.

Has pedido que observen a tu casa, ¿crees que no se darán cuenta de cuando desapareces? Ahora tú también estarás en el punto de mira. – le riñó Snape.

Tsk, claro que no. Diciendo eso acabo de cubrirme aún más. Nadie sospecharía de mi ya de por sí, pero ahora les he hecho ver que no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto, pareciendo estar más a su favor. Además, ya saben que nunca estoy en Gryffindor. Ellos creen que estoy con Draco, y es verdad, lo único que no saben es donde.

Esperemos que tengas razón. Ahora, debes averiguar quién es el agente. Deberás ir con mucho más cuidado.

No? En serio? Fíjate que no lo había pensado! – le respondió el joven con sarcasmo.

Solo queremos asegurarnos que no te pasa nada, Harry. Sabemos que eres capaz de cuidarte solo, pero no puedes evitar que nos preocupemos.

Lo que digas. Pero tengo que irme. He perdido dos días de clase y voy a tener que hacer los deberes para no mosquear a los maestros. Nos vemos. – y sin más se fue dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Yo no me preocupo por él, Lupin. No le hagas creer que es alguien importante para mí.

Si no te preocuparas no te hubiera importado que se pusiera en peligro. – Severus solo rodó los ojos ante eso.

Toma la poción y vete. Yo también quiero descansar y no puedo hacerlo si estás por aquí.

Claro, perdona. Nos vemos en unos días para ver si Draco ha conseguido algo.

Harry iba por el pasillo oscuro y frío de las mazmorras. Iba a paso rápido, queriendo llegar cuanto antes a la sala común, cuando chocó alguien. Al levantar la vista vio a Blaise, Pansy y Draco. Draco. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, aún no había podido pensar en lo que había pasado ayer. Sin embargo intentó no mostrarlo y actuar con normalidad.

Ey chicos. Qué tal?

Bien, aunque deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros. Hace dos días que no te apareces por clases.

Tampoco es como si me perdiera algo muy interesante. Aunque, podríais hacerme un gran favor diciéndome qué deberes he de hacer. Para quedar bien con los maestros, más que nada.

Hmf, no deberíamos. Sabes? Últimamente no nos haces mucho caso. Siempre estás con Draco. Vamos a acabar poniéndonos celosos. – le dijo Blaise, divertido.

Sé que os morís de ganas por estar conmigo, pero no doy abasto.

Estás demasiado solicitado, ¿verdad?- l e siguió la broma la chica.

Exacto. Veo que lo has entendido. Ahora, alguno me dice los deberes?

Una mano pálida le tendió un pergamino. Draco también parecía algo incómodo, ya que no le sostuvo la mirada mucho tiempo.

Ahí están apuntados. Puedes quedártelo.

Gracias. Bueno, pues me voy. Pronto será el toque de queda y aún debo subir siete pisos. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches Harry. – le respondió la pareja.

Ei. – oyó que Draco le llamaba. – Mañana por la tarde quedamos en el salón de los menesteres en cuanto acaben las clases.

Claro. Hasta mañana.

Pues eso es todo! en el próximo cap Draco y Harry hablaran sobre su relación... ¿Qué pasaráa?

Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben un review es solo un minuto de su vida pero a mi anima muchísimo!

Nos leemos!


	18. Chapter 17

Bueeenaaaas! Aquí está el nuevo capitulo! Mucho avaaaaance! Espero que os guste! Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Esa mañana no hubo paseo por los jardines para Harry. Se había pasado la noche acabando las tareas que les habían mandado en esos días que había faltado. No había podido acabarlas todas, así que por la mañana, en cuanto se había levantado y había acabado de arreglarse, había bajado a la sala común a acabarlos. Había ido directamente al Gran Comedor con Neville, que había sido el primero en despertarse. Cuando se hubo sentado en su mesa, vio como Draco entraba en el salón, buscándolo, y como el alivio lo recorría sutilmente al encontrarlo allí sentado.

Draco fue el primero en llegar, convocó la sala en la que estaban trabajando y entró, sentándose en un sofá a esperar que Harry volviera de dejar sus libros.

- Ei. – oyó que alguien hablaba detrás de él. Era la primera vez que ambos estaban solos desde el beso, y el ambiente se notaba claramente tenso. – Terminemos con el prototipo para ponernos pronto con el armario. – Harry intentaba usar el trabajo para relajarse un poco.

No habían empezado a trabajar directamente con el armario, ya que si se rompía o le pasaba algo tendrían que empezar de cero. Lo que había hecho era estudiar como funcionaban exactamente los Artilugios, y habían intentado unir dos cajas de la misma colección. Si conseguían que esas dos cajas estuvieran conectadas entonces empezarían con el armario. De hecho, ya casi habían acabado. Harry esperaba que en la prueba de hoy pudiesen transportar objetos de una cajita a otra, y así empezar ya con los armarios para poder hacer la primera prueba en Navidad.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar en silencio, cada uno trabajando en su caja. Normalmente en estos ratos los chicos solían hablar. No de cómo le había ido el día, sino de otras cosas. Sin embargo hoy estaban cada uno inmerso en su mundo.

Draco no podía parar de pensar en el beso y en lo que eso podría significar. Para él, había sido fantástico, el mejor beso de su vida. Por un momento había pensado que Harry iba a abrirse con él, que podrían empezar una realción. Ahora, empezaba a pensar que tal vez solo se había dejado llevar por un momento de desesperación. Harry no era él mismo cuando lo encontró en la sala, seguramente ahora debía estar pensando como decirle que el beso para él no había significado nada. Y eso lo estaba matando.

Harry, por su parte, aún intentaba ordenarse. Draco le gustaba, hacía tiempo que lo había visto. Al principio no había sido más que una atracción física: Draco estaba bueno. Pero poco a poco los sentimientos habían empezado a estar presentes también. Ahora ya no solo era una mera atracción física, había más. Draco se había ganado que su corazón se emocionase cada vez que el moreno pensara en él, cada vez que se veían, que hablaban, cada vez que el rubio le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas. Pero no quería admitirlo. No quería admitir que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Draco, porque eso lo haría vulnerable. Y acabaría herido, siempre que terminaba abriendo su corazón a alguien acababa herido. En su interior, una gran lucha se estaba llevando a cabo: aceptar sus sentimientos por Draco y darse la oportunidad de tener algo más que una amistad; o negarlos y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, recomponiendo su coraza?

-El tiempo pasó sin que ninguno hablara y llegó la hora de la cena. Harry se puso de pie, algo frustrado por no haber acabado como tenía previsto.

-Tenemos que darnos más prisa. Hay que empezar pronto con el armario. Mañana también deberíamos venir.

Y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir al Gran Comedor.

-Espera, Harry. Tenemos que hablar. – dijo el rubio, no soportando el ambiente que había entre los dos.

-De qué? – disimuló el moreno.

-Oh, por Merlín, sabes de qué. No te pega hacerte el tonto.

-No quiero hablar de ello, Draco.

-Hay que hablar. Yo no quiero esto, que no podamos estar en la misma sala sin hablarnos, que no podamos ni mirarnos a la cara. Pasó, vale? Y por más que lo ignoremos no va a desaparecer.

-Está bien. – aceptó el moreno finalmente. La sala cambió dejando solo dos sillones, uno frente a otro. Harry se sentó en el que tenía más próximo, esperando que Draco se sentara en el otro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, estoy hecho un lio. – le confesó el león. - Mira no estaba en mis planes empezar una relación con nadie. Los sentimientos te vuelven vulnerable y eso no me lo puedo permitir, no ahora.

-Ignorar un sentimiento no significa que no esté ahí, solo lo ocultas. Me gustas, Harry. Tú eras el chico que te dije, me gusta pasar rato contigo, poder relajarme, contar con alguien que sabe por todo lo que paso al lado del Lord, alguien con quien poder hablar. No voy a obligarte a salir conmigo ni nada así, pero no quiero que te alejes como lo estás haciendo. No me entrometeré en tus cosas, te daré tu espacio, solo quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo como hasta ahora.

Eso solo ayudó a confundir más al moreno. Draco tenía razón, él ya sentía cosas por el rubio. Que lo negara no significaba nada: por qué si no se había esforzado tanto en protegerlo? Por qué había evitado daño a Snape cuando no le caía bien? Por qué había dejado a sus ligues en cuanto había notado que Draco le coqueteaba? Por qué había resultado ser la única persona con la que podía abrirse y sentirse libre? Draco nunca traspasaba la raya, parecía saber hasta dónde podía llegar. Si había alguien con quien podría llegar a estar, ese era Draco. Entonces ¿por qué le costaba tanto dar el paso? Él siempre había llevado el ritmo con sus ligues, siempre mandaba y se sentía seguro. Ahora, en cambio, no sabía cómo proceder.

Suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el silencio lo envolviera en un cálido abrazo. No pensar. Eso es lo que debía hacer. Por primera vez des de hacía bastan tiempo, iba a ignorar su cabeza y se iba a dejar guiar por sus instintos. La mayoría de veces le había ido bien, así que esta vez iba a confiar en ellos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y los fijó en el rubio, que lo miraba expectante. Draco se sorprendió cuando, por unos instantes, fue capaz de apreciar ese brillo esmeralda que antes tanto había odiado.

-Tienes razón, ignorarlo no va a cambiar el hecho de que me gustas y siento algo por ti. Así que supongo que podríamos.. bueno, intentarlo. – frunció ligeramente el ceño al decir esas palabras, como si no acabaran de convencerle.

-Estás seguro? – le preguntó Draco, no pudiendo creer el giro que estaba tomando todo.

-Eres tú el que ha de estarlo. Nunca has estado con un chico, y vas a hacerlo con uno que además es un asesino y al que odia toda tu familia. Yo no tengo nadie a quien rendirle cuentas de lo que hago.

-Tienes a Remus, pero igualmente yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Además, como me dijo mi padrino, soy un Malfoy, yo nunca me equivoco así que nadie tiene derecho a cuestionar mis elecciones. – le respondió él con una sonrisa ladina y un brillo divertido en sus ojos. El moreno no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa, sintiéndose ahora mucho más relajado.

-¿Debo entender eso como que en cuanto salgamos por esa puerta vas a correr a su despacho a contárselo? – le preguntó malicioso.

-Hmf, un Malfoy nunca corre. Y bueno, creo que esperaré a después de la cena para decírselo.

-Espera, ¿en serio se lo vas a contar? – preguntó sorprendido. Él lo había dicho solo para molestarlo.

-Claro que sí. Él ya sabe que me gustas, y de hecho fue quien me dijo que no me rindiese y me animó.

-¿Snape te animó a que salieras conmigo? – Harry estaba muy perplejo ante esa afirmación.

-Sip. Pero en fin, se nos va a pasar la cena si seguimos aquí.

-Tienes razón. – ambos se levantaron per se sintieron un poco torpes al no saber como seguir. Un adiós bastaría o, ahora que eran novios, estaría bien un beso?

Fue Draco el que rompió las distancias y se inclinó para posar un suave beso en la mejilla del otro. En cuanto sintió el roce suave de los labios del rubio en su piel, Harry supo que, después de haber probado ya sus labios, no iba a conformarse con ese inocente gesto. Esta vez se inclinó él hacia el slyhterin y juntó sus labios en un delicado eso. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue tan suave y lento como en primero. Ya se conocían, y ya eran pareja. Ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos para volver a sentirse como para irse con rodeos.

Cuando se separaron, los dos tenían los labios rojos y algo hinchados y un suave rubor en sus mejillas. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus manos permanecían unidos, dedos acariciándose mutuamente en un intento de no romper el contacto. Salieron de la sala aún tomados de la mano, los pasillos estaban desiertos hasta la planta baja, tenían seis pisos para disfrutar al sentir el calor de la mano ajena pegada a la suya.

* * *

Cuando Severus vio entrar a Draco con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara, supo que algo bueno había pasado. Primero pensó que había descubierto la forma en la que Potter había sido hechizado. Pero su idea fue prontamente descartada tras la exclamación de su ahijado:

-¡Harry y yo estamos saliendo!

Oh, Merlín, prefería mil veces lo otro. Era cierto que él había animado a Draco pero sinceramente nunca esperó que realmente llegaran a tener algo. Pero si eso era lo que le hacía feliz, y a juzgar por como todo él parecía brillar, lo era, él no iba oponerse. Así que, suspirando mentalmente, se limitó a felicitarlo y escuchar como le relataba, emocionado, como habían sucedido los acontecimientos. No hubo charlas serias esa noche, Severus no quería romper esa alegría que hacía tanto tiempo no veía en el rubio hablando de misiones, o del hecho que su novio estuviera embrujado. Y ciertamente no iba a hacerle ver que cuando su padre se enterase de ello no estaría contento precisamente. No, ya habría tiempo para pensar en todo eso mañana.

* * *

Draco había dudado en bajar esa mañana, no sabiendo si encontraría al moreno esperando. Sin embargo, estaba allí, apoyado contra la pared de piedra, con la capa bien cerrada y las manos protegidas del viento helado de las mañanas de noviembre con unos oscuros guantes. Él mismo llevaba también los mismos accesorios para protegerse. Ciertamente, no estaba muy seguro de si esos paseos iban a continuar a lo largo del invierno, pues las mañanas en Hogwarts eran terriblemente gélidas.

Una vez estuvieron los dos a la misma altura salieron hacia fuera. Su paseo comenzó tranquilo y silencioso, como siempre. Harry alargó su mano para cerrarla alrededor de los dedos del otro chico, cuando estuvieron más alejados del colegio.

-¿Se lo contaste a tu padrino?

-Sí. No puedo decir que saltara de alegría, pero se lo tomó bastante bien.

-¿Crees que tus padres se lo tomarán igual de bien, o entonces sí deberé preocuparme por mi integridad física? – le preguntó le moreno.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Esperaba decírselo en vacaciones de invierno.

-Ajá. – le respondió un poco escéptico.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde vas a pasar las tuyas?

-Pues, en principio quería quedarme en el colegio, necesitamos a alguien dentro para probar si el armario funciona. Pero me he enterado que todos los Weasley's van a pasarlo aquí, así que creo que me iré a casa.

-¿Con tus tíos? – preguntó algo preocupado Malfoy.

-Nah, dejé la casa de mis tíos en verano. Vivo solo ahora.

-¿Dónde? No, espera, ¿piensas pasarlas solo?

-Voy a pasarlas en la Mansión Black, y no, no estaré solo: hay los retratos, y Kreatcher, y también están Hedwig y mi caballo. Además seguramente el Lord me llamará algún día, puede que hasta pase algunos días en la mansión con él.

-¿Y por qué no con Lupin? Estoy seguro que se alegraría de pasar esos días contigo, y ahora que ya sabe que eres un mortífago, no tendrías problemas si te llama el Lord.

-No sé, no estoy seguro de si estoy listo todavía para pasar tanto tiempo con él.

-Ni que sean unos días. – casi le suplicó el rubio. Él no quería que Harry estuviese solo en fechas como esas.

-Lo pensaré.

-¿Estuviste solo también en las vacaciones de verano?

-Sí, ya te lo dije. ¿Acaso no me escuchas? – le cuestionó, con un tono de falso enfado.

-Sí que te escucho, pero también me dijiste que el Lord te había pedido que te entrenases durante el verano, y que era lo que habías hecho. Pero uno no puede entrenarse solo, necesita de un mentor.

Él no quería arriesgarse a que nadie lo supiera antes de tiempo, así que me dejó un montón de libros y fue con ellos con los que aprendí todo lo que sé.

-¿Solo con libros? – le preguntó admirado y frustrado a partes iguales.

-Sip, ha seguido dándome nuevos desde que me marcó para continuar con mi formación. Es un poco quisquilloso con ese tema.

-¿Y de qué eran los libros?

-De todo: Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Protocolo, Historia…

-Vaya. Y, cambiando de tema, ¿crees que podremos vernos algún día durante las vacaciones? Al fin y al cabo mi padre ya sabe que eres un mortífago, y en Yule solo estamos la familia: mi padre, mi madre, Severus y yo. Además, el otro armario está en mi casa, si quieres hacer las pruebas tendrás que venir igual.

-Cierto. Supongo que en ese caso, sí que nos veremos.- La sonrisa de Draco aumentó al saber que no iba a estar todas las vacaciones sin saber de su novio. – Sé que soy irresistible pero estoy seguro que podrás aguantar unos días sin mí.

Draco le golpeó en el brazo, haciendo ver que se molestaba por la broma de su novio. Volvían ya hacia el colegio, el rubio fingiendo estar enfadado e ignorando a Harry y el moreno intentando ganarse su perdón.

-Está bien, admito que tal vez yo también te echaré algo, aunque será poquísimo, de menos. – Draco sonrió ante eso y por fin se giró a mirar a su novio.

-Por supuesto que lo harás Potter. – le dijo con el mentón alzado.

-Creído.

-Mira quien habla.

-Necesitas que alguien te baje los humos un poco, rubio.

-Si tengo tantos humos, como tú dices, es porque puedo permitírmelo.

-Te crees el mejor del mundo, ¿verdad?

-Obviamente lo soy, Potter.

-Ciertamente yo soy mejor que tú en el quidditch, Malfoy, y eso no puedes negármelo.

-Este año he entrenado más yo que tú, voy a machacarte en el partido.

-Jajajaja. Sabes que no, hurón, licántropos y vampiros serán amigos antes que eso pase.

-Muy bien, lo comprobaremos pronto. Veremos quien gana en el partido.

-Me parece bien. – había un brillo tanto malicioso como divertido en los ojos de los dos muchachos. Obviamente estaban disfrutando de ese intercambio. – Pero -pongámoslo más interesante. Una apuesta.

-¿Qué quieres apostar? – preguntó el rubio. Él adoraba los retos, y no iba a dejar pasar uno por mucho que fuese su novio.

-Él que gane podrá pedirle al otro que haga lo que quiera durante un día, el que él elija. ¿Aceptas?

-¿Te convertirás en mi esclavo por un día? Oh, te aseguro que acepto, Potter. Pero vamos a hacerlo bien. Saca tu varita, no queremos que alguien intente escaparse de pagar, ¿verdad?

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

De esa forma, los dos chicos sellaron la apuesta, ambos esperando impacientes que llegará el 10 de diciembre, día en que se jugaría el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

* * *

Los días de Noviembre pasaban rápido, inmersos en una rutina general. Harry y Draco se encontraban cada tarde en el salón de los menesteres para trabajar en los armarios. Ya habían conseguido que las cajitas funcionaran correctamente, ahora estaban arreglando el armario. Cuando llegaran las vacaciones mirarían si el otro estaba en buen estado y si funcionaba. Si no estaba bien, les tocaría arreglarlo antes de volver a clases.

Los paseos matutinos, a pesar del frío y la nieve que plagaba ya los terrenos de la escuela, seguían en pie. Esos paseos y los ratos que pasaban por la tarde eran los únicos momentos que tenían para estar juntos a solas y poder disfrutar de su pareja.

Draco, Severus y Remus habían tenido otra reunión una vez hubo pasado la luna llena y el licano se hubo recuperado. Para el más pequeño no habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas preocupadas que su padrino le había mandado al ex - Gryffindor durante toda la tarde al mirar sus heridas. Ni tampoco como Lupin parecía disfrutar de las atenciones que recibía del profesor. En esa reunión Draco les había contado lo que había descubierto.

-¿Libros? – había preguntado el profesor sorprendido.

-Sí, solo libros. No vio al Lord en todas las vacaciones, ni tampoco dejó que nadie lo viera. Estuvo solo, así que no pudo ser lo que dice el profesor Lupin.

-Ya no soy tu profesor Draco. – le corrigió, aunque bastante desanimado por su fracaso.

-Bueno, habrá que seguir buscando. No hay que desanimarse. – intentó alentar el pocionista a los otros dos.

-¿Sabes qué hará en vacaciones? – le preguntó el licántropo directamente a Draco.

-Me dijo que volvería a su casa, la Mansión Black, y que seguramente el Lord lo llamaría para hacer algunos trabajos. Sin embargo él y yo tenemos un proyecto entre -manos, así que seguramente tendrá que venir algunos días a la mansión.

-¿Está tu padre al tanto de eso? – le cuestionó su padrino.

-Emm, aún no, se lo diré pronto. – Draco se fijó en la expresión triste del castaño y le supo mal. – Le dije que tal vez podría pasar algunos días con usted. Me dijo que aún no estaba preparado para estar mucho tiempo juntos pero me prometió que se lo pensaría.

Después de eso, Remus había tenido una nueva esperanza. Pasar yule solo y encerrado en su casa no le animaba nada, pero saber que tal vez, ni que fueran dos días, podría estar con Harry, lo llenaba de alegría. Tuvo además, después de eso, otro motivo por el que estar feliz. Severus era también consciente de cómo iba a pasar las fiestas Remus, y algo dentro de él se removía al imaginarlo solo y triste.

-¿Contigo? ¿Juntos?

-Sí, Lupin, eso es lo que he dicho. Para la fiesta de Yule estaré con los Malfoy, es tradición y siempre he estado con ellos. Sin embargo, el resto de las vacaciones podemos pasarla juntos, así no estarás tan solo.

-ME encantaría, Severus. Muchas gracias.

Decir que el Gryffindor había tenido una sonrisa tonta por el resto de la semana era un eufemismo. En cambio, Severus había estado recriminándose a sí mismo por o que había hecho.

Harry había sido llamado por el Lord para informar de los avances de su misión.

-Ahora estamos con el armario, si todo va bien estas vacaciones comprobaremos si podemos traslocar objetos inanimados, y poco a poco introduciremos seres vivos, primero pequeños y cada vez más grandes.

-¿Y Dumbledore? Porque yo solo veo como trabajáis en la parte de colar a los mortífagos.

-Por alguna razón está débil, no quiere decirme qué le ha pasado. Pero cada vez está peor. Para cuando consigamos que tus secuaces se cuelen en el castillo, él estará bajo mínimos, inmerso en la batalla por proteger a sus alumnos, y será el momento ideal. Ni siquiera lo verá venir.

-Bien. – lo felicitó el Lord con una sonrisa macabra. –Me gusta tu plan. Sin embargo, quiero que sea Draco quien lo maté, no tú, ¿está claro?

-Dumbledore nunca le ha caído bien, estoy seguro que le has hecho un regalo. Hay otra cosa que debo decirte. Dumbledore ha metido a otra espía en tus filas. En los rangos bajos, de los novatos, para descubrir información acerca de mí. Así que lo mejor será que no me llames mucho hasta que sepas quien es.

-¡¿Dos? Se supone que tienes que decirme quien es el espía y ahora me dices que hay dos!

-No es mi culpa, él está obsesionado en descubrirme. No es nadie de la Orden, así que es alguien de fuera del colegio.

-Está bien, le encargaré a Severus que averigüé todo lo que pueda de él.

Harry no había tenido más reuniones con el Lord desde ese día. Había hablado con Snape acerca del agente.

-Tienes que descubrir quién es, Snape.

-Y cuando lo sepa, lo entregó sin más?

-Si quieres seguir vivo, sí. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando se enteré que eres uno de los pocos que conoces mi identidad y no se lo has revelado a Dumbledore? ¿O cuándo descubra que Draco es un mortífago y tú lo has encubierto? Tienes que descubrir quién es el dichoso agente y entregárselo al Lord. No solo por ti, sino también por Draco.

Severus se había dedicado a partir de entonces en cuerpo y alma a intentar descubrir la identidad del dichoso agente. Nadie iba a poner en peligro la vida de su ahijado.

Harry había seguido yendo a esas estúpidas clases con Dumbledore, aunque todavía no le había revelado que ya había conseguido el recuerdo de Slughorn que tanto quería. Estaba aprendiendo cosas acerca de Tom, sin embargo de momento lo más interesante había sido lo de los horrocruxs.

Las clases seguían igual, Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Pansy, Blaise y Draco. La pareja de Slytherin no sabían que ellos eran novios, pero algo se olían. Aún así, iban a esperar a que el propio Draco fuera quien les contase lo que pasaba. El moreno pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con los Gryffindor, prácticamente solo se veían en los entrenamientos. Ron y Hermione habían dejado de intentar acercarse a él, dándose ya por vencidos. El único que algunas veces le hablaba era Neville.

A una semana del partido y dos de empezar las vacaciones de Navidad, Draco y Harry habían acabado con el armario y no podían hacer nada más hasta estar en casa del rubio. Así que se dedicaban a pasarse las tardes en la sala simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos.

Y era así exactamente como estaban ahora. Estaban los dos en un cómodo sofá. Harry estaba sobre el cuerpo de Draco, atacando sus labios sin descanso. Aún no llevaban ni un mes juntos, aunque lo harían pronto, pero eran adolescentes de 16 años llenos de hormonas. Y aunque Draco nunca había estado con un chico, Harry tenía suficiente experiencia por los dos.

Harry desplazó su boca hasta el cuello del rubio mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacer los botones de la camisa. Necesitaba sentir la piel de su pecho, sentir como se estremecía al contacto con sus manos. Draco tampoco se estaba quieto, sus manos recorrían la espalda de su novio por debajo de su camisa, arañando cuando Harry le mordía y le recorría un corrientazo de placer.

-Haaaarry. – gimió el rubio.

-¿Hmmm? – preguntó, sin apartar su lengua de ese erecto pezón que parecía ser tan sensible.

-Si no te apuras,…. Llegaremos tarde….. a la cena – habló entre suspiros.

-Tienes razón, creo que tendremos que acelerar las cosas. –le dijo Harry, alzando su cara hasta clavar sus ojos, brillando lascivos. Su pelo, ahora más largo, caía hacia -delante haciendo una cortina, sus labios, rojos y húmedos, dibujaban una sonrisa perversa que hacia estremecer a Draco.

-Pronto los dos estuvieron desnudos, ropa sobrante ante la necesidad de sentir, de unir sus pieles para fundirse en uno. Harry mordía suavemente el hombro izquierdo de Draco mientras movía sus caderas, rozando así su erecto y necesitado miembro con el de su novio, que se encontraba en igual estado. El movimiento, cadenciosos y delirante fue aumentando al mismo tiempo que la excitación de la pareja. Lo único que se oía en la sala eran los jadeos, gemidos, suspiros, succiones, y el sonido de la rozándose. Draco se empujaba hacia arriba, intentando sentir más, y Harry lo aplastaba contra los cojines del sofá, frotándose ya en un movimiento desesperado que buscaba llegar al final.

-Harry, me voy a correr!

-Oh, Circe, esto es genial…

Draco estaba cerca, su pene, duro a más no poder, estaba empapado en pre seminal. Sentía como los dedos de sus pies se contraían involuntariamente, su manos apretaban fuerte la espalda ancha de Harry, no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Hacía calor, su rostro ardía. Y Harry no dejaba de lamer, morder y acariciar todo lo que quedaba a su alcance.

Por alguna razón, a pesar de todas las experiencias que Harry había tenido, esto le parecía mil veces mejor. Había tenido sexo, le habían hecho unas mamadas alucinantes, y sin embargo, esto se sentía increíblemente mejor. Él también se sentía ya al límite.

Sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de las de Harry en un espasmo producido por el propio orgasmo. Sentía como el placer le recorría todo el cuerpo, como se tensaba para luego, una vez acabó de eyacular, empezar a relajarse, cayendo en ese sopor post-orgásmico en el que todos los músculos quedan laxos, y en lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en respirar para llevar oxígeno a tus pulmones.

Harry sintió como Draco se corría, sintió como se aferraba a él, como escondía su cara en el hueco de su hombro y como jadeaba flojito su nombre. Eso fue todo lo que él necesitó para terminar. Se dejó caer completamente sobre Draco, su cuero desmadejado. Su corazón latía desbocado. Antes, cuando tenía un orgasmo con alguno de sus ligues, no se permitía relajarse. Sin embargo, con Draco le embargaba una paz enorme, como si uno hubiera ningún peso ni preocupación en su vida.

-Deberíamos limpiarnos antes de ir a cenar- susurró Draco, temiendo romper esa atmosfera de paz que había.

-Lo cierto es que ya no tengo hambre, ahora me dormiría.

-Yo también, pero tenemos que ir.- al ver que su novio no hacia ningún gesto para apartarse, le dio una suave nalgada. – Vamos, levanta!

-Ya va, jolín.

Una vez limpios y vestidos fueron camino al Gran Comedor. Iban, al igual que casi todas las veces, tomados de la mano. Draco estaba explicándole, emocionado, algo acerca de alguna de sus fiestas de yule. Al parecer a su novio le encantaban, y él estaba emocionado. Siempre había celebrado la Navidad. Al principio, por ser muggle, y al llegar al mundo mágico porque ninguno de sus amigos celebraba el Yule, ni si quiera lo Weasley. Bueno, lo cierto era que sí había uno, se había enterado de casualidad. Al parecer Augusta Longbottom era un fiel seguidora de las fiestas mágicas, y toda su familia se reunía para festejar Yule. A Harry le pateaba que en ese colegio no se explicara nada de eso. Era igual que en Halloween, era Samhain lo que debían celebrar los magos, no esa burda fiesta muggle.

Se concentró en escuchar atento la explicación de su novio, queriendo aprender más. Sentía un calorcillo extenderse por su pecho al mirar como los ojos de Draco brillaban, al escuchar la emoción en su voz, al sentir sus manos unidas. Era en momentos como estos en los que sabía que había hecho bien siguiendo a su instinto.

* * *

Y bien? Qué les pareció? Agradecería que comentaran las escena "lemon", porque es la primera que hago y agradeceré cualquier ayuda y comentario!

También me gustaría pedirle su opinión en dos cosas más, aún no tengo muy claro si matar a Dumbledore o no. ¿Qué prefieren?

Y tampoco se muy bien que hacer con Ron y Hermione. Le tengo un gran carño a Nev, y se que el seguirá pero no se que hacer con ellos dos. ¿Qué prefieren, que vuelvan a ser amigos o se queden como estan?  
muchas gracias y nos leemos en dos semanas!

muchas gracias y nos leemos en dos semanas!


	19. Chapter 18

Buenas! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo! Com veréis, y como ya se entreveia en el capítulo pasado, par las fiestas de los magoss me he basado en los Sabbats del wicca celta. Espero haberlo explicado todo bien y de forma entendible :S.

* * *

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.  
Parejas: la principal sera Harry/Draco. Lucius/Narcissa; Blaise/Pansy; Severus/Remus; Ron/Hermione  
Aclaraciones: - diálogo; -"pársel"; - _Hechizos_

**Capítulo 18**

Los días pasaban rápido, los alumnos se encontraban a finales del primer trimestre cubiertos de exámenes y ensayos que entregar. Mañana se jugaría el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin; y a la semana siguiente, justo dos días antes que el Hogwarts Express devolviera a los alumnos con sus familias, se jugaría el segundo; Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. Estos primeros partidos eran los más esperados y los más difíciles al mismo tiempo, pues las condiciones climatológicas, casi siempre adversas, los hacían muy interesantes para el público y peligrosos para los jugadores.

Harry, al igual que sus compañeros Slytherins se encontraban relajados, eran buenos en clase por lo que los exámenes no era algo por lo que realmente preocuparse. El inminente partido entre las dos casas no había hecho mella en su amistad, pullas y bromas volaban constantemente entre ellos, pero nada más lejos que eso. Harry y Draco tampoco se habían picado muy en serio, la apuesta seguía allí y ambos iban a hacer lo posible para ganar, pero el tiempo que pasaban juntos preferían emplearlo en otras cosas que en estúpidas discusiones.

Había un tema al que Harry no paraba de darle vueltas: Remus. Draco tenía razón al decir que, ahora que el licano sabía y había aceptado que era un mortífago, no tenía ninguna excusa para mantenerse alejado de él. Este iba a ser su primer Yule, y el licántropo era famoso por sus vastos conocimientos, así que no era mala opción invitarle a venir con él. Además, a una parte de él, una muy pequeña y cuya voz era tan tenue que era difícil de oír, la idea de no pasar esa fiesta solo sino con alguien que le quería, o al menos eso decía, le brindaba una perspectiva algo más alegre.

Sabía que Remus iba a venir al partido, se lo había dicho, así que había decido aprovechar ese día para preguntarle si quería ir con él.

Y ahí era donde hoy se encontraba, ya en los vestidores y escuchando las órdenes de Weasley, el capitán, antes de que empezara el partido. Aún quedaba un buen rato, por eso, al ver a través de la puerta entreabierta al castaño pasar junto con la profesora McGonagall, se levantó y salió a su búsqueda ignorando al pelirrojo. Remus lo vio venir por el rabillo del ojo y, disculpándose con Minerva, se volteó para ver que podía querer el chico.

Buenos días – saludó el más pequeño sin perder esa cordialidad que hacía que el gesto se viera frío y distante.

Buenos días, Harry. ¿Estás listo para el partido?

Sí.

¿Podrás competir contra Draco, ahora que sois tan amigos?

Hay que saber separar las cosas, además hemos hecho una apuesta. No voy a dejarme ganar. Pero no quería hablar de eso contigo. – dijo sorprendiendo al mayor. - ¿Quieres venir a pasar Yule conmigo?

Remus fue consciente de tres cosas en ese momento: del esfuerzo que seguramente había hecho Harry para ir hasta allí a pedirle eso, consciente que eso suponía abrirse un poco con él, que eso podía interpretarse como que le quería de vuelta, que aún era importante para él; del miedo e incertidumbre que brillaban en sus ojos, probablemente pensando que él iba a rechazarlo y la humillación que eso supondría; y que los conocimientos que Harry tenía acerca de las costumbres mágicas había crecido. Hasta el año pasado, Harry había celebrado junto a los Weasley cada año la navidad, sin embargo él lo había invitado a celebrar el Yule.

No tienes que venir, ¿sabes? Draco me pidió que te invitará, pero no estás obligado. – Remus se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de responder, Harry lo había tomado como duda.

Te aseguro que no hay nada que me apetezca más que ir a pasar esos días contigo.

Pero solo será los días de Yule, yo nunca lo he celebrado y no sé muy bien como llevarlo a cabo. Luego tendré que ir con Draco.

Muy bien, como quieras. Nosotros, tu padre, tu madre, Sirius y yo solíamos celebrar Yule juntos. A tu madre le encantaba, decía que era una de las fiestas que más le gustaban. Tu padre y tu padrino, siendo como eran, preferían Beltane.

¿Celebraban los Sabbats mágicos? Pero mi madre era muggle.

Sí, pero James y Sirius eran sangre puras, y ambos habían sido criados con estás festividades, por ello se encargaron de que Lili y yo las aprendiéramos bien.

Yo pensaba que Sirius aborrecía su familia y sus tradiciones.

No, Harry, Sirius aborrecía el ideal de su madre de creer que, solo por el hecho que en su sangre no había ningún rastro muggle la convertía en mejor. Sin embargo, él adoraba las tradiciones de nuestro mundo.

Oh.

No sabía que decir, eso lo había descolocado del todo. Él había creído que su padrino había renunciado a todo lo que su sangre le ofrecía y se había convertido en uno de esos magos que olvidaban sus raíces y se vendían a las nuevas costumbres muggles. Está claro que se equivocaba, y eso le alivió, pues no podía evitar sentir un poco de rencor hacia su padrino, rencor que con esta revelación había desaparecido.

Bueno, pues entonces, ¿te va bien que nos encontremos en la estación el 16? De allí iremos directamente a mi casa. – le explicó, recuperando la compostura.

Me parece perfecto. Ahora creo que deberías volver al vestuario para acabar de oír las indicaciones del capitán. – cuando ya se estaba volteando, Remus lo volvió a llamar. – ¿Por qué rechazaste el puesto de capitán? – no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Este año no he tenido precisamente mucho tiempo libre, así que aceptar los dos puestos habría sido demasiado ambicioso. Rechacé la capitanía porque el puesto de prefecto me convenía más. Paseos tarde por los pasillos, escapadas nocturnas fuera del colegio, deshacerme de metiches amenazándoles con quitarles puntos… ciertamente mucho más beneficioso. – Remus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la lógica del muchacho. cuando este ya se volteaba para volver al vestuario, no pudo evitar volver a llamarlo.

Muchas gracias, Harry, invitarme es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho nunca. – le dijo con una sonrisa e, igual de semanas atrás hiciera en ese aula, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente. – Buena suerte, machaca a esas serpientes! – le animó con una sonrisa mientras se iba hacia el palco reservado para los familiares.

Cuando saltó al campo, sintió como el viento frío le cortaba suavemente la cara. Era uno de esos días en que, pese a no nevar, soplaba un aire gélido y unas nubes negras opacaban completamente la luz del sol. Todos se elevaron en el aire, dejando solo en tierra a su capitán justo como antes hicieran las serpientes. En el pasto, se distinguía perfectamente el blanco pelo de Madame Hooch, el rojo de Ron, y el rubio platinado de Draco. Ver como los dos capitanes se daban las manos era algo que probablemente no volvería a verse hasta el próximo partido que jugaran las dos casa. La mueca de asco de Draco hizo que Harry sonriera desde du escoba.

Todos estaban ya en el aire, el juego había empezado sin muchos incidentes. Curiosamente, pese a lo agresivo que siempre se había mostrado Draco, era el equipo más pacífico de Slytherin que Harry había visto nunca. En los 20 minutos de partido solo habían pitado dos faltas, todo un record en el equipo verde y plata. Harry se mantenía concentrado en buscar la Snitch, no iba a permitir que Draco ganara la apuesta, pues tenía muy claro lo que le iba a pedir.

En un momento dado, el rubio se acercó hacia él, lo suficientemente cerca para que se oyeran pero sin parecer sospechoso.

Preparado para morder el polvo, Potter?

Eso debería decirlo yo!

No lo creo, tengo muy claro cuál será tu pago! No voy a perder esta oportunidad! – los ojos de Harry se centraron en él, brillando divertidos. Se acercó hasta él, frenando suavemente para susurrarle al oído.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sexy que te ves con el uniforme. – mientras aceleraba pudo ser consciente de cómo las mejillas de Draco se coloreaban ligeramente y lo miraba contrariado, obviamente no esperaba esa respuesta.

¡Estás loco, Potter! – le dijo, mientras él también aceleraba en dirección opuesta.

El partido estaba durando más de lo esperado, y pasados los momentos de excitación inicial, los jugadores empezaban a sentir los miembros entumecidos por el frío y la cara fuertemente irritada y cortada por el viento. Harry empezaba a perder importancia sobre quien ganaba, lo única que quería era que se acabara de una vez.

Al igual que antes, Draco volvió a ponerse junto a él. Tenía la cara enrojecida y no muy buen aspecto. Nunca se había suspendido un partido en Hogwarts, y la verdad es que habían jugado algunos con peores condiciones. Pero este se estaba alargando y el frio les estaba pasando factura a todos. Vio en la mirada de Draco que él pensaba lo mismo, solo quería que el juego acabara. El rubio abrió la boca para decirle algo cuando oyeron al pelirrojo gritar algo. Harry solo tubo qe seguir su mano para saber que quería. La snitch volaba cerca de las gradas donde había la afición de Gryffindor. Olvidando de repente todo el frío y el dolor de sus cuerpos, los dos buscadores se pusieron a la caza. Esta vez no se les iba a escapar, el juego terminaría ya.

Todos los espectadores centraron ahora su vista en los dos buscadores. Draco había visto antes el brazo de Weasley y por ello la Snitch, por eso había salido antes y llevaba la delantera. Pero Harry era el orgulloso dueño de una firebolt y no tardó mucho en llegar a la altura de su rival. La lucha no duró mucho pese a que fue encarnizada. Los miembros de los dos equipos parecían haber detenido el juego mientras contenían el aliento, esperando ver como acababa esa competición. Los goles entre lo dos estaban muy igualados, con solo una diferencia de 20 a favor de Slytherin, por lo que quien capturara la pelotita dorada conseguía la victoria.

Harry tenía su vista fija única y exclusivamente en la pelota frente a él, sabía que Draco estaba muy cerca, si quería ganar tenía que esforzarse más. Entonces la dichosa Snitch giró hacia arriba, esa era la suya. Su posición era ligeramente superior a la del rubio y su escoba aceleraba mucho más rápido. Cuando por fin sintió el frio metal moverse en su mano, lo primero que hizo fue girarse para mirar a su novio. El rubio se miraba ligeramente molesto, pero aún así, la mirada llena de lasciva que le envió Harry le hizo pensar que tal vez el castigo no sería tan malo. La celebración en Gryffindor duró bastante, obviamente todos habían pensado que su buscador se vendería a las serpientes, pero al estar ahí la esperanza de que lo hubieran recuperado avivó la algarabía hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Quedaban dos días para marchar, en la habitación de los chicos de sexto año de la casa de los leones, preparaban sus baúles mientras comentaban que harían en sus vacaciones.

Seamus viene a pasar un tiempo a mi casa, pasadas las navidades. Iremos a esquiar – explicó Dean.

Yo quería pasar navidad en su casa, pero mi madre no me deja. Está obsesionada con lo de la guerra, bastante me ha costado ya que me dejara ir a pasar unos días. – se quejó el irlandés. - ¿Dónde vas tú este año, Neville? Desde que nos conocemos, nunca has ido al mismo sitio.

Cada año vamos a celebrar las fiestas a casa de algún familiar, distinto para enriquecer cada hogar.

Eso es una tontería. – intervino el pelirrojo.

No lo es, Weasley. Deberías tener más respeto por las tradiciones de tu pueblo.

¿Hablas del Yule? – preguntó el de piel morena. – Yo no consigo entender mucho la fiesta, y como mis padres son muggles tampoco tiene sentido celebrarlo.

Mi familia cree que es muy importante seguir con estas tradiciones, pues son las que nos identifican como magos.

Pareces un mortífago! No deberías hablar así! – le recriminó Ron.

Tú sí que no deberías hablar, es insultante que una familia que ha recibido el don de la magia y lo lleva usando durante tantas generaciones no tenga la delicadeza de agradecer ese presente.

De todos los que estaban ahí, Ron era el único que no iría a casa, se quedaría en el colegio. Molesto por los comentarios de sus amigos, decidió salir a dar una vuelta y ver si encontraba a su novia.

Entonces, Harry, ¿celebrarás Yule este año? – preguntó Neville tímidamente.

Sí, Remus lo celebraba con mis padres y va a enseñarme.

Eso está bien, es triste ver como cada vez menos gente recuerda los que somos.

En ese momento, una conexión se creó entre ellos, cumplían años el mismo día, ambos perdieron sus padres en la misma guerra, y al parecer, ambos compartían la idea que las tradiciones de su cultura no debía quedar eclipsadas por las novedades que los nacidos de muggles traían. Además, eso hizo que algo dentro de Harry se removiera: Neville no era mortífago, nadie de su familia apoyaba a su señor, sin embargo sus ideas eran bastante parecidas. Tristemente, toda esa familia corría el riesgo de desaparecer por el simple hecho de no secundar las acciones de Voldemort. Neville era el único que había seguido hablándole con normalidad en su casa, y por alguna razón él había podido tolerarle. No le hacía ninguna ilusión que el chico muriera.

En el tren, Harry y Draco se buscaron un compartimento para estar a solas y disfrutar del otro. No iban a verse hasta el día 23, justo después que acabarán las fiestas del Yule. Habían quedado ese mismo día a las 11 de la mañana en Leaky Cauldron, pues ni Draco podía llegar a la Mansión Black, ni Harry a la Mansión Malfoy. Pasaron todo el trayecto hablando sobre lo que harían cuando Harry fuera a pasar las vacaciones con él. Draco había intentado que le dijese cuál era el castigo, pero el moreno se había negado en redondo, no lo sabría hasta que llegase el momento de pagarlo. Cuando el tren empezó a frenar, decidieron empezar a tomar su equipaje y prepararse para bajar, no queriendo esperar a que se hiciera el tapón de rigor en las puertas y tener que esperar que el tren quedara prácticamente vacío. Sus labios se juntaron de forma casi automática, se besaron con avidez, queriendo recordar cada detalle, el sabor de la boca del otro; la forma sinuosa en que la lengua ajena se colaba en sus bocas; como los dientes aprisionaban el labio inferior; los suaves ruidos de placer que se escapaban; la sensación de los dedos acariciando la piel de la cara, el cuello; la sensación de la piel bajo sus yemas, suave y cálida.

No me eches mucho de menos. – le susurró Harry.

No lo haré, descuida.

Ya abajo, en el andén, cada uno fue hacia sus respectivos parientes sin siquiera voltearse a mirar. Remus le esperaba con una gran sonrisa, parecía realmente feliz de verle.

¿Listo para irnos, o quieres despedirte de alguien? – iba a decir que no cuando recordó que, en su ansia por pasar tiempo con Draco, no había podido despedirse ni de Pansy ni de Blaise.

Movió su cabeza ligeramente, buscándolos. Sabía que no era buena idea ir hasta ellos, la gente los miraría raro. Por eso, en cuanto los encontró, se disculpó con una mirada e hizo un vago gesto con su mano. Se prometió a si mismo que les enviaría una hermosa postal. Al girar su cabeza para decirle a Remus que ya podían irse, vio a Neville junto a su abuela, muy cerca de ellos. Había algo en él que le impulsaba a hablar con él, despedirse, pero no estaba muy seguro de si era lo correcto. No pudo, sin embargo, tomar una decisión, pues Neville estaba frente a él antes de poder decidirse

Mis mejores deseos para ti en Yule, Harry. Espero deberás que la experiencia te parezca tan hermosa como a mí. – le dijo moreno.

Emm, buen Yule a ti también. Disfruta de tu familia. – le respondió Harry algo incómodo.

Siempre lo hago. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y sin más se fue otra vez con su abuela.

Podemos irnos ya. – dijo mirando al licántropo.

Perfecto, ¿Cómo iremos?

Primero es mejor alejarnos algo de la multitud. – ambos fueron hasta una zona del andén que no estaba tan concurrida y más alejada del alboroto. – Kreatcher. – el eldo se pareció frente a los dos hombres.

Kreatcher se alegra de ver de nuevo al amo Harry Potter. Kreatcher está ansioso para preparar las cosas para el Yule, amo.

Yo también, llévanos a Remus y a mí.

La mueca de desprecio del elfo al ver al licántropo fue vista por los dos, pero ninguno le hizo caso. El elfo, reticente, tomó la mano de ese hombre y los apareció en el mismo lugar que lo hizo con Harry la primera vez. Decir que Remus estaba impresionado era quedarse corto, los terrenos, ahora cubiertos de nieve, parecían la imagen de una postal, y al fondo la mansión se erguía orgullosa entre ese mar blanco. Siguió a Harry hacia la vivienda, observando todo a su alrededor.

Una vez entraron dentro, la estupefacción del hombre no hizo sino aumentar, estaba claro que Harry sabía vivir bien.

Kreatcher, coloca mis pertenencias en mi cuarto y alista uno para él.

Como el amo ordene.

Una vez se hubieron quitado las capas, se dirigieron hacia la salita donde tomaron asiento frente al fuego. Harry llamó al elfo para pedirle que trajese un juego de té y pastas antes de ponerse con las habitaciones, y para recordarle que debía preparar una buena cena para celebrar su regreso.

Bien, -empezó el más mayor - ¿qué es exactamente lo que sabes de Yule?

Bueno, sé que dura del 19 al 22, pero el día grande en que se enciende el tronco es el 21. Hay que dejarlo quemar durante doce horas, y luego escampar las cenizas por las tierras para que así den prosperidad y abundancia a la familia. Y la verdad es que no mucho más. Había tantas cosas en los libros, tantas tradiciones que no conocía, que no pude quedarme con todo.

Bueno ciertamente lo que sabes es lo más general pero también lo más importante. El mundo mágico está plagado de rituales: para fortalecer la magia, para agradecer a la naturaleza que nos la diera, para unir dos magias… Los enlaces, por ejemplo, son un ritual muy complejo que debe seguirse al pie de la letra para poder unir las dos magias. Vuestro ingreso en Hogwarts, también es una tradición, siempre igual a lo largo de estos 1000 años. Con el Yule pasa lo mismo. – se detuvo para tomar un poco de té y para organizarse las ideas. Veía la mirada anhelante del chico frente a él, ávido por adquirir nuevos conocimientos, y eso le hizo sonreír.

Verás el ritual de Yule dura 4 días para que la magia se vaya "aclimatando", por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que durante el 21 el nivel de está es mayor que el resto del año. Hay ciertos pasos previos que deben seguirse antes de quemar el tronco: el árbol debes estar ornamentado, de aquí viene la tradición del árbol de Navidad de los muggles; la casa se decora también, con muérdago, pues las parejas que se besen bajo él en estas fechas serán bendecidos por la magia, y con todo tipo de adornos de colores rojo, dorado, verde, plata, amarillo y blanco. También es tradición iluminar toda la casa con muchas velas y colocar barras de incienso de pino y cedro.

El día 21, se come en familia, o con los más allegados, frutas, nueces, pavo y té de jengibre. Luego, cuando empieza a anochecer es cuando se enciende el tronco y todos juntos se quedan esperando el amanecer y que pasen las 12 horas. El día 21 es la noche más larga del año, por eso se cantan canciones, o se hacen bailes para hacer más amena la espera. Cuando el tronco se apaga, como ya has dicho, se esparcen las cenizas para que el nuevo año sea bueno para la familia.

Por eso, no siempre suele hacerse en la misma casa, familias con muchos miembros van rotando para que todas las casa puedan ser bendecidas.

Entonces, ¿no se celebra el año nuevo? ¿El 31 de diciembre? – preguntó Harry. No había leído nada de eso, pero el año acababa igual en todas partes no?

No, Harry. Nosotros nos guíamos por las fiestas del Sabbat, y Yule es la última, la que cierra el ciclo.

Entonces ¿por qué las clases no empiezan hasta pasado el 3 de enero?

Al principio se volvía el 1 de enero, pero como los nacidos de muggles sí celebraban año nuevo, se cambió la admisión a dos días más tarde para que pudieran celebrarlo. ¿Te parece mal?

¡Pues claro que sí! Son magos ahora, deben celebrar sus fiestas, y si no, no deben esperar que todo un mundo se amolde a ellos. ¿En Hogwarts no se celebran los Sabbats?

En los inicios sí, por supuesto. Luego, al admitir gente que no los conocía, se hicieron optativos, de manera que solo los sangre pura o algunos mestizos las celebraban. Pero llegó un punto en que eran tan pocos que el Director las suprimió y empezaron a celebrarse las fiestas muggles, que estaban más de moda. Eso es algo en lo que ninguno de los merodeadores estuvo nunca de acuerdo con Albus. – le confesó.

¡Y con razón! ¡Ese hombre ha destruido nuestra cultura!

No la destrozará del todo mientras haya gente que las siga celebrando.

Estuvieron luego un rato en silencio. Pronto llegó Kreatcher para avisarles que la cena ya estaba lista. Mientras saboreaban el delicioso manjar, una duda asaltó a Harry.

¿Tampoco se dan regalos u obsequios por Yule?

Claro que sí, aunque solo uno. Cada uno regala un presente a aquellos con los que ha compartido el año y que para él son importantes. Es para agradecer la amistad y esas cosas. Luego con el paso del tiempo, la gente empezó a distorsionarlo, hasta que llegó un punto que la gente ya no sabía porque regalaba las cosas, y incluso regalaban más de uno.

¿Y cuándo se dan?

La noche del 21 al 22, mientras arde el árbol. Supongo que querrás enviarle algo a Draco.

Sí, supongo que tendré que ir de compras.

No siempre eran regalos comprados. Cuando eres niño, al no tener dinero, lo regalos eran hechos a mano. Se consideraba que era a partir de que alcanzas la edad adulta, los 17, que debías empezar a comprarlos. Así que en teoría no tienes que comprar nada.

"Bueno, se dijo Harry mentalmente, tengo tres días para preparas tres regalos. Supongo que me dará tiempo."

* * *

**Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo cap, Harry y Remus mucho tiempo juntoooos, también veremos a Harry y Draco de tortolitos y Remus y Severus juntitooos! nos leemos en dos semanas!**

**Anda, denme un buen regalito de Yule y obséquienme con un review! Se los agradeceré muchísimo!**


	20. nota

Hola! Bien esto no es un capítulo. No he abandonado el fic ni pienso hacerlo, lo que pasa es que estoy a final de curso. Tengo exámenes hasta el 4 de julio, cuando por fin habré acabado. Como es la recta final me paso el día en la biblioteca y no hago nada más que estudiar. La universidad cada vez es más cara y lo último que quiero es tener que repetir una asignatura y tener que vender partes de mi cuerpo para poder pagar la matrícula el año que viene.

Así que lo siento muchísimo, pero hasta que no acabe no podré subir el nuevo cap. Pero os prometo que en cuanto acabe lo subiré, y en compensación será más largo que los últimos y habrá avances: Remus descubrirá por fin que le ocurre a Harry (aunque muchos ya lo habéis deducido); severus pasará el resto de las vacaciones con el lobito, y algo surgirá… y lo mejor, Harry hará a Draco pagar la apuesta!

De nuevo pedir mil disculpas por este retraso! Disfruten de sus vacaciones aquellos que ya gozan de ellas!


	21. Chapter 19

**Buenas! perdón por el retraso aquí el nuevo capi! mil gracias por los reviews!**

**Capítulo 19**

Quedaban dos días para que empezara la fiesta, la casa debía empezar a adornarse el 19. Kreatcher le había dicho que en el sótano aún debían estar los antiguos adornos de la casa. Sin embargo, estar tanto tiempo encerrados había ocasionado que estos se estropearan, por lo que él y Remus tuvieron que ir a Diagon Alley a buscarlos. Aunque Harry no lo admitiría en voz alta, había disfrutado de esa salida. Cuando era pequeño siempre había sentido envidia de Dudley. Le veía con sus tíos, escogiendo juntos los adornos para la casa y el árbol, colocarlos mientras cantaban villancicos, haciéndolo en familia. Mientras eso pasaba, él estaba encerrado en su alacena, imaginando que tenía unos padres que decoraban con él la casa y lo alzaban en brazos mientras bailaban al son de la música navideña, que le dejaban poner la estrella en lo alto del árbol para después sentarse juntos frente al fuego a comer galletas de jengibre.

En ese momento, durante esa mañana en la que había paseado con Remus, entrando en las tiendas, discutiendo que adornos serían los mejores para la casa, buscando el árbol adecuado, por fin había sentido que tenía aquello que por tantos años había deseado: una familia. Había momentos en los que se descubría sonriendo, pero eso no era bueno. Le aterraba la facilidad con la que su máscara era capaz de caer estando en presencia de ese hombre. En esos momentos, su carácter cambiaba de golpe y lo pagaba soltando algún comentario mordaz contra el castaño. Sin embargo la eterna paciencia de este y el amor que sentía por el más joven hacían que no se molestara. Simplemente se alejaba del chico para dejarle espacio para calmarse y fingía no darse cuenta de la taciturnidad que lo envolvía.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Harry ya tenía ganas de empezar con los preparativos, pero sabía que aún faltaban dos días. Así pues, y sabiendo que quizás luego no tendría tiempo, decidió emplear esos dos días para hacer los deberes. No salía mucho de la habitación, solo a las horas de comer, que era cuando se veía con el mayor. Éste aprovechaba esos momentos para hablar con él. El día antes de empezar Yule, Harry bajó a la sala donde Remus tomaba el té leyendo un libro. Al licano le sorprendió verlo fuera del cuarto a esa hora, pero se limitó a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Harry se sentó junto a él, llevaba uno de los libros que el Lord seguía enviándole en sus brazos. Ya había acabados sus tareas del colegio y se había puesto a leer uno de los nuevos. Sin embargo por alguna razón se sentía inquieto. Había una pequeña parte de él al que la idea de bajar a leer en compañía de Remus le parecía bastante agradable. Molesto por no poder concentrarse en la lectura cedió a ese pensamiento y bajó en busca del mayor.

¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

No, solo me cansé de estar en mi cuarto. – y sin más volvió a abrir el libro y desconectó del mundo que le rodeaba.

Remus no dijo nada y se limitó también a volver a su libro. Sin embargo, ahora una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, su libro parecía mucho más interesante ahora que sentía la presencia del joven junto a él. Llevaban un buen rato en silencio cuando Remus notó como su acompañante se tensaba. Levantó la vista para mirarlo y vio como palidecía ligeramente y su mano apretaba su antebrazo izquierdo. El pánico se apoderó de él al entender lo que eso significaba.

¿Tienes que irte? – preguntó, con un nudo apretando su garganta.

Sí – respondió frío el chico mientras se levantaba. – Volveré para la cena supongo.

Con un movimiento de varita su indumentaria cambió a la típica de mortífago y llamó a su elfo.

Kreatcher, tengo que irme. Prepara la cena, si a esa hora no he llegado, sírvesela a Remus. Yo comeré cuando llegue.

Sí amo, kreatcher hará lo que se le ordene. ¿Necesita el amo que Kreatcher haga algo más?

Tráeme el traslador que hay en mi cuarto.

Cuando el elfo le tendió el objeto, se giró hacia el mayor para despedirse.

Nos vemos luego.

Ve con cuidado, por favor. – Harry se sintió un poco incómodo al ver la mirada que el hombre le enviaba, asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Al encontrarse Remus ya solo en la habitación, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Había aceptado el hecho que Harry servía a Voldemort porque estaba bajo un hechizo, pero aún así verlo vestido igual que aquellos con los que tantas veces él y sus amigos habían luchado le había hecho sentir incómodo, triste, descorazonado. Volteó la vista hacia el libro que Harry había dejado en el sofá. Lo cogió para ver de que trataba, y entonces lo sintió. Un leve cosquilleo en la palma de su mano. Magia oscura.

Su ceño se frunció. Se levantó del sofá con paso decidido y fue hasta el cuarto del muchacho. No había entrado allí ninguna vez y le sorprendió lo que encontró. La habitación era enorme, había un balcón que daba a los jardines, la cama de matrimonio en la pared izquierda con dos mesitas de noche a cada lado y una lamparilla en cada una. Había un escritorio que estaba frente al ventanal del balcón. Había también una cómoda junto a la pared a la derecha de la cama. Sobre a ella había tres marcos de fotos.

Se fue hacia ellos, en una había la antigua foto de la Orden que Sirius le diera el año pasado. De alguna manera había conseguido que en ella solo quedaran sus padres, su padrino y él mismo. Sintió un calorcillo en el pecho al ver que pese a todo no lo había borrado de su vida. En la otra estaban Blaise, Pansy, Draco y Harry en algún lugar de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Blaise estaba en una punta, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Draco, ambos con una sonrisa de suficiencia pero un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Junto a Draco, Pansy estaba cogida del brazo de Harry con una enorme sonrisa. Harry tenía una sonrisa de lado, pero su rostro estaba relajado como no lo había visto nunca ni con Ron ni Hermione antes. En los años que hacía que le conocía, nunca lo había visto tan libre de preocupaciones y tensiones como en ese momento. La última foto le desconcertó. En ella, Harry y Draco estaban en alguna sala del colegio, ambos sobre un sofá. Sin embargo, lo sorprendente era que el rubio se encontraba entre las piernas del moreno mientras este lo abrazaba de la cintura. Ninguno miraba a la cámara, como si no supieran que les hacían la foto. No había ninguna máscara que cubriese la cara de los chicos, y el sentimiento que en ella se veía le dejó claro a Remus que esos dos eran ahora mucho más que amigos.

Se quedó unos minutos contemplando esa foto, viendo en la cara de Harry la misma sonrisa y el mismo brillo que veía en James cada vez que miraba a Lili. Salió de su estupor, recordando la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí. Se volteó hacia la pared que quedaba frente a la cama. Allí había dos puertas. Una llevaba a un enorme baño de mármol, la otra a un vestidor con mucha más ropa de la que nunca le había visto a Harry. Y entre las dos, una librería que contenía una gran cantidad de libros de todo tipo. En los estantes superiores había los antiguos libros del colegio, los otros eran clarísimamente los libros que Voldemort le estaba mandando. Eran todos libros de Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Protocolo, Tradiciones, Historia de la Magia… Tomó uno al azar y lo volvió a sentir, ese cosquilleo. Fue tomando todos los libros, y se horrorizó al notar ese rastro de magia en todos. Al ser él una criatura oscura podía notar la magia más fácilmente que los magos corrientes. Supuso que los que estaban más arriba eran los que ya había leído. Tomó uno e hizo un hechizo para duplicarlo. Dejó la copia en el estante y se llevó el original a su habitación. Tendría que esperar a estar con Severus para estudiarlo más a fondo.

Colocó su capucha de forma que fuera imposible reconocerle nada más llegar a la puerta de la Mansión. Cuando llegó a la habitación notó que había más gente de la esperada, normalmente solo estaba el círculo interno. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaban los más jóvenes, y representantes de todos los rangos, desde el más bajo hasta todos los del círculo interno. Harry fue hasta donde se encontraban los de su edad y se colocó junto a Draco. El rubio le reconoció de inmediato, pues solo había uno de su grupo que tuviese permitido taparse el rostro.

Bienvenidos, mis queridos amigos. – saludó Voldemort desde el centro del círculo que habían formado entre todos alrededor de la sala. – Siento tener que llamaros a tan poco tiempo de un evento tan importante, mas lo que debo comunicarles es algo de vital importancia.

Hace días llegó a mí la información de que Dumbledore había conseguido infiltrar a uno de sus hombres. – los murmullos recorrieron toda la sala, todos mirándose unos a otros en busca del traidor. – sin embargo, como ya sabéis, yo también tengo a mis espías colocados en sus filas. Severus, acércate. – el hombre lo hizo, con pase firme. Por un momento Harry temió que el hombre hubiese sido delatado. Notó como junto a él Draco se removía inquieto, probablemente con su mismo pensamiento. Tomó su mano suavemente, ambas ocultas por las mangas de las túnicas. Draco la apretó levemente, agradeciendo el gesto.

Severus ha sido quien ha conseguido desenmascarar a ese iluso, y por ello recibirá una gran recompensa. – el profesor hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a su sitio. Entonces Voldemort empezó a andar a través del círculo, el silencio tan tenso que a los presentes les costaba respirar. El hombre de ojos rojos se paró frente a un joven. No llegaba a los 30 años. – Dime, ¿qué te ha prometido ese viejo falso a cambio de traicionarme?

Harry no lo reconoció, no era alguien de la Orden. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones claros. Sin embargo, se veía que no era alguien con muchas luces, le costaba creer que Dumbledore se hubiera arriesgado infiltrándolo en lugar de buscar a alguien más capacitado.

¿Y bien? – presionó el Lord, ahora más molesto por la falta de respuesta del traidor. El hombre ni siquiera había alzado la vista para verlo. Sin más lo tomó de la túnica y lo arrojó al centro de la sala, donde cayó como una muñeca. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme? ¡Osas desafiarme a mí! ¡A Lord Voldemort! ¡Mereces la muerte más dolorosa que pueda darte!

Sin embargo, y para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el hombre no hizo más que pararse y quedarse en medio de la sala sin temblar si quiera. Y entonces la chispa se encendió en la cabeza de Harry: _Imperius_. El hombre estaba hechizado, estaba siendo controlado, por eso no reaccionaba a las palabras del Lord. Probablemente Dumbledore no le había ordenado como obrar si era descubierto.

Voldemort no parecía haber llegado a esa conclusión, y ahora el agente del director se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo bajo el letal _crucio_ del Señor Tenebroso. Todos los presentes observaban sobrecogidos como una maldición tras otra impactaban contra el ya maltrecho cuerpo. Apelando al hecho que si lo mataban no podrían sacarle nada de información, se atrevió a interrumpir a su amo, temiendo las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear.

Cuando dio un paso al frente y habló, toda la sala quedo en silencio, oyéndose solo los lamentos de aquel pobre desdichado. Todas la cabezas se giraron hacia él, mirándole como si de un loco se tratara, pues ¿quién se atrevería a interrumpir al Lord?

¿Hay algo que quieras decir? – le preguntó el mayor en un susurro que hizo que a todos se les erizara la piel. La mirada era tan peligrosa, que habría hecho que cualquiera saliera despavorido. Apelando al valor que otrora le hubiera colocado en la casa de los leones, dio otro paso y habló.

Mi señor, ¿no le parece que el comportamiento de este hombre es algo inusual? Un mago de su categoría ya debería estar llorando y suplicando clemencia ante su grandeza.

Sintió como la mirada del Lord lo examinaba, probablemente asegurándose que no estaba intentado salvarle el pellejo por algún sentimentalismo Gryffindor.

No soy nadie para cuestionar sus órdenes, Mi Señor, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez Dumbledore recurrió al Imperius para conseguir su tan ansiado espía. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que haya ningún mago lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que puede engañarle.

Supo que sus palabras habían sido las correctas al volver a ver esa sonrisa sádica adornando la cara del de ojos rojos. Volvió a posicionarse en el círculo junto a Draco, esperando a ver cuáles eran las medidas que adoptaría el Lord.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que el viejo chiflado a recurrido a la magia oscura para intentar acabar conmigo. Parece ser que no es tan buen hombre como aparenta.

El Lord se paseó a través de la sala que seguía en silencio. Parecía estar meditando qué hacer con la nueva información. Harry se encontraba bastante sorprendido. Cierto era que este año había empezado a ver cuan manipulador podía llegar ser el Director, pero le sorprendía a lo que había llegado. Ese hombre había arriesgado la vida de alguien contra su voluntad. Y se suponía que él lideraba el bando de los buenos. Estaba claro que su cambio de ideales había sido correcto, a saber qué planes tenía para él. ¿También iba a sacrificarlo como un peón más en la batalla?

La sentencia del Lord hacia el desdichado muchacho fue cruel y sanguinaria. El Lord usó su propio _Imperio_ sobre la maltratada mente del chico y le ordenó que volviera. Sin embargo, antes le envió una maldición de su cosecha. Esta era como si en el interior de la víctima se instalara una bomba, i dicha bomba se activaba con una palabra, que al ser dicha provocaba micro explosiones por el interior. Obviamente no iba a ser una explosión y ya, no, el Lord era demasiado sádico para eso, él necesitaba ver como las víctimas agonizaban en el suelo y suplicaban la muerte. Junto con la orden de volver junto al viejo, le dijo que también que cuando estuviera en su presencia, mejor si no estaba solo, debía decir "Traidor", palabra que activaría el hechizo.

Todos vieron como el hombre se desaparecía de la sala sin ser consciente que pronto iba a morir entre terrible sufrimiento. Después de eso, el Lord los despidió deseándoles a todos un buen Yule y, uno a uno, los mortífagos fueron abandonando la casa.

Feliz Yule. – le susurró Harry al rubio cuando pasaba junto a él para ir hacia la salida.

Feliz Yule, nos vemos el 23. – le respondió, también en un susurro.

Harry llegó a la casa que Remus estaba empezando a cenar. En cuanto lo vio, le sonrió como si él no acabara de volver de una reunión con el asesino de sus padres y esperó a que se sentara junto a él para seguir comiendo.

¿Todo bien? – no pudo evitar preguntar. Le preocupaba que el hombre le pudiera hacer daño a Harry.

Igual de aburrido que siempre. – le contestó mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. – Igualmente supongo que ya te enterarás en la próxima reunión con la Orden.

¿Es acerca del agente de Dumbledore? - le preguntó, deseando que fuera eso y no otro ataque a alguna familia.

Ajá, pero quiero esperar a ver qué versión de los hechos cuenta.

Remus no entendió qué era lo que quería decir, pero no presionó, sabiendo que si quisiese contárselo ya lo hubiese hecho.

¿estás preparado para mañana? Es cuando empieza todo el ajetreo y con lo grande que es esta casa va a llevarnos tiempo acabar con la decoración.

Pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de los preparativos para Yule, Remus se alegraba de ver que debajo de esa fría capa aún podía apreciarse, si alguien se tomaba la molestia de observar a consciencia, ese brillito de emoción por conocer algo nuevo.

La mañana del 21 Harry amaneció bastante nervioso. Esa noche iba a vivir su primer ritual mágico y quería hacerlo bien, pero el hecho de tener que pasar 12 horas despierto hablando con Remus y sin poder escudarse en sus libros lo hacía más difícil.

La casa ya estaba toda decorada: los colores más abundantes eran el verde y el plateado, pero también había rojo, dorado y azul. Harry no había querido que su casa pareciese Gryffindor, pero las tradiciones debían cumplirse al pie de la letra. Por eso aunque poco, los colores de su casa también estaban. Habían puesto algo de muérdago en algunas salas deshabitadas, pues solo estaban ellos y su relación no incluía ese tipo de amor. Lo que más le había gustado a Harry había sido el árbol. El primer día se habían dedicado exclusivamente a la casa, y el segundo al árbol. Harry había disfrutado muchísimo decorándolo mientras en la radio mágica sonaban canciones de temporada. Le daba un poco de pena quemarlo después de todo el esfuerzo, pero todo fuera por tener a la magia contenta.

Después de comer ambos habían ido a sus habitaciones a hacer una pequeña siesta, si querían aguantar toda la noche antes debía descansar. Para la hora de la cena, los dos habitantes de la mansión bajaban al comedor ataviados con sus mejores galas: la túnica de Harry de un verde tan oscura que casi parecía negro, y en los puños y alrededor del cuello había runas que hablaban de la festividad que hoy celebraban, resaltando en prístina plata; Remus en cambio había escogido una túnica más simple de color azul eléctrico que, pese a no verse tan costosa como la de Harry se notaba de buena calidad. Este hecho sorprendió al más pequeño, pues que él supiera su exprofesor no tenía trabajo ahora. El hombre pareció notar lo que desconcertaba al chico, pues mientras entraban en el comedor dijo:

Esta túnica me la regaló Sirius el primer Yule en que fue mayor de edad. Hacía tiempo que no la usaba, pero estoy seguro que estaría contento de ver que aún la conservo.

Harry no dijo nada ante eso, el tema Sirius aún era algo que le costaba tratar. La cena pasó sin más contratiempos, la radio sonaba de fondo y Harry escuchaba atento las anécdotas que el licántropo le explicaba de aquellos años en los que se juntaban para celebrar y pasaban las horas riendo entre cervezas de mantequilla.

Justo cuando el reloj dio las 5, Remus empezó el ritual para hacer arder el árbol. El profesor le había explicado antes el procedimiento, pero aún así atendió bien a cada paso que hacía. El año siguiente el ya sería mayor de edad y, por tanto, ya podría participar en esa parte del ritual. El comedor se llenó de sombras que se movían al ritmo de las llamas de la hoguera que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación. Ambos habían caído en un silencio cómodo, oyendo el crepitar del fuego. Harry sabía que en esas 12 horas era cuando había que hablar de los problemas que podías tener con alguien o temas que te incomodaban, pues con la hoguera se quemaban los problemas y así el nuevo año empezaba limpio. Así pues se atrevió a preguntar algo que llevaba rondándole la cabeza des de hacía tiempo:

¿Cómo has podido aceptarlo tan bien?

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el licano desconcertado.

A esta situación. Tenías una vida, unos amigos que eran casi tu familia, y de repente dos de ellos mueren y uno se va a la cárcel. Todo porque yo nací. Años después recuperas a uno de ellos, pero lo vuelves a perder. Por protegerme. Y luego descubres que yo me he unido a aquél que te ha arrebatado a tu familia. Y estás aquí celebrando Yule conmigo y tratándome como si no supieras todas las atrocidades que he cometido.

Para empezar, Harry, tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que le pasó ni a tus padres ni a Sirius, así que no esperes que tenga algún resentimiento hacia ti. Por otro lado, como bien dices tenía una familia, familia que murió por culpa de Voldemort, y por eso le odio. Pero como ya te dije, tú eres ahora la única familia que me queda. Es cierto que me duele pensar que hayas podido olvidar todo el daño que ese hombre te ha causado, pero si eres más feliz así, yo no voy a obligarte a nada. Te quiero, y voy a seguir queriéndote siempre. Eres listo, confío en las decisiones que tomes por ti mismo.

A Harry le sorprendió la respuesta. Le costaba entender que Remus no puediera guardarle ningún rencor por todo lo que había causado. E, igual que el día en que le ofreciera a Peter, cuando descubrió que Remus ya sabía su verdad, algo en él se removió. No sabía bien qué era, pero le hacía sentir triste y mal.

Las horas pasaron mientras ambos mantenían ahora una conversación más trivial. La hora de los presenten se acercaba. Al final, Harry había hecho 5. Su primera intención era hacerle regalos solo a Draco, Pansy y Blaise. Esos habían sido fáciles de decidir. Para Draco, había hecho un marco a mano, tallando en la madera de cerezo un dragón que recorría todo el borde. En el interior había colocado una foto en la que salían ambos, bastante parecida a la que él tenía y que Draco no sabía que existían. Para Pansy, se había dedicado a preparar pociones aromáticas. Para Blaise había sido el más fácil, había escogido uno de los muchos libros que tenía en la biblioteca que ya se había leído, y había decidido dárselo.

Sin embargo, pensó que debía hacerle algo a Remus. Aunque ahora no se llevaran muy bien, el hombre parecía tenerle aprecio y, siendo sinceros, él había sido alguien especial en la vida de Harry por bastante tiempo. Removiendo entre las cosas del sótano había encontrado un viejo álbum de fotos de Sirius, donde había muchas fotos de su tiempo de escuela. En ellas aparecían casi siempre los merodeadores. Había hecho una limpieza, quitando aquellas en las que Peter aparecía, o borrándolo de las grupales. Había arreglado un poco el álbum para que no se viera tan viejo y atrotinado, se le daban bien las manualidades.

El último le había sorprendido en sobre manera, algo en su interior le había obligado a hacerle un regalo a Neville. Al principio se había resistido, pero recordando el trato cordial que el chico aún le diera a pesar de su cambio, acabó rindiéndose. Se limitó simplemente a hacerle una postal para desearle suerte y prosperidad en el nuevo año.

Había dudado sobre si regalarle algo a Tom o no. Al final no lo había hecho, si al empezar el nuevo año veía que estaba molesto con él ya sabría que el año siguiente no debía olvidar tener con él un detalle.

Cuando los regalos llegaron ambos se dedicaron a abrirlos. Remus solo recibió tres presentes: uno de Snape, uno de Dumbledore y uno del propio Harry. El del chico provocó en el mayor una sonrisa nostálgica y unas pocas lágrimas.

Harry había recibido de parte de Blaise y Pansy un juego de ajedrez, la mitad de las piezas era de uno y la otra del otro; Neville le había enviado un libro sobre tradiciones mágicas, al parecer era suyo pero ya no lo necesitaba y por eso se lo daba; Draco le había hecho un cuadro donde aparecía su patronus, era realmente muy hermoso. El de Remus era un collar de oro blanco con dos diges, un ciervo con su imponente cornamenta, y una cierva, más pequeña.

Tu padre le regaló la cierva a tu madre en su primer aniversario. Un año más tarde, Lili le regaló el ciervo a él. Sirius se los quedó al morir ellos, esperaba el momento para dártelos pero no tuvo ocasión. Creí que era un buen regalo.

Era el primer objeto que tenía de su madre, de su padre ya tenía la capa. Se lo puso de inmediato. No hubo palabras de agradecimiento, pero Remus sabía leer lo que realmente sentía.


End file.
